When two killers clash
by Darknesslover15
Summary: ItachixKyra. Life is going normal for Itachi. He kills and lives. But it all changes when he goes on a mission to kidnap 2 girls. Unwanted feelings develop for one of them. Is it love or hate? Or both?...Is there something about Kyra he doesn't know?. R
1. Chapter 1

Me: Main character is Kyra. You'll find about her in the story...

Itachi: Another story on me?...

Me: -smirk- Yup.

Itachi:...You love me that much...

Me: -smirks fades- Hell no Uchiha...I don't love anyone.

Itachi::...oh...-Thinking: Heartless bitch...-

Me: Tch...Like your the one to talk. Family murdering, brother beating weasel.

Itachi: -anger mark- Tasha Die...And you beat your brother up to...-chases me-

Me: Well not to a bloody pulp...-pause- Oh wait I did do that once...2 3 4...shit. But hey those beatings don't count. -running away, deep in thought-

**Chapter 1**

A black haired girl with crimson eyes girl walked into the clearing, the moonlight streamed into the dark forest clearing making it seem dark and dangerous.. She gave a irritated glance back. A girl with dark green hair and black eyes came running to her. She stopped and said "Kyra...Hold up. You know I am not as strong or fast as you are.." Kyra did not say anything but just sent her a glare and walked ahead. The green haired girl knew the black haired girl enough not to irritate her, or she'd be beheaded. They silently walked on, not saying one word. About 10 minutes of walking Kyra suddenly stopped. She turned her partner and said "Sekyo...quiet." Sekyo looked at her confused. Kyra closed her eyes and took out a sword. She opened her eyes and scanned the area with her deadly soul piercing

gaze. Her eyes landed on one stop and said "Come out, fool." A man with black hair and red piercing eyes stepped out along with another man who looked...no was a over grown shark. Kyra narrowed her eyes, silence came. The over grown fish said "Hey Itachi...she looks a lot like you...But she's a girl." The red eyed man took a closer look at Kyra. Could she be a surviving Uchiha?..After a while of silence. Sekyo yelled "Hey who the fuck are you?!!?." Kisame smirked deviously and said "Watch your tongue bitch. Itachi can I chop of the girls legs.?." Itachi did not say anything so Kisame took it as a yes. Sekyo looked at Kyra and then back at Kisame who was walking towards her. Sekyo said "Um...I think I want to go now. He he. Bye Kyra good luck." Just as she about to run a hand jerked her back. Sekyo lost her balance and fell. Kyra glared at her and said in quiet and deadly tone "You will not go or I'll hunt you down and kill you." Kisame stopped walking and said "Hey the bitch talks.." Kyra looked up and glared at him, she stated coldly "Fool." She disappeared and appeared behind him in a inhuman speed. And before he could react she stabbed him in the back. Kisame yelled in pain and dropped to his knees. Kyra disappeared back to her spot. She looked up at the other black haired man who was watching her moves intently and said "Now I am hoping you are not a fool like this over grown fish. Who are you? And what do you want?." The man spoke after a while of silence in a dark tone "Uchiha Itachi. The fool before you is Hoshigaki, Kisame. You could do this the easy way or hard way but either way this will happen. The leader of Akatsuki has taken a interest you and your friend. He wants you to join the Akatsuki." Sekyo yelled "Hey! I know that place i-." Kyra cut her off and said "Shut up Sekyo or I'll kill you." Sekyo moved away from the women in fear. She fell real silent. Kyra turned to man in front of her and said "She is not my friend but a burden. And about the Akatsuki. I'll go." Sekyo nearly died of shock screamed "What!!!!!!!?!!!. Are you crazy?!?!." Kyra looked away and ignored the girl. Itachi nodded and said "Very well then. Follow us." Kyra said nothing. Kisame got up wincing in pain, he glared at the woman. Kyra just walked by him without a expression. And then Sekyo came running after her.

Kyra walked silently looking ahead. She heard Kisame say "So you don't talk too much?." Kyra did not even look at him and just kept walking, picking up pace. Kisame glared at her and said "Bitch. Humph. Fine then be like Itachi, I am talking to the other bitch." Itachi looked at the girl walking beside him with the corner of his eye. She was different then all the other girls. He decided to dispose of her when he got the chance. The woman resembled him a lot. The face, the eye color, the hair color. She could not be an Uchiha, Could she?. No he had killed slaughtered except his little brother. He was snapped out his thoughts by a dark, strong woman's voice "Don't stare at me or I'll slaughter you Uchiha." Itachi said nothing but just looked ahead. How did she know? What was it about her that made him want to look at her?. He pushed the thoughts away and said in cold tone "There is a hotel here we will be staying here and we will leave tomorrow in the morning." He walked ahead not even glancing at them. Sekyo said "hey Kyra?.." Kyra did not even look back she walked ahead. Sekyo grumbled "Damn Bitch. She does that all the time. She's too quiet and ignorant!." Kisame looked at her and said "Itachi is like that too." Sekyo rose a eyebrow and said "Yeah I could see that. He's creepy along with Kyra." Kisame did not reply but just nodded. He had to admit he could already see the similarities between the two. Itachi payed the rooms and tossed one to Kisame. Itachi spoke "Kisame you will be staying with Sekyo." Kisame looked at him incredulously and said "What the fuck?!! Why can't the two girls share a room!?!.." Itachi gave the fish a death glare. Kisame stepped away from him and said "Fine then!." He grabbed Sekyo's arm and tried to pull her away but the girl was pulling back. She screamed "I am not! I repeat I am not sleeping with Fish man!!!!!!He wanted to chop my legs off. Kyra help!?!." Kyra looked at the girl and said "How about me slitting your throat?." Kisame felt Sekyo shiver. Sekyo said "Um I'm okay. Okay Kisame let's go." She jumped on his back and said "Run! NOW." Kisame pushed her off making her fall flat on her butt. Sekyo got up rubbing her ass. She said "I hate you!." Kisame replied back "I hate you too bitch." He left along with Sekyo.

Kyra turned away and said "I don't share rooms with anyone so I will be outside." She was about to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her forward. Kyra glared at Itachi and said coldly "Let. Go. Of. My. Hand." Itachi said nothing but her pulled her onto the bed. He threw her on the bed and said coldly "Your staying here woman whether you like it or not." Kyra glared at the man and said shocking Itachi "I'll find a way to dispose of you." She got up and went into the bathroom. Itachi glared at the spot where she had been. No one talked to him like that. Kyra stepped out of the bathroom. The room was now dark. She got into the bed in surprise to find Itachi there. She backed away and said quietly "Damn Uchiha." She was about to go to the couch when a hand grabbed her. She was jerked forward. She lost her balance and fell forward on the bed. Itachi got on top of her and pressed a blade on her throat. He whispered dangerously in her ear "Learn to talk respectfully to me woman or I will kill you, in the slowest and painfullest way possible." And to his surprise Kyra said in calm tone "Don't tell me what to do Uchiha. Get off me." Itachi didn't budge he pressed the blade harder and whispered in her ear "Your in no position to talk..." Kyra felt his hot breath touch her skin. Silence came. Kyra broke it and said "I don't care Uchiha. But I am sure that you will not kill me and get this leader of yours angry. From experience Pein can be rather violent." There was another intense silence. Itachi got off her and made his way to the couch. He sat down pulled off his shirt and cloak. He then lied down and closed his eyes. Kyra lied back on the bed and said quietly "Idiot." She caught a blade that was about thrown at her by Itachi. She threw it back. And lied back down again. She heard him say "I will kill you." Kyra replied back "I'd like to see you try." And with that she fell asleep.

Me:...

Itachi: read and review...


	2. Chapter 2

Me:...

Itachi...

**Chapter 2**

Sunlight streamed into the hotel window. Kyra got up stretching a little. She sighed and got offt the bed. She looked at the couch to see the Uchiha still sleeping. She walked into the bathroom, took a shower and changed into a tight black dress. She put her boots on and wrapped her weapons. She applied some black eyeliner and walked out of the bathroom. She looked up to Itachi getting up, he still had no shirt on. She couldn't help notice that he had a very muscular built body. She looked away and said "I'll get the the other two." And before he could say a word she left the room. She closed the door and made her way to the other room. She knocked the door. No one answered. She glared at the door and knocked again. She did not get a reply. Itachi came out of the room just in time to see a black ball of chakra emit from the black haired women's hands. He saw her throw it at the door. She disappeared and appeared far away from the door before she could get hit with the flying pieces of woods. The door had exploded. When the dust cleared he saw her walk into the room. And then all of sudden the 2 bodies flew out of the room. Kisame and Sekyo were on the floor in heap. They both got up groaning in pain. Kyra stepped out and said "Next time Sekyo I will slaughter you. And Kisame...you will lose your chance of ever becoming a father of small sharks or whatever you are." And then she walked away. Itachi smirked and followed the woman. She was truly different from any other girl he had ever met. But he could care less about the woman. To him she was a pathetic girl that needed to get rid of just like the other Akatsuki members.

Kyra walked on with the Uchiha. She hated the man. She wanted to kill him, how dare he talk to her like that last night?. No one dared to threaten and do the things he did last night. But she had kept her cool because of the fact she did not want any problems. Although she was skilled and powerful she did not want to create problems. Get away from them. But don't get her wrong she had deep desire to kill and see others in pain. In other words she was sadistic. To her Itachi was a fool. And that fish or whatever he was...was more of a fool then him. She stopped all of a sudden. Itachi stopped and looked around. Kyra said quietly "You see anything Uchiha." Itachi said nothing but scanned the area. He turned to Kyra. Kyra pointed to a direction and said "About east, 1 mile away. Anbu squads." Itachi nodded. He walked on, inside he was amazed. The leader wasn't kidding when...//Flashback// _The leader spoke "And Itachi there is something you might find interesting about this woman...Kyra." Kisame who was there looked up. ANYTHING to get Itachi's interest was big news. The man was heartless machine. He killed and frightened everyone. He never showed any emotions. It was freaky. Kisame actually did think at one point that the Uchiha was not even human at all. Itachi looked up, nonchalantly not really expecting any big news. The leader spoke with secret smirk "She matches your level, Itachi. She is perhaps stronger but I do not know. And her personality matches yours. That is why I want this woman to join. I don't really care about Sekyo but I want this women in my organization. She will make a excellent addition to Akatsuki...that is if she doesn't slaughter us." Itachi was sort of skeptical about the first part. There was not many people or men for that matter that matched his level...and this woman? She matched him. This had gotten his interest. But women in the Akatsuki wasn't a good thing. So he had thought about a plan to meet this woman, make her join and find a way to dispose of her. His match or not or how brilliant she was...he could care less. That was him, people called him the heartless killer. Why not live up to the name? They didn't know the real him and never would..._

Kyra slashed the Anbu's throats. She looked over to see more of them jumping after her. She sighed and said "You push me to far...You want your death then so be it. I warned you fools." She closed her eyes and opened them to reveal Sharingan. Itachi froze when he saw his bloodline in her eyes. He looked at her with slightly widened eyes. But being the emotionless person he was that look disappeared. It was a flicker, whoever saw it would only think it was figment of their imagination. So she was an Uchiha. He watched her strike 10 Anbu's killing them instantly. She continued to fight with her piercing gaze on the enemies. While Kisame was swinging his sword everywhere. Hitting flesh without a care but a look of blood lust gleaming in his eyes. Sekyo was just fighting off Anbu's with taijutsu. Kyra slit the throat of the last Anbu. Blood spattered her face and clothes. Blood dripped from her sword. She deactivated her blood line. She eyed the lifeless bloody bodies of the Anbu she had piled up. She smirked and said "Pathetic." She turned away and said coldly over her shoulder, "I will be back in a hour. And I am not going to run away." She left. Sekyo got up, and looked at the bodies of Anbu's Kyra had killed with disgust. She mumbled "She just had to kill them that way didn't she?." She left running after Kyra "Wait up Kyra!!!. I want to take a bath."

Itachi pinned Kyra to the wall. He said in cold tone "Tell me. Are you from the Uchiha clan or not?." Kyra glared at him and said with gritted teeth "That does not concern you." Itachi pulled her towards him and then slammed her to the tree. Kyra winced as a huge pain shot up her back. She glared at the man before her and said "Leave me alone. I don't need to tell you. And you shouldn't care either. Go get a life or something." Itachi's glare hardened. He said in icy tone "No one dares to talk to me like that, you foolish girl." Kyra smirked and said "Well news flash you idiot I just did." And that did it. He activated his Tsukuyomi. Kyra looked at him straight in the eye entranced by them. They were a beautiful shade of dark blood red with black spinning wheels. _She saw blood red and black tints clouds pass by. Then it stopped. She found herself in another dimension?...no world. Everything from the sky to the dirt itself was red and had some tints of black. She tried to move..but she was strapped down on a wooden board. The only question that was lingering in her mind was What the fuck was this bastard going to do to her?. She did not feel fear or anything. She was just curious. She heard a voice say "Welcome to my World. Where I can do whatever I please to you..." She looked up at him emotionlessly. Itachi mentally frowned. All of his victims had a feared or panicked look. But THIS woman showed nothing. No emotion. It took the pleasure out of the torture. But he decided to test her see if the girl could keep this facade. For he was going to put her through torture that would make her scream in pain and fill his ears with pleasure. Kyra watched as Itachi made clones of himself. There was now a bunch of the foul man surrounding her from every corner. As if one wasn't enough. They all pulled out gleaming sharp long swords. Kyra did not react but just eye the swords. And then it came the agonizing pain of all the swords stabbing her flesh. She let out a ragged breath and closed her eyes. But not one word or sound was spoken by her. She just had a expressionless look. Time passed, to Kyra it was hours of endless hours of pain. But she had been in more pain then this. This was nothing. He did not know her and never will in his life time (Me: So wrong my dear -bitter sweet tone-) Itachi watched in frustration as the girls face remained blank and not one small sound escaped her blood red lips. _

_He stared at her as she just took in all the pain of his sword contacting her flesh. He examined her form. She was beautiful. She had a strong, lean body. That had the curves in the right places. She had soft carmel colored skin. Her hair was a deep shade of black. That was darker then night itself. It cascaded down past her shoulders to her lower back. She had one bang slanted in a way that covered left eye. And then there were her eyes. She had the most entrancing eyes he had ever seen. It was a beautiful dark shade of blood red. He felt that he could lost in them forever. He took his hand and moved a strand of hair from her face. Was he falling for her?...NO...He had not heart. He was just a male. And it was his hormones speaking. Not one woman had ever caught his attention. So how could she? Until the first day he was spying on her...he knew she was different and strong unlike all the other girls. There was something about her...that made him feel something and he couldn't put his finger on. That was the true reason why he wanted to kill her. Get rid of her. He did not like this feeling. He didn't know what it was towards her...but he didn't want it to get stronger. Again his hormones were talking...He hated this deeply. This girl made him FEEL. This was something he had never done...feel...since he slaughtered his clan. All this years of living in the Akatsuki he did not show any emotion except for anger, annoyance, and deadliness. How could this one girl make him feel...make his show feel new emotions?._

_He pulled away and leaned't working on her to his frustration. This was a new one. He glared at her and said "This isn't working?." Kyra rolled her eyes and said "Good Job. And you passed your vision test. Now let me out of this place so I can down to her ear and whispered "Why aren't you screaming?." He heard her say in dark and cold tone "Because this is nothing you fool. Nothing. I've been in worse situations. Are you and your pathetic clones continue to stab me, as if one Uchiha isn't enough? Can't you see this is waste of time? Or is it that Tsukuyomi has gotten you so blind that you can't see what's in front of you?." Itachi looked down at her in shock and awe. Questions lingered in his mind. How did she know about his bloodline's effects it had on the user? Did she have Tsukuyomi? What had she had been through that made HIS cruel torture nothing? And most importantly, why wasn't she showing any sign of pains like all his victims did? How was she able to talk clearly? Even Hatake, Kakashi had trouble talking. The man was screaming in pain. And she..? Damn woman was taking all the pleasure out of torturing. Obviously this type of torture wasn't go working. Itachi's glare hardened. He stated"Your not leaving until you answer my questions woman." Kyra looked up at him and said "No. Then I'll wait. I don't give a fuck. I kind of like it here. But I'd rather be alone then with you Uchiha." She glared up at him. Itachi just rose a amused eyebrow. She liked it here?..That was a first. He watched the woman close her eyes with sigh. His clones disappeared. He watched her open her eyes. It was filled with annoyance. So now she was annoyed with him. This woman was something. He leaned down and said "I guess I will have to do something else." He watched her expression turn more annoyed and this time it had a small hint of curiosity. He leaned down more and whispered icily "Today you will learn to never talk to me like that again." A evil smirk crossed his lips. And she didn't like this one bit._

_Kyra froze when she felt his lips connect with hers. She tried to move and get away from this insane Uchiha but she couldn't. He had his hands gripped around her head. Itachi smirked as he felt her struggle. He continued to kiss her forcefully and brutally. Kyra heart raced, In her mind she was thinking one thing. To MURDER him in the most painfullest way possible. Then she realized he was slowly suffocating her. This was the strangest way to suffocate someone by kissing them. Kyra struggled to move. To KICK to ass. To STAB him repeatedly. She wanted to...fucking KILL him right now. But she was tied up. There was nothing to do, so she decided to do nothing. Itachi felt her stop struggling. She didn't move or respond. She just was still. He opened his eyes to see another pair of emotionless crimson eyes. He smirked and closed his eyes as he slowly continued to kiss her and suffocate her. He knew for a fact she really wanted to kill him._

_After a while he felt her go limb. He pulled away and saw her droop down. She went unconscious. Her head fell down. He let the straps and wooden board disappear. Well he had gotten her to go unconscious at least...or so he thought. Kyra got up a second later with very deadly glare. She was taking big gulps of air. Itachi glared back at her. She pointed at him "You mother fucking perverted weasel." And then she fell to the floor. I guess she got tired?...Itachi rose a amused eyebrow and looked at the woman. _

He deactivated his bloodline. He found Kyra leaning on a tree, unconscious. He picked her up. He couldn't get the info out of her but he knew that she was going to listen to him now. And if she didn't he had other rather evil things up his sleeve. He threw her over his shoulder and went back to the camp area. He found Sekyo and Kisame arguing. He stepped out of the shadows making his presence acknowledged. Kisame and Sekyo looked at the unconscious girl in Itachi's arms in confusion. Sekyo said with astonished tone "How the hell did you get Kyra to go unconscious? This is like no one has ever accomplished." Itachi did not reply but set the woman down. He looked at her lips again and then sat down staring at the fire. Kisame grinned evilly and said "He used Mangekyo Sharingan or Tsukuyomi." Sekyo said catching Itachi's attention "That doesn't affect her she's kind of immune to it. Trust me a dude long time ago tried it on her when she was young and well it didn't work. So which only means one thing." Kisame who had surprised looked. He had never met someone who was immune to Itachi's bloodline. His faced changed to curiosity he said bluntly "And what's that?." Sekyo glared at the red eyed man and said to Kisame "He did something inappropriate." Kisame looked at her strangely and said "No Itachi is not like that..is he? I think he's gay." Itachi shot the shark a glare. Kisame gave him a 'sorry' expression. Itachi got up and left. Sekyo looked at the man who had disappeared in the shadows. She spoke to Kisame "You never know...How do you know if he did or not?. Because knowing Kyra she never let's her guard down. I mean it she is strong. She a prodigy man!.." Kisame looked thoughtful and said softly "You could be right. Judging by the way the bitch killed those Anbu she did not even have one scratch on her. And the way she moved, that is skill right there. And Itachi, he probably could be capable of anything. But it doesn't fit him. He had never looked at a girl that way. He just...ignored them." Sekyo nodded. After of silence they started arguing again. Yeah looks like Shark boy found himself a friend. Interesting.

Me: Leaving you here.

Itachi: -death glare- Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Me:...

Itachi:...

**Chapter 3**

Kyra got up in the morning rubbing her head. She got up slowly, gingerly touching her forehead. Memories of last nights events hit her hard. She touched her lips, she pulled away from them and and said quietly "Damn Uchiha." Sekyo who was up and sitting not far away heard the black haired woman, said "What did he do to you?." Kyra looked at her indifferently and said coldly "None of your damn business." Sekyo frowned as the woman got up and left. Sekyo just sighed and said to herself "Same old reserved cold bitch. No matter what happens she will not tell anyone. Not even her own sister!." Kisame heard this and said with disbelief "She's your sister?..." Sekyo jumped and said "hey shark boy I thought you were asleep!." Kisame glared at her and growled "Quit calling me that! And I am awake you blind dumb bitch!!!." Sekyo glared back at him and said "You are such a annoying fucking fuck nut." Kisame snapped "What did you just call me? Bitch your going to fucking pay." Sekyo yelped and jumped up when she saw him come after her with his sword. Sekyo yelled "God I was just playing take it easy you bastard." Kisame growled back "You lie." Sekyo grinned and said "I know." She ran full speed before his sword could connect with her flesh.

Kyra came back with a more calm look to find Sekyo chasing the shark. The green haired girl yelled "MMM Sushi!!.." Kisame screamed like a girl and looked at the girl behind him in fear. Boy did her teeth look sharp. It even had a small gleam to it. He yelled "Ah quit chasing me you crazy bitch!. And I am NOT Sushi!!" Sekyo flashed him a sharp grin and replied "Yes you are and I am hungry. I want to know how you taste like!!." Kisame screamed like a girl again and picked up his pace. As soon as Kyra heard the shit they were saying she turned on her heel and walked away. If she stayed any second longer she would have slaughtered them. She loved silence. She walked up to a tree and jumped on top of the branch. She sat down and closed her eyes.

//Meanwhile back at the camp area// Sekyo stopped chasing Kisame and sat down on the ground heavily. She took gasps of air and said in between breaths "I...give...up..." She let out a heavy sigh. Kisame stopped and sat down across her. He spoke "Your such a crazy bitch." Sekyo glared at him but didn't move. Silence came. Kisame spoke breaking the silence "So she's your sister?." Sekyo gave him a short glance before looking up at the sky. She said "Technically no." Kisame looked at her confused and said "What do you mean 'technically no'?." Sekyo looked at him with a smug look. She smirked and said "You are dumb. Meaning my mother had two fathers. The first father and my mother had Kyra. The first father died because my older sister Kyra 'accidentally' killed him. My mom remarried and had me. And then Kyra killed the whole entire clan leaving me. And I have been following her since. She almost killed me too. But she decided not to. Because she thought I was too worthless, pathetic, and weak to kill." Kisame knitted his eyebrows and said "Sounds like Itachi's story. Well bitch you two don't look alike since you came from the same mother. She is way hotter." Sekyo glared at him and said "Fuck you fish face." He glared at her but did nothing. A dark voice said "Sekyo..." Sekyo looked up to find Kyra standing there with a angry expression. Sekyo stood up and said "What is it? What did I do now?." And to Kisame's surprise Kyra pulled out a blade and stabbed the girl. Sekyo fell to her knees in pain clutching her wound. Kyra gripped the girl's neck with her hand and lifted her above her head. Kyra said in a cold tone while slowly tightening her grip "How many times do I have to tell you not to tell people about our past? It is none of their business." Sekyo was turning blue. She stuttered while trying to get air into her lungs"I- I c- can't b-b-breath..." Kyra threw her to floor and said to the fish "Shouldn't we get going?." Kisame looked at the injured girl and said to Kyra "When Itachi gets back..." He looked at Sekyo again. The girl was now breathing heavily and cursing under her breath. Kyra looked at the injured girl and said "Next time it will be your death..." Kyra walked away from the area and sat down by a tree. One question lingering in her mind was Where was the perverted freak?.

Itachi came back to the camp area to find a injured Sekyo arguing with Kisame and Kyra sitting far away with eyes closed. His eyes trailed down Krya's body and then back to her face. He silently walked in the area. Kisame looked up and said "Where were you? We have to get going leader wants these bitches there in less then 2 days." Kyra opened her eyes to find the Uchiha standing there with a expressionless look. She sighed and got up. She muttered under her breath "Pervert." No one heard her except for Itachi, he smirked on the inside. And they began to jump from branch to branch.

They arrived at the headquarters of the Akatsuki. Kyra looked around the area it was heavily protected and looked like any ordinary place. Itachi made some hand signs and the boulder in front of them opened. He motioned for them to follow. They went inside it was very dark. They heard a voice say "So your back with 2 new members." Kisame replied "What's it look like Zetsu?." A half plant and robot thing stepped out from the darkness. Sekyo moved behind Kyra. Kyra just glared at the thing not moving an inch. Zetsu eyed them and said "Tasty. Especially the one hiding behind the girl." Sekyo said "Ew he eats human beings? Yuck I don't like you." Zetsu just smirked maliciously. Kisame said "Hey no eating the new members go get dinner else where." Zetsu frowned and said "Such a waste...of good food." He walked past the two girls, his eyes and Krya's eyes locked for a second. But he moved away. She was different.

A man with many piercings with fiery orange hair greeted them. He smirked and said "Welcome to the Akatsuki girls." Sekyo said "Um...Yeah we know its the Akatsuki...now why did you call us here." Kyra looked at the man in front of her and said to Sekyo "Fool Uchiha already told us he wants us to join." The leader locked his eyes with Kyra and said "So true...To let you know I wanted you here in the Akatsuki more then anyone. You have such excellent above average talent and skill." Kyra did not say anything but just look at him. The leader smirked and said "A silent woman you are. I will assign you two to teams." Sekyo nodded. Kyra just gave a indifferent look. He continued "Sekyo you will be assigned with Deidara and Sasori.." Sekyo responded "Who the fuck are they?." The leader replied "Patience. You will meet them later." Sekyo sighed and said "Whatever." The leader turned to Kyra and said "You will be a-." Kyra cut him of by saying in sharp tone "I don't work with anyone." Itachi looked at the woman with a incredulously. No one dared to disagree with the leader. Not even he. It meant death. But to his surprise the leader asked instead of taking drastic measures "And why not?." Kyra glared at the man with a sharp glare and said coldly "Unless you want dead members I suggest I work alone. I don't need a team mate, it will only slow me down." The leader smirked and said "Fine. We will see how you do alone...but if you do not do good then I will put you on a team." Kyra nodded. The leader said "Now a few rules. You will knock before you enter my office. You will bow to me before/after you greet/leave. You will follow my orders. Do NOT kill any Akatsuki members. And you must address me as Leader or Rei-dono. Understood."Both girls nodded. Leader stated "Now you are dismissed Itachi show Kyra her room and give her the Akatsuki attire. And Kisame do the same for Sekyo." Itachi, Kisame and Kyra bowed. But Sekyo just stood their looking at her fingernails. The leader looked at the girl expectantly. Kyra sighed and stood up straight. She pulled out a blade and walked behind the girl. She took the blade and pressed it against her neck. Sekyo looked back at Kyra and said "What did I do now?." Kyra whispered in her ear "You will get yourself killed by me or the man before now bow and pay attention next time." Sekyo looked at the blade in fear and said "I will Kyra! Chill." Kyra let her go and turned away. Sekyo bowed and said while rubbing the back of her head "Sorry spaced out." The leader nodded accepting the apology. They left.

Itachi lead Kyra to the room opposite of him. He motioned to the door. He said "You will be staying here." Kyra opened the door. Bright light streamed into the room. Kyra stepped away covering her eyes. She closed the door and said with distaste "Light." She had thought Itachi had left but there he was staring at her. She opened it again and disappeared. She appeared in front of the window and closed the curtains. The room became dark she whispered "Beautiful." Itachi stepped into the room silently, closing the door. Kyra looked up at him and said "What are you still doing her Uchiha?." Itachi did not say a thing but moved closer to her, Kyra back up against the wall. She did not like the fact that she was inside of the same dark room as him. He pinned her there and said "You still have not answered my questions." Kyra glared at him and said "I told you pervert. It does not concern, therefore I don't need to tell you." She then felt a sting of pain hit her cheek. She looked at him dangerously he had just slapped her. She pulled out a kunai and said "You will pay for that..." Itachi blocked her strike just in time. He grabbed her hair and threw her on the bed. He got on top of her and yanked her hair harder to make her look at him"You will never call such language to me or I'll kill you." Kyra glared him while wincing "Why not? You bastard. You were the one who was fucking kissing me. You are a fucking pervert. And killing me won't give you any fucking answers. Why is it so important to you know if I am an Uchiha or not? What will you do? Are you fucking out of your mind?." Itachi glared at her. Silence came. She was right. Though he did not want to admit it why the hell did he care? He had slaughtered his clan proving to everyone he didn't give a fuck about his family and clan. He'd guess it was the frustration with this girl. This woman was different, unlike all of his victims. They spilled everything. He was frustrated the fact that she didn't. Instead she refused and even cursed him which no one had ever did. He heard her say "Get. Off. Me." And to her surprise he moved. He needed to stay away from this woman. She was bringing him unwanted feelings. He was losing control of his emotions. He got up and left. Kyra got up and said while straightening her hair "What is up with this man?." She closed her eyes. She sighed and said "What the hell is wrong with me?." She looked at her hands. She too was getting unwanted feelings. She was never interested in things like this. This man had done already many things in just three nights that no other man had done. She would have killed them instantly. But why couldn't she do this to him. She decided to stay away from the Uchiha.

While that was happening the blond Deidara and the fish ran into the room full of Akatsuki members and said "hey guess what, yeah?." No one looked up at him. Deidara yelled louder "Guess what, yeah?." No one reacted. Deidara glared at them and said in loud tone "We got 2 new Akatsuki members, yeah.." No one raised their heads. Deidara added "And their women." All heads went up with curious expressions on their faces. Hidan said "Finally I will get to sacrifice for my god Jashin. Women are perfect for sacrificing" Sasori said "No women make the perfect puppets." Kazuka said "Hey I can sell them and get money..." Tobi yelled "Tobi is a good boy!." Deidara frowned at the mens horrible ideas. They were just too evil. He and Tobi were the only ones who didn't want to kill the two. All of a sudden they heard a chuckle. Everyone looked at the shark in confusion. Kisame saw their expressions and soon began to laugh loudly. Deidara asked "Hey what's so funny, un?." Kisame stopped laughing after a while and said "You and your pathetic ideas man..." Hidan asked while glaring at the shark "What do you mean, shark boy?." Kisame stopped laughing and glared at the man and said in angry tone "How many time do I have to tell you not to call me that!???!." Sasori asked "What do you mean, Kisame?." Kisame looked at the red haired man with a smirk. He said "There's two women. Sekyo. She is not that pretty and strong so you could kill her. But the other one..." He trailed off. Deidara asked "What about the other one, yeah?.." Kisame said quietly "Kyra. She's just like Itachi. Same glares. Same looks except she's a girl and a lot hotter. And her strength matches Itachi. So she can kill you all and me easily." He looked at everyone to find them looking at him in disbelief and shock. Silence...Deidara broke it and said "No way, un.." Sasori said quietly "A woman of such strength. Rare. Impossible." Kisame spoke "Possible." Hidan said "Never thought there would be a someone who matches that Uchiha." Kisame grinned and said slowly"And two more things. She's a Uchiha and is immune to Itachi's Tsukuyomi." There was shocked silence. Hidan said quietly "Another surviving Uchiha..Interesting."

They all heard footsteps. A green haired girl wearing Akatsuki attire walked in with a bored expression. They heard her mutter "I could get lost in this dump. Where the hell am I? That's it Sekyo you got yourself totally lost." She turned around and saw a room full of men. Kisame said "hey bitch?." The girl snapped and said "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that fish sticks?." Kisame glared at her and said "Shut up! Bitch!." Sekyo stuck her tongue and said "So you going introduce me to these men." Kisame crossed his arms and said "They could do it themselves." The whited haired man said "Hidan." And looked away, speaking a different language. A red haired man said "Sasori..." A guy with mask said "Kazuka. You got any money on you?." Sekyo rose a eyebrow and said "Um no.." The man Kazuka replied "Die bitch." He began to count his money. Sekyo said "Um I don' think so..next." A blond pony tailed man smiled and said "Deidara..." Sekyo smiled back and said "Nice to meet you. Anyone else?." A boy popped up in front of her and said "Tobi is a good boy." Sekyo sweat dropped and said "Um I am sure you are. So what is dude with this type of personality stuck in a organization like this?." Everyone shrugged. Kisame answered "That would be a question to ask leader. But he is strong don't get fooled by goofy childish behavior." Sekyo examined the boy and said thoughtfully "Hm I am pretty sure..." She sat down on a couch and said "So what do you do for fun?." Kisame replied "Nothing really.." Sekyo said "Oh..." Silence came.

It was interrupted when a woman dress in a tight black and blood shot red dress, with black boots. She had a Akatsuki coat on. On her back was a sword strapped there. She had deadly emotionless blood shot red eyes. She had long black hair with one bang slanted in a way to cover her left eye. She had Carmel colored skin. She said in a cold tone "Sekyo." She ignored the men. All the men were staring at her. Sekyo jumped up and said "Yes!." Kyra glared at her and said "Did you take my other sword?." Sekyo looked at her feet and said "Um yes...you want it back." Kyra gave the girl and death glare and said "Bring it to me or I will kill you in the painfullest way possible." Sekyo nodded frantically and left in a hurry. She knew better not to anger her sister. Kyra looked at the all the men who had their eyes on her. She spoke in deadly tone "Do not stare me like that unless you want to keep your eyes. I am warning you fools ahead of time mess with me in any way. I will painfully kill you." With that said she left the room. The room was filled with silence. Deidara spoke "Wow she it hot!." And all the men started to talk about her. One thing they agreed on was that she was like Itachi.

Me: Leaving you here...I am going to update this chapter by chapter...

Itachi: -glare- read and review...


	4. Chapter 4

Me:...

Itachi:...

**Chapter 4**

Kyra heard a knock. She shot a glare at the door and stood up. She opened it to see a blond man standing their with a small smirk. She glared at him and said coldly "What do you want?." Deidara grinned evilly and said with a gleam in his eyes "You wouldn't want to know, un...Anyways it's dinner time, yeah." Kyra nodded and slammed the door on his face. Men. She grabbed her sword and put on her Akatsuki attire. She looked at the mirror. A girl with black hair and lifeless black orbs looked back. She touched the mirror with her hand. Who am I? And then she turned away with a 'whoosh' of her cloak. She opened the door of her room and stepped out. She was greeted by a Itachi. She did not acknowledge him but just walk by him. Ignoring him. Itachi felt a stab at his heart for some odd reason. He ignored the feeling and followed behind her quietly. As soon as the two walked in the room it became silent. Kyra sat down away from every body. She seemed to be deep in thought. The men except for Sekyo and Itachi were looking at her. Kyra said quietly with a dark expression "Do not stare at me or I will tear your eyes out." She looked up and shot them a glare. Tsukuyomi seeped into her eyes making it clear that she was not playing around. The men tore their eyes away. Itachi eyed the Sharingon. What was with her bloodline? They were totally different then his Tsukuyomi. Instead of having a black spinning wheel with red eyes. She had a red spinning wheel with black eyes. They were different. He was shocked. What was it with her? Could there be a final stage of Sharingon this woman had achieved?. He had to find out later. Sekyo was who he was going to ask. Unlike Kyra this girl was weak and easy to get answers from. If he could figure out more about this Sharingon then he could obtain it as well. He would be able to become more powerful.

//Later-still waiting for dinner-// A girl with long brown hair and silver eyes stumbled into the room. She had a white and red corset with a white skirt. She yelled "Sorry cute pies. It got burned again." She put a pot down. Inside the pot was black mush. The girl smiled. She looked at Itachi and said "Aw...You look so cute Tachi-kun." She glomped him. Itachi glared at the woman and pushed her off. The girl landed on the floor hard on her ass. She pouted and said "Tachi-kun No need to be so rude. But I forgive you sweety pie.." She got up and was about to jump him again but Itachi moved away in time. He had a angry, deadly, and annoyed look on his face. The members were just watching in amusement as Itachi ran from the hyper active slut/cook. Mean while Kyra was staring at the gush. She looked at it in distaste. Sekyo looked at her sister and said "I know it's disgusting why don't you cook, sis? Your cooking is very delicious." This got all the mens attention except for Itachi who was avoiding and pushing the woman away. Kyra sighed and said "Fine." She got up and left. Deidara said "She even knows how to cook? I am in love." Sekyo burst out laughing along with the members. Deidara glared at them and said "Hey...what's so funny, yeah?." Kisame held his stomach and said "She's way out of your league." Sekyo added "Plus your wasting your time. My sister does not have heart. She thinks love is for the weak. And believe me every man that ever tried to get her was killed. Ha ha." Deidara glared at her and said "Say whatever you want to say. I love her. I will get her." Sekyo patted him on the shoulder and said "Good luck Deidara. Now I got to go. To make sure she doesn't poison the food." Everyone looked at the girl like this O.o. They didn't want to die. Before Sekyo left she said "Hey Itachi?." The man pushed the woman hard and looked up at the girl. Sekyo continued "Why not just kill her. That would be my sister's idea." With that said she left.

Kyra set the food down and said quietly "I didn't poison it that bitch stopped me." She went to her chair and sat down silently. Kisame said while drooling "Wow Bitch. I'd never thought I'd say this but this is good." Kyra got up and said while slowly walking towards him "People who call me such language are all dead. Tell me Hoshigaki, Do you want your death?." She stepped her last step and pulled out a huge sword. Sekyo said in serious voice"Um Kyra. No killing. And Kisame quit calling her names. -sing song voice- Or she'll kill you. I mean it." Kyra pressed the blade to his neck and said "Well bad names and death or I no bad names and I keep you alive?." Blood lust gleamed in her eyes creeping the fish out. He said "Okay Okay...b-...I mean Kyra." And for the first time she smirked and said in cool whisper "Nice choice.". Itachi threw the slutty girl into the air and sat down on the chair. He eyed the new delicious food on the table. Where did this come from? And who made this? Kisame pointed to Kyra when he saw confusion cross his partners face. Itachi glanced at Kyra. They took plate fulls and began to eat. The slutty cook who's name is Mina walked back to the table. She said with a frown "Who made the food?." No one responded but just ate while chatting away. Mina said in louder tone "Who made the damn food!?!!." Sekyo said "My sister bitch. Can you like go now?." Everyone looked at Sekyo in surprise. Sekyo caught the expressions and said "What she's like really annoying. I hate boy crazy girls, they drive me nuts and they make my sister mad. Which makes her look even scarier then she already is!." The members just turned back to their food and began to eat. It was THE best food they had ever tasted. Mina walked up to Kyra and said "So bitch who makes you the right too cook food?." Shocked silence filled the air. Mina had just said this to the wrong girl. The woman was not one to mess with. Sekyo broke it and said "Um. That's not a good idea..." Mina glared at the green haired girl and said "Stay out of this bitch." Sekyo glared back and said "Fine then Bitch. Have your fucking death. See if I care. I tried to warn your sorry ass." Mina just ignored Sekyo and began to curse and yell at Kyra. And to everyones surprise Kyra just stayed silent, eating her food. Not one bit affected.

//Later// Deidara yelled "Some one grab her." Itachi disappeared and appeared behind Kyra. Let's say the bitch Mina just got a little to far with her comments. She made Kyra so mad that the woman was now standing before the frightened girl and she was about to chop the girl into small tiny pieces with her sword. Itachi grabbed her waist tightly, restraining the woman to even move. He took his other hand and shoved the sword away. He pulled out a blade and pressed it against Kyra's neck. He whispered in the woman's ear "Do not kill her." Kyra replied coldly, while struggling to get out of his iron grip "And why not?." Itachi whispered icily "I would have done it long ago. She is the leader's niece." Kyra looked at girl with a death glare. The girl backed away in fear and stuttered "S-stay..A- a- away f-from m-me. I-i am telling m-my uncle on you..." Itachi felt Kyra relax a little but he held on. He couldn't help notice that she had such a warm body. And how perfectly it fit in his arms. Let's say some rather inappropriate thoughts entered his mind. What was happening to him? It was his hormones that's what it was. He hated this woman a lot but why was he getting these feelings?. Sasori said "Kyra you are not going to kill her...are you?." Silence came. Kyra glanced at Sasori and said "No..." Sasori nodded to Itachi let her go slowly. Sasori was a puppet but was also the one who people could get along with. He kept his emotions in check and was strong as well. Itachi let the girl go slowly. And before he could grab Kyra again...In a flash Kyra had the girl lifted above her with one hand. She said in deadly tone while tightening her grip on her throat "Do not mess with me or talk to me or I vow I will kill you. You could even be the leader's daughter or wife for all I care. I WILL kill you if I need too. Understood?" The frightened girl nodded, tears of fear rolled down her cheeks. Kyra slammed the girl to the floor and left the room. Itachi left also. Sasori eyed Mina's form and walked away. Along with the other members. It was getting late and they really didn't give a fuck if she died or not. The girl was a DRAG.

//Weeks later// Kyra woke up in morning. She got up took a shower. She pulled on a long black top along with black shorts and black boots. She strapped her weapons on. Combed her hair and applied some black eye liner. She put some fishnets on and grabbed fingerless gloves. She walked out of the room just in time to see the Uchiha. She ignored him and walked on. She made her way to the training room. She found Sekyo sitting there along with Deidara. They both looked up when they saw Kyra come in. Sekyo waved and looked away. Deidara gave her a charming smile and said "Hey beautiful, un." Kyra shot him a glare and walked on. She turned on the radio to full blast rock music and began to train. Deidara just watched the woman in awe. He said "Let me train with you, yeah." Kyra smirked and said "Then come blond." He smirked and said "I am going to warn you I am not going to go easy on you, yeah." Kyra flashed him another smirk and said "Your no match for me. So give me all you got." Deidara grinned and made a clay bird. Kyra looked at the bird intently. Deidara smiled slyly and said "Isn't it pretty, yeah." Kyra said softly "Looks can be deceiving..." Deidara smirked but said nothing. The bird flew to Kyra and landed on her arm. Kyra looked down at with narrowed eyes. Then it exploded. Smoke filled the area. No one could see a thing. Deidara squinted to see past the smoke but he couldn't see a thing. It cleared. But there was no one there. He felt someone move behind him and before he could react he was hit by a leg. He went flying, and slammed into the wall making a crater. Kyra said "what did I tell you dei." Deidara was now off the floor, and had small smile. He shook his head and said "You are strong beautiful,un." Kyra replied "More then you can handle." With that she charged at him with great speed. Deidara grunted and moved away in time. Missing a blade that was about to stab him. He moved away and said "Watch it, un." He then dodged a bunch of targets of her trying to stab him. Kyra got frustrated since he was not attacking and just dodging her attacks. She had to admit he was very fast but not fast enough. She threw a kunai at him. Deidara ducked down, it went zooming by and a sound was heard. A sharp object hitting flesh.

Deidara turned around and paled. He backed away. Kyra however nonchalantly said "Dei eyes on me or I will kill you." The blond turned to her and gave her a 'What the hell is wrong with you? Look. She looked at Itachi's arm which had a blade sticking out of it and said "He will not die unless I poisoned it when I threw at you. I don't remember." Deidara looked at her incredulously. Itachi had rage filled eyes, that could kill. He gave her a death glare. Kyra glared back at him and said "Don't stare at me like that, Uchiha." Itachi continued to glare at her. Deidara gave Kyra a worried glance. The thing she didn't know was that when Itachi lost his temper. You were dead. And just talking to him like that only made things worse. Itachi disappeared. Kyra turned around and blocked his kick, back flipping far out away from him. Kyra smirked and said mockingly "Some one wants to play." She watched his eye lite up in pure rage and hate. She knew from the first time she had met him, behind his emotionless facade was enormous amount of anger and hate. Itachi was beyond rage. This woman did not show him any respect. And he needed to prove to her not the to mess with him. He needed to teach her to respect even if it meant killing the foolish woman. Deidara moved away from them. He ran to get the leader. Things were going to get messy. Before he left a voice said "Don't worry Deidara my sister is strong..." He gave Sekyo a glance and said "But Itachi's mad, un. And he is going to kill her, yeah." He heard Sekyo say in quiet, dark tone "You don't know my sister.." He froze in his tracks. He had never heard her use that tone. It was whole new side of the cheerful girl. Her tone was always happy and full of cheerfulness. He turned to Sekyo to see a dark expression on the girl's face. She stood their eying her sister. Deidara shook his head and ran full speed to the leader's office. He passed by the Akatsuki members. They gave him a awkward glance. Deidara yelled "Kyra. Itachi. Fight. Try to hold them back.." His voice trailed off as he ran. The members looked at each other and hurried to the training room.

When they got there both Uchiha's had a very angry look. They both attacked each other. Kunais clashed. They both pushed each other away and skidded back. Kyra glared at him and said "Best you got you damn weasel." And watched in satisfaction as new rage lit up his eyes. His looks were deadly and would scare everybody else. But Kyra was unaffected by his soul piercing gaze . He charged at her full speed. Kyra slid under him and kicked his back. Itachi whirled around and grabbed her leg just in time, digging his fingernails in her skin. Kyra winced as she felt the sharp nails dig deep into her skin. She looked down at her leg to find it bleeding. She whirled sideway making him let her go slightly, scraping her skin. She then took out a blade and ran full speed toward him. He blocked her again. And just as he was going to punch her she flipped high into the air and performed hand signs. Itachi eyed her hands with a scowl. She was too fast he couldn't read the hand signs. And then all of sudden there was a huge rumble. Itachi looked to the side to see huge boulders coming towards him. He dodged 3 boulders. A fourth came behind him but he couldn't move in time. But to his surprise instead of smashing him it went through him and disappeared. An illusion?. Impressive. The woman combined genjutsu with her ninjutsu skills. That way her opponent didn't know what was real and what was not. Kyra landed swiftly to her feet. The Uchiha was perfectly fine. Itachi had narrowed eyes and was fuming right now. He watched as her eyes gleamed and a smirk played on her blood red lips. Kyra closed her eyes. Itachi closed his too. Both of them activating their Sharingon. Kyra was the first to charge at him. She circled him and then made 10 clones of her. Itachi closed his eyes and began to fight each of them. All 9 clones disappeared. Kyra flipped back with a small frown. Her clones didn't work. This man was strong. Then they began to throw kicks, punches, and weapons. //While later// Both of them were now breathing heavily. And then in a flash they began to fight hand to hand combat again. The leader walked into the training room with look of disbelief. He hadn't thought that, one of his powerful members would actually do something like this. He had assumed that Kyra and Itachi would get along. But he was wrong. From what he had heard they both hated each others guts. The other members just watched in awe. Kyra was truly powerful. Sekyo just watched with a bored expression and a hint of worry. If any of the members interfered with the fight both Uchiha's would kill them.

Kyra stabbed Itachi in the arm. The Uchiha punched her square in the jaw. Kyra kicked him the stomach. They both flew back slamming into the walls. Kyra got up wiping the blood from her face and licked it. Itachi got up also, he looked at his wound, blood was dripping to the floor. He shot her a glare. And just when they were about to charge at each again a booming voice caught them by surprise "Kyra and Itachi!!!!!." They turned their heads in surprise to see the leader glaring at them in rage. He yelled "What do you think you fools are doing?!. I am disappointed in you especially you Kyra. You are known around this world be a calm person same for Itachi!. Kyra clean up and heal Itachi's wounds." Kyra glared at the leader, and bowed. She said in dark tone "As you wish, leader-sama." She disappeared into a black fog. The leader shook his head and said "That woman is a strange one.." He left. Itachi just walked away still in rage.

Kyra sighed and said "Can I kill him?." The leader glared at her and said "No Kyra no knock, enter and heal. Then get out and ignore him for all you like." Kyra stated coldly "If you weren't the leader of this Organization and the man who bosses me around. I would kill you in the painfullest way possible." The leader smirked and said before disappearing "I am sure you would..." Kyra knocked the door. "hn.." was the reply. Kyra stared at the door. That was supposed to be a greeting?. She stepped into the room to find it dark. She eyed the room to find no Uchiha. She sat on the bed silently waiting for the damn Uchiha. Itachi came out of the bathroom wearing a towel and no shirt. He froze when he saw the woman. He regained his composure and glared at the woman. Kyra glared back at him and said slowly making each word clear "I was forced to this otherwise I would leave you. I had the pleasure of hurting you so why would I heal you?. Now sit down and let me heal your arm so I can leave. This is already enough torture." Itachi glared at her and said coldly "Get out of my room." Kyra glared at him hard and said "No." Itachi glared at her back and said "If you don't leave I'll kill you." Kyra got up and looked directly in his eyes "You wouldn't dare because you know there would be bad consequences for you. And I told you I am not leaving until I do what I was assigned to do. Believe me Uchiha if it were up to me. I'd let you bleed to hell for all I fucking care..." She added the last part out in thick coat of hatred. And soon she found herself pinned down to the bed. Itachi pulled his lips next to her ear and said dangerously "I wouldn't talk smart if I were you.." Kyra glared up at him and said "Well you are not me. And would never will become great as me. So let me go and let me do my job. So I can leave this room of yours." Itachi glared at her but moved away. Kyra straightened herself out and grabbed his arm. Itachi felt two cool soft smooth hands grab his arm. He felt this tingling sensation run through his body. For some odd reason exciting him. He all of a sudden had a urge to grab her and kiss her on the lips. He wanted to grab her and make her his. What was it? His male hormones? What the hell was it?He watched her with a emotionless gaze. She looked beautiful. He then felt her hand let him go. His body urged her to touch him again but it was gone. She was _gone_. She shut the door and left. Itachi lied down on his bed. What was wrong with him? He hated her then loved her...why the hell was this happening to him? Some many mixed emotions. He was attracted to her...He soon drifted to sleep.

Kyra leaned against her doorway. What the hell was going on with her?...was she falling for him...no. That feeling she felt when he pinned her on the bed and when she touched his muscular arm. She lied down in bed and said "What is happening to me?.." This wasn't her it was just her hormones. She was some how attracted to him... After a while of thinking, she drifted into sleepOf all the men in this world she had to be attracted to this one did she?...

_  
_Me: Bye..leaving you here...

Itachi: Read and Review...


	5. Chapter 5

Me:...

Itachi:...

**Chapter 5**

Kyra snapped her eyes opened, she sat up in bed. She looked out her window to see the moon still rising. Moonlight streamed into her dark room. She narrowed her eyes. Something was not right here. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She got up put on some clothes and walked up to the window. She looked down and saw nothing. But there was shadows casted on the walls of human like figures running swiftly in many directions, circling the headquarter. The Akatsuki was under attack. Kyra grabbed her sword and other weapons and walked out the door. She walked up to Itachi's room. She knocked on the door twice and waited. Itachi opened the door to see that damn woman again. He gave her a irritated glance and said coldly "What do you want?." Kyra glared at him and said "I want nothing from you and never will. The Akatsuki is under attack, Uchiha. I am going to go get the leader." And she walked away with a dark annoyed expression. Itachi watched her turn the corner of the hall way and disappear. Itachi slammed his door shut and got his weapons. Damn woman. Kyra Kyra Kyra Kyra was all he could think about. The woman was haunting him in his mind. Every night and day he couldn't keep her off his mind. It was so much torture. He even had a dream of her. He walked out of his door with a emotionless mask. The last thing he needed was some one finding about him and his attraction towards the new Akatsuki member.

Kyra walked into Pein's room. He did not answer the door so she decided to let herself in. Who could blame her? Such situations like this was not meant for people to be patient. And as soon as she walked in she was pinned to wall. What the hell was it with men pinning people to wall? God she just wanted to chop their hands off. She felt a bare chest press against her back. She heard the leader say "Who are you and what do you want? Answer me or I will kill you." Did I forget to mention the room was totally dark?. Kyra replied with a sneer "Why don't you kill one of your new strongest members?. That is if you can...leader- sama." The leader said with a surprised look "Kyra...what are you doing in here? Don't you know that if you have to knock before enter my room." Kyra said coldly "I'll explain if you unpin me." The leader chuckled and said "Why would I?, I have a beautiful woman in my room." Kyra glared at the wall and said in blunt tone "Great he's a pervert too. I hate it here." She heard him chuckle evilly. She felt his hand rub her thigh. She thought_ 'That's it you son of a bitch.'_ She elbowed him hard, stomped his foot with her boot heel and then flipped him over. She then kicked him in the mid. The leader doubled over taking in all 3 hits. He groaned loudly in pain clutching his crotch while rolling back and forth cursing Kyra. Kyra said in deadly tone "If you ever do that again I vow I will chop your friend and you up to little pieces and feed you to wolves." She walked up to the door and opened it. She said in cold tone over her shoulder "And we are under attack, good night leader-sama." Kyra slammed the door shut. She looked up to see all the members standing there. She raised a eyebrow and said coldly "Shouldn't you be out their fighting you dumb fools?."

Deidara spoke "Well we heard a many noises and groans of pain coming from the leader's room we came to check, yeah. You wouldn't happen to know what happened would you?, beautiful, un." Kyra turned around opened the door a little and peeked inside. She saw the leader flat on the ground unconscious. Guess the pain was too much for him. She closed the door and threw over her shoulder while walking away "He's not available. And you should be fighting."She walked away disappearing into the darkness. Itachi narrowed his eyes at woman. Deidara came back from the leaders room with a frown. He sighed and said to the members "She knocked him out, yeah." All members filed into the room to see a unconscious leader lying on floor with nothing but his boxers on. He had pained expression on his face. They looked at each other. Sasori said "She's a interesting woman. She managed to knock the leader of the Akatsuki out." On cue Sekyo said "He did something..." She walked away pulling out her weapons. Hidan nodded and said "Dear Jashin she is strong." Deidara smirked and said "She is also hot, yeah!. I love her, un." Itachi looked at the blond in surprise. He loved her? All of a sudden anger flared up in Itachi. He glared at Deidara. He wasn't good enough for her. The man was insane and crazy. Itachi had never felt so much hate and anger towards the blond, in his life. He glared at the man before him. Deidara caught the look and said "What's wrong with you, Itachi, yeah?." All members gave a curious glance at Itachi. The red eyed man said nothing but walked away. Why did he get mad at Deidara?...Why did he feel angry? He pushed the questions away and left to go fight with the intruders. Deidara said quietly in confusion "What's wrong with him, un?." They teleported outside. They had to admit Itachi was acting a little strange lately. He showed more emotion then he usually did. What the fuck was wrong with him? Was it Kyra? I mean they knew that they hated each other but Itachi didn't let these things bother him to the extent to actually start affecting him. There was something wrong with him, but they would have to find out later. They were under attack right now.

Kyra kept slashing at human flesh.. She killed a man and looked around the area. There was too much Anbu. They had been discovered. She scanned the area, planning ways to kill them easily. There was too much. Not that she couldn't handle them but the fact that time was running and she needed to get some rest. She just stood their thinking while all members were fighting off Anbu. Itachi slashed a Anbu's throat and looked to the side. He found the woman he so utterly detested staring at the area deep in thought. What was she doing? He saw a Anbu man sneak behind her. The man raised his sword to strike her. Itachi watched without a care. He wanted her dead. She needed to be gone permanently so he made no attempts to warn her. But deep inside him he felt this bad feeling...loneliness, guilt. He ignored the feelings and watched on. All of sudden, much to Itachi's dismay, Kyra turned around in time and chopped the man in half. Itachi watched the body fall in amazement. He heard her say in very icy tone "Never I mean never bother me when I am thinking." She looked back to the area planning a plan. //later// Every Anbu that had attacked lay on the ground dead. Kyra stretched and said "My plan worked perfectly." With that said she left. Everyone except for Itachi looked at the woman in awe and with faces like this O.O. She had just wiped out every man that were sent to attack the Akatsuki in like 2 hits...that was amazing. Itachi walked away, recalling every movement she made. Why didn't he think of that?. He made his way to his room. He walked to his room door and noticed Kyra standing there at the door way to her room. Itachi looked at her curiously. Why was she just standing there like that?. He spoke her name "Kyra..." "What?" Came the sharp reply. He said nothing but went inside and closed the door. He heard her room door open and close.

//Weeks later...// Why the hell of all people? Of all the mother fucking Akatsuki members? Did she not tell that sorry excuse of the leader that she wanted to go on missions alone? Did she not make that clear? Did she? Well here was Kyra on a mission with...the damn mother fucking weasel...Itachi. That man...she just wanted to kill him in the most painfullest way possible. She wanted to strangle him and beat him up. She hated him. But deep inside she had feelings that said otherwise. Kyra jumped onto tree after tree, silently thinking of ways to kill him. While the Uchiha next to her had the same line of thoughts. Just great. He was stuck with the woman he had awkward feelings for and was physically attracted to. Why the hell was the leader doing this? The man had given both of them a mission to accomplish together. He ordered them to go assassinate some one. Yeah that was easy no problem...but heres the catch. The place where they were going was to a ballroom party...and they had to go as a couple!. Couldn't the man send the womans sister and some random member. But no he choose him and her to go. He knew that they hated each others guts, but why send them? I mean didn't the man know that he could lose 1 or both members? What was up with him?...unless he was planning something. Itachi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The fool was up to something.

Kyra stopped and said "Let's rest here." Itachi just turned away. Kyra lit the fire and was about to walk away when a dark cold voice asked "Where are you going?." Kyra said over her shoulder "To hell, Uchiha want to come?." And then all of sudden she was pinned to the ground with a kunai pressed against her throat. She felt a hot breath tickle her ear. She heard Itachi say "Keep that attitude of yours up and I will dispose of you right now." Kyra looked at him in the eye and said "Just try Uchiha. I dare you to." Itachi glared at her. Today was the day he was going to show her. He pressed the kunai harder, dangerously. Droplets of blood poured down Kyra's neck. Kyra glared at him and said "The best you can do." And then she felt a stinging sensation run through her cheek. He slapped her again. Kyra took her free hand and punched him in the jaw. Itachi flew back from the blow. Kyra got up slowly wiping the blood from her neck and the mouth. His slap had made her lips bleed. Itachi got up wiping blood from his mouth. She had hit him and he was in rage. Kyra saw the look of rage and hate flare up in his eyes but she said and did nothing but smirk. She turned around and walked away. Itachi disappeared and appeared in front of her preventing her from going forward. Kyra glared at him and said "You want to start a fight again, Uchiha?. I am sure the leader would be mad." Itachi glared at her and just began to walk forward. Kyra just stood there. Itachi took his last step. Kyra glared up at him. He was too close to her. Did the man ever hear of personal space?...And then without warning he grabbed her throat and lifted her high. Kyra just made no reaction and glared down at him. Why was she acting like this? Why wasn't she struggling? She was all limb in his hand. He squeezed her neck harder and said "No I do not want to fight you. I want to KILL you. And I don't care what Pein thinks." Kyra closed her eyes and said while trying to get oxygen in her lungs "Well guess what? I WILL kill you, Uchiha." Itachi then felt a huge mass of energy push his hand away from her throat. Kyra landed on her feet swiftly. How did she do that? He stared at her in shock. Kyra just gave him smirk and left. Itachi did not move or anything. What was that force? There was so many mysteries and things about this woman he did not know. It was killing him NOT to know.

Kyra walked into the river side. Damn Uchiha. Why the hell was he so damn fucking nosy? He wanted to know things that did not concern him...he was so persistent and abusive. She just wanted to kill him. She had never felt such need to kill some one before. She took off her cloak and clothes except for her black bikini. And then she jumped into the water, she was hungry so she had to get some food. She caught some fish and surfaced, she threw the fish on the ground and wiped her black locks away from her face. She got out of the water. Droplets of water fell to the ground. She would have to get dry. She grabbed her clothes and the fish and started to walk back to the campsite and the damn weasel. It had been while since the woman had left, Itachi sat there staring at the fire. Where was she? On cue he heard footsteps. He looked up in surprise to see her coming back. She was wet and had her black hair tied up to high ponytail. She had nothing on but a black bikini. His eyes were glued to her. She looked so beautiful. Kyra looked at the man in front of her, who was just staring at her with emotionless eyes. She sat down and began to cook the fish. She didn't care of what people thought about her or the way she was dressed. But suddenly being in only a bikini in front of Itachi's soul boring gaze kind of unnerved her and made her very uncomfortable. She cooked the fish and threw it at Itachi. Itachi caught it and stared at it. Kyra spoke coldly "As much I would love to Uchiha, I did not poison it. You were here." Itachi said nothing but just took a bite of the fish. And surprising she had managed to make this fish taste good without any spices. He had to admit she was a good cook.

//Later// Kyra put on her tight dark blood shot, knee length, dress and some black heels. They had to dress up and make this clean so no one could suspect a thing. She put on black eye liner and blood red lipstick. She hated this so much. She put on a black weapon holder on her upper right thigh and put in a shark blade. She was going to need it. Not only did Kyra have to go with the man, they had to act like a couple. And this was a hard task because the fact they hated each other and were figuring ways to kill each other. She came out of the hotel room to find Itachi standing there in black tux. Kyra thought '_He looks handsome and sexy...the HELL did I FUCKING say!!?!.' _She mentally stabbed herself. Itachi heard the door open. He looked up in time to see Kyra standing their in very beautiful dark blood red dress. The first thing he thought was _'She looks sexy, hot...beautiful so intoxicating...WAIT! The HELL did I just say?...No she needs to be banished. Gone. I need to kill her not fall for her. Even though she was so...Damn it woman!..' _He mentally cursed himself out. They linked hands without even saying anything.

The man repeated "You have to show proof that you are a couple if you want to enter." Kyra glared at the man and said "Why?." The man said simply "Because you two don't even act like you are one." Kyra replied coldly "Just because we don't act like it doesn't mean we aren't." The man just smirked and said "Prove it." Kyra turned on her heel and said "No way!." She stomped away. Itachi followed the woman. He found her leaning against the wall eyes closed. The woman was really not enjoying this. All the weeks he had known her she did not show or talk this much then she was doing right now. Itachi spoke making her eyes snap open "Come on woman." Kyra did not move but just turn away. She said "I will kill that man." Itachi almost chuckled but he stopped himself. Amusement flickered in his eyes for the first time in like years. Kyra caught the look and said "And you are not helping Uchiha." Itachi said nothing but grabbed her arm and then he dragged her all the way back to the man. The man smiled and said "It's you again. It's really easy miss. All you have to do is kiss your husband and you will be able to go. What is the problem with that?." Kyra was about to say something when Itachi grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Kyra's eyes widened in shock, she froze. A feeling tugged her heart but she ignored it. She was right now planning Itachi's death. Itachi pulled away. He smirked when he saw anger flicker in her eyes. He knew it she was planning his death right now. The man spoke "You may go in. See that wasn't hard." Kyra walked by him and said quietly "You have no idea, fool." Itachi walked behind her with his emotionless look.

Kyra nodded to Itachi and said "That's the man. I am going to kill him." The reply she got was a "hn.." He watched her walk to the blue haired man with silver eyes. He watched a smirk appear on her lips, he heard her say seductively "I've been watching you for a while and I was wondering if I could get the name of the handsome man before me?." She trailed her fingers up and down his whit e tux. The man smiled charmingly and said "Yukorama but you can call me Yuki, beautiful." The man grabbed her hand and kissed it. And for some odd reason, Itachi felt anger flare up for the blue haired man. Why was she using seduction? And why was she giggling like that? He glared at the man. She heard her whisper something in his ear. The man chuckled and nodded. And both of them began to walk away. Itachi followed. Kyra led him to the small secluded room. The man smirked and said "You truly are beautiful, love." Kyra smirked and closed the door behind her and said "I know, but forgive me for this.." Yuki watched the woman's face darken into a evil look. He said in confusion "What are you talking about, my rose?." And she answered him by pulling out a kunai and stabbing him in the stomach. Yuki's eyes widened. He dropped to the ground on his knees. His breathing got caught in his throat as searing pain shot through his body, he asked "Why?...Why?...What did I do to deserve this?" He clutched his wound as blood dripped from it. Kyra leaned down and pulled out the kunai out of his stomach and wiped the blood off on his clothes. She replied with a emotionless tone "It was not my choice. I was given a mission to assassinate you And as for what you did I have no idea. Good bye, dear Yuki." Yuki eyes widened a little more, he said to the woman that was walking away "I hope you stay alone forever..Feel unloved...you bitch." Kyra stopped in her tracks when she heard this. She turned around half way and threw a kunai killing him instantly. She walked on with a dark expression. She walked out into the party and closed the door behind her. She spotted Itachi standing next to a wall. She nodded to him and they both left. Not saying a word to each other.

Me: Bye...

Itachi: -death glare- Read and Review...


	6. Chapter 6

Me:...

Itachi:...

Temari: Hey readers?.R& R. The silent author here needs to know if this story is turning out good or not.

**Chapter 6**

Kyra sat silently reading a book in the main room with all the other members. Zetsu popped up out of no where beside her. Kyra looked up and said coldly "What do you want?." Zetsu smiled maliciously and said "I want to eat you." Kyra shot him a glare and pulled out her sword and said "Just try and I will make sure you die in the painfullest way possible. Better yet I'll cook you for dinner. A little vegetable soup sounds good." The man backed away from the woman who now had a crazy, malicious smirk. Her eyes were unnaturally gleaming red. He said "I'm fine, woman." He walked away. Kyra turned back to her book. She was a killer and she did look sadistic and scary. What could anyone say?. Itachi stole a glance at the woman. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He stared at the woman. Kyra felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Itachi's staring at her. Their eyes locked. They just sat their staring at each other, eyes locked. Kisame who was watching Tv noticed the two staring at each other. It was kind of awkward and surprising. He elbowed the members and pointed to them. Everyone looked at them with confusion. What the hell was this? It was like they were in love or something?. Kisame walked up to them and waved his hands in front of their faces. And then he quickly pulled his hands back when he almost got his hands chopped off by two kunais. Kyra shot him a glare and walked away. Along with Itachi. They left a room full of confused members.

Sasori spoke after a while "Itachi's is falling for her. I could see it since the first day Kyra arrived." Deidara glared at Sasori and said "What!?!! No way, yeah. She's mine, yeah! He can't take her. He doesn't even have a heart, yeah." Sekyo spoke bluntly "So doesn't she." Deidara protested "He doesn't feel anything. He shows no emotions!. And a girl does not like that, yeah!." Sekyo replied back bluntly "Kyra shows no emotions and what do you know about girls? Unless your a transvestite." The members all chuckled at her comment. Deidara yelled while shooting her glare "Hey I am not a girl, yeah!." Sekyo walked up to him and looked at him from top to bottom. She said in a questioning tone "Have you looked in the mirror, lately Dei?." Deidara glared hard at her and said "I'm not a girl, un!." Sekyo smirked and said "If only you knew...if only. Deidara your a girl with a male part. And your in denial. Just admit it. You will find yourself feeling much better. Its like weight being lifted from your shoulders. Let it all out. We won't make fun of you. Right guys?." Every member looked away. Sekyo said "Not helping guys. Come on Dei we all know you are a transvestite and just don't want to admit it. Come on tell us Dei. Take deep breath in and out...like this." She demonstrated it. The members snickered. Deidara stayed silent while glaring at her. Sekyo frowned and said "Oh come on girly girl it won't hurt to say something." The members watched Deidara's face turn red with anger, and then they burst out laughing. Deidara turned on his heels and yelled while walking away "I am not a girl, un!. And Sekyo, who are you!?! My counselor!?!!. You dumb mean bitch!!!!." Sekyo yelled after him "No But I can be your stylist. How does a hot pink dress sound? Along with nice red lipstick and eye shadow? Or... no! We can go with something sexy?...cute or sexy???!!...Oh come on you'd make the perfect girl, Dei!." They heard Deidara yell "I Hate You, Sekyo!!." Everyone burst out laughing. Sekyo sure was funny. Sekyo just smirked and sat down causally. She loved it here.

//Later// Kyra yelled in complete rage as Tsukuyomi seeped into her eyes "DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!." Deidara stumbled out of her room and ran full speed to the main area. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. Itachi came out of his room when he heard a loud rage filled scream of Deidara's name. It kind of surprised him and got his interest. Normally he would ignore this type of thing but this one thing got his interest. The scream he had heard was full of rage. He couldn't help but think...What did the blond do?. He saw Kyra come out of her room with a deep scowl. She walked by him. He felt a large aura of hate and anger come off her. He turned away and went back to his room, closing the door. He had other things to do.

The members were all sitting down lazily when Deidara busted into the room panting and huffing. He glanced back and said to the members "Hide me!." He even manged to not say 'un' or 'yeah' at the end of his sentence. He ran full speed behind the couch. Kyra came into the room with a deadly look. She stated in a cold tone "Did you see that blond?." Everyone pointed to the couch well except for Tobi who jumping around and yelling "Tobi is a good boy." He ran up to Kyra, blocking her from getting to Deidara and said "Tobi is a good boy!." Kyra narrowed her eyes at him and said "Move or your secret will be revealed." And then to everyone's surprise Tobi got quiet and stepped away. Kazuka asked "What secret?." Kyra replied back "Why do you thinks its called a secret?." Kazuka frowned and said nothing more. Damn her for being smart. Kyra said "Deidara out now. Or I will come there myself.." Sekyo who was there asked Deidara "What did you do?." Deidara said nothing. He got up and said "Bring it. Yeah." Kyra swiftly grabbed his hair and pulled him close to her face. She then activated Tsukuyomi and sent Deidara into mental pain. He dropped to his knees. The members watched in shock as Deidara began to roll on the floor, his body shook violently. He started to scream his lungs out while clutching his head. He was in so much pain, he felt he could explode right now. What was she doing to him?. The leader heard a loud scream coming from the main room and teleported their quickly. He watched in shock as Deidara rolled back and forth screaming like a mad man. Kyra stood there with a dark look. He instantly knew this was Kyra's bloodline. He had forgot to tell her not to use her blood line on them or his members could easily die. He noticed another thing that she...was going easy on him. He said in a angry tone "Kyra Uchiha!." Kyra closed her eyes and reopened them. Deidara stopped screaming and lay still. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Sekyo ran to him and shook him by the shoulders with a worried expression. He didn't move. He was knocked out. She said in angry tone "You didn't have to go that hard on him! You mother fucking bitch!." Kyra's eyes widened a little but it faded. Her sister had never spoken to her like that. Kyra replied back quietly "He deserved it and I was going easy on him." Kyra turned her head away. The leader spoke "What did he do?." Kyra bowed and said "Excuse me, Leader- sama." She left without answering his question. The leader frowned and said "Sekyo?...do you know?." Sekyo seemed to be lost in thought. She looked up and said with a blank voice "I'll ask him later. I'm just hoping he didn't do what I think he did..." The leader said with curiosity "And what would that be?.." Sekyo bowed and said "Sorry I can not say. Excuse me. Ask Deidara later.. if you want to know what he did to her..." Sekyo left. The leader spoke quietly "Such disrespect from the two...send them to me later.." The members nodded.

Sekyo ran to Kyra's room. She knocked the door hard and said "Kyra it's me! Open the door!." No one answered. Sekyo frowned and said quietly "Come on sister...Please..." The door opened. She looked up to see Kyra standing there with a emotionless mask. Sekyo ran in and closed the door. Sekyo gave her a sister a hug. Kyra patted the girl's back and said softly "Sekyo...you know I don't like hugs..." Sekyo pulled away and said "Are you okay...what did Dei do to you?...Please don't tell me what I think he did?." Kyra sighed and looked away, she stated with a small bit of anger "He kissed me unlike that damn Uchiha who did it in another world. He kissed me...for real...damn blond..." Sekyo frowned and said "And it reminded of him...did it?.." Kyra frowned at floor and said "Yes it did. But he was a better kisser..." Sekyo sighed and said "Forget him...he is dead now.." A tear rolled down Kyra's eyes. She said with no emotion "How can I?...so much pain...Did I do the right thing?..." Sekyo hugged her sister again and said "Move on sis. He betrayed you. Of course you did the right thing...killing Damian was for the best.." Kyra chuckled a little and said bitterly "I actually fell for him..." Sekyo sighed and said "Come on sis. You just wanted to be loved that's all...and it wasn't your fault. Don't be like this...you never show this much emotion...and your a heartless killer. This is nothing it's the past..." Kyra walked up to her window and looked out into the sunset. The sky was so beautiful. She spoke in soft voice "Everyone has a weakness. Everyone has a point in their life where they break down. Killers like me...like it or not feel emotions. We are human too..We wish they aren't their...but their...there..." Sekyo watched her sister slide to the ground and stare blankly at the wooden floor. Sekyo opened the door and stepped out of the room with sad eyes. Her sister was right. Everyone had a weak point. Kyra's weak point was a memory and her. Her sister had suffered through endless years...of having the pain of killing her lover, the only one she had actually loved, and also the one to betray her. Damn that bastard. Sekyo remembered the restless nights Kyra had spent and endured without him, before she had killed their clan. Sekyo couldn't stand it. To see her sister like that. And that damn blond, had bringed out the memory...that had been stored away. Not that Kyra loved him or anything. It just happened. Since then Kyra had vowed never to love again. Not once had she shed any tears when she killed him...but now she was. Only one tear. Unlike her Kyra was strong emotionally and physically. As for Sekyo she was the opposite but had enough strength to stay happy. But now Kyra had gone back to believing that love was for the weak. And that was Kyra. The way Sekyo liked her. Even though Kyra was harsh, heartless, cold, and evil...at times Kyra was a different person. No one knew that. Sekyo knew her sister more than anyone. And she loved her sister a lot. That is why she had forgiven her for killing their clan.

Itachi came out of the room, he found the green haired girl staring at the ground deep in thought. This was his chance to make her spill out all the history. He said in deadly tone catching Sekyo's attention "Come here, girl." Sekyo looked at him with narrowed eyes and said "I don't trust you so no." Itachi's eyes flashed with deadliness. Sekyo turned to walk away but bumped into a chest. She stepped away from the man and said "Leave me alone." Itachi did not say a word but stepped forward. Sekyo automatically stepped back. Then it hit her hard. She was backed up onto the wall that was really close to the red eyed man's room. So he could easily now lift her and throw her into his room. She shook with fear and said "What do you want?." Itachi stared down at her with a hard look and said "I want answers to my questions." Sekyo frowned and said "I can't give you that. My sister told me about you and if I tell you then she will kill me." Itachi glared down at her and said "Well you will woman. Because if you don't I WILL kill you." He grabbed her hair and pulled her into his room. He then threw her on the floor. He closed his door and locked it. He gripped her hair hard and pulled her close to his face. He examined her face. She had fear filled eyes with tears brimming on the edges. She winced and said "Leave me alone. I told I can't tell you. Why not ask my sister? Are you that much of a coward?." She then felt a hard stinging sensation on her cheek. It went numb. Hers eyes widened he had slapped her. She then felt a fist connect with her stomach. She let out a huge gasp. She clutched her stomach in pain. She knew for a fact now that she had just broken some ribs. She heard Itachi say in deadly voice "I don't care what that woman is going to do to you. If I were you I wouldn't worry about that but me. I will kill you if I don't get my answers." Itachi yanked her head back by her hair and looked at her in the eye with deadly orbs. Sekyo was in too much pain and was very much afraid. She didn't know what he was capable of doing to get whatever he wanted. She said softly "Okay Okay. Let me go and I'll tell.." Itachi narrowed his eyes at her and then let her go slowly. He watched her touch her scalp and stomach gently. The woman then dragged herself away from him.

She stated coldly "You ask the questions. I'll answer." Itachi nodded and said simply "Tell me her past and how is she a Uchiha?." Sekyo sighed and looked at the ground. She refused to look at the man before her in the eye. It unnerved her. She spoke after a while "My mother was an Uchiha. She was arranged to marry a Uchiha man but she denied it. She was in love with some one else...Kyra's father. A man from the darkness village. Second strongest clan next to your clan. And well her parents didn't approve and so she ran away with him. They had a child and that was Kyra. And Kyra killed him 'accidentally'. My mom never forgave her for that. She hated her. But Kyra did not mind because she hated the woman too. I mean my mom was a power loving freak. She made my sister train night and day. My sister was not able to even accomplish her dreams it was all about what my mom wanted. She was expected to this and that...no one cared about her or how she felt. Anyways continuing on my mom remarried and had me. I do not have the Uchiha bloodline or anything but Kyra some how inherited it plus her dads blood line. She is really strong. And then she killed the entire clan except me. What else do want to know?." Itachi frowned. He took in all the information he had received. The woman was somewhat similar to him. She had felt the pressures of being what others expected her to be, like him. He spoke "That is why her Sharingon is like that?..." Sekyo nodded. He then looked at her in the eye and said "I want her power. How would I be able to obtain it?." Sekyo stayed silent. Itachi said dangerously "Speak woman or I'll slaughter you." Sekyo quickly spoke "You can't..." Itachi glared at her and said "You lie." He stepped towards her. Sekyo backed away, her face held a fear filled expression, she stuttered "I- I am not l- lying..." Itachi was about to strike her when a knock was heard. He glared at the door. He motioned for her to stay silent and walked to the door.

He opened it to see Kyra standing there with a glare. Itachi stated coldly "What do you want?." Kyra replied back with a icy glare "Let me my sister out now..." She pulled out sword and held it up to his neck. Sekyo heard Kyra's voice and ran to the door. She said from behind Itachi "Kyra?...Help me!.." Itachi glared at Kyra and said in deadly tone "Unhand me and I won't kill your sister." Kyra did not budge, she just narrowed her eyes. And then slowly she removed the sword from his neck. Itachi gripped Sekyo's hair and threw her out of the room. He then gripped Kyra's hand and pulled her into the room. He slammed the door shut and locked the door. He heard Sekyo say "Let her out you fucking bastard!." He ignored her. And to his surprise Kyra said "Sekyo it's okay he is no match for me." He heard Sekyo walk away from the door mumbling some words. Itachi pushed Kyra on top of his bed and got on top of her. Kyra glared up at him. He glared back at her. Kyra spoke to him "What are you doing?." Itachi did not reply but leaned down. He gripped her head and lowered his face to hers. He whispered to her "You make me feel..." Kyra said with confusion as she felt his hot breath blow on her face "What are you talking about?." Itachi said nothing but started to kiss her jaw line roughly. Kyra froze. What was wrong with him? He wasn't acting like himself. And what the hell was he doing?...Questions filled her head. But what really confused her was why was she liking this? She pushed him away. A knock was heard. Itachi growled and got up. Kyra got up as well, staring at his back. Itachi opened the door to see Sasori standing there with a impatient look. The man was very impatient. He was wise, smart and strong but the man had not patience. Sasori stated "You and Kyra need to go the leader's office." And with that said he left. Itachi shut the door. And when he turned around he found himself pinned to the door with sword pressed against his throat. He narrowed his eyes at Kyra. Kyra just stood their with a deadly look. She spoke in bone chilling voice "Never in your damn life do that again. Or I will kill you Uchiha." Itachi did not say a word. He just stared at her. Kyra pushed him aside and left. Itachi stood there for a while and the made his way to the leader's office.

Kyra asked "Repeat that again? I didn't hear you well..." The leader said "We are having a new member joining us. And since you and Itachi are not getting along. You two will now stay in the same room together. Plus if I put you with anybody else they will all rape you." Kyra glared at him. She was losing it but she managed to say in calm tone "And why can't I stay in Sekyo's room?." The leader replied back "Because my niece is staying in there with her." Kyra spoke again "Why can't that niece of yours stay with Uchiha here while I stay with my sister." The leader glared at her and said "I don't want my niece staying in the same room as a killer." Kyra said "Well she lives with a whole bunch of killers. Not mention you are one two." The leader said in a angry tone "Enough! You will stay with Itachi and that is final!." Kyra let out a small cry of frustration and walked out of the room. She slammed the door shut. They heard her say "I will slaughter everyone. Damn mother fucking Pein. He really is a pain in the ass. He name fucking fits him! I swear sometimes I just want to torture him to death." And they heard her walk away. The leader glared at the door and said "That went well. She really does hate you. Bring her back now." Itachi bowed and disappeared. He found Kyra outside of the head quarters. She was standing in front of whole stack of dead Anbus and ninjas. He stared at the pile amazement. He had to admit she was fast and strong. He said "Kyra." Kyra turned around and said coldly "What?." Itachi replied back "Leader wants to see you." He then heard her curse. She was really displaying a lot of emotions right now. But she did not move she just turned away. She had made it clear that she was not going anywhere. She was too stubborn. Itachi let out a sigh and picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder and began walking back to Pein's office.

Kyra punched his back harder and said "Uchiha if do not not l-." She felt his hand dig deep into her upper thigh. She flinched as she felt his fingers claw into her thigh deep. She stopped punching his back and gave up. Itachi loosened his hands and kept walking. He past the members who gave him a awkward look. Itachi ignored them and walked on. Sekyo called after Kyra "Are you okay?." Kyra's reply was "What does it look like?." Sekyo frowned and said "Looks like you want to kill him for picking you up like that." By then Itachi was already in the halls and away from the room. So they heard a distant voice of Kyra say "What took you so long to figure that out, you dumb bitch?." Sekyo said nothing more but just slumped down on the couch with a bored expression.

Itachi set Kyra down in front of the leader. Kyra stared at the man in front of her. The leader said "Kyra?.." "What?" was the ice cold reply. The leader frowned and said "Itachi leave for a second." Itachi bowed and left. Kyra crossed her arms and said "What do you want?." Pein said "Well for one thing...I haven't seen you act this disrespectful towards me ever. And why may I ask is wrong with you?." Kyra replied back in a icy tone" Well there something new everyday. And this is coming from the same man who not to mention almost raped me in his bedroom." The leader smirked and said "I almost did. And you know you wanted me." Kyra rose a eyebrow and said in a blunt tone "Yeah right. I was craving for you. I wanted you to take me right then and there. So what I did was stomp on your foot, elbow you and then kick you where the sun doesn't shine. And it felt good." Pein glared at her and said "That was not funny, Kyra...Tell me the real reason why you showing so much emotion which is highly unlike you...why your talking a lot? And why are you showing disrespect towards me?." Kyra glared at him and said "I am showing this much emotion because of Uchiha...That damn man. I just want to strangle him with my bare hands. You know we hate each other and your making me move in with the mother fucking weasel. Why are you doing that?." The leader rose a eyebrow and said "So its all Itachi's fault." Kyra glared at the man before her and said "Hai. Damn Uchiha. Gets into everyones business. He beat up my sister just to get some information out of her about me. And that foul man made a move on me twice. You think I am going to be able to sleep in the same room with him without getting raped. Like I'd let him." A look of shock appeared on the leader's face. Pein said darkly "He made a move on you?...He got information out of your sister?." Kyra nodded. Pein looked at the her with a frown and said "It appears to me my member had taken a great interest in you. You see Kyra Itachi never looked or acted this way towards a woman before. He is also not the man who would rape you let alone make moves on you. -Kyra snorted "yeah right"- In fact I would trust him more than any other member. They would just rape you...but I want to check something...bring Itachi in.." Kyra walked to the door and opened it. She said to the red eyed man "Get in here.." Itachi walked in with a emotionless mask.

The leader said "Now I order you to look each other in the eye." Both Itachi and Kyra asked in unison "Why?." The leader glared at the two and said "Do not question me. I am your leader now do as I say or there will be a great punishment for you two." Kyra turned to Itachi and looked at him in the eye. They both stared at each other, eyes locked. Why the hell was he making them do this? Pein looked at their eyes. A flicker of emotion flashed through them. He knew it. They were both madly in love with each other but refused to show it. It was quite surprising for him, he had never seen Itachi actually act like this or show this emotion. Same for Kyra. The both seemed so...heartless. But this was good for his plan to work perfectly for the two Uchihas. The leader spoke snapping them back to him "Okay I have made my decision Kyra you will be staying with Itachi. I don't care about what you want or how you feel. Kyra you are dismissed and Itachi stay here. I have something to say to you." Kyra bowed and left. The leader turned his attention to Itachi and said "I will make this clear. Are you listening?." Itachi nodded. Pein continued "I don't want the Uchiha clan to go. The blood line is too valuable. I want you to restore your clan with Kyra. She is a very smart and strong woman...You will marry her and restore the clan with her." Itachi froze with shock when he heard these words. Itachi stated in dark tone "But she does not like me. She will not want to marry me..." The leader smirked and said "You know nothing. But as time comes you both will realize...something. And I don't care. This plan is going whether she likes it or not. Some way or other you will get her to marry you...Understood?." Itachi nodded and said "Hai, Leader- sama." Pein smirked and said "Good now you are dismissed." The Uchiha left with a emotionless mask. How would Kyra take this?. And what did the man mean they don't know anything? Was it that he and her were in love? NO they hated each other...right?. Questions lingered in his head as he made his way to his and now Kyra's room.

Me: Leaving you here...

Itachi: Read and Review...-death glare-


	7. Chapter 7

Me:...

Itachi:...

**Chapter 7**

Itachi walked into the room to see the woman standing there holding a bunch of swords in her hands. She threw them each at the wall. The swords struck the wall with huge 'thuds'. It formed a small circle. She took her last sword and twirled it in her fingers. She then threw it again and hit the center dead. She looked up to see Itachi standing eying her and the swords. She ignored him and pulled out each sword. She sat on her bed and began to examine each one. Each sword was either black or crimson. It had intricate patterns designed on them. One of the sword that caught Itachi's eyes was a long black sword. It had a design of a snake wrapped around it's handle. The snake was black with red glowing eyes that had black slits. Their were long fangs sticking out of it's mouth as if it were going to sink its fangs into some one. How interesting. He turned around and sat on a nearby chair. Kyra got up and began to hang her swords on the wall. Itachi spoke "Are you planning on keeping them there?." Kyra reply was "What's it look like, Uchiha?." Itachi said nothing and got up. He walked up to the door and locked the door. He walked towards the woman. Kyra turned around just in time to see Itachi standing right in front of her. Too close. He pinned her to the wall and whispered in her ear "If you will be staying here in my room...there will be some rules." Kyra turned her head to the side. She felt his hot breath hit the side of her neck, this caused shivers to run up her spine. Itachi grabbed her chin and made her look directly in his eyes. Kyra glared at him. She was in a vulnerable position. And she was not enjoying it while Itachi was feeling the opposite. It made him feel good to have her like this. So vulnerable and ready to be tortured. His fingers traced her jawline, he then trailed down her chest and stopped. She was beautiful and dangerous at the same time. He examined her eyes. It held only hate and malice. Just like his. He spoke "Number 1- No noise. 2. Do not show disrespect towards me or there will be consequences for you." He pulled out a kunai and placed it on her neck. Kyra just stared at him with no emotion. He continued "3. Do not touch my things. 4. Lastly, you will do what ever I say. Whatever I want. Whatever I wish. Understood?." He pressed the blade dangerously hard against her creamy carmel colored skin. She replied back bitterly "I can follow the others except for 4. You don't own me Uchiha." Itachi whispered in her ear "I will soon." And with that said he left the room. What the hell did he mean by that?.

//3 days later//Itachi carried the unconscious woman back to his room. She was now officially his wife. When he tried to force her to marry him she almost killed him. So he had no choice. He had to tie bonds with her by knocking her out. He set her down on his bed. She wasn't going to need the other bed. He was going to make sure she slept with him. She was his now and nobody else's. He got into his side of the bed and fell fast asleep. Kyra woke up in the morning to see Itachi sleeping next to her. She glared at him. What the hell happened yesterday? One way to get answers...Uchiha. She jumped on top of him and pressed a blade against neck. Itachi's eye snapped open and narrowed dangerously. Kyra said with anger flashing in her eyes "What the hell happened yesterday?." She saw Itachi's lips curl up in a evil smirk. She frowned and pressed the blade harder against his neck. She asked "What the fuck are you smirking at, Uchiha?." He said darkly with a small hint of amusement "You are now my wife." Kyra just stared at him with no emotion. She pulled away from him and said a calm tone "Repeat that again." Itachi replied back coldly "I already said it the first time. Therefore I do not need to repeat my self." Kyra shot him a glare and said "I think I am going to go do suicide now." And then she ran straight for the door. Itachi quickly leaped off the bed and ran after her. Kyra opened the door and ran through the interwining dark hall ways. She did not care where she was going. She just needed to get away from HIM. She needed to go kill right now before she murdered HIM. Anger flared up in her. How dare he force her to marry him against her will? So many questions and ideas of killing him popped up in her head. The one question that was stuck to her head was Why? Why did he marry her? Didn't they hate each other? That Uchiha she just couldn't figure him out. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She didn't need this...she did not need him. That mother fucking weasel. Man she needed to cool off. She ran into the main area. The members all looked up when she came in. She had a very angry look. Blood lust was flowing off her. It was so intense that everyone backed away from her in fear. They did not want to mess with her. What the hell happened to her that made her this mad?

Sekyo whispered "Shit! She's really mad now! And I bet it was Itachi! That damn idiot." The members looked at Sekyo in confusion. Sekyo said to them "If you value your life please do not. I MEAN DO NOT get in her way. She will kill you. As long as I have known my sister when she has that look. Stay away." Sekyo watched Kyra pulled out a sword and walk outside. But before she could Tobi popped out of no where and said "Tobi is a good boy." Kyra glared at him and said "Tobi if you do not get out of my way. I vow I will chop your dick off. Then I will skin you alive and make you eat your own flesh. Then I will incinerate you. And then for the first time in forever. I will laugh. You hear me. And you are not a good boy but a very bad bad boy. Got it you mother fucking bastard with a mind of a 8 year old. Now move or I will decide to come up with something more gruesome and cruel" Tobi yelped and jumped away. He shivered and cuddled up in a ball. He said in shaky voice "Deadly lady is right. Tobi is a very very bad boy! Tobi is bad boy!." Everyone looked at Kyra incredulously. Their faces were like this O.O'. Kyra yelled "Silence!." Tobi spoke again "Tobi will be quiet now." And then to all the members shock Tobi became very quiet. Deidara who had recovered said "Wow, yeah. She even got Tobi to shut up, yeah. Poor Tobi, un." The members looked at the boy. He had a very pale face. They heard Kyra scream from outside "I swear to god if I don't kill that damn Uchiha. I will explode!!!!!." Pein who was walking by heard her shouting. He asked the members "What's wrong with her? Who made her mad?." On cue, from outside, they heard a huge pain filled scream from a man and then sound of blade hitting flesh. Kyra yelled "I just want to kill him so badly." Pein looked at everyone and said "An explanation to why my member is killing and yelling curses?." Everyone shrugged. They had no idea. A dark voice behind Pein said "She is mad at me." Everyone looked in surprise to see Itachi their with a blank voice. Pein asked "Why?." Itachi simply replied "I married her." Everyone except Pein's jaws dropped. Did Itachi just use the word Marry and I together in a sentence. Pein nodded and said "So you did it. Well she didn't take it nicely. Go clam her down. You out of all the member can actually handle her in Sekyo's perspective." He gave a short glance at Sekyo. She had a blank expression. But Itachi knew she was shocked with the news. And she was hiding something.

Itachi carried the unconscious woman bridal style back into the main area. Pein nodded and said "Wake her up..." The members watched as Itachi pulled out blade and stabbed her in the arm. Kyra jolted up. She looked at her arm and then looked up at Itachi. Anger flashed in her eyes. And then to everybody surprise she jumped him. Itachi rolled on the floor and tried to stop her from stabbing him. He finally pinned her to floor and took the kunai away from her hands. He pinned her arms above her head and slapped her. Shocked silence filled the air. She glared at him and said in between teeth "You did not just slap me...You are dead Uchiha.." She flipped him over and punched him square in the jaw. Itachi glared at her and before he could strike back Pein pulled the woman off him by her waist. He said in rage "Kyra calm down!." Kyra stopped struggling and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. Silence came. After a few minutes she said in a more clam tone "What is wrong with me? I need a break, Leader-sama." The leader replied "You may. Permission granted." Kyra nodded. He let her go. She bowed and left. The members were currently in shock. They had never seen her get this angry. They mentally took a note to not anger her ever. Pein looked at Itachi. The black haired man wiped the blood off his mouth. Pein spoke "Itachi...Keep your distance from her. And take care of that bruise." Rage lit of Itachi's eyes. Bruise? Oh man was the woman dead now. He said with no emotion "Hai, Leader-sama." Pein replied "Good." Pein turned around and said over his shoulder "And I do not want to see you two fighting again. Understood?." Itachi answered "Hai." And with that said Pein left. Itachi left also.

//Later// Kyra screamed at the Uchiha in anger "Why the hell are you doing this to me?." Itachi stayed silent and plunged deep into her. Kyra bit back her urge to moan in pleasure. She was getting raped by the bastard and the weird thing was. Even though she was mad at him she liked it. No she loved it. What was this feeling? She felt him pick up speed dramatically. Her hands were tied above her head so she couldn't push him off. He kissed her roughly on the neck and slammed roughly into her. Kyra let out a sharp intake of air and let it out. He spilled his seeds into her and lied down next to her, quietly. He pulled the covers over them and put a arm around Kyra. Kyra couldn't move she was in too much pain. Her body wasn't responding at all. He untied the chakra cuffs and lied back down. He spoke to her in a cold, dark tone "You are mine now. You will do whatever I say. And you will also become the mother of my clan whether you like it or not." Kyra said in low tone "You could have choose another woman. I will kill YOUR children." Itachi stood up and slapped her. He got on top of her and leaned down. He said in cold tone "They are OUR children. And you will not kill them or I will kill you." Kyra turned around a little and said "Whatever. Why the hell did you choose me to be the mother of your clan?." Itachi stayed silent. He lied back down and put a arm around her. He spoke after a while "Because you are different." Kyra snorted "Yeah I am. I can actually beat you up other than anyone else. I can actually stand up to you other then these cowards." Itachi looked at her. She looked back at him. Surprisingly she didn't feel like killing him even though he had raped her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. She was about to respond but she managed to control herself and bite back her urge. He pulled away and turned around. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Kyra looked around for a shirt or something but found his fishnet. She put it on and sat up. She needed to get washed up. She swinged her legs off the side of the bed and stood up. And just as she was about to take a step. She fell. What the hell? She pulled herself up again and then all of sudden her knees gave up. But much to her surprise instead of falling down two warms arms caught her. She looked up to a Itachi holding her with a expressionless look. He whispered in her ear in a dangerous tone "Where do you think you are going?." Kyra touched her forehead. She was feeling dizzy. She replied back in soft tone "If you do anything Itachi Uchiha. I swear I will kill you in the worst way possible..." She tilted her head back as she felt herself fall into darkness. And just before she closed her eyes she saw a flicker of concern? Flash in Itachi's eyes.

Itachi felt her forehead. "Shit" was all he said. She was burning up badly. He put his clothes on along with Kyra. He picked her up and rushed to the Akatsuki doctor. It was late but Itachi didn't care. He needed to see if she was fine. A man dressed in black and red opened the door. He spoke "Itachi Uchiha What may I owe you too this surprise visit? Not to mention it is quite late." Itachi pushed past the man and put Kyra down on the bed. The man frowned and said "You never bringed a woman to me, before?. What is wrong?." Itachi spoke quietly "I think she is ill. Will she be fine?." The brown haired man examined the woman in front of him. He frowned. Why was she wearing mens clothes? He looked at Itachi in confusion. Itachi read his expression and said "That does not concern you. Now check her or I will kill you." The man chuckled and began to check her pulse and etc. When he was done he looked at Itachi and said "She has a very high fever. Nothing to worry about she will be fine. But what caused her to become this ill? I am guessing with all stress. I think she pushes herself too hard sometimes...or someone is piling up stress on her." The mans eyes gleamed. Itachi narrowed his eyes and said "What do you mean?." The doctor answered "Itachi...You raped her, did you?. I could tell with all these bruises and cut marks. Maybe Pein should know about this..." Itachi said nothing and picked Kyra up. The man looked at Itachi's eyes. And for the first time he saw love? Concern? Flicker in his eyes. The doctor spoke "You love her...don't you? I could see it in your eyes." Itachi walked past him and said in dangerous tone "Do not get into others business. It is not your place. Henshi." The doctor/man named Henshi chuckled and said "Fine then. But Itachi I will give you advice. Do not let her go. She is different." Itachi just walked of the room and disappeared into the darkness.

Me: Leaving you here...

Itachi: Read and Review...


	8. Chapter 8

Me:...

Itachi:...

**Chapter 8**

Kyra's eye fluttered open, she turned her head towards the right to see the Uchiha sleeping. There a mass of pain flowing through her head. She tried to move but found a new jolt of pain shoot through her body. She took a sharp intake of pain and said "God dammit!." Itachi woke up when he heard his WIFE groan and yell "God dammit!." Itachi got up and said with no emotion "What's wrong?." Kyra rolled away from him while she ignored the pain that came shooting through her body from her movements. She said "My problem? I'll tell you my problem. I hate you. I hate the fact that you married me against my will. I hate the fact that you raped me. I hate the fact that I am sick right now. I hate the fact now I am losing control over my emotions. This is all because of you." Itachi grabbed her by the hair and pulled her close to his face. She mentally winced. Damn did he have a grip. And what was it with him and grabbing her hair?. He said in a cold tone "Don't you dare speak to me that way." Kyra glared at him and said "I. Just. Did. Uchiha. And you asked a question so I answered." Itachi narrowed his eyes at the woman. He pulled her hair harder and said with dangerously narrowed eyes "I should kill you." Kyra glared at him and said "Do it...that is if you can Itachi Uchiha." He jerked her head back and smashed his lips against her. Kyra let out a small cry but it was muffled. He pulled away and said "I can't kill you. But I can rape you." Kyra growled and said "I'll chop your dick off." Itachi was about to slap her but she caught it in mid air. She said in a deadly tone "Don't even think about it. I am not letting you slap me anymore, especially when I am sick. I can kill you if you get me any angrier." She threw his hand away and turned away. Itachi stared at her in surprise. A knock was heard. He went up to the door and opened it. Henshi stood there with a expressionless look. Itachi stated coldly "What do you want?." Henshi pushed past him and said "I have some medicine for the young woman before me." He walked up to Kyra. Kyra opened one eye and said in a cold tone "Who are you?." She sat up on the bed a little. Itachi came around and sat on the bed with a look of annoyance.

Henshi said with a smile "Hello, my name is Henshi. I am the Akatsuki doctor." Kyra leaned against the headboard and said "Uchiha Kyra. So what do you want? I didn't ask for medicine.." Henshi smirked and said "Hm...you sound like Itachi over here." Kyra gave Itachi a glance and then shot the man in front of her a glare. She said in cold tone "I don't care what you think. I could care less about your pathetic opinions. Just answer my damn question. What the hell do you want? I already got a lot of things to deal with." Henshi just chuckled. What was he some super happy guy who never got angry or something? Did he hear her? Henshi said with another smile "I could see why Itachi was attracted to you. Now with you saying that you don't need medicine is bull. You see your condition last night told a different story. I have some herbs for you." Kyra closed her eyes and said "I don't need it." Itachi glared at her and said "Kyra...Take it now." Kyra got up and said "Don't order me around." Itachi got up as well and said "What did I tell you, before?." Kyra shot him a death glare and said "Does it look like I would be the type of woman to actually follow your damn rules? Damn Uchiha." Henshi looked at the woman in shock. This was the first woman to ever talk to Itachi like that. This woman was truly unique and brave. Itachi was not the one to talk back too unless you wanted your death.

Itachi spoke to Henshi "Leave the herbs and get out of here." Henshi frowned and said "Why? I don't want you to beat her up Itachi." Kyra spoke "Like he can. He's too weak. And is no match for me. I am just going easy on him or else he'd be dead now." Henshi turned to her and said to her in a sly tone "Ahh...now Why haven't you yet?." Kyra replied back "Because of the damn leader. Pein." Henshi chuckled. Krya frowned and said "What are you laughing at?." Henshi smirked. He said "Its an excuse you two love each other. I could see it in your eyes." Kyra glared at him and said "Nonsense old man. I don't feel love but hate. Love is for the weak." The man frowned and looked at Itachi. Itachi had a slightly surprised look but quick as it came and it left. Henshi let out a small chuckle and said to Itachi "My My My look what we have here. A perfect match. You two love each other you just don't want to show it and your too stubborn. Now I will on my way now. I have other things to attend to then be your love doctor. I'll leave these herbs on top of the desk. Itachi make sure she takes them or else she could become more ill then she was last night. Cheerio." And the man left with a small wave. Kyra watched the man leave and said "Is he always that happy?." Itachi grabbed the herbs and said "Yes he is. Now take these medications." Kyra glared at him as he walked towards her. She turned away and ran to the bed "There is no way I am taking those. I hate medicine." She needed to get out this room now. A plan formed in her head. There was no way she was taking that foul medicine. She was too stubborn and always got what she wanted. She jumped on to the bed and covered her self with the black sheets. Itachi rose a amused eye brow. He walked to the bed and jumped on to it. Kyra said "Go away Uchiha." Itachi replied "It's my room." "Wrong." Came the reply. Itachi tried to pull the covers away from her but she refused to let him. He growled and got on top of his wife. He tried to pull the covers off again but failed. Kyra said "I am stronger then you so don't even try." Itachi glared down at her and said in cold quiet tone "Then I will have to prove you wrong woman." Kyra felt the covers all of sudden escape from her grip. Itachi stared down at her with a triumphant smirk. Kyra glared at him and said "Do not say a word." She tried to push him off but found it quite hard. Itachi leaned down and grabbed her face. Kyra tried to move away from his hands but failed. He stuffed the medicine in her mouth. Kyra glared at the man as she slowly sallowed the foul herb. Itachi said in a monotone "There woman. Now get dressed, your training with me later today." Kyra replied back "Damn you Uchiha." He leaned down and kissed her roughly. He pulled away after a few minutes, got up and left.

Kyra walked into the main room. Everyone looked up at her and then turned back to the Tv. Kyra sat down away from everyone in her usual spot. Deidara popped up to Kyra and said "Kyra, un?..." Kyra shot him a glare and said "What ?you want me to kill you?." Deidara smirked and said "No, beautiful, un..." Kyra stood up and looked directly in his eyes. Itachi looked at Deidara with narrowed eyes. What was he up to? Kyra spoke "Then what, Deidara?." Deidara grabbed her face and said "I love you, yeah!." He then kissed her smack on the lips. Kyra froze. Deidara felt a pair of hands grip his shoulders and push him to the floor. Deidara looked up to see Itachi standing there with a deadly glint in his eyes. Itachi put a arm around the angry woman's waist and said to the blond in a deadly tone with a hint of anger "If you ever touch or come near my wife again. I will not hesitate to kill you, Deidara." The members including Kyra looked at him incredulously. Whoa...what the hell is up with him? Kyra grabbed his hand and pushed it away. She said coldly to Itachi "I can take care of myself, Uchiha. Do not forget that it was not my choice to marry you." With that said she was about to walk away when Itachi grabbed her and pulled her hard against him. Kyra's back hit Itachi with a slam. She felt a blade press up against her skin. Itachi whispered in her ear "I wouldn't say things that you would regret later." Kyra just stood there silently. He pulled the blade away away and quickly wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her away from a clay bird that was about to explode near her. There was a loud boom. Smoke filled the area. Kyra stared at Itachi in disbelief. He stared back at her with no emotion. He...she couldn't even say anything. Itachi pulled her close to him and moved her behind him. He said in deadly tone "Deidara..." The smoke cleared. Deidara stood there with a very pale face. He stammered "I didn't mean it, yeah. You see it was supposed to hit you not Kyra, un. Sorry, un!." Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and sent Deidara into a illusionary pain. Kyra watched in slight amusement as Deidara dropped to the floor in pain. Sekyo ran to Deidara's unconscious form and said while trying to wake him "You are by far the dumbest blond I have ever seen!." She continued to shake him. She stopped and said "Hey guys lets poke him..." They gave her a awkward expression. Itachi pulled Kyra away and lead her to the training room. Sekyo eyed the men's expressions and said "What?!! it might work!." The Akatsuki members just turned away. Sekyo pouted and said "Damn you bastards." She then yelped and jumped away when she was attacked with tons of weapons thrown by the glaring Akatsuki members.

Kyra broke away from Itachi's grip and whirled around. She did a flip and began to attack him. Itachi blocked all her attacks and caught her leg right when she was about to kick him. She twisted her body around to produce enough friction to let herself escape his clutch on her leg. Itachi's stared at her in surprise as the woman spiraled her body away from him and landed very far away him. He disappeared and appeared in front of her. Kyra crossed her arms in front of her face and blocked off his kick. She skidded back but was able to stop herself. She disappeared and appeared beside him and kicked him. Itachi flew back and hit the wall with a grunt. He slid to the floor. Kyra glared at him and said with a hint of frustration "I hate clones." She threw a kunai at the clone in front of her. Itachi appeared in front of her catching her off guard. He punched her in the jaw. Kyra flew back and slammed into the wall. Kyra got up and said "Fool." She then came at him. Itachi blocked her attacks. But what he failed to realize the was the trap she was leading him into and the fact that woman in front of him was a clone. When it struck him he was to late. He slashed the clones head off. He then found himself unable to move. Kyra appeared in front of him and pressed a kunai against his throat. She said with a smirk "I win." Itachi smirked. Kyra's smirk faded when she saw that look. She said in monotone "I really really hate clones." Itachi appeared behind her and pushed her up against the wall. He took her hands and pinned it behind her with one hand. He whispered in her ear "No I win." Someone tapped his shoulder. Itachi whirled around and found himself pinned to the wall with a kunai pressed against his throat. She took her hand and hit the clone that was backed up against the wall. The clone 'poofed' She turned to the Uchiha and said silently "No I win Uchiha."

Itachi grabbed her hand in one quick motion and jumped her. Kyra's back slammed hard onto the floor. Pain shot up her back. Itachi straddled her hips and pushed her kunai on her neck. Kyra glared up at him. Itachi smirked and said "No foolish woman I win." Kyra sighed and said "Fine then you win. Now get off me." He did not budge. She saw a twisted sick evil smirk cross his lips. She looked at him in disbelief as a thought struck her. He was not planning on...raping her right here in the training room...was he?. That sicko. That mother fucking weasel. Itachi trailed his kunai against her skin. She felt shivers run up and down her skin as the cool metal traced lightly against her skin. Itachi took one hand and grabbed her hair roughly. He pulled her up by the hair and slammed his lips on her. She did not respond or anything. She just stood still. He growled against her lips. He said with a scowl "Why do you not kiss me back, woman?." Kyra glared at him and said "Because I don't love you." He was about to slap her but she caught his hand and squeezed it hard. It shocked Itachi. She was a strong woman. No doubt about it. She pushed him off and fixed her shirt. She shot him a glare and left. Itachi got up and followed behind slightly angered by her actions.

//Later- midnight// Itachi walked into the room. He saw Kyra sitting on the floor reading a book. Kyra didn't even look up. She had her eyes glues to the book if front of her. He stared at her. He walked to the bed and took of his clothing leaving him only his boxers. He turned his head away and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he felt someone come into the same bed as him. He turned his head to see Kyra moving to the far side away from him. But before she could go he grabbed her arm and got on top of her. He wanted her now. He tied her hands up and said "I want you tonight." Kyra struggled to get out of the chakra bonds but she failed. She glared at him and said "You Bastard! Let go me!." Ignoring her Itachi continued to take off her clothes until she had nothing on. He eyed her body like a hawk. She was more beautiful then he had ever imagined. He leaned down and roughly kissed her neck. Kyra bit her lips and pleaded him to stop. Along with many gruesome threats that even made the prodigy shiver in fear. He trailed his kisses to her stomach. He licked her stomach. Shivers of pleasure and excitement jolted up the womans body. He moved up and whispered in her ear "You shouldn't resist me. I know you like it. Quit trying to hide it." Kyra raised her legs and kicked him hard. Itachi flew back and hit the wall with a loud 'thud' She growled in anger "I do not call being 'raped' likable. You mother fucking bastard." She then tried to pull her hands so she could get out of the bonds but she failed again. Itachi got up slowly. Kyra saw the look of rage and deadliness cast in his eyes. Itachi said to her while walking towards her "You will regret that dearly." He got on top her and slapped her hard. Kyra's head jerked to side. He slapped her again. And then gave her multiple cuts and bruises. She hissed at him "You like to see me pain? Do you Uchiha? I could see it you sadistic bastard. You just can't get over the fact that I don't cower in fear like others do or listen to you. Do you? Answer me! God I swear. I fucking hate you!." Itachi felt a stab in the heart but he ignored the feeling and glared hard at her. Kyra glared back at him. She spoke again after a while of silence "If I get my hands on you right now. You Uchiha will lose your chance of becoming a father!. I will chop you up into so many pieces and feed you to my pet wolves." Itachi punched her in the face. She spit out some blood and glared at him. He said in cold voice "Don't you EVER speak to me like that again." Kyra glared at him hard and said "I just did. Tell me Uchiha does it bother you because I don't talk all sweet to you like that mother fucking slut Mina!?! Does it?! I am not like that Uchiha. I am a human being and I have my fucking rights you hear me!. I don't love you!...I hate your fucking guts...You have no idea how badly I want to fucking beat you up!!!!!!" Itachi stared down at her. He stayed silent. Silence came. Itachi looked at the strong woman before him. She had just proved to him that she was worthy of being his wife. They way she yelled at him. The way she took in all his hits but did not let one tear fall or give up. He said quietly "It does not bother me." Kyra looked at him with no emotion. But he caught the look of confusion flicker in her eyes. Kyra said "What do you mean?." Itachi adverted his gaze. He wasn't used to telling people how he felt about them. He said quietly "I would kill you if you were like Mina. And you are the first woman to truly stand up to me like this. That is why I feel like killing you every time you do that." It got real silent. He looked at her face to see she had a mix of emotions on her face. She regained herself and said "Are you on something?." Itachi glared at her and said "No." She said "Untie my hands." Itachi let her go. She took her hand and placed it on his forehead. Itachi gripped her hand and threw it away. She looked at him strangely and said "Your not sick...what's wrong with you?." Itachi sighed and lied down on the bed. He said in dark tone "Go to sleep." Kyra narrowed her eyes and said "Weren't you going to rape me and beat the shit out of me?." Itachi turned around and grabbed her throat. He said in dangerous tone "You want to be raped, woman?." A smirk crossed her lips. Itachi narrowed his eyes. What was she thinking?

She kissed him and pulled away. She eyed his expression...he had a shocked look. It faded and he said "What is the meaning of that?." Kyra turned away and said "So your telling me a wife can't kiss her husband?." Itachi grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the bed. Kyra stared up at him. He said with narrowed eyes "Why did you kiss me?.." Kyra looked away and said "That was just an impulse." He squeezed her shoulders and said "Don't lie to me. Answer me." Kyra said "I can't..." She covered herself with the blankets. He took the blankets off making her glare at him. He said in dangerous tone "Kyra..." Kyra sighed and said "Fine you want to know? I felt like it. Just like the way you make me feel. First person to ever make me feel this way. Not even my first love made me feel this way. Got it. I wish the feelings weren't there. But there there. And now I hate myself for this." Itachi stiffened. Kyra pushed him off her and turned away from him. She then felt to arms around grip her waist. She was then lifted. Itachi stared into her eyes and said "Do you mean that?..." Kyra looked up at him and said "Unfortunately yes." He whispered "Same here." He leaned and pressed his lips against hers. She responded back. And he felt good. It was not fun making love or kissing someone without them responding. He pinned her against the bed and continued to kiss her. As time passed his kisses become more intense with passion and lust. He became more dominant and rough. He pulled away from her lips and began to kiss her neck and chest area. Kyra moaned his name. He pulled away and stared into her eyes. She stared back. She saw a small smile cross his lips. He leaned down and flicked his tongue into womanhood. Kyra arched her back as pleasure filled her body. She moaned and dug her fingers in his black hair. He pulled away and then discarded his boxers. He then opened her legs and plunged deep into her. Kyra moaned as she felt him push into her. Burning pleasure filled her body. She slumped against him and dug her nails deep into his back. He grunted as he picked up his pace and continued to slam into her. Kyra felt herself reaching her climax. She dug deeper into his back, drawing blood and moaned his name. Itachi felt himself climaxing. He groaned when he felt her walls tighten around him. He picked up his pace again going into her deep and hard. He took one hand and pulled her up and kissed her with passion. Kyra kissed back but pulled away and moaned. He slammed two times hard into her and came along with Kyra. Kyra collapsed back onto the bed pulling Itachi along down with her. He buried his face into her neck and let out a huge breath. He whispered in her ear "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that with you responding..." Kyra whispered back "Oh really, Uchiha? Am I that attractive?." He did not react but pulled away and said "Open you legs I am not finished with you." Kyra smirked and but kept her legs closed. He growled in impatience and pulled her legs apart roughly. He truly wasn't down with her yet.

//Next morning// Kyra got up and showered. Itachi had gone on a mission and wasn't coming back after a while. She made her way to the main area and sat at the couch. She pulled out a book and began to read. She was interrupted when all the members except Itachi and Kisame came in. They saw her but decided best not to say anything to her. But one thing they noticed she was back to her emotionless heartless self instead of the scary angry dangerous woman she had been a while ago. Deidara did not even say anything. She was Itachi's woman now and he couldn't do anything even if he wanted to. Kyra flipped the page and continued to read. Sekyo came into the room and said "Hey guys!. Hey sis!." Kyra nodded in acknowledgment and turned back to her book. Sekyo plopped herself by Kyra and said to the black haired woman "Hey Kyra why was there noises coming from you and Itachi's room last night???.." Kyra did not reply but just kept reading. The Akatsuki members looked at her expectantly with confused stares. Kyra answered after while in dark voice "I was trying to kill him...problem Sekyo?." Sekyo chuckled along with the other members. Same old Kyra. Sekyo answered "No Kyra just be careful. He is a strong opponent. He matches your level." Kyra did not respond but just turned back to her book and began to read again.

The leader came into the main room and said "Everyone. Look up." Everyone looked up. A tall dark haired man with ice blue eyes stood there with expressionless look. Kyra got up and stared at the man. Sekyo stood up as well and said in shocked tone "Damian!!! I thought my sister killed you." The mans eyes were locked with Kyra's. Kyra said with no emotion "Well apparently he survived..." Damian narrowed his eyes and said "Kyra..." Kyra showed no emotion but just stood there. The members along with the leader looked at the two in front of them in confusion. They knew each other?. Leader spoke "You two know each other?.." Kyra and Damian stayed silent. Sekyo sighed and said "Yeah he used to be my sisters boyfriend until he betrayed her. You see he was going to take her to Orochimaru. Because of the fact that vile snake wanted Kyra as his bride...And well Kyra outsmarted Damian and well...he's supposed to be dead..but he's alive." There was shocked silence. The leader turned to the man said "Orochimaru?.t-." Damian cut him off and said "I don't work for him. And never got to, he thought along with everyone else I was dead..." He turned to Kyra and continued "Because this woman left me to die on the roads..." Kyra said in dark tone "I should have not left you. I should have killed you right then and there." Damian frowned and said to her "A cold woman you are...I should have never underestimated you.." Kyra turned away and said "Right Damian. You shouldn't have fool. But stand in my way I will make sure you die painfully regardless of what you say Pein." With that said she bowed and disappeared into a black swirl of fog. Damian said nothing more. Leader said to Damian "I do not trust you therefore you will have to prove yourself has a trustful member. Until then I will have members keep an eye on you and you will be prohibited to leave the Akatsuki headquarters. And if you do you will be disposed of. And one more thing I want no fights against Kyra or anyone for the matter, Understood?." Damian nodded. The leader left.

Kyra sat on top of a tree and stayed silent. She felt nothing for him. She was over him. She felt a strong presence behind her. She turned around to see Itachi standing there. She got up and walked up to him. She said to him "What do you want?." Itachi said nothing but stared at her. He wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her two him. He crashed his lips with hers in a rough and lustful kiss. Kyra wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed back. He pushed her against the tree and continued to kiss her passionately. He pulled away when he felt a presence come. He wiped his mouth while Kyra looked at him with no emotion but a sense of longing. He stared back at her but turned away from her. Kisame jumped on the same branch and said "You got the scroll with you Itachi?." Kyra came from behind Itachi and stood next to him. Kisame looked at her in surprise. He said "What you doing...being that close to him? Don't you hate each other?." Kyra did not respond but said to Itachi "I'll be in the main room." Itachi nodded. Kyra jumped away in a flash. Itachi watched her leave and turned back to his partner. Kisame asked with a hint of confusion and amusement "What's up with that?." Itachi glared at him and said "Do not get into my business or I'll kill you, Kisame." Kisame raised his hands and said while backing away "Fine...take it easy...do you have the scroll?..." Itachi held up the scroll and walked away.

Me: Leaving you here...

Itachi:...

Naruto:...R AND R!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Me:...

Itachi:...

**Chapter 9**

Kyra woke up in the morning to see her husband gone. She got up and covered her naked form with the sheets. She made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door to hear the shower on. She sighed and walked out. She had to go use the main bathroom. Damn Uchiha. Itachi was taking a shower when he heard the door open. Kyra. He expected her to come in with him but much to his disappointment and anger he heard her footsteps retreat. He didn't care if she came in. She was his wife he didn't mind. He wanted her to come in so he could be with her. So she could be in his protective arms. He started to think about her when a thought struck him. He glared at the shower wall. She was probably going to use the main bathroom where all the other members took baths. Including the lower leveled Akatsuki members. The Akatsuki was divided into 3 levels. 1st level was the servants of the Akatsuki. They were here only to take care of the chores and was not much a importance to the organization. 2nd level was the junior Akatsuki members. They were not that strong but were a very high leveled A-ranked criminals . They were here for training and whenever the organization needed extra help or with small tasks they were there to perform it. They were to show respect to the higher level Akatsuki members. They higher level members were the main members. Him, Kyra. Kisame, etc. were all high leveled members. They were all S-ranked criminals. If his wife went there he could not stand thinking of the thought of some other man seeing his woman naked. He would instantly kill them. She was his. All his. No one else's but his. Only he was allowed to look at her without clothes, he was the only one to kiss her and do many things to her. She was his. All his. He quickly got out the shower and put his clothes on. He stalked out of his room in a hurry. He knew for a fact the juniors did not get introduced to her and Sekyo so they would try something. They were sick bastards.

Kyra got of the shower and wrapped herself. She walked out the main bathroom to see 3 men outside. They all wore Akatsuki cloaks. They saw her and looked at each other. Evil glints flashed in there eyes. Kyra walked by but was stopped when one of the men blocked her way. He had blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. Kyra said in icy tone "Out of my way fool. Or I will kill you." The blond haired man laughed along with the other two. The blond said in cruel mock tone "You hear that guys the bitch says she'll kill us. Ooo I am scared.. hahaha Tell me...3 guys vs a hot girl in a towel who will win!?!." Kyra shot him a glare and said in cold tone "Fool I can kill you.. Your the reason why blond's are called dumb. Have you ever heard the expression Looks can be deceiving? Pay attention and heed my warning fool or it will cost you and your friends life. Move out of my way." The man scowled at her comment. Anger filled him. He said in angry tone "Bitch. I'd learn to keep your mouth shut. Lets get her guys. You'll learn to stop talking trash and respect us bitch! After we rape you!." Then they noticed the pitch black chakra that was now flowing around the woman. It was so powerful and intense with deadliness that they felt it and backed away in fear. One the men said "Shit! Look at her chakra!." The blond said to them "Who cares..lets get her. We're stronger than her." The men nodded and began to circle the woman. Kyra opened her eyes. They froze with they saw the Mangekyo Sharingan?.. There was only one person that had mastered that bloodline and it was Itachi Uchiha. Confusion came. Her bloodline looked like Mangekyo Sharingan but it was different. They froze. Kyra spoke in cold whisper "What's the matter?." A twisted smirk appeared on her face. The blond yelled "You have the Sharingan?!?!." And before Kyra could reply a dark voice behind her said "Yes she is...She is also my wife and a high leveled member..." Itachi stepped out the shadows. He gave a glance at Kyra and put a arm around her waist. The men all shook in fear. They said "Master Itachi??!..." Itachi looked at her and said "Are they causing you any problems?." The men gave her a apologetic and pleading eyes. Kyra turned her back to them and said "They are a problem. They mocked me, called me names, and tried to rape me." Anger flared up in him. He said to Kyra "Go get dressed. I will take care of them." And too Kyra's surprise she saw all 3 men drop to there knees and beg for him not to hurt them. They said "Please, master Itachi. Forgive us! We did not know she was your wife...or else we would never done this! Forgive us!. Lady Kyra forgive us!" Kyra just said "Humph." And walked away without a care. Itachi turned to them and said "I will not kill you. But will teach you a lesson. Mark my words if I see you fools ever go near her I will kill you. You should know your place." With that said he sent all three of them into mental pain. They dropped to the floor unconscious. He walked back to the room in time to see Kyra put on a fishnet legging over one leg that was on top of the bed. She looked up and said "Did you kill them?." Itachi simply said "No." He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kyra leaned back against his chest. Itachi said quietly "Why didn't you just use the shower in this room?." Kyra replied while putting on a her fishnet leggings "You were in there." Itachi's hands gripped her hand and pushed it away. He pulled out the leggings and ran his hands over her smooth soft legs. He said to her "Your point?." He kissed her neck and ran his hands higher, to her mid thigh. He rubbed her thigh. Kyra closed her eyes. She loved his touches. It made her go crazy with desire and passion. Only he could make her feel this way. And she was actually glad that he had forced her to marry him. Other wise she wouldn't be this happy. She said "So your implying that you would like that and you wouldn't mind if I took a shower with you..." Itachi turned her around with quick force and pinned her to the bed. He leaned down and said slyly "I wouldn't say I like it..." Kyra glared at him. He smirked and finished his sentence "I would love it." He saw a small smile appear on her lips. He leaned down and connected his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. He pulled away after a while and said in his usual cold tone "Get dressed." He got off from on top of her. Kyra got herself up from the bed and began to put her fishnets and clothes on. Itachi just watched her with his soul piercing gaze. That awkward feeling of uncomfort Kyra got when he saw her exposed flesh had disappeared long ago. She strapped her sword on and turned to him. Itachi walked to the door motioning for Kyra to follow.

//Later: Hall way// Kyra moaned "God Itachi...stop..." He continued to kiss her neck and jawline. Kyra tilted her head and said "Some one will see. Dinner is almost ready and that blond will come jumping here to call us..." Itachi did not reply but kept kissing her. Kyra let out small pleasure filled moan and said "If you keep doing this. I will force you to take me right here and now." He pulled away and stared at her eyes. His eyes gleamed with mischief and lust. He spoke for the first time in a quiet tone "Your not pregnant yet.." Kyra smirked and said "And I feel lucky." Itachi's hand trailed its way down to her stomach and lifted her dress. Kyra looked down at his hand. He took his other hand and gently touched her stomach. Kyra felt shivers go up her spine when she felt his cold hand touch her warm skin. He pulled away and straightened her dress back, with a frown. He said in soft tone to her while staring into her blood red eyes "I will get you pregnant with my heir. So don't feel lucky woman." He grabbed her by the waist and lead her to the main room.

//Dinner// Itachi asked Kisame "Who is that man?." Kisame looked at Itachi and said with a frown "You mean Kyra did not tell you yet?." Itachi glanced at Kyra who was reading a book with a emotionless face. He glanced back to the fish and said coldly "No...no she didn't." Kisame gave a glance at the man in front of him and said to Itachi "His name is Damian. He used to be Kyra's old boyfriend. Now Kyra just hates him and even threatened to kill him.." Itachi glanced at the man with a small glare. Damian had his eyes on Kyra. Kyra felt a pair of eyes staring at her. And she knew right away who it was. Damian. She took out a kunai and threw it at him. Damian got hit in the arm. He stood up glaring at Kyra. Kyra did not even react. She just kept reading her book. Damian said in icy tone "What the hell was that for, bitch?." Shocked silence filled the air. Kyra looked up with a sharp soul piercing gaze. She said in with no emotion but had a sharp tone to it "Two things fool. 1. Next time you look at me I will do more then throw a kunai at you. And 2. Call me names and I will end your pathetic life." She looked back at her book and began to read. Itachi just sat quietly. The happiness of having a wife that was just like him and was not a emotional girl. Mina came in with a smile. The leader had sort of punished Kyra for hurting the girl. But other than that the Kyra was fine and Mina was afraid of her. That was a good thing. Now heres the bad news Mina had to cook. And if Kyra did cook for the members the leader as quoted 'If you cook or hurt my niece again. I will see to it that Tobi and Deidara annoy you to end of your days!. Now go you are dismissed!." And trust me when asked to do so Deidara and Tobi could make you go crazy. There were so annoying it wasn't even funny. It would actually make you kill yourself. Mina put the pot down. She said in bubbly voice "Enjoy the food. I didn't burn it this time! I feel so happy." Itachi heard Kyra say under breath "You shouldn't. Probably tastes like shit." Itachi chuckled. Everyone turned to him. Did he just laugh a little? Now this was very big news. He had just chuckled...he never showed that much emotion. Then it struck them...Kyra. She was causing him to change a little. And they liked that.

Mina asked him "Why are you laughing Tachi- kun??." She went over and hugged him. Itachi pushed her away and said coldly "Never touch me or else I will chop your hands off." Mina glared at him for a second. But that faded. She put on a smile and said "You don't mean that." Everyone watched the woman trail her fingers up and down his back and whisper something in his ear. They saw Itachi look at her in tremendous distaste and then to everyone's surprise he slapped her hard. She fell down to the floor with a 'thud.' He pulled out his chair and said in icy tone to the girl "I am married, Bitch." And with said he left the room and slammed the main room doors shut. Kyra put her book down and left the room also. In order to go calm her husband down. The girl got up. Her face was full of tears of shock, pain and sorrow. She ran out of the room. Never had she felt so humiliated and hurt before. HE was married?...when did that happen?. More tears fell down. He hurt her...he hit her...He had never done that to her. She ran straight ahead to her uncles room.

Kyra walked into bedroom room to find Itachi staring at the wall with his hands rested on his temples. Kyra walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. His head snapped into her, his gaze softened when he saw Kyra there. He turned back and sighed. Kyra massaged his shoulders and said to him "Come and eat." Itachi shook his head. Kyra frowned and said "Itachi..." He snapped at her "I said I don't want to.." Kyra glared at him and said "Do it for me.." He glared at her and said "No." Kyra moved in front of him and jumped him. Itachi fell back against the bed. Kyra said to him "And why not?." He pushed her off and said "Cause you are of no importance to me. You are only going to be the mother of clan nothing else nothing more." Thats it? He viewed her as some slut or something?. She got up and said in cold tone "Fine then bastard be that way. See if I ever care about your mother fucking sorry ass.." She left the room and slammed the door shut. So he didn't care about her. She was an object to him. Damn him. She wasn't going to talk to him EVER. She'll show him. She was not some object. Damn bastard. She walked into the room and sat heavily on the chair. The members looked at her. What was up with her? She took the chicken and pulled out a knife. And then they saw how she chopped the chicken. She swung the knife and cut the chicken as if it were something else...like human. They knew it...she was angry.

Itachi stood there confused. What just happened? He got up and left the room. He made his way to the main room and walked to the table. Kyra was sitting down quietly and eating her food...well.. while rest of the members were arguing and acting like fools like usual. He sat down. Silence came and then left. Kyra put her fork down and looked at the food. This was so disgusting. And judging by the others filled plates they agreed. Tobi came up to her and looked down at his feet. Kyra looked at him and said "What do you want?." Tobi said in small voice "Tobi hates Mina's cooking. Tobi loves pretty lady's cooking. Tobi wants scary beautiful lady to cook. Could pretty lady cook for Tobi?." Kyra stared at him. While all the members just looked Tobi like 'Is he on something?..' look. But all she did was just stare at him. Tobi kind of got uncomfortable. Her gaze was really strong and sharp like Itachi's it unnerved him. He shifted back. And said "Tobi wants pretty ladies answer. Tobi feels weird when pretty lady looks at Tobi like that. Tobi is very good boy." Kyra finally spoke after a while "Your are very strange. Tell me Tobi why is that you show such behavior?...I know for a fact that your real personality is not like that...your hiding it. You can't fool me ...Uchiha." UCHIHA?! The hell?!!. Everyone looked at the boy in front of them. Who as a matter of fact had gone strangely quiet. Deidara said "Who the hell are you?, yeah!?." Tobi looked at Deidara and then back at Kyra. He asked in monotone shocking everyone but Kyra "How did you know? Only the leader knows of this..." Kyra stood up and said "I know many things Uchiha, Madara. Now excuse me I have to go cook something or else I would die eating this whore's trash." With that said she left. Sekyo who was there jumped up and said "Ha I knew it! God my sisters good at figuring out these things...Mind showing us your face?..." The man took off his mask. Everyone looked up in shock to see a man with creamy white skin and sharingan eyes staring back at them. He had wild black hair. He put his mask on and said "I will be going now..." He left without another word. What could he say? The boy they thought they knew was actually someone else.

Itachi glanced at Kyra who was eating her food, ignoring him. Why was she ignoring him? What did he do? It was the bugging the shit out of him. The members had noticed this too. They watched him glance at her a few times while she just ate silently not even glancing at him. She made it clear to him. That she was not going to talk to him. She looked off to her book and began reading again. Itachi got frustrated and looked back to his food. He got up and left. Kyra did not even react. Sekyo said to her "Well go after him! Don't just sit there!." Kyra did not look up. The cold icy reply Sekyo got back was "Over my dead body." They all frowned.

After a while they heard tons of crashes coming from the hall way. They all left the room except for Kyra. They came back with a look of surprise. Sekyo said in saracastic tone "Talk about learning how to keep his emotions in check." She looked away and began to eat her food again. Kyra's cooking was the best. The curious wife asked "What the hell did the bastard do?." Sekyo answered her nonchalantly "Oh he threw some of your clothes out..." Kyra got up and said "What?!.. Oh that bastard is going to pay." She cracked her knuckles and left. The members all gave Sekyo a glare. Sekyo said "What?." Deidara said to her "What do you mean, what, un?. Why did you lie to her, yeah?." Sekyo shrugged and said "I don't know. Maybe I did not want my sister to act like this. You know this could go on for week or forever. All this fighting ad shit...-pause-..Kisame are you sure you saw them kissing and talking last time? I mean come on they hated each other and my sister did want to kill him." Kisame answered "I did. I swear. And the day before he and her were actually cooperating instead of fighting...man it was so unlike them.." Sekyo frowned and said "Fine I believe you. So they already like..like each other. But I am guessing they haven't said the other 3 letters yet...And we all know they love each other right?" The men nodded. Sekyo smirked evilly and said "Lets lock the two prodigies into the Akatsuki tower. We'll let them out as soon as they take of the there problems and say 'I love you'. What do you think?." Deidara hit her head and said "Are you out of your mind, un?." Sasori said in his calm tone "We can not do that. It will mean our deaths. Kyra and Itachi could easily kill us." Hidan said "Sasori's right we can't pull that shit off." Sekyo pointed out to Hidan "You know for a religious freak you sure do cuss a lot. And we can pull it off, if your willing to try?...come on dudes it will be fun." There was silence. Sekyo spoke again "Sure we'll probably get killed but think no more hearing their fights. And Itachi will be less inhuman along with my sister. And the look on their faces. Come on! Whos with me?." Deidara said to her "You what I know I will be killed, un...but I still haven't played a good prank for a while, un..." Sekyo hugged him and said "Okay one down. Anyone else?." Pretty soon all of them joined in. Sekyo explained to them the plan.

"I swear I just want to take your head and bash against the wall! What were you thinking Uchiha?." She picked up all the books that Itachi had slammed against the wall. He just sat there and watched Kyra pick each book up and place it on the shelf. After a lot of work she got all the books to go back to its original place. She sighed and said "I am going to sleep." She got in bed and threw a pillow at Itachi. Itachi stared at the pillow. She said to him in a monotone "You are sleeping on the coach not with me or I vow I will chop you up into small tiny pieces and feed you to that plant Zetus." Itachi replied back "You do not give me orders woman." The reply he got back was a bunch of weapons aiming straight at him. He blocked all of them...barely. He glared at her and got on top of the couch. He lied down and closed his eyes. Damn woman.

Kyra woke up in morning to find Zetsu leaning over her. Really close to her face. She yelled "ZETSU!!!!!!." Itachi woke up with the start and the first thing he saw was Zestu leaning really close to his wife. He got up and quickly punched the plant square in the face. Kyra covered herself. She had very revealing nightgown on. Itachi said to her "Are you okay?." Kyra let out a huge amount of colorful words and said "That disgusting plant was...god fuck...that was not a nice sight to see in the morning." Itachi turned around and said to the plant "What are you doing here?." Zetsu just smirked. Itachi heard Kyra yell "Itachi...help! Oofff." He turned around just in time to see Hidan holding Kyra tight by her waist with one hand clamped on her mouth. Itachi said in angry tone "What is the meaning of this?! Unhand my wife now." Hidan smirked and said "I wouldn't be worried about her right now. Look behind you." Itachi turned around just in time to see Zetsu do a jutsu. Itachi fell unconscious. Zetsu threw the man over his shoulder. He looked up just in time to see Kyra shoot him a deadly glare. Hidan carried her away bridal style. Hands and legs tied with duct tape over her mouth. Zetsu followed behind. Sekyo saw the members come out of the room and said "Whoa you got them?... I thought it would be harder to do." Zetsu rubbed his face and said in a monotone "You have no idea." Hidan chuckled and said "Itachi here punched him because the guy was leaning way to close to Kyra's face." Sekyo hit Zetsu on the head and said to him "You are going to get yourself killed." Zetsu just glared at Sekyo while rubbing his head. Kyra glared at all of them. They all moved away from her. Damn were her glares scary or what?. They watched her squirm in his arms. Hidan held her tight. He said to Sekyo "Kyra has such a nice hot body." Sekyo glared at him and said "And 1...2...3...hit." On cue Kyra bashed the back of her head in his face. Hidan grunted as pain shot up his face. He glared at the woman. Kyra just glared back at him. Sekyo said "Hey Hidan. Do not look into her eyes." Hidan quickly looked away. Kyra yelled against the tape. Deidara smirked and said "Man if he didn't look away in time he could have ended up like me, yeah. Her bloodline is worse then Itachi's, un." Sekyo spoke "Okay guys lets get them to that tower."

Me: Haha Leaving you here..I love torturing you readers.

Itachi: Bad girl..

Me: You can say that again Uchiha...


	10. Chapter 10

Me:...

Itachi:...

**Chapter 10**

Deidara pushed Sekyo away and said "Let me listen, yeah!." Sekyo glared at him and said in a high whisper "Shut up!...Dei...you are such a pain in the ass." Kisame said from behind them "You two are hogging the door! Move! What the hell are they saying?." Sekyo answered "Well I can't hear shit because of this stupid blond transvestite and your screaming fish sticks." Deidara glared at her and yelled "I am not a transvestite, un!." Sekyo glared harder at him and jumped him. Deidara landed back hard against the floor with a loud 'thud'. Sekyo said in very creepy angry tone "I swear to god Deidara I will take your lungs out if you don't shut the fuck up." Deidara looked at the girl like she was insane and showed a slight look of fear. Sekyo grabbed his collar and said "Did you hear me!?! Got it blond?." Deidara nodded. He was a bit shaken by her violent behavior. I guess siblings do pick up from there older siblings. She smiled and said "Good. Now everyone quiet." She got up and stood by the door. She spoke "Maybe a glaring contest is going around in there...oddly quiet in the there." Sasori shook his head and said quietly "We are all going to die...you watch. First for locking Itachi Uchiha and Kyra Uchiha into a tower. Second for snooping around while they need to be alone. Such disrespect." With that said he walked away. But before he could take a step forward he heard Sekyo say "Your in this too Sasori-san." He did not say a word but just walked away. After a while Sekyo sighed and said "Sasori-san has a point. You know what guys lets just leave them be...as tempting it is to listen to them...and shit we have to go or else it'd be worse then death for us." Everyone nodded in agreement and began to leave. Deidara stayed behind and whined "But I want to know what there going to say, un!." Sekyo's eyebrow twitched. She grabbed him by the ear and said "No you don't Dei." She pulled him by the ear and dragged him away from the door.

Itachi woke up to find Kyra on top of the bed all tied up. He got up rubbing his head. That was the last time he was ever going to let his guard down. How the hell did he end up here? He never wouldn't have gotten in this position if it weren't for that woman. He got up and dusted himself off. He looked at Kyra who had the most deadliest look he had ever seen. She glared at him and motioned him to untie her. Untie her? Haha Don't make him laugh? He smirked coldly. Kyra shot him a glare. She looked away. Looking at the floor. Itachi frowned. But still his eyes was filled with amusement. He watched her close her eyes. She shot them open. Itachi looked in surprise at her eyes. She had black eyes with red vertical slits. They were so much like Orochimaru's but a different color. So snake like and beautiful. Kyra looked at the ropes. And to his shock the ropes suddenly cut open. She was free. A small smirk played on her lips. She closed her eyes and opened them again. Itachi just stared at her. She pulled the tape off and looked around the room, ignoring him. Anger boiled inside of him. Why was she ignoring him?

The tower room was dark and cold. It had concrete gray walls tinted blue by the moonlight streaming from the huge window. It was huge. The floor was cold and dark. Kyra dusted off the bed and lied there. She got up and made her way to the bathroom. Itachi stared at her. He was planning her death right now. Couldn't she see? How much it hurt him when she ignored him? Kyra came out of the bathroom. Itachi pushed her against the wall and said in a angry and dangerous tone "Why are you ignoring me, woman?." Kyra glared at him and said "Why the hell should I tell you?...I don't see you as a person with value. So why waste my breath with worthless bastards? Tell me Uchiha." Itachi slapped her hard. He kicked her in the stomach. Kyra went flying. She hit the window, the glass shattered. Itachi watched in disbelief as glass flew everywhere. Kyra had gone unconscious and now was in the air, outside. His heart raced. She was about to die. He ran full speed and grabbed her by the waist. The wind blew hard making Itachi hold his breath. He lifted her into his arms and pulled her into the room. He looked down from inside. The falls she could have encountered was deadly. Many stories down was a black emptiness. Deep waters that were pitch black. A person could easily go down and drown. He kissed her cheek. He calmed down. He did not know that he would feel this afraid and bad if she fell over. His reaction was surprising. He had never felt this way about a person. He looked down at Kyra's face. She had a small cut on her forehead that was bleeding. And a few cuts on her stomach, arms and legs from the sharp glasses that were sent everywhere. He didn't mean for her to hit the window. He was expecting her to hit the wall. He looked down at her and kissed her again. He had gone to far. He pulled her closer to him and lifted her bridle style. He lied her down on the bed. He had to control his temper or he could lose her. But why? Why was he so worried about her? Why did he care about her? What was this feeling...tugging at his heart every time he saw her?. He was so confused. He Itachi Uchiha was confused. He had achieved high scores and learned so many justsus and techniques. He had killed his entire clan with one hand leaving his brother. He had mastered the final stage of Sharingan. He had accomplished the impossible and was known as the deadliest killer in the world. But why? Why couldn't he figure this out?

He pulled off her clothes and took care of her wounds. She looked so fragile but lean and muscular at the same time. She had the perfect body. He looked at her face. She was so innocent and angelic. But looks were deceiving she was a strong woman with talented skills. She rivaled any man. She was different. She rivaled those who thought women were weak. Proving that that she could be stronger then them. He ran his fingers over her wounds. He covered her with his cloak. This room was getting cold. He went up to window and looked at the night sky. Such a beautiful pitch black pool of small lights. A silent breeze swept across his face. He looked back at Kyra. He then turned back to the sky. He vowed to protect her and never hurt her. He cleaned up the mess and covered the windows with the midnight blue curtains. He walked up to the fire place and lighted a quick fire. He then sat down and stared at the flames. He began to think of ways to kill the members. Those bastards had no right to lock them in here.

//Hour later// Kyra woke up and looked around. She touched her forehead. The cut she had felt was gone. All she remembered was Itachi kicking her. And then glass. And then she felt like she was in the air falling down and then everything went black. She got up. The blankets fell down. Cold air hit her flesh looked down she had only a bra and pantie on. She looked up and scanned the room. No Uchiha. She lied back down. What had happened? When she saw him she was going to beat the shit out of him for hurting her...he just got lucky today. She had beaten him a lot of times to prove that she was strong enough to actually beat him. She heard the bathroom door open. Itachi came in with only a towel around his waist. His hair was wet and was loose. Their eyes locked. Kyra glared at him and said coldly "Hope your happy. You almost killed me." She turned away and lied down. She closed her eyes. Itachi moved up to her and said "Kyra..." Kyra did not even say a word. Itachi said again "Kyra..." Kyra snapped her eyes open and said in loud and angry tone "Get the fuck away from me! If you don't I will murder you right here right now. Fuck what the leader would say about your death. I don't care! You hear me. Now leave me alone." She turned away closed her eyes. Itachi was stunned. She hadn't shown this much emotion and anger towards him since the day she and him had confessed they liked each other. He knew it. He had gone to far. His face went blank. He went back to small chair and stared into the burning flames. In a way her anger was just like a fire. She could get colder than ice sometimes. And other times fiercer than fire itself.

//Later- Things cooled down// The door opened. Kyra got up a little. Deidara walked in with a smile. He closed the door. They heard the cling of metal indicating the door was lock. Deidara set some food down and said "Remember only way to get out of here, un...is to say...I love you, yeah." Itachi hit Deidara. The clone 'poofed' away. Kyra stared at the floor and said "I am going to kill them all." She hit back on the bed. She said to the man "Where is my nightgown?." Itachi did not reply. He just stared into the fire. Kyra glared at him and said "Where is it?." Itachi sighed and said "It is ripped up and torn you will not be able to wear it." Kyra let out sigh and said "Great now I have nothing to wear...this is such a lovely day." She lied back down. Itachi got up and walked up to her. He got on top of her and leaned down, he whispered "If It weren't from me catching you before you fell, You would be dead right now." Kyra said in icy tone "You should just let me died. My death would be more of satisfying then getting stuck with a freak like you. Now get off me." Itachi said "No." He leaned down to plant a kiss but Kyra moved her head away. He glared at her. She glared back at him. He sighed and said "You scared me..." Kyra looked up at him in confusion. He stared into her eyes and said "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I almost died of shock when I saw you fly into the air like that with a bloody head." He stroked her hair and said in trance like way "I have never felt this much emotions for one person...Kyra..." Kyra stared up at him. He was telling the truth. And she knew how much guts it took for him to say that. I mean he was known to be heartless and emotionless and here he was telling her about how he felt about her. She knew because she was just like him and she would feel the same way. He said after a while "Forgive me Kyra. I am sorry if I hurt you before and a while ago." Kyra was stunned. Did the man just use 'I am' and 'sorry' in the same sentence? She looked up at his eyes. There was all kinds of emotions running through his eyes. He was letting her see the real him. The one that had been hiding for all these years behind a killers exterior. He trusted her. Right now he had put his guard down. The one thing he had never done. He had trusted her.

They just stared at each other. Kyra then leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. He kissed back and pinned her to the bed. She pulled away and said "There is no need to tell me how you feel because you're similar to me Uchiha. I can read you like a book." Itachi smiled. He felt happy. She was the only person who had gotten to his heart. The only person who understood him. And he felt good inside. He said "Thank you, Kyra." Kyra smirked and said "Welcome. Now how about you show me how much you care about me." She swung her legs around his waist in a sexual way. He smirked and said "Pleasure is mine my love." With that said he threw off his towel along with Kyra's bra and pantie. Leaving the her and him with nothing on.

Kyra moaned as Itachi slammed hard into her. Hitting her G- spot everything time. He groaned and said "You feel so good Kyra.." Kyra said nothing but moaned. She kissed his neck as he continued to thrust into her. She arched her back as waves of pleasure filled her. She bit his sensitive skin on his neck. She was rewarded with a small moan from hi s lips. Itachi pulled he r close to him as he pounded deep into her picking up speed. Kyra moaned his name. She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back. God she felt good. She felt waves of pleasure flow through her body. Her insides burned with pleasure as she felt him thrust hard and deep into her. Itachi felt her walls tighten. He thrust deeper and harder into her in order to prolong the pleasure that was running through his body. Kyra moaned in pleasure as they both came. Itachi collapsed on top of her with a huge breath and began to kiss her neck. Kyra buried her face in his chest. Itachi gripped her tightly and hugged her. She heard him whisper "You belong to me..." Kyra chuckled and said "Maybe I do maybe I don't. Who are you to say?." Itachi said "Kyra...Whatever I say goes. And if you don't follow my orders then I will kill you." Kyra replied "Well who says you can?...I mean tell me Uchiha. Can you kill me?...hn?." Silence came. Kyra spoke again "Exactly." She kissed him. Itachi just stared at her with his emotionless gaze. Kyra stared back at him. He then wrapped arm around her and said quietly "Do you care about me?." Kyra frowned at his question. She stated in a monotone "I do care..." Itachi stared into her eyes to find a small hint of truth. He found a emotion flicker in her blood red eyes. What was that?...Love?. He spoke "Kyra?..." Kyra looked up at him and said "Hn?." He said quietly "Tell me...do you...love me?." He watched her frown. But not one word escaped her mouth. He grabbed her chin and said "Tell me..." Kyra closed her eyes "If you care about someone a lot and hope they live a safe life then that is love. If you would give your own life to make a person happy then that is love. If you can't stop thinking about that person. And all that foolish nonsense. Then I guess that what love is." He glared at her and said "You didn't answer my question." Kyra glared back at him and said "Because I can't say such nonsense." She turned around. But Itachi grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the bed.

He got on top her and said "Do you? Answer my question." Kyra sighed and said after a while of silence "Yes...now leave me alone." Itachi did not budge. He just stared down at her. There was not many people who cared or even loved him because of the fact that he had done terrible things. And some of them who actually loved him were fake. They only wanted him because of his appearance. Example Mina. That woman did not like him for him but his appearance and looks. He stared down at the woman before him. Now she was the real deal. She truly cared for him. She was different. She had broken through his icy killer exterior and had gotten to see him for him not for the heartless murderer he was. He said to her in a monotone "I will say this once. IF you tell anyone I will kill you...I love you. Kyra your a woman who I would never trade anything for...not even power." Kyra's eyes widened. She was speechless. She could not say a word. He just said he loved her too. She snapped back into reality when she felt two strong arms lift her. She was then put back down. Itachi had was under her. The bed was made for only person. He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. Kyra buried her face in his chest. Enjoying the fact that he was so warm. It felt good to be loved. Itachi stared down at his wife. He watched her close her eyes and drift into sleep. He too fell asleep with her in his arms.

//Morning// Kyra felt something soft brush her lips. She opened her eyes to see Itachi staring at her. Kyra smirked and said "Morning." Itachi did not reply but pulled her into a passionate kiss. His hands went under the covers and gripped her ass. Kyra looked at him in surprise she smirked and said "Naughty boy." She then leaned down and kissed him. She felt Itachi's manhood touch her stomach slightly tickling her. Itachi flipped her over so that he could be on top of her and began to trail kisses all over her neck and exposed chest. Kyra wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her neck hungrily with lust. Kyra looked at the door. She heard footsteps. She looked at the door with narrowed eyes. She pulled Itachi's head up so he could stop kissing and look up at her. He growled "What is it?." Kyra ordered him "Get off me. You get should get dressed NOW." Itachi looked at the door and realized why she had stopped him. He did not want anyone walking in on them. He quickly got up and searched for his clothes. He cursed himself for being so impatient to make love to her yesterday night. His clothes was scattered everywhere. Kyra put her clothes on and sat quietly. Itachi put his shirt and sweats on. But then it hit him. His little friend was poking against his pants. Kyra chuckled and said mockingly "Guess you got horny didn't you? Poor Uchiha...Wonder what the others will say." Itachi shot her a glare. He said to her "I hate you." Kyra replied back "Hate you too Uchiha." She walked away to the bathroom. Her evil laughter echoed the big room as she left. Itachi glared at her back.

Kyra walked out of the room seconds later to see Itachi standing there frowning at his pants. This was very noticeable and he couldn't cover because Kyra had his cloak. The footsteps they heard had stopped. The person was probably listening. Kyra walked up to him and said "We need to fix that..." Itachi narrowed his eyes at her. Inside he was embarrassed. This had never happened to him. He watched her trail her fingers up and down his pants. Itachi glared at her and said in a deadly whisper "You want me to fuck you blind?." Kyra leaned forward and said "That would be nice." She pressed him against the wall and grind her hips against him. Heat burned up in his pants. What the hell was she thinking? He felt a pair of lips press against his. He couldn't control himself. He swung her legs around his waist and kissed her back. He felt her smirk against his lip. He pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. Kyra broke the kiss and said "Not now." Itachi glared at her and said "So you were leading me on..." Kyra pointed down and said "All you need was just one heated kiss that would satisfy you..." Itachi looked down. His boner was gone. He looked at her in surprise. Itachi got off her and stood up.

Kyra got up and said in dark tone "So you got any ideas for getting back at these fools?." Itachi looked at her with no emotion and said "No...do you?." Kyra looked at the floor and said "I think I might." Itachi looked at her in curiosity. She grabbed his collar and pulled him forward. She whispered in his ear "Do you know there is someone listening to us?." Itachi pulled away and nodded. She pulled him back and whispered "I am locking these bastards in here for days.." Itachi smirked slightly. He pulled away and said in low tone "How do you expect them to come in here?..." Kyra said with small smirk "Ah...they will not. I know that. Because it is such a big risk. But I bet you that they did not tell the leader about this scheme of theirs. That is why we will contact him." Itachi listened intently and said "Continue.." Kyra explained to him the strategy of the plan. Itachi merely nodded while gazing at his wife.

//Later// Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki members banged on the door of the room. Sekyo yelled "Let us out of here!." Kyra and Itachi looked at each other and walked down the stairs. There plan had worked perfectly without any flaws. She said in a monotone "Hope my snakes don't kill everyone..." She had a indifferent look. Itachi said to her "Who cares?.." Kyra said to him "Good point..." And the two evil prodigies walked on with out one glance back. They left the tower and entered the Akatsuki base.

Kyra sat on top of Itachi's lap in the main room. She looked down at him and said "So quiet and peaceful here. Lets keep them there forever." Itachi chuckled lightly and said "The leader will not like that..." Kyra stared at him and said "I hate him." Itachi rose a eyebrow but said nothing. He wrapped arm around her waist and held her there. Silence came. They just sat in each others arms enjoying themselves. They did not need to talk they liked it this way. And just when things were getting perfect a certain bitchy tone said from behind them "My uncle wants to see you Itachi-kun...-nasty tone- and you too bitch." Kyra and Itachi shot a glare at the girl. Mina stood there with a look of jealousy and a arrogant aura. Kyra and Itachi got up and walked past the girl. But Kyra stopped in her tracks and said in a dark, deadly, with her back still facing the girl "If you cause anymore trouble...heed my last warning foolish girl I will kill you. I don't care if your uncle does or does not like it. Cause I am one not to care about what people think about me or my actions. I do whatever I please. And if I have to kill you so be it. And don't call me names bitch." Itachi heard every word of his wife's warning did not say anything but walked on with her. He knew for a fact that Mina was now probably drowning with fear. When it came to warning and words Kyra was the best. She did not have to take actions that much. People understood and obeyed her. While he was similar but took actions. He did not have to say a word. He knew for a fact that his gaze enough intimidated others. With Kyra's words and his actions they fit perfectly as one.

They knocked on the door. They heard from behind the door a cold tone say "Come in." Kyra and Itachi came in and closed the door. They each bowed and said with respect like usual "You called us, leader-sama?." The man said to Itachi in strange clam voice but Itachi caught the hint of anger in it "Did you or did you not slap my niece?." Itachi gaze remained the same. Expressionless. He said in a monotone "Yes I did." The leader stood up and said "Why?!." Itachi did not say a word. The leader said in angry tone "Itachi answer my question now!. Or I will kill you right this instant. Right in front of your wife!!." Itachi seemed unfazed he said "Your niece is the one to blame." The leader shot him a glare and said "And what is the meaning of that? Have you seen her face, Uchiha Itachi? She has a huge bruise on her cheek. Your telling me she is to be blamed for this!?!." Itachi nodded and said "Hai. Leader-sama" . Kyra knew if Itachi kept this up with that non caring and emotionless facade that the orange haired man would probably take drastic measures. Silence came. The leader said "Tell me why?." Itachi said before trailing off "She has a very sick mind..." The leader shot him a deadly glare. Challenging the Uchiha to continue so he could whoop his ass. Kyra spoke to the leader shocking both men "If it were up to me I'd kill her." The leader glared at her and said "Repeat that again woman." Kyra said to him "You heard me. Why don't you quit blaming and punishing others and look at the girl? She is the source of all this problems. I personally think a weak and sensitive girl like her should not be even staying here in a place full of S ranked criminals. Don't you agree, leader-sama?." The leader said in sharp tone "Be careful about what you say this is my niece you are talking about?. Do not interfere with this, woman." Kyra replied back "Then why make me come here. I don't have to listen to this shit." Was she standing up for Itachi?...this was new.

Itachi looked at the woman. The way this was going was going to lead her to her death. She spoke again "And I will not stop talking about her. She is a sick mental bitch. Forgive me for saying such things for she is your niece and you probably do care about her but your are missing my point. That girl wants this to happen. She wants us to fight. The girl is TROUBLE. Now you are the leader of the Akatsuki. Of this organization. And I know one of the several facts about being a leader is when you treat all people equal. In other words being fair. Have you looked at this situation from our perceptive? If this girl was not your niece but a just a mere Akatsuki member than it will be different for you. Your decision would given as a non biased decision. It would be fair. But you are using family bonds as a way to judge this situation...Tell me Pein. Have you asked what that niece of yours did to get slapped? I mean Uchiha here is not the type of person to do that...And you've known him too. Does he seem like the person to actually strike someone without a reason especially the niece of his leader? Well?." Itachi looked at her. He was baffled. And the most amazing thing was she was the only person outof the whole Akatsuki to actually talk to him like that. And his reaction. Well it was quite unexpected. He suddenly had a thoughtful expression on his face. No one had ever used words and logical points to make him cool down and actually think about his actions. Most members would just accept their punishment and not talk back to him when was angry. They feared him unlike Kyra. Amazing was the word. After a while of silence the leader said shocking Itachi "Your a fine addition to Akatsuki. Not only do you have strength and talented skills but you have a brain, Kyra. And we need that. No one has ever spoken to me like that before. Kyra you are you are a brave woman...and your are correct on most of the points you made...You are dismissed. I will let you go. And that niece of mine will have some explaining to do. Call her to me...Now leave." Kyra and Itachi bowed and left. As soon as they walked out of the door Itachi pinned her to the wall and said "Why did you stand up for me?..." Kyra stared into his black orbs and said "Because I felt like it. Plus the man needs to get a heads up about leading." Itachi did not say a word but leaned down and kissed her. Kyra slid her arms around around his neck and kissed back. He broke away and said "You truly are amazing love." Kyra said nothing but dragged him into the main room.

Mina frowned when she saw the couple come back with no injuries. Kyra said to the girl "Leader-sama is calling you." What the hell? Why did he want to see her?. Something was not right. Itachi slid his arm around her waist and pulled her into the main room. They found Damian sitting there with a magazine looking through it. He looked up at them and then looked down. It kind of pained him to see a another man touching his first love. Anger was boiling inside of him but he did not show it. He watched Kyra sit on Itachi's lap. Itachi just stared down at her with no emotion. What was he? A machine or something? At least Damian looked at Kyra with love but this man just stared at her with no emotion. But then again Kyra did not show a drop of emotion when he and her were together. That part he did not get. Kyra smirked and said softly in Itachi's ear "What are you thinking about?." Itachi said to her in low voice "About killing the man right across from us..." Kyra stared at him and said "Go ahead no ones stopping you." Itachi just said "Hn." Kyra pulled out a book and began to read. Itachi looked at the book in her hands. Judging by the cover and title of the book it was intense bloody book casting many scenes that were intense and evil for normal shinobi to read. Kyra flipped the page and kept reading the book. Itachi pulled her back roughly and grabbed the book. She glared at him. He read a few sentences and smirked at her. Kyra glared at him and said "What's with that look?." Itachi said silently "Such a strange woman you are...reading such horrendous and torturous books." Kyra glared at him and snatched her book back. She said in cold tone "Why do you care? I find books like this quite interesting and amusing. Also gives me knowledge on how to torture humans for extreme pain. Those like Orochimaru." She said last part in a think layer of hate. Itachi said silently "Why is it that you hate him?." Kyra answered coldly "Why do you care?." Itachi said to her with a glare "Just answer my question woman." Kyra sighed and said "Well that bastard Damian long ago betrayed me for power. He went to Orochimaru. The vile snake offered him power and a place to stay if Damian brought me to him so I can be his bride. Apparently the snake had taken great interest in me. First he wanted me so he can have my body and then that changed to him wanting to be his bride. Well I outsmarted Damian and left him to die on the roads. I made sure he was on the brink of death. But apparently he some how survived and is now sitting right across of us." Itachi looked at with a frown. He shot a glare at the man and turned back to Kyra. He said in low tone "If that bastard tries anything on you. Tell me immediately and I will make sure he will regret the day he was born." Kyra chuckled at his protectiveness and said "I can take care of myself, Uchiha." Itachi just said "Hn." Kyra shook her head and began to read again. Everything went silent. Itachi finally got up and picked Kyra up along and made his to the room. Kyra looked at him and said "What are you doing?." Itachi answered "What does it look like I am doing?." Kyra shrugged and said "Fine then don't give me an straight answer." Itachi opened the room and threw her on the bed. He locked the doors and said "You want to know. Then I will tell you. I am going to fuck you." Kyra gasped as he tackled her. He glared at her and said "I hate your luck. Your not pregnant yet." Kyra smirked and and said "Well I love it." He then attacked her with many kisses.

// 6 hours later// Some one knocked the door. Itachi dressed up and answered the door. Damian stood there with a cold gaze. Itachi asked in a monotone "What do you want?." Damian answered back while shooting him a glare "The leader and I want to know where the rest of the members are." Kyra popped up behind Itachi and said in a small tone "Who is it?." Itachi turned to her and said "Go back to sleep." Kyra turned away and said "Well then whoever is at the door better lower his voice so I CAN sleep or I will slit their throat." Itachi turned back to the man. Damian was glaring hard at him. He asked "What is she doing in your room?." Itachi glared back at him with a intense gaze that was 100x worse. He said in dangerously low possessive tone "She is my WIFE. And what she is doing here does not concern you." Kyra got up again to see Itachi and Damian glaring hard at each other. Looked like a fight was going to happen. She quickly pulled up a chair and said under her breath "This is interesting..." Damian said "So what?...She still is mine. And I will get her to be with me no matter what you say or do you mother fucking bastard." Whoa hold the fuck up...did he just say she was still his. Hell no. She was not his but Itachi's. Itachi said deadly tone "No she is mine fool. Temper me more and you will be asking for your own death." Damian said "Is that a challenge Uchiha?." Itachi did not say anything but punched the man square in the face. He flew back and hit the wall with a loud 'thud'. A crater was now visible on the wall. Damian got up and charged at him in pure rage. He threw punches and kicks at Itachi. Itachi blocked them all effortlessly. After a while of blocking Itachi decided to end this. He took out a kunai and hid it under his cloak sleeve. The man charged at him again but soon found a huge pain shoot through his body. He looked down and said "Nani?." He saw a kunai sticking out of his heart. He fell to his knees coughing out blood and clutching his wound. Agonizing pain flowed through his body. Itachi walked over to him and slit his throat. Damian dropped dead. Kyra stared at his body in slight disbelief. Itachi walked back in to see Kyra sitting on chair with a blank look. Kyra said "Wow.." Itachi rose a surprised eyebrow. He just killed her first love and all she said was 'wow'. He said to her in cold tone "That would have been you if you weren't my wife. Your disrespect towards me made me want to kill you in th e beginning." Kyra just stared at him no emotion and said "Uchiha. You know I am able to defend myself unlike Damian. And that you would have never killed me. Face it I am matched to you. My skills match yours." Itachi walked up to her and leaned down. He pulled his lips to her ear and whispered "I hate to admit it but your statement is true but in bed I say otherwise." Kyra glared at him and hit him on the head "Pervert." Itachi looked insulted with the comment. He rubbed his head and said to her "I am not a pervert but a man who had desires..." Kyra looked at him and said "Are you sure your a man?." Itachi glared at her and said "Yes I am sure." Kyra chuckled and said "You must be blind then." And then she ran as fast as she could go. Itachi quickly caught her by the waist and said with menace "What is the meaning of that?." Kyra smirked and said "Exactly what it means." He dug his fingernails into her lower back and said "I'll show you what I really am tonight." Kyra glanced at him with tiny bit of fear. What the hell was he thinking? She saw a evil dark smirk cross his lips. He dragged her into the bathroom and threw her onto the floor. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Kyra backed away from him. What the hell was he thinking? She had never seen this side of him before. Excitement and slight fear filled her. She watched as her husband took his cloak off and unzipped his pants with a dark evil expression. She was his prey and he was going to make this night the night that she will never forget.

Me: Leaving you here...

Itachi: -death glare- Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Me:...Thanks for the review EvilboyzR2Cute...

Itachi:...

**Chapter 11**

-6 days later- Itachi came out of the room in the morning. He was going on a mission. As soon he stepped out he noticed the other members coming out into the hall from there rooms. He closed the door and was about to take a step when he heard the door open and a voice say "Itachi?..." Itachi turned to his wife. She stepped out of the room with small smile. He stared into her beautiful entrancing blood red eyes and said "Hn?." The members looked at the couple. It was a first time they saw Kyra smile. And they knew something was up. They watched Kyra wrap her arms around his waist and whisper something in his ear. Itachi pulled her way from and stared at her in disbelief. She smirked and said "Don't stare at me like that. I am not lying." She had spent so much time with him that she now could read him like a book. He cast a glance at the members who were looking at them in curiosity. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the room. He closed the door and leaned down on one knee. He lifted her shirt and put a hand over her stomach. Kyra shivered when she felt his cold hand touch her sensitive skin. She watched a small smile appear on his lips. He lifted her high by the waist and twirled her around. He set her down and kissed her hard against the mouth. Kyra's back pressed hard against the wall. She kissed back with equal passion. He pulled away. He smirked arrogantly and said "I told I would get you pregnant with my son." Kyra narrowed her eyes and said "And what makes you think it's going to be a boy? What if it is a girl?." Itachi placed his hand on top of her stomach and said "Its going to be a boy. I know it." Kyra chuckled and said "You can't be so sure Uchiha." Itachi pinned her to the wall and whispered in her ear "Either way it works for me. But I do want a son. And if I have to get you pregnant again... considered to be warned Kyra. I will." Kyra just looked at him. He pulled away and walked away. Before he left the room he said "Get some rest my love." With that said he closed the door and left.

The members looked at Itachi. Kisame asked "hey what's up with Kyra?...she had this creepy smile on her lips." Itachi ignored him and walked on. It was none of their business. The members looked at each other and Kisame. The fish shrugged and and left following behind Itachi.

Kyra walked into the kitchen to find all the members except for Itachi and Kisame sitting down and waiting for food. She sat down quietly ignoring there looks. She pulled out a book and began to read. She did not feel like doing anything today. Her stomach was hurting because of all that throwing up she did this morning. Mina came into the room. She set the food down. And before she left she cast a glare at Kyra. The red eyed woman just turned back to her book, unaffected by the girls gaze.

Sekyo spit the food out and yelled with a tomato red face and bulging eyes "WATER!!!!!!!!HOT!!!!!!!." She jumped up, and knocked her chair over. She ran straight to kitchen and poured herself tons of water. She gulped it all with a loud sigh. Steam came out of her mouth. She came back into the room with the whole Akatsuki looking at her with a amused expression. Deidara said in entertaining tone "And the winner for the best drama queen goes to Sekyo Uchiha!, un." A anger mark appeared on Sekyo's head. She jumped Deidara and said in angry tone "WHY DON'T YOU TRY THIS WHORE'S TRASH? DEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEN YOU'LL KNOW!!!!!!." She took a spoon full of the food and shoved it in Deidara's mouth. Deidara eyes widened to the size of plates. He shot up in the air and ran straight into the kitchen screaming like a girl. He stopped screaming and came back into room with a more calm look. He looked at Sekyo said "Why did you do that, un?." She just smirked and said "And the winner for the Best transvestite king goes to Deidara!!!!, un." She burst out laughing. Deidara glared hard at her and said "Very funny, un." Sekyo pointed to the food and said "That chick made this food to hot." Hidan looked at his plate. Along with the other members. // Moments later// Hidan, Kazuka, Sasori, and Zetsu ran into the kitchen to get some water they came back with a calmed down look. Kyra frowned at the food. Kazuka looked at her and said "Kyra I wouldn't eat it if I were you. You saw how all the men ran into the kitchen after eating a spoon full of that food. Its to hot." Kyra said quietly while stirring the soup "What is your point, Kazuka? What is that..that you are suggesting? I am far better than you. What makes you think I will run into the kitchen like a low dog like the way you ran. And besides I am hungry." With that said she closed her eyes and ate it. The members watched the woman in shock. Her face remained the same. Expressionless. Void of all emotion. She opened her eyes and said "What are you fools talking about this is not spicy?." She took another spoon full and ate it. And then again and again and again. Until the plate was empty. Everyone was looked at her with their eyes bulging out of their sockets. Sekyo asked "Um..Need some water?." Kyra answered "No. I am fine." Deidara shouted "That's it, yeah. You are not human, un!!!!." Kyra just stared at him and said coldly "And you are not man but you do not hear me shouting like a foolish immature child." She walked away. Everyone burst out laughing. Deidara turned away and said "Shut up, un." Sekyo smirked and said "Wow. That was a good one. Ha ha."

//Weeks later//Kyra pulled herself into the covers of Itachi's bed. He was going to be gone for more weeks or even a month. She inhaled his scent and closed her eyes. She was going to be quite lonely. Without him there holding her in his strong arms. And that damn leader gave the mission in the wrong time...right when she was pregnant. She opened her eyes. She couldn't sleep. She got up and pulled on a black tank top and black shorts. She took one of the swords from the wall and jumped over the window. She walked into a clearing. About a hour long of training it began to rain. She looked up at the sky, enjoying the droplets of water hitting her skin. She looked down and continued to train. Slashing her sword from every angle.

A white haired man with gleaming glasses said "Is that her, Orochimaru-sama?." A man with black hair and green snake like eyes hissed "Yes that is. The one and only Kyra Uchiha. I want you to keep an eye on her. She will be a important role in my plans." Kabuto asked in a shocked tone "Another survivor of the clan??." Orochimaru stared at the woman and nodded. Kabuto asked "What role would that be Orochimaru-sama?." Orochimaru chuckled evilly and said "I will make her my bride. But I warn you Kabuto. She is far out strong than she seems. Be very careful not to get caught in her genjustu or Mangekyo Sharingan. Her bloodline is far greater than Itachi's." Kabuto took in all the information and nodded. This woman was dangerous one. Kabuto said silently "If she is stronger than Itachi...it means she is stronger than you as well." Orochimaru nodded but did not say a word and disappeared. Kabuto quickly disappeared when he saw the red eyed woman look this way.

Kyra said under her breath "Orochimaru." She walked back to the hideout and climbed back into the window. She was drenched right now. So she needed to clean up or else she could catch a cold. She walked into the dark room and looked for the light switch. But before she could turn it on. She was pushed up against the wall. A voice said "Kyra?." Kyra looked up to see 2 red glowing eyes. She said "Itachi?...your back?..." Itachi flipped the light switch on. He looked at Kyra's form. She was soaked from head to toe. Her clothes were clinging on to her. He said in a monotone "Where have you been?." She answered "Training." Itachi said "It not wise to train on a rainy days.." Kyra sighed and said "Whatever. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." He pulled off her weapons and threw it on the floor. After a while of silence he said in a soft tone "Did you miss me, my love?." Kyra smirked and hugged him. He put his arms around her and said "How have you been?...and my child?." Kyra answered "I am fine...and the child. Why not look at it." He smirked and pulled off her top. He stared at her breasts and said with a smirk "What? No bra." Kyra covered herself and said "Pervert." He pushed her against the bed and said while rubbing her stomach "Don't call me such things. Don't you recall last time?." And instantly he saw her back away from him. She said in small voice "That gives me more of a reason to call you it." His expression darkened. He slowly made his way over to her. Kyra covered herself and scooted back. She needed to get away from him. Kyra got off the bed and slowly began to walk towards the window. Itachi continued to follow after her not even changing his pace. Kyra turned and opened the window to jump out but a certain hand wrapped itself around her waist pulling her down. He said in dark possessive tone "I do not want the world too see what's mine...Krya..." Kyra flipped back on the bed away from his grip. Itachi smirked deviously and said "Why run away from me, love?." Kyra covered herself with the sheets and moved back. Itachi cornered her and said "Got you now, woman." Kyra gasped as he pulled the covers off her. He grabbed her arm and threw her on the center of the bed. He pulled off his cloak and got on top her. Kyra looked up at him with no emotion. He took her hands and pinned it above her head. He leaned forward and kissed her stomach. And then he trailed kisses up to her chest area and said "See you can't run from me. Where ever you go I will be right behind. You are mine and what's mine stays with me." He pulled her into a kiss. And to his great satisfaction Kyra kissed back. What could she say she missed him...

Kyra leaned against Itachi's chest and said "You want to know something?..." Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "What?." Kyra looked at the bed sheets and said "Orochimaru and his lapdog are planning something...i sensed them when I was training..." Itachi turned her around and pinned her to the bed. He said "Did they do anything to you?." A startled Kyra said "No..." Itachi stared into her eyes. He said after a while "You are not to go out there in the forest or anywhere for that matter without me being here. Understood?." Kyra shot a glare at him and said "Your forgetting something Uchiha. That I can take care of myself. I don't need your help." Itachi glared at her and got up. He put his clothes back on. She spoke "And where are you going?." He turned to her and said coldly "Anywhere else then to be here with you." Kyra got up and grabbed his arm. She made him angry and even hurt. He pushed her hand away and said "Let me go." Kyra walked right in front of him and said "Don't act so foolish. I only stated a fact. I can take care of myself. And you shouldn't worry." Itachi glared at her and said "You are pregnant..What if something happened to my child?." Kyra did not answer but looked thoughtful. He said in ice tone voice "Now move out of my way, woman." Kyra stood her ground and said "No." Itachi glared at her and pushed her to the floor. He didn't need this right now. Kyra sticked her foot out and tripped him. Itachi fell to the floor with a 'thud'. Kyra said silently "Bet you didn't see that coming." Itachi sat up glaring hard at her. Kyra looked up in time to see a Itachi shoot her a very angry glare. She backed away and said "Serves you right." She pulled the covers around her more. Itachi stood up and stared down at her. No one dared to do the things she did. He gazed down at her. She looked so helpless right now. She had nothing on except for bedsheets. She looked weak.

But that changed when she smirked. What was going on in her head?. She got up slowly and swayed her hips to one side. She wrapped her arms around his neck . He narrowed his eyes dangerously. She was using seduction. Well the woman was going to find out that Itachi always won at these games. NO ONE could seduce him...or so he thought. Kyra dropped the sheets. She felt Itachi's intense gaze, eye over her naked form. She whispered in a innocent tone "You wouldn't leave me all alone in this cold room...now would you?." She pressed her body close to his. Itachi narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. He grabbed her waist with one hand and took the other hand and grabbed her throat. Kyra's eyes widened only a fraction of a centimeter from shock. He dug his fingers into her skin and pulled her forward. Making her slam hard against his body. He sneered "You think Seduction would work on me...think again Kyra." He pushed her to the floor. Kyra got up. He saw change. Her face which once held innocence faded. Now she had her usual emotionless look. She said in monotone "Well it worked for the other men." She grabbed the sheets and covered herself. She looked up just in time to see Itachi's face right in front of her face. He backed her up against the wall and said in deadly tone coated with ice "Other men?...what other men?." To his surprise Kyra chuckled. He pushed her harder against the wall and said "What is so funny? Are you asking for your death?." Kyra said nothing but just stared at him with a smirk. He picked her up and threw her onto the bed. Kyra hit the bed with a slam. She looked up at him in surprise. He took off his cloak and said "What other men?." Kyra threw her head back and let out a evil laugh. Itachi growled and got on top of her. He honestly didn't know what was funny. He watched her stop laughing and look at him with a gleam in her eyes. Kyra pulled his forward and said "Your jealous..." Itachi pulled away and said in cold tone "You wish I were woman.." She saw something flicker in his eyes.

Kyra touched his cheek and said "Itachi..." Itachi turned his head away. Kyra grabbed his chin and said "I was playing with you...I wanted to see your reaction." Itachi gripped her hand hard and squeezed it. He said "You did what?..." He then pushed her hard against the bed and said to her "If there is one thing I hate and that is when people play games with me." Kyra grabbed her hands and placed it on his hand. She smirked and said "Another new thing. You are full of surprise, Uchiha Itachi." She leaned forward and said "If I hurt you forgive me." She turned away and lied down on the bed. She felt Itachi wrap his arm around her. He whispered in her ear "Why is that you are able to read me?.." Kyra answered "I don't know." She turned around and kissed him. Itachi kissed back and pulled away the sheets. Krya pulled away and said "Again?...you never seize to amaze me." Itachi smirked and said "I could never have enough of you...And weren't you the one seducing me yesterday." Kyra smiled and said "I wanted you to cool it." Itachi said nothing but pulled her under the covers ...attacking her with many kisses.

Itachi got up in the morning to find Kyra sleeping peacefully on top of him. He said "Kyra.." Kyra eyes snapped open. She got up and looked down. Itachi smirked and said "Get off me." Kyra narrowed her eyes at him and then lied right back on top of him. She buried her face in his chest and said "Let me sleep, Uchiha. Its 4:30 am in the morning. Itachi looked at her with a amused expression. He spoke "Kyra...training." She grabbed a pillow and hit him square in the face. She grumbled "All you thing about is training and sex. Just go die in hell and let me sleep. You tired me out from yesterday." He watched her bury her face in his chest. He rubbed his face. She could hit really hard. He let out sigh and closed his eyes. Kyra was already getting mood swings.

Itachi picked Kyra up and threw her into the bathroom tub. Kyra splashed into the water. She got up and said "You will pay for that!." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the ice cold water with her. Itachi got up glaring at Kyra who had emotionless face with gleaming eyes. Itachi said in dangerous tone "Kyra..." Kyra did not feel on bit intimated. She said "What? Serves you right for dropping me into the water..." Itachi remained silent glaring at her. Kyra chuckled and said in sharp tone "Remember I am no different than you. And those looks do not scare or intimidate me in anyway..." Itachi did not say a word but pulled off his wet clothes and slowly walked towards her. He pulled Kyra and picked her up. He slammed her into the tub full of water. Kyra gasped as she felt the cold water hit her skin. Itachi said before leaving room "Take a bath and come out." He closed the door and left.

Kyra came out with her towel wrapped around herself. She saw Itachi laying on the bed looked at the ceilings with his arms behind his head and legs crossed. She quickly turned to her drawer and took out her clothes. She said to Itachi who was now staring at her "Bye." Itachi smirked and said "What is there to hide, I have seen every inch of you." Kyra looked at the floor. She pulled out a kunai and said "If you don't move I will take drastic measures.." Itachi disappeared and appeared behind her. He gripped and grabbed her waist. He said in her ear "And what are these drastic measures...that you will take to get me out of my own room." He kissed her shoulder blade. He felt her shiver with excitement. He smirked and turned her around. He got on one knee and felt her stomach. He said in emotionless tone "My child is getting stronger and stronger. The chakra level is increasing. We need to go to Henshi to check up on you." Kyra closed her eyes and nodded. He got up and ordered "Change now." Krya looked at her clothes. And in a flash she was in them. Itachi was shocked by her speed. He wasn't even get a glimpse of her body. Kyra said "Come Uchiha..." Itachi followed behind her. Both killers faces turned back to there emotionless facade. They only showed there emotion and feelings when they were alone. They could never show emotions and be all lovey dovey in front of others.

Kyra walked into the main room to find the members sitting on the table eating breakfast. They all looked up at the two and then looked back down. Sekyo said to Deidara "You are so annoying!.." The two started to argue. The other members just ate and talked to each other. Lets just say it got too loud. Kyra snapped "I would love to have my mornings silent, fools!. Not shut the fuck up or else I'll slaughter you!." Silence came. Kyra sat down and poured herself some juice and grabbed a apple. She bit into it and pulled out a book. She began to read. After a while the members began to talk again. Kyra closed her eyes and sighed. She got up and left without finishing her meal. She did not need this. Itachi glared at them and got up. And stalked out of the room. Kisame asked "What the hell is up with these two?..."

Kyra sat on the tree and closed her eyes. After a while she felt a strong presence approach her from behind her. She did not react. Itachi sat next to her and stared out into the open. He said after a while of silence "You know it is not good for my child to starve, love..." He turned to her only to find her with her eyes still closed. He did not say a word. Kyra replied after a while of silence "I know. But I cannot stand noise. And if I were to stay longer then I would have seriously slaughtered them.." Itachi asked "Even you own sister." Kyra opened one eye and glances side way at him. She closed her eye again and said after another short period of silence "Even her...I do not hold ties with anyone..." Itachi looked at her in surprise. This was something he did not know. He said after a while "Come and eat...I'll deal with the bastards if they make noise. " Kyra did not say anything. She got up along with Itachi. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her towards the headquarters.

As soon as he stepped into the main room he slid his hand away from her waist. Kyra took her seat and began to eat her meal she had left. The members looked at her but looked back to their plates when they saw her cast a dark glare at them.

//Weeks later...// Kyra wiped the sweat off her forehead and came back into the headquarters. It was late and she needed to get some rest and take a shower. She was so tired. She had trained to hard. When she got to the room she found the door slightly open. She frowned. Itachi never let his door open like this. She walked into the dark room. She found two??? lumps on the bed. She flicked the light on and to her complete shock she found Mina sleeping right beside Itachi. Her heart shattered. How could he? That mother fucking bastard. She stepped back and said in cold whisper "Fool.." Her expression darkened. She walked right up to Mina and grabbed her hair. Mina's eyes shot open when she felt someone grab her hair. She screamed loudly. Kyra yanked her hair and pushed her to the floor. Mina covered herself and said "What the hell do you think your doing?." Kyra narrowed her eyes and said "I should be asking you. Bitch. Get out of here now!." Kyra pulled out a sword. Mina picked up her clothes and ran out of the room. Kyra said in a cold whisper "Whore." She looked at Itachi. He had just woke up and was looking around. Kyra sneered "Had fun...Uchiha." Itachi looked up at her with narrowed eyes. He said "What happened? Why am I undressed like this?..." Krya laughed cruelly and said "What? You don't remember cut the shit Uchiha." She grabbed a pillow and said "I'll be sleeping in another room. While you can go get that whore to come and pleasure you again..." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. But before she could make it to the door. Itachi came right in front of her. He closed the door and locked it. Kyra spoke "Move...I don't have time for this.." Itachi did not say a word but stepped closer to her. He was now so close Kyra could feel his breath touch her skin. Itachi grabbed her shoulders tightly and said "What happened? What is the meaning of this?..Explain." Kyra glared at him and said "What do you mean? Your the one who did this..." Itachi frowned in confusion. He was really confused. Kyra spoke again "So you don't remember anything?." Itachi looked at her and said "No. That foul woman gave me something to eat and the next thing I know...you were yelling at me..." Kyra stared into his eyes. Looking for truth. There. She found it. He was telling her the truth. Kyra spoke in a calm tone "She drugged you and raped you.." And then she chuckled. Kyra said in a louder tone "She raped you. God that is funny.." She paused. And said in cold tone "Thats how low she went...to get you.." She looked at Itachi who was staring at her strangely. He said in cold tone "And me sleeping with another woman does not bother you?..." Kyra sighed and said "I don't show it. But it does.." She felt two arms wrap around her waist. Itachi pulled her into a hug. Krya just stood there. She didn't even hug him back. All because of Mina...This caused him so much pain. He was losing his one and only love. Itachi pulled away and said in dark tone "Stay here. I'll be back." And that night a Mina's pain filled scream was heard throughout the Akatusuki headquarters.

Itachi came back into room with a dark expression. He found Kyra sitting on the bed looking at floor deep in thought. He walked up to her and placed his finger under her chin. He lifted her chin and asked "Will you be able to forgive me...Kyra?..." Kyra looked away and said in dark tone "I...I am going to go sleep some where else." She turned to walk away when a hand grabbed her. Itachi pulled her close to him and kissed her shoulder blade. Kyra pulled away from him and said "No..." Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him again. Her back slammed into his body. Itachi said in whisper "Nothing happened...I did not do anything with her...She faked it..." Kyra did not react. He continued "And that scream you heard? I'll tell you one thing I did not kill her. But she now knows not mess with me and you ever again. And if she does...I will kill her." Kyra's eyes widened. She turned to Itachi and said "Don't kill her!. Leader-sama will kill you..." Itachi pushed her on top of the bed and said "I honestly don't care anymore.. All I want to do is be with you Kyra.." Kyra looked deep into his eyes. Itachi leaned down and kissed her. Kyra slowly began to respond. After a while Itachi pulled away and said "I have fallen for you deeply Kyra Uchiha..." Kyra stared into his eyes and said "Do you mean that?." He glared at her and said "I do. Why would I waste my breath on you if I did not mean it?." Kyra did not say anything. He pulled her close to him and said "Let us get some rest..."

Me: Leaving you here..

Itachi:...R&R. I have nothing to say to you...


	12. Chapter 12

Me:...Thanks again for reviewing EvilboyzR2Cute. And to answer your question you can still...not that I would know of. Oh well. Rest of you lazy asses Review.

Itachi:...

**Chapter 12**

Kyra said to Itachi "I am not going to let that boy touch me." Itachi looked at her and asked "Boy? Where is Henshi?." Kyra leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. She answered in a monotone "The foolish man decided to end his life. He killed himself." Itachi stared at her and said "What a fool..." Krya nodded in agreement. She spoke again "Well leader-sama had this dumb boy to replace him for a while." Itachi looked at her and said "What is wrong with him?." Kyra looked at the door briefly and said "He's a pervert. And I do not want him touching my body. I would kill him." Itachi said "How do you know he is?." Kyra sighed and walked up to Itachi. She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her face. She hissed "Quit asking so much question. The boys a pervert. He acts as if he had never seen a woman before. Do you really expect me to let someone like that touch me in anyway?!. Do you Uchiha?!." Itachi pulled away and straightened his jacket. He said in a monotone "Don't you dare do that again." Kyra asked "What this?." She grabbed his collar again. Itachi narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. He took her hands off him and threw it to the side. He said in deadly tone "Yes this." Kyra glared at him and said "In that case..." She reached up to grab his collar again but Itachi grabbed her hands in time. He tightened his grip on her wrists and pushed her up against the wall. He spoke in her ear "Here you are playing games with me again." He then moved his lips to her neck and said "Don't do such things that you will regret later..." He kissed her neck roughly and bit it hard. Kyra winced but did not move. It was like her body was frozen. This only happened when he was around her. Her heart raced as she felt his hot breath touch her skin. A trickle of blood fell down her neck. She felt his tongue wipe it clean. He kissed her small wound and pulled away. He looked at her face, which held a very dazed expression. He smirked and led his wife into the office. She needed to be checked.

He glared at the boy who was looking at his wife with a dreamy expression. No wonder Kyra ran out of here fast. The dude was obviously a crazy fan boy. Itachi said in deadly tone "She is pregnant and needs to be checked. And since you are trained in that level I want you to check on the progress of my child. You will not tell anyone of this matter or I will kill you." The boy nodded and grinned. He said to Itachi "Master Itachi you can leave now." Itachi stepped a couple of steps forward and said in sharp tone "I will be staying in here fool." The boy looked at Itachi with a hint of fear and nodded. He looked at Krya and said "Um Ok. Lay down and lift your shirt please..." Kyra did not move an inch. She walked up to the boy and pulled out a sword. And then in one quick motion chopped his head off. The boys body shook and fell and the head rolled all way to Itachi's feet. Itachi looked down at the head and back at Kyra. The woman did not react. She said in a icy tone "The fool has a very sick mind. And besides I rather have woman check on my child not a man. They are sick." With that said she left. Itachi walked right behind her without a word.

The leader said to the two Uchiha's "I want to see how well you two do as a team. Therefore I will be giving you two missions at once. The first mission is for you two to assassinate a whole village..." He paused and looked at the two. They both nodded to indicate that they were listening. The leader continued "And then after that I want you two to go to the leaf village and assassinate a man . He knows too much of us and is planning on telling Hatake, Kakashi. And as you know we cannot allow that...can we?... or we will have problems...While your there make sure you are disguised. And make sure you bring in some info. Now go you are dismissed." Kyra bowed and left but Itachi did not move. The leader looked at the man in front of him and said "Is there a problem, Itachi?.." Itachi nodded and said silently "My wife is pregnant. And I won't allow her to go on any missions that will put her and my child in danger." The leader looked at the man incredulously. Who was this man? The real Itachi would never say such things like this...Itachi had definitely changed. After a while of silence Pein spoke "It seems as if you care about her and your child deeply...but even knowing that I still want you two to go...Kyra is a strong and talented woman Itachi...Quit mistaking her for a weak person." Itachi glared at the man. And said "It does not matter...I still don't want her to go. Why is it that you want her to go with me instead of Kisame?..." Pein answered after searching for the right words "We will have another member soon. And I was thinking of letting Kyra join him or Kisame...And judging by what you did to Damain. I am thinking about letting you and Kyra to team up and Kisame and the new member...For the sake of my members lives...Now that you have received your answer. Leave at once!." Itachi bowed and said "Hai leader-sama." He walked out of the room.

Itachi walked into his room to see Kyra swaying her sword around. He disappeared and appeared behind her. Kyra whirled her sword around only to find a hand stop it by the blade. Kyra pulled away and glared at Itachi. She said to him "What you trying to do kill yourself? Come near me when I am swaying this thing I swear I will kill you..." Itachi chuckled and took her sword away. He threw it away and picked her up. He said to her "Don't worry about me..." Kyra smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. She replied back "If I don't who will?...I mean come on...you slaughtered your whole clan.." Itachi threw her on the bed and said "So did you..." Kyra narrowed her eyes at him. He got on top of her and grind his hips to hers. Kyra asked "How do you know?." He pulled off her top and said "Its doesn't matter..." Kyra narrowed her eyes again and said "Yes it does..Now tell me who told you?..." Itachi threw her legging away and said "Sekyo..." He then kissed her. Kyra pulled away and said "Sekyo...that bitch.." Itachi pressed his finger on her lips and said "Shhh." Kyra let out a moan when Itachi attacked her neck with hungry kisses. He then all of a sudden stopped. He handed her nightgown and said "Put this on and go to sleep...we have a tiresome day tomorrow." Kyra looked at him in confusion. Usually he would go far and make love to her. But why did he stop?..She watched him get up and walk into the bathroom. Kyra put the nightgown on and sat up in the bed. She pulled out a book in a flash and began to read.

Itachi came in the room to find his wife sitting up and reading her book. Kyra's eyes flashed to him and then back at her books. Itachi walked up to her and sat down right beside her. She asked after while of silence "Why didn't you go all the way?..." Itachi answered "With what?..." Kyra gave him a sharp look before turning back to her book. She said "You know what I mean." Itachi grabbed the book and said "Its not good for my child.." She grabbed her book back and said "Exactly what was going on in my head..." She turned back to her book and began to read. Itachi lied down and closed his eyes. He pulled the book away and forced Kyra to lie next to him. He then put a arm around her and buried his face in her neck. Kyra glared at him for throwing her book away. He looked up and said "Go to sleep.." Kyra sighed and snuggled close to him. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

Kyra woke up in the morning to see Itachi sleeping on top of her. She glared at the man. Who knew he could be such a active sleeper?. She pushed him off which made him fall to the floor with a loud 'thud'. Kyra stretched and looked down to find him glaring hard at her. She chuckled and threw a pillow at his face. It hit him square in the face and slid off. Kyra watched his eyes flash with rage. She backed away. He got up and walked up to her. She scooted to far side of the bed and smirked. Itachi only narrowed his eyes at her. He then all of a sudden jumped onto the bed. He grabbed her arm. Kyra tried to get free. She said "Let go..Itachi." Itachi smirked and pulled her forward. Kyra struggled against his arms. He wrapped them around her and whispered "You can't run away from me.." Kyra turned to face him and tackled him. Itachi's back hit the bed hard. His arms unwrapped her automatically. Kyra stood up and said "Think again." Her eyes gleamed with mischief. She ran towards the door but then all of sudden she was brought down against the floor. She looked down at Itachi who had small evil smile. She hit his head and said "What if I fell face flat? The baby could have gotten hurt.." Itachi looked at her stomach and said while tightened his grip around her waist "You know that I wouldn't let that happen. But I wouldn't worry about that. I want my revenge.." Kyra squirmed in his arms and shouted at him "If you dare do anything stupid I swear Uchiha I will feed you to my wolves..." Itachi said nothing but pulled her close to him. He then threw her to the floor and raised a pillow. Kyra blocked his hits with the pillow and moved away from him. She chuckled and said "Stop it!.." Itachi jumped her and said "I don't think so.." She then found herself laughing hard because of the fact he was tickling her. Yeah the murderer was tickling her...How awkward? Itachi stopped and smiled. Kyra looked at him and saw his smile. She said "You look hotter with a smile.." Itachi rose a eyebrow. And said "Oh really?." Kyra hit his head and said "Great I just boasted your ego up..." Itachi ignored her statement and said "So you think I am hot?.." Kyra rolled her eyes and said to herself "You and your big mouth.. Now he thinks I think he is hot..." Itachi said again "So you do think I am hot. That's sweet my love.." Kyra glared at him and said "I should murder you..now." She jumped him and tried to strangle him. But Itachi grabbed her hands in time and pinned her to floor. He pulled his lips to her ear and said "You can't murder me..." He pulled his lips away and kissed her hard against the mouth. Kyra's hands automatically wrapped themselves around his neck. She kissed back with more passion. Itachi pulled away and kissed her jawline. Krya grabbed his hair and pushed him down harder. Things soon began to get intense. She had to stop him before if they got to far. She said to Itachi "Control...yourself..." Itachi kissed her longly and pulled away. He closed his eyes for a while. And then he got up and pulled her up along with him. He said "Take a shower and get dressed." Itachi left the room.

Kyra pulled her clothes on and sat down on the bed. She waited for Itachi to get out of the shower so they could leave. After 5 minutes Itachi came out with only a towel. He saw Kyra laying on of bed looking at the ceiling. He wanted to take her right now. But he controlled himself and ignored the deep desire. Kyra looked up at him and said "Hurry up Uchiha." Itachi just grunted and put his clothes on. He motioned for her to follow. Kyra got up and followed after him

Itachi and Kyra walked back to the main road. Kyra spoke "That was fast.." They had just killed the entire village in less than 3 minutes. Itachi nodded and kept walking ahead. They walked side by side without another word. Itachi said after a while "Are you okay my love?.." Kyra turned to him and nodded. He looked at her stomach and said silently "For a pregnant woman...your stomach is not that noticeable..there's only a small bump but nothing else..." Kyra touched her stomach and said "So?.." Itachi looked ahead and said "It was only a observation.." Kyra repeated "A observation? Then you must know that I want to be carried.." Itachi turned to her with a raised eyebrow. Kyra looked at him and said "I am tired. This child is holding me down..." Itachi just lifted her bridal style and said "You lie woman. The child is not holding you down. Kyra you just killed a whole village without my help. Meaning you are strong enough to do anything.." Kyra rested her head against his chest and said "Just shut up and let me be here." Itachi looked down at her. He looked back up and walked on without saying another word. He didn't care. He liked it when she was near him. He had never thought he'd admit it but he was in love.

Kyra changed her hair into a dark blue color and changed her eyes to black. She wore a black skirt with a midnight blue long tank top, and black boots. She wore black fingerless gloves with fishnets on her arms. She strapped her two longs swords on her back and came out. Itachi came from behind a tree with short black spiky hair with ice blues eyes. He wore a normal ninja outfit. He eyed Kyra up and down and turned ahead. He said "Lets go love.." He held out his hand. Kyra took it and stood right beside him. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to the gates of Konoha. As soon as the two set foot into the area a males stern voice said "State your business.." Itachi and Kyra looked to the side. Two guards stood there with expressionless looks. Kyra spoke in a silent yet strong tone "My name is Blood and this is..." She pointed to Itachi. Itachi spoke in dark tone "Death..." Kyra rose a eyebrow but said nothing. The guard asked "So what is your business here?.." Kyra looked at them and said "Our business?. We just want a place to stay and we'll be gone within a week." The guards looked at each other and said "Fine then go right ahead.." The two walked ahead examining the village. People here seemed friendly and cheerful. As they walked ahead they got many strange looks from the people. Kyra said to him "This village is pathetic..." Itachi said nothing but walked ahead..

After a while of wondering around the village aimlessly. Itachi walked deeper into the forest and sat down against the tree. Kyra looked down at him and sat right on his lap. Itachi rested his head against the tree and circled his hands around her waist pushing her towards him. He closed his eyes and said "We will leave in 3 days..." Kyra nodded. She picked up his hand and fiddled with his ring. Itachi did not react but just sat still not caring at all. Kyra said "Do you feel...anything?." Itachi opened his eyes and said "What does that mean?.." Kyra sighed and said "You act like you don't know what I am talking about but in reality you know very well to what I am talking about.." He just stared at her. Kyra stared back at him. After a while of just staring Kyra said "You know we could do this all night. And you damn well know that I can stay here like this unless you just answer my question." Itachi stared at her longer. And then after a while he sighed in defeat and said silently "What is it you want to know?.." Kyra looked at him and said "You do know this the village you betrayed...you feel anything?.." Itachi said "How do you know that?..." Kyra answered "The blue fish.." Itachi pushed her off and stood up. He said in dangerous tone "No I don't feel anything. What does he think? Telling my past for entertainment and interest purposes is a good thing? I am going to kill him." Kyra jumped onto his back and said "No you won't..." She pulled him her weight down making the two drop back on the floor. She hugged his waist with her legs and said "Now I wouldn't want a death of a fish to be my fault...Wouldn't I? I threatened him so he spilled.." Itachi pushed her legs off him and got on top of her. She looked up at him with a smirk. He glared at her and said "Why?..." Kyra's eyes gleamed "What? You got Sekyo to say shit...And so I did myself a favor and asked the dumb fish.." Itachi narrowed his eyes at her. And then he suddenly smirked. He said to her slyly "Meaning you were interested in me.." Kyra smacked her forehead. Something she would never do around others other than Itachi. She groaned to herself "Great Kyra...You just boasted his ego up again..." Itachi chuckled and kissed her. He pulled away and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked out of the forest and set her down.

//Later// Kyra pulled Itachi away and put her lips to his ears. She whispered "We don't want to get to much attention." She pulled away and said to the blue haired man in a seductive tone "Come handsome. Lets see what you are made of..." She pulled him to the alley way. Itachi glared at her. Kyra looked back at him and mouthed 'Don't worry.' Itachi looked to the floor. Rage lit his eyes. The nerve of that man to talk dirty to his wife. If it weren't for Kyra Itachi would have killed him right then and there in front of all these people. Kyra came back with a smirk. She dusted off her hands and said "I took care of him. Now lets go.." Itachi nodded. She looked at the crowds and scanned for their target. She said to Itachi in serious tone "Could it be? That the fool already told someone or is on his way to telling Hatake right now?.." Itachi looked ahead and walked ahead leaving her behind a little. He said in emotionless tone "We will have to see." Kyra walked right behind him.

//In the Club// Kyra looked around and reported to Itachi "The fool is waiting for someone. I think he is going to tell about our information.." Itachi nodded and ordered "Keep an eye on him." Kyra nodded and walked off. She looked at the man. Making observations. He had long dark brown hair with green eyes. He was playing with glass while he looked around. Kyra knew just by reading his body language that he was nervous and scared. She smirked. He must have heard about the Akatsuki coming to kill him. She watched him cast a glance at her. She looked away in time and drank the rest of her sake. She got up and walked off.

Evan looked around. He saw a woman sit down right across the room. She looked very attractive and yet had a very straight face. It bothered him, she did not show any emotion at all. She looked as if she was bored but then it didn't. It annoyed him. She showed nothing at all. There was something not right about her. The way she moved. The way she looked around. She looked like a hawk taking every detail of this place. He watched her get up and leave. He sighed in relief. She was attractive but had a very dark and dangerous aura that he did not like at all. He searched the area. Where was Hatake? Couldn't the fool see that Evan's life was in danger? He suddenly regretted not going to the Hokage's office. At least he would have been safe there. He looked around nervously and anxiously. Where the hell was that Jounin?.

Kyra grabbed Itachi's arm and said "He suspects me...And judging by his body language. The man knows that he is risking his life...He knows that we will be coming to kill him.." Itachi took in all the information and pulled her towards the main area. Itachi and Kyra sat across of the man. The man looked at them. But Kyra and Itachi did not react. They needed to think of a way to finish him off quickly without anyone seeing. Kyra said to Itachi "I think I can lure him into that room over there..." Itachi gripped her arm and said "Ill kill him.." Kyra looked at him and nodded. Itachi watched her walk up the guy. She let out a small laugh and said something. The man turned red and said something back. And the next thing he saw was Kyra and the man walking right to the room. Kyra looked back and signaled him to come. Itachi quickly got up and walked right the room.

Kyra stared at the body of the man. She said "Pleasure seeing you die Evan.." Itachi pulled her by waist and said "Incinerate the body..." Kyra made some hand signs and all of a sudden black flames spread over the body. Kyra watched the body turn to ashes and then into nothing with a smirk. There was no drop of evidence that showed that someone had been killed here. She was snapped back into reality when she heard footsteps. She turned to Itachi. And looked around. There was no way out of here. The door opened. A idea popped up in Kyra's head. She whispered to Itachi "Play along with me..That is if you want to.." She grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his. Itachi was shocked. After a second he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and head to deepen the kiss. A voice said to them "What are you two doing here?. Can't you see this room is not allowed for others." Kyra pulled away and turned back to the door way. Hatake, Kakashi stood there. She said while looking back at Itachi "Forgive us. We did not know.." Kyra dragged Itachi out of the room. But before they could take another step Kakashi asked "Was there a man in here?." Kyra looked at him and said "We didn't see any man..." Kakashi looked at her and said "hmmm.." The jounin looked at the floor in deep thought. This was very strange. Kyra pulled Itachi out of the club. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She snapped her eyes open when she felt something warm touch her lips. She closed her eyes again and wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck. He pushed her back against the wall and deepened the kiss. He pulled away and said with lustful eyes "So long...I have not had you in bed.." Kyra chuckled and said "Wrong I sleep with you.." He pushed her harder against the wall and said in husky tone "I meant...something else. Making love to you..." He kissed her again intensely savoring her as much as he could. He pulled away and picked her up. Kyra pressed her head against his chest and said "We should get a hotel..." Itachi nodded and walked through the night.

Itachi placed his lover on the bed and got in. He climbed on top of her and buried his face in her chest. He inhaled her scent and closed his eyes. Kyra wrapped her hands around him and closed her eyes. They soon found themselves drifting off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Me:...

Itachi:...

Naruto: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Me/ Itachi: -Throws weapons at him..- Fool..

Naruto: -Runs away with Anime tears- There so mean!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Thanks for reviewing Win-chun90.

Itachi:...

Me: Forgive me for not updating earlier. And I am NOT going to stop this story, aight. Unless no one reviews. Feedback is appreciated. Aight.

**Chapter 13**

Kyra walked back into the hotel room. She unlocked the door and stepped in, as soon as she stepped in a knife came speeding towards her. Kyra shut the door with her leg and caught the knife effortlessly. She looked at Itachi and asked "What was that for?.." Itachi got up from the chair and asked in a demanding voice "Where have you been?.." Kyra put a plastic bag on top of the small table located in the center of the bedroom. She said with indifference while unwrapping and setting the table "Got some food and went to check on my child...Problem Uchiha?." She heard him say "Hn.." Silence came. Kyra signaled for him to come and eat. Itachi got up and walked up to her, he sat on the floor and looked at the food. Kyra sat down across of him. He said "Kyra..." Kyra said "Hn?.." He asked "Boy or girl?." Kyra looked up at him and said with small smirk "Boy.." Itachi's eyes widened a small fraction and then disappeared. A smirk crossed his face but he did not a say word. Kyra said "Eat Itachi." Itachi looked at food but did not move an inch. She finished her meal and got up and said "Let me guess. Your not hungry?." Itachi gave her a side way glance. Kyra sat on his lap and put her legs on each side of him. She grabbed his face and made him look at her. She said to him while tracing her fingers around his cheek "You are hungry I could tell. Your just to stubborn to admit it.." She grabbed the package and said in dead pan voice "I even wasted money on this food which by the way is your favorite." Itachi looked down at it with a look of indifference. Kyra grabbed a spoonful of the rice and grabbed his face. She stuffed it into his mouth and smirked. Itachi swallowed it slowly glaring at her. Kyra then tried to get up but found Itachi's arm around her waist in a iron grip. She couldn't get up. Itachi said to her in a monotone "You know very well that I don't want to eat and yet you stuff it in my mouth. You make me want to kill you more and more everyday..." Kyra chuckled and kissed his cheek. She replied back "You know you can't kill me. And just deal with it. Its not like I shoved a kunai up your mouth.." Itachi gave her a death glare. She rested her head on his shoulder and said "Chill and eat the food. I don't want you to go thin...now do I?." Itachi did not say anything but sighed in defeat. He took a spoonful and began to eat. Kyra looked at him and said "You can let go of me now.." Itachi gave her a glance and then turned back to eating his food. He said simply "No." Kyra sighed in defeat and wrapped her arms around his chest. Itachi pulled her closer and continued to eat slowly.

Kyra said to Itachi "Your losing your eye sight are you?.." Itachi who was finished eating his meal looked at her. He said after a while "Yes I am..." Kyra played with a strand of his long black hair said "It affects you greatly. You will get blind eventually. You do realize the Akatsuki would kill you because of your condition, right? You will be of no importance or use for them." Silence came. Itachi broke it and said simply "Yes..I know." Kyra frowned and said to him "So you knew this all along and you still joined the organization..unless...you have a something planned.." Itachi looked at her and said "What are you trying to say? Why are asking me such questions, Kyra?." He tightened his grip around her waist. Kyra ignored his questions and said "Does the leader or anyone know of this besides me?.." Itachi looked at her again. He searched her eyes for clues to what she was trying to get at. But just like his they did not reveal anything. He looked ahead at the wall and said "Only Kisame.." Kyra said after a while "Why did you keep your brother alive?." Itachi pulled her away and pushed her against the ground. He said to her in dangerous tone "Why are you asking me questions?..Explain Kyra.." Kyra looked up at him and said "Release me.." Itachi slowly let her go. Kyra sat on his lap again and said "Itachi...Would you let me help you if I were to help you with your eyes?." Itachi looked at her in confusion..Help? How? He said to her while looking at her suspiciously "What do you mean?.." Kyra ignored his question and said to him "First tell me Why did you keep your brother alive then I will explain.." Itachi looked at the wall with a frown.. He had never told the real reason why he kept his brother alive to anyone. He said after a while in cold tone "So I can take his eyes when I lose mine. Long ago I knew that my bloodline would cause me to go blind. And the only way to restore it is by taking the eyes of a sibling so I kept him alive..." He looked at Kyra. Now what would she think? That she was married to some selfish power loving man?...would she leave him? He couldn't stand the thought of her leaving him. Kyra had a look of surprise it faded and she stayed silent. Itachi watched her move away from him. She said to him "So selfish..." He did not like this. Kyra looked at him and continued "But whatever. You had your reasons but that's what power makes people do..." Itachi looked at her in disbelief. So she didn't care? Itachi said "You don't care?.." Kyra looked into his eyes and said "No...I don't care. Whatever you want to do..do I don't give a fuck unless it involves me or my child getting hurt. Then I will care and will slaughter you.." Itachi said to her "I will never harm you or the child.." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Kyra rested her head on top of his chest. Itachi said to her "Now keep your end of the deal.." Kyra said to him "hn...Do you still want to take your brothers eyes?..." Itachi looked at her and said "Explain woman.." Kyra pulled away from him and said "Just answer my question?!." Silence came. Itachi said after a while "No..." Kyra looked at him and said "Okay...Then heres the thing. I can get your eyesight back...And make sure every time you use Mangekyo Sharingan your eyes will not get affected and your chakra will not get drained like they usually do..." Itachi pulled her away by the shoulders and said in a serious tone "How?.." Kyra replied back "Don't forget I have Mangekyo Sharingan too. And I had the same effects. My father knew of a way to to heal conditions like this...So he taught me this before I killed him." Itachi looked at the woman. Right now he was shocked. Was this really happening? There was an actual way to heal this. Kyra looked at down and said "However there are some side effects on me.." Itachi grabbed her face and lifted it. He asked with a hint of worry "What side effects?." Kyra said after a while "My chakra will be drained and I might be knocked out for a while.."

Itachi pulled her close and said "You don't have to if you don't want to love...I am fine.." Kyra pulled away and said "No. I'll do it. I don't care. But there is something that I ask in return. One promise." Itachi looked down at her and said "What?." She stared into his eyes and said "For Power you don't TRY to kill me and my child.." Itachi looked down at her incredulously. Did she really think he would try to do that? But then again he did kill off his own family. He hugged her tightly and said "I would never do that..Kyra..." Kyra did not say anything but just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

Itachi lifted his wife and laid her down on the bed. She had just healed his eyes and was taking rest because of the jutsu she had performed. Itachi looked at his eyes in the mirror. He could tell just by looking they were healed. He deactivated his Sharingan and looked across the room. And to his surprise and joy he could see clearly like he used to. He walked over to Kyra and kissed her softly on the lips. It was all because of her that he was now able to see well and was also able to not use his bloodline as much. The bloodline did waste his chakra a lot. And now he was able to put his energy into good use instead wasting it on every day just to see. He was really thankful to her. As he looked down at her. He asked himself over and over again What had he done to deserve her? He didn't deserve her. She had done something no one had ever done. She had cared for him and loved him for him. He got up and grabbed his cloak. He needed to take a walk.

Kyra woke up a while later to find Itachi not there. She got up and rubbed her temples. They ached hard. It was like some one took a hammer and hammered her head hard. She got off the bed and went to the bathroom. After showering she got changed into a long black shirt and just underwear. She walked up to the book shelf that was placed in there room and picked out a book. She sat down and began to read.

Itachi walked into the room to find Kyra reading a book on the coach with only a Long black t-shirt and under wear on. He eyed her exposed legs and then walked up to her. Kyra looked up to see Itachi there. She smiled and said "Can you see?." Itachi answered politely "Yes I can thank you." Kyra said "No need to. I got something back didn't I?." Itachi pulled her book away and picked her up. He rubbed her ass and said "I want you.." Kyra wrapped her arms around him and said "Control yourself...God wait until the baby is born then you can have me anytime." Itachi's has gleamed. There was no way he was going to do that. He leaned forward and kissed her hard against the mouth. He then swinged her legs around his waist pushed her down against the couch. He pulled off her top and continued to kiss her passionately. He leaned all his weight on his hands to make sure he didn't put too much weight on his pregnant wife. Kyra moaned. Her body heated up with desire as her husband's kisses got more intense and rough. She grabbed chunks of his hair and pushed him deeper into the kiss. Itachi pulled away and kissed her neck roughly. Kyra tilted her head as he kissed all over her neck. He whispered to her "You want me to stop..." Kyra moaned and said "No...Itachi don't stop.." Itachi smirked and continued to kiss all over her. He pulled off her bra and pantie and eyed her body. It was so beautiful and all his. Itachi kissed her lips gently. Itachi picked his wife up and pushed her on top of the bed. He covered himself and her with the blanket and got on top her again.

Kyra moaned "Oh god Itachi!..." Itachi gritted his teeth and pounded deep into her. His hands dug into her sides as he picked up his pace. Kyra moaned and arched her back as she felt loads of pleasure and burning sensations run through her body. Itachi pounded deep into her twice and then released himself into her. He collapsed to the side breathing heavily. Kyra lied back down, breathing heavily. Itachi flipped her over and made her lie on top of him. Kyra snuggled deep into his chest. Itachi wrapped his arms around her and let out a satisfied sigh.

Kyra murmured to him after a while "Satisfied?.." Itachi looked down at her and rubbed her ass. He said with a evil gleam "Far from satisfied. I am going to fuck you again.." Kyra chuckled and kissed him deeply. Itachi flipped her over and entered her. He then began to move slowly in and out of her. Kyra grabbed his shoulders as he continued to thrust slow and deep. But as soon as he was about to pick up pace a knock was heard. Itachi growled lowly and looked down at Kyra. Kyra turned her head away and said "If I could kill the person at the door..." Itachi got up making Kyra turn to him. His face showed no emotion. He grabbed his boxers and pants and put it on. Kyra called him "Itachi?..." Itachi glanced at her and said "Let me get the door." He kissed her longly and left the room.

After 5 minutes Kyra put her clothes on. What was taking him so long? She gasped when she a felt a small pain go through her side. Looks like the side effects of her performance on her husband's eyes was still there. She reached the main area and called "Death?." She was careful not to use his real name. Anyone could be here now and the last thing she needed was someone finding out about there true identities. No one answered her. When she reached the area she found no one there. Anger flared up in her. Did he just leave her here all alone?. She went back to the room changed into a black shirt with black capris. She strapped her sword on and left the hotel room. When she got her hands on Itachi he was going to pay for leaving his pregnant wife in the room like that. She turned back into her true form. And slammed the hotel room door shut.

Hinata looked around the area with her blood line. Everything was silent around here. She looked at Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. The three were looking around. A member of the Akatsuki was spotted here. All of sudden a man with a mask and Akatsuki cloak popped out of no where. He smirked and said "Tobi is a good boy and is going to kill you." Kakashi looked up in shock. He quickly got into a fighting stance. Who was this man?. They soon started to attack each other.

Hinata scanned the area. She all of sudden felt a very powerful presence. She looked up to see a beautiful woman walk out of the woods. The woman had a long black hair and blood red eyes. The woman was wearing a black tank top and capris. She noticed the bump on her stomach. By the looks of it the beautiful woman was pregnant. What was she doing here? Couldn't she see it was dangerous to be here? Hinata looked to side to see if the Kakashi or Naruto had noticed her yet. The two were just eying the man ahead who's name was Tobi. How could they miss her? Finally Kakashi snapped his head to the side while dodging a attack by the member. He yelled "Hey! What are you doing here!?!!Can't you see it's dangerous!?!." They heard the woman say in dark tone "Pfft like that would keep me from coming here...TOBI!! Get your fucking ass here right now!.." Tobi stopped attacking and quickly snapped his head to see Kyra standing there with a scowl. He quickly disappeared and appeared before her shocking the 4 leaf ninjas. Why the hell did he just obey her?.

Tobi asked "Yes, Kyra..." Kyra was about to say something when a obnoxious voice yelled "HEY FAT CHICK! YOU WITH THE RED EYES!!. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO HIM???! HE'S A BAD GUY..." A anger mark appeared on Kyra's head. She said with closed eyes in a calm tone "What did you just say, you little brat?." Naruto looked at her and said "YOU HEARD ME FAT CHICK!.." Naruto just asked for his death now. Kyra snapped her eyes open and shot a glare at them. And this unnerved the four greatly. Naruto paled and said "What did you do, lady!?! I can't move!!." Sakura glared at him and said "Now you really did it baka. You and your big mouth! Some times I just want to kill you!!!BAKA!!!!!." Kyra appeared in front of him and said "You will pay for that comment.." Naruto gulped in fear when he saw a evil glint flash her eyes. He soon felt a huge pain on his stomach. And then he felt a very huge pain between his legs. She just kicked him where it hurts the most. He yelled in pain "Ow Ow Ow...That hurts." He felt another blow. And another. He heard her say "This is for insulting my baby and me." She hit him again. A punch so strong that it made all the punches that he had ever been give seem nothing. Pain shot through his body. Naruto fell to his knees and blacked out. Kyra pulled him up and said "Little punk." She then threw him to floor and turned away from the three shocked leaf ninjas who just stood there helplessly. They couldn't move at all. Sakura asked the woman "Are you a Akatsuki member?." She watched the woman turn around to her. The ice cold answer she got was "None of your business." They watched the black haired woman turn away and yell "Tobi!." Tobi appeared in front of her quickly and said "Yes Kyra!." She said coldly "Erase there memory. Make sure they do not remember us or this ever happening, Understood?. " Tobi nodded and said "Hai, Kyra." Kyra looked at him and said "Good now tell me what are you doing here? and where the hell is Itachi?.." Tobi pointed to a direction and said "He's deep in the woods killing some Anbu. I called him to come help me defeat these Konoha ninjas. I was spotted and needed some help." Kyra nodded and walked away muttering something about killing him under her breath. The 3 leaf ninjas watched the woman. Who was she? And why was she looking for Itachi? Questions lingered in their minds.

Itachi felt a familiar presence. He sighed and thought 'What the hell is she doing here?..' He slashed the Anbu's throat. Another one came at him. He dodged the attacks and slashed the man's throat. More and more came at him in ninja speed. He heard Kyra say in a angry tone "Itachi?..." What did he do now? He looked at his wife to see her standing there with a glare. The Anbu's stopped attacking to look at the woman that had appeared. Itachi turned back and attacked the men. He said to her coldly while killing the men "Get out of here woman." Kyra just let out a stubborn 'humph.' But did not move at all. A Anbu man asked "Whos the hot chick?!!." Itachi shot them a glare making them instantly back away. Another Anbu said "Who cares she obviously knows Itachi. She's probably with him. Lets kill her." 10 Anbus ran towards Kyra. Itachi jumped in front of her and killed all 10 instantly. Kyra yawned and said "Fools." Itachi said to her in a cold tone with his back facing here "Get out of here Kyra. It's dangerous...Your making me lose my patience woman. I will warn you once or else I will take drastic measures." He then felt to arms wrap around his shoulders. He heard her whisper "I am not going anywhere. Right after you left me like that on the bed. All alone." Itachi closed his eyes and swiftly turned her around. He then pushed her to the ground and killed 3 Anbu's coming after him. Kyra got up and helped him kill off the rest of the squads.

Kyra said with a heavy sigh "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?.." Itachi ignored her question and said "Lets go back to the room..." He turned to go but she grabbed his arm and said coldly "I asked you a question..." Itachi looked down at hand and pushed it away. He walked away and said over his shoulder "I do not need to tell you anything." Kyra glared at his back and said "Are you bipolar or something? Not long ago you were someone kind and sweet and now your some jerk...You know what I don't care just go back to the hotel I am not." She turned away and walked off. Itachi stopped walking and turned half way to see her disappear into the woods. He sighed and turned back and walked on.

Kyra made it to a clearing and sat down against a tree. She sighed and looked at the sky. She closed her eyes and made her mind go blank. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She looked around the area with a small smirk. She took a sword and began to sway it from the side to side. She flipped back and continued train. She made some clones and started a sword fight with them. How she loved this...It was nice. If she only denied the Uchiha's offer long ago about joining this organization. She could have kept on living with her sister. All her life she was alone and did things independently. She did not rely on anyone. She did not care for anyone. She just lived to grow stronger and kill. She had no other interests. She went around the villages learning new techniques and secretly joined traveling around. She loved the solitary life style. Was she that desperate then to throw it away when she first laid eyes on the Uchiha? Was she really that much of a fool? Normally she would have said no and never would have joined it. But something about Itachi made her want to? She couldn't explain it. She said yes before stopping herself. She couldn't help but wonder what did she get herself into?

Kyra threw the sword in the air and jumped up catching it skillfully. She then spiraled herself in the air a couple of times before landing down on the ground gracefully. She killed one of her clones now there was 30 more to go. She made sure her clones were stronger than her that way she could learn and get more of her training. She pushed herself away from a clone's attack. She was then circled by all 30 of her clones. She closed her eyes and got into a stance to take all of them down. She felt rushes of winds around her. Pretty soon there was dust everywhere enabling her from seeing anything. She closed her eyes again and began to attack at every direction. She heard many 'poofing' sounds as she swung her sword around skillfully. She flipped back from side to side and backwards blocking random throws from swords. After a 5 minutes she was the only standing. She opened her eyes and looked around. She had killed all of them...or so she thought.

She quickly flipped back twice and cast the clone in front of her a glare. This was not right. She had killed all of them. She knew there was 30 and she knew she had killed every single one of them. This was a imposture. She decided to play along. She said in low tone "Ah seems I forgot one." She watched the clone or imposture smirk. Kyra smirked also with narrowed eyes. She watched the clones eyes flash with confusion. That was another evidence. Everyone one of her clones did not show any flash or flicker of emotion at all. They were made to only have one purpose to try to kill her. They were not allowed to show any sympathy or any other human emotion. When it came to making clones Kyra was even better than Naruto Uzumaki. She was really good at it and mastered many ways to change her clones. That is one of the reason why she was so strong. She could alter and change her clones to whatever she desired. She could make them into anything. She could even change one of her clones to Sasori and have the clone have same power and abilities as the puppet master. Kyra all of a sudden vanished. Kabuto looked around with a hint of fear. Where did she go? There was something not right about this. Did she know it was not her clone but someone else? Master Orochimaru was not kidding when he said that this woman was strong. After all the spying he did on her. She had frightened him to the extent where he had to run away. If there was heartless machine out there (other than Itachi) she was the one. How could Orochimaru have the guts to actually force this woman to marry him? It was impossible. It just proved how spoiled and brave his master was. The snake could instantly killed by this woman. He felt a wind blow at the back of his neck. Causing him to shiver. He turned around and blocked off a direct blow to his head. It seems like she was not that strong...or so he thought. The clone in front of him disappeared. He then found himself on the ground pinned down. Kyra moved off him and threw kunais at him. He looked at each on in fear as they hit the sides of clothing but did not hit his flesh. He looked around in awe and fear. The woman had just outlined his entire body with kunias in under 1 minute. Not only had she outlined his body but pinned his clothes as well so that he was unable to move. Kyra said in deadly "Who are you? And why have you been following me?." Kabuto released the jutsu. Kyra was surprised but she did not show it. Kabuto said in shocked tone ignoring her questions "You knew I had been following you?" Kyra threw a kunai at him. Kabuto quickly moved his head away. He looked up at her in shock and fear. She was the first woman in this world that made him almost wet himself. He heard her say in cold tone "Do not answer me with another question. Understand... Kabuto." She watched the man's eyes widen with shock.

Kabuto said more calmly "So you know my name..." Kyra just looked down at him with a scrutinizing gaze and said "Why are you following me? And don't make me repeat myself or give me a pathetic indirect answer or else it will mean death for you!..." She pulled out her sword and held it up to his throat. Kabuto spoke again while glancing at the blade in fear "Orochimaru wants you to be his bride.." Kyra eyes turned into a deep shade of red. It was so dark that it looked black. She glared down at him and said in low tone that kept rising slowly and sharply"So you dare follow me...and spy on me. So you can give your master of my whereabouts and information you insolent dog!?!!" Kabuto stared at her in great fear. His life was in the hands of her. And judging by her body language, voice, and especially her eyes he was going to die.

A voice said from behind her "Kyra..." Kyra turned around to find Itachi standing there. He was going to die today. He knew it. He was with 2 heartless and powerful Akatsuki members. Kabuto then noticed the change in Kyra's face. Her expression had changed from deadly anger to love?... Itachi looked down at Kabuto and glared at the man. Kyra moved away and said "What are you doing here, Uchiha?." Itachi said nothing but made his way to Kabuto and studied him. Itachi asked coldly "What is he doing here?." Kyra looked at him and said "Believe it or not. The fool had been following me for so long just to give information to his master..." She immediately noticed Itachi's wrists clench visibly. She spoke again "The vile snake wants me to be his bride.." Itachi leaned and punched Kabuto in the face. Kabuto's head jerked to side. The white haired man slowly looked up at him in anger and fear. Itachi threw another blow at him. He said in deadly tone "Tell your master that getting my wife will be impossible. If you or Orochimaru ever go near her I will kill you myself slowly and painfully. I will make sure you die in pain. Understood?.." Kabuto nodded in shock. She was married to Itachi? How could he have failed to notice that?. Itachi pulled him away which caused his clothes to tear off. Kyra looked away. Itachi looked at his wife and back at Kabuto. The man was looking away in embarrassment. Itachi grabbed the mans throat and held him up with one hand. He said in a dangerous tone "My last warning. So listen or it will mean your death. If you or master or anyone comes near my wife again. I will kill you!, Understood?.." The man nodded. Itachi then knocked the daylights out of Kabuto with one fist. The man fell to floor unconscious. Kyra pulled Itachi away and said "Lets go.." Itachi put his arm around her they both walked back to the leaf village.

Itachi watched his wife as she looked at the weapons in close inspection. She put it away and asked the owner "I want something more sharper. More sleek. More deadly. Do you have something like that? " The man looked at her and asked with small chuckle "And why is a beautiful woman like you interested in these types of lethal weapons that only cause death and destruction? You could go to the clothing store right across from here. What is your name? I can get you a good deal." Itachi watched as Kyra pulled out a sword in quick motion and held it up to the man's throat. She said to him while tilting her head to one side "I asked you a question not your opinion or thoughts old man.." The man looked at the sword and said calmly "Okay Okay. Put it down and I will show you something that you might be interested in.." Kyra pulled her sword away and placed it back into its holder. She said to him "My name is Blood." The man nodded and pulled out a sword engraved with black snakes with red eyes. Black chakra all of a sudden emitted from the sword. Kyra looked down at it. Itachi stepped up and said "Kyra.." Kyra looked at him and looked back at the man. She said in silent tone "How did you get this?.." The man looked at her in curiosity. He looked at the sword. He had never seen it react like this. He answered "A older man with long black hair and red hair dropped it here a long time ago. I believe he was an Uchiha...he said to keep it here and give it to a woman by the name of Kyra...But all these years there was no Kyra or anyone that came. So I decided to put it for sale.." Kyra said quietly "My father.." The man looked at her and said "Did you say something, Blood?." Kyra looked up at him and said "How much?.." The man gave her the price. Kyra bought it and left along with her husband. Itachi put a arm around and said "The sword.." Kyra looked at him and said "It was my fathers. This sword was important to his clan. And he did not want to keep it because there were some people after it. So I guess he gave it to this place...for safe keeping." Itachi looked at it and pulled it away from Kyra. He examined it and said while running his finger over his blade "Sharp. And elegant I like it." Kyra smirked and said "I know.." Itachi quickly pulled his hand away when he got cut. Kyra grabbed his hand and said "Careless jerk." She pulled his fingers to her lips and licked the blood clean. She then healed it and pulled her sword back. She walked on leaving a slightly surprised Itachi. He shook it off and walked up to her. He put a arm around her waist and led her to the hotel room.

Me: Leaving you here

Itachi: Read and Review -death glare-


	14. Chapter 14

Me:...Okay heres chapter 14

Itachi:...

**Chapter 14**

Kyra woke up in the morning to find Itachi sleeping peacefully next to her. She looked at his face and couldn't help but stroke his smooth flawless cheek. However the moment she touched him Itachi's eyes shot open and the next she knew she was pinned to down by the throat. Kyra looked up at him in surprise and said silently "Good morning.." Itachi's eyes widened. He pulled his hand away and said coldly "Don't ever do that again..." Kyra looked at him confusion. What made him attack her like that? And why did he want her not to do that? She said to him "Itachi?.." Itachi looked down at her and answered "Hn?." She pulled up close to his face and said "What made you react like that?..." Itachi put his arm around and said to her "...Just being aware. I don't want anything happening to you.." Kyra looked into his eyes and hugged him. She said to him "You're getting soft." Itachi stroked his wife's hair and said "Its only for you Kyra...You will get to see this side of me and my child as well but no one else." Kyra closed her eyes and smiled. She loved this feeling. She did not want this to end. She wanted to be in his arms forever. Yes she had to admit she had fallen hard for him. She couldn't even think of what she'd do if he was gone. But what confused her was how did she go from hating him deeply to loving him deeply? Now that was a mystery. Itachi pulled away and kissed her deeply. He lifted her legs and swung them over his waist. He kissed her neck and said in husky and lustful tone "Your body is...so beautiful.." He grabbed her ass and squeezed it hard. He kissed her jawline and pulled her closer to him. He then kissed her again passionately. After a while he pulled away and looked at her with smirk. She had a dazed look. Only he could do that her. He found it very amusing to think he could make his wife react that way. Kyra snapped back and noticed that smirk he had on his lips. She knew that look. That arrogant proud weasel. She sent him a glare and said "Wipe it off weasel." Itachi leaned over her body and placed his hand on top of her inner thigh. He looked into her eyes and said "The only thing I am going to do is wipe these clothes off you, woman.." He leaned for and connected her lips again. Kyra kissed back and placed her hands behind his neck. She hated the fact that he could make her react this way.

Itachi pulled away after a hour of making out with his wife. He said to her "There is going to be a festival tonight." Kyra looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said bluntly "I hate crowded places.." Itachi replied "So do I my love. But I decided that we will attend the festival and then head back to the Akatsuki base." Kyra turned away and just shook her head. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He brought his lips to her ear and asked "Whats wrong, my love? Don't like the plan." Kyra nodded slowly while looking straight ahead. Itachi smirked coldly and tightened his grip around her waist. He said in her ear in a dark possessive tone "Too bad. Because I get whatever I want. And you have no say in the matter. You belong to me don't forget that." And before she could say anything he kissed her on the cheek and left the room. Kyra smirked slightly and thought _'Same old Itachi...one minute your a sweet heart and then next your some dark, dangerous, possessive man...' _Itachi came back to the room and handed her a box. Kyra looked down at it. She took it from his hands and said "What is it?." Itachi leaned against the wall with crossed arms and a smirk, said "Why don't you open it and see for yourself..." Kyra opened the package to reveal a black kimono with red snake designs on it. She smiled and put the package down. She hugged him and whispered in his ear "Arigato, Itachi." He hugged her back and said "Go get dressed."

//2 minutes later// Kyra walked out the bathroom with a glare. She glared at Itachi and said "You purposely got a short kimono, didn't you? You pervert!." Itachi smirked and said while staring at her up and down "My my what took you so long to figure that out? It seems you have figured out my master plan." Kyra glared at him and said "You...perverted..freak!.." Itachi just smirked. Kyra grabbed her hair in frustration and walked right back into the bathroom. She shot him a glare and slammed the door. Itachi just chuckled evilly and walked to the bathroom door from the wall. He unlocked the door and stepped into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Kyra said to him "What are you doing in here?." Itachi said nothing but walked towards to her. Kyra backed up away from him. He just walked forward without changing his expression. Kyra backed up against the wall. Itachi pinned her there and pulled off her clothes. He put both hands next to her head and stared at her face intently. He said to her while leaning close to her face "I love it when your mad..." Kyra gasped as he attacked with hungry kisses.

Kyra walked into the crowded area with her husband. He slid his has arm around her waist and looked around causally with his cold, emotionless gaze. They walked into the main area and looked around. The place was crowded. There was so many people with laughing faces, talking politely and other shit that made them sick. Little children ran around playing games. Kyra leaned close to Itachi's ear "How would they like it if they knew 2 criminals were standing right in front of them?." Itachi smirked but said nothing. He led her away to the secluded areas. They reached a small hill area with one huge tree standing out. Moonlight shined over the tree and the grass. Itachi picked his wife up and jumped on top of a branch. He sat down and made Kyra sit on his lap. He then looked over at the moon in deep thought and peace. Kyra rested her head back against his chest and also looked at the moon with him. It was so beautiful. She felt she could stare at it for hours without any sleep. (cough Gaara cough) Everything became quiet and peaceful. A calm summer breeze swept over the lovers face as they looked at the night sky in peace. After 20 minutes they were taken back into reality when they heard a noise coming from the ground. Itachi and Kyra looked down to see 3 chunins standing there. There was a girl with pink hair and apple green eyes. Second was a blond with shining blue eyes. And third was a raven haired with black emotionless eyes. The boy looked exactly like Itachi but smaller version of him. She studied the blond boy and pink haired girl. She had met them before so she recognized them instantly especially the blond boy. Kyra's eye landed on the raven haired boy.. Kyra turned to Itachi and said "Brother?." Itachi nodded.

Sakura yelled "Shut up Baka!.." She turned to Sasuke who was minding his own business and asked "You want to go to the festival with me, Sasuke?." The cold reply she got was a straight up "No." Naruto looked at Sakura disappointed face and said rather loudly "I'll go with you Sakura!. Sasuke's a jerk!..." Sakura hit him in the head and said "No...Baka not even in a million years!." Naruto rubbed his head with anime tears. Sasuke then said in demanding way to them "Move away from the tree." The chunins looked at the raven haired boy in confusion and asked "Why?." Sasuke glared at them and said "Do it NOW!." The two quickly moved away. Sasuke said "Get out. I know your there.." They looked in surprise as a man and woman jumped down. The man had black spiky hair and ice blue eyes. The woman had long midnight blue hair and emotionless deep black eyes. Naruto shouted "Hey who are you two?!!! What are you doing?!." The man said nothing but the woman said in sharp tone "In case you haven't noticed this a public area...Anyone can come here. And as for who I am does not matter." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her and said "And why not? For all we could know you might be some criminal in disguise." Kyra chuckled and said "I assure you we are not." The boy just snapped back "Well I don't believe you.." Kyra chuckled slightly and said in cold tone "A smart brat , you are.." Sasuke glared at her and said "Shut up, don't call me that or I'll kill you.." Kyra rose a eyebrow and said " Kill me?..hahah...I don't think you could even hurt a fly...you look so weak, brat.." Kyra watched in pure amusement as anger filled his eyes. Itachi stayed silent with expressionless face. On the inside he was enjoying every minute of this. Suddenly Sasuke charged at her. Kyra yawned and stepped to the side making him go straight ahead. He stopped and glared at her. He said "You little bitch.."

Kyra chuckled and said "My my such bad words and temper coming from such a little weak brat. Listen Kid why don't you go back to your owners like a good dog would do and not waste me and my husbands time." More anger filled his eyes he shouted "What did you just call me?.." Kyra answered "You heard me dog." Sasuke disappeared and appeared behind her. He pressed a kunai to her neck and smirked. He activated his sharingan and said "Say that again bitch." Kyra just smirked coldly and said "Your a dog.." Right then Sasuku pushed the blade hard against to her skin. But to his shock, the clone went 'poof'. He then found himself thrown hard against the tree. He heard Sakura yell his name in worry. He got up and wiped the blood off his mouth. He glared at the woman in front of him in anger. No one called him weak and got away with it. He quickly charged at her with chidori. Kyra turned in time to see the little brat run at her with a blue light in his hands. She recognized it instantly. It was chidori. She did not budge at all but just stood there. Sasuke frowned at this as he came at her. This reminded him of his brother. He quickened his pace and came at her. But to his shock she grabbed his wrist in time and the blue light faded. He looked at her with widened eyes. He saw a smirk cross her lips. He then fell to his with agonizing, pain filled scream. A sickening 'crack' of bone breaking was heard. Sasuke clenched his hand as he took gulps of air. Kyra kicked him to the side and said coldly "Next time know your opponents before attacking them, Fool. Now get out of here or all three of you kids will be in deep trouble" Sakura ignored her and ran straight to Sasuke and said in worried voice "Sasuke? Sasuke? Are you okay? Is your wrist broken?.." She grabbed his wrist to look at it but he pulled away from her hands and said coldly "Don't touch me..." He got up, shot them a glare and walked off. The other chunins followed after him.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Kyra's waist and pulled her close to him. Kyra looked at him and then watched the 3 run off. She said in a low tone "Arrogant brat, isn't he? Reminds me of someone I know." She glanced at Itachi who just chuckled and stared at her. She leaned down and kissed him. She pulled away and said to him "I think we should get going.." Itachi nodded and walked away pulling his wife with him.

//3 days later// Deidara sat right by Kyra and tapped her shoulder. Itachi's automatically laid eyes on the blond just in case he tried anything to hurt his wife. Kyra turned to him with a bored expression and said "hn?." Sasori came over and sat right beside her. Kyra looked at the two and then at Itachi. What the hell were they planning?. Itachi stared into her eyes but did not say or do anything. Deidara asked "Hey Kyra...we want to know something, yeah.." Kyra did not say a word but motioned him to continue. He spoke "Well...what type of art do you like? And what do you think about art?.." Itachi leaned forward slightly and listened intently. While the other members in the room stopped watching Tv and looked at Kyra and Deidara. Kyra grabbed her book and said while flipping the pages "What I call is art...is killing. Beautiful crimson rich blood splattered everywhere, signs of Death everywhere...Death is art..." She looked up to see everyone except Itachi looking at her with strange faces that looked like this O.o. Kyra said nothing more and turned back to her book. Deidara said after a while "Um...Okay, yeah...-pause- You know what, un?!! Thats it you definitely are Itachi-san's wife, yeah!.." He walked out of the room along with Sasori grumbling something about how psychotic traits ran in Itachi's family. Kyra did not say a word but just looked back to her book.

//1 week later// Itachi pulled away from his exhausted wife breathing heavily. He laid right beside her and put a arm around her. Kyra turned her body around and cuddled next to him. Itachi rubbed her back and said "Tired my love?.." Kyra nodded. Itachi said nothing but placed a kiss on her forehead and got up. He pulled on his boxers and pants. Kyra just stared at him as he dressed up. He walked up to his wife and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and said "I'll be back in a few days..." With that said he left without a glance back. Kyra sighed and wrapped herself in his shirt and drifted to sleep. He had to go on mission that was solo so she had to stay behind. She was going to miss him...in fact she already missed him. They had been together for so long that they were now inseparable. Everyone in the Akatsuki in the knew that and was smart enough not to cross the two killers paths or it meant death for them. Everyone that is EXPCEPT for Mina. That woman was still trying to get Itachi to like her or even notice her. But Itachi ignored her. The only woman in his mind was Kyra.

Kyra grabbed her sword. She had a mission to assassinate a whole squad around this area. The foolish group of men decided to live rather close to the organization. Deadly mistake. Now they would have to pay for it with there lives. She activated her Bloodline and disappeared from the base. She appeared near a valley. She scanned the area. It was really rocky area with huge thick green forests filling the area. She looked up at the mountain area where the group of men were staying. She saw a small figure look down. And before the man could see her she immersed into the shadows. A wind blew the man turned away and walked back to the small cave that they were now living in. Kyra emerged from the shadows and said darkly "Time has come for your death fools.." A huge gust of wind blew shaking the trees, Kyra disappeared with it. The man said "I think we have a intruder...though I am not sure...I think it was my imagination...one minute there was beautiful red eyed woman standing down there...and then the next second she was gone..." The men laughed. Another man patted his back and said "Haha you need a woman in your life.." They all went back to working and talking ignoring the mans small warning. The man walked back to the area and looked down again. He could have sworn he saw a woman. And then he heard some one whisper in his ear "It pains you to be ignored like that...if only your little foolish friends listened to you..and then maybe just maybe you would have had a chance.." He whirled around in shock and fear to find no one there. He heard a womans say behind him "Over here." He turned around to find no one there. He heard a chuckle and a voice say "Fool...Are you blind?." He turned around again to find no one there. What the hell was this? Some type of game? He yelled as he pulled out kunai "Come out and fight!!! me!!!!!!." He saw a beautiful woman with long black hair and deadly blood red eyes appear in front of him. She smirked and said "Here I am...But I am not going to fight you..." Confusion etched his face. She finished her sentence "I am going to kill you..." And before he could react she slit his throat and pushed him off the mountain. She watched as his lifeless body hit the deep waters. She smirked and disappeared with the wind in a black fog.

Kyra killed the last man and looked around. She said with a small sigh "No challenge at all. Too easy.." She then heard a chuckle come from behind her. She closed her eyes and repeated "Too easy...only one man to go...the leader." She soon disappeared. The man smirked and blocked her attack. He said with a small smirk "I am far better than my men...that is why they died in your hands. However you will die from mine woman." He pushed her up against the rocky wall and held a Kunai up her neck. He raised his sword to kill her but all of sudden stopped. He spoke to her "That necklace?..." Kyra looked down. That was the necklace Itachi had given her to wear. It was his but he gave to her as a present. The man looked down at it and said "Who are you?.." Kyra chuckled from behind him. The man growled in frustration and hit the clone in front of him. It 'poofed' away. He turned around and said "Who are you?.." Kyra said smoothly "And why should I tell you?.." The man stared at her. Kyra for the first time saw fear flash in his eyes. He pointed to the necklace "That necklace belongs to Itachi Uchiha...he never gives his stuff to anyone unless he values that person a lot.." Kyra smirked and said "Of course he'd value me..I am his wife." She watched as the man's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets in fear. He stepped back and said "If he f-figures out I killed you...h-he will come after me.." Kyra smirked and said "Wrong.." She watched a mix of worry, fear, and confusion swirl in his eyes. She disappeared and appeared in front of him in amazing speed and said quietly to his face "I'll kill you instead of you killing me..." And before he could do anything Kyra chopped his head off. The head rolled off the side. She smirked and said "Fool." She made her way back to the head quarters. So this is why Itachi had told her not to take off the necklace. He had made sure everyone knew that she was his. He wanted to protect her. She disappeared and appeared in front of the headquarters.

//Dinner// Kyra walked into the room with her book. She sat down in her usual spot and kept to herself like usual. Deidara plopped beside her and said "Guess what yeah? We got a new member,yeah ...Hes going to be Kisame's partner, un.." Kyra said coldly without looking at him "I don't care. Now out of Itachi's seat or I'll kill you.." Deidara glared at her and whined "But he's not even here, un!." Kyra shot him a glare and said while pulling out a kunai "Perhaps I did not make myself clear. Deidara move." The blond quickly got up and sat somewhere else. Sekyo chuckled and said "Chill sister.." Kyra closed her eyes and said "Do not tell me to chill Sekyo. Mind your own business." Sekyo frowned but said nothing. Mina walked into the room and put a pot down. Everyone looked down at it and at the girl. The girl just walked out with a huff. Kyra glared at the food and said "I swear if this woman does not start to cook real food I will kill her in the worst way possible." Kyra got up and walked out of the room. She went into the kitchen and began to cook some real food for everyone. Kisame asked the members "You think she'd really do it?.." Sasori looked at the fish and said "You know the woman she is capable of doing anything if she wants to even if it involves her life getting put to risk. Just like Itachi.." The others agreed. Sekyo said before getting up "Thats my sister to you. Just promise me you don't tell the leader or Mina that she is cooking for us. Okay guys?." The men all nodded.

The new member walked into the room. He looked up at the members who were happily eating Kyra's delicious food. They all looked up. Sekyo got up and said "Hey Akaru...What me to introduce you to the guys?." The man nodded with small smile. Sekyo smirked and said "Okay heres the thing I am going to give you the heads up.." She took a deep breath. And continued "That man in white hair is Hidan. He is religious freak who cusses a lot. The man with red hair is Sasori. He's the puppet master and is also the impatient one but wise and smart. The blond who looks like a chick is my best friend Deidara. He is rather loud and absolutely loves bombs. He and Sasori both argue about art non stop but you'll get used to it. Kisame you have met. The weird half robot and plant guy is Zetsu.. One thing you need to know about him is that he is a cannibal. He eats humans. Haha. Then theres the guy in the mask with swirls his name is Madara Uchiha but call him Tobi..He's kind of awkward so don't mind him. He acts like a child sometimes and other times hes a serious man. The man in the mask is Kazuka. He is a money freak. So if you don't want to get your money stolen stay away from him. Then theres a man with red eyes and black hair who is not here right now. His name is Itachi Uchiha. Heres the thing do not mess with him. I suggest you keep away from him if you value your life dearly. And finally we have my sister and Itachi's wife Kyra Uchiha. Do not mess with her either or Itachi will kill you. He is really protective over her so if you even lay a finger on her Itachi would kill you in one second. And everyone meet Akaru." They all greeted him with nods. Kyra just glanced at him and looked back at her book. The man looked at Sekyo a bit unnerved about Itachi and Kyra. Sekyo caught the look and said "Don't worry your going to be safe. The leader will not allow them to kill anyone but then again...Just stay out of their way...they'll warm up to you...eventually.." The man nodded and sat down on the table.

Kyra got back to her room and closed the door. She sighed and plopped down on top of the bed. She really really missed him right now. This place was boring and the only thing that made it fun was him and killing people on missions. She laid down on top of his pillow and inhaled his scent. She grabbed the covers and covered herself. She closed her eyes and opened it up again. She looked at the ceiling and went into deep thought.

//Flashback// Kyra walked into the training room and turned up some heavy metal music. She soon began to train and keep in beat with the music. At the time she had not known that Itachi was watching her. He suddenly appeared and attacked her. She being the strong shinobi she was blocked the attack and flipped back. She glared at him and said "Leave me alone Uchiha. I don't have time to deal with you and your pathetic ego today.." The man just growled and suddenly disappeared. Kyra whirled around just in time to get pushed against the wall. He grabbed her neck and raised her high. Her feet dangled as he looked up at her. Hatred was what she saw in his blood red eyes. And hatred was she gave in return as she glared down at him. She placed her hands around his and struggled to get out of his grip. The man just watched her in amusement. The sadistic bastard smirked and tightened his grip on her neck. He said coldly "So weak and pathetic. I could dispose of you now.." But Kyra was not some ordinary woman. She smirked and said silently in between breaths "Oh really?...well think again Uchiha." That was the first time she saw a flicker of emotion run through his eyes. Shock. The man was all of sudden sent flying hard against the wall by black chakra. Kyra landed gracefully on the floor and said "Your such a fool, Uchiha." She took her sword and began to walk away when a voice stopped her. He said "Wait bitch.." Kyra shot the man a glare and said "I don't wait for people who misuse language and are not worth my time.." She watched a look of rage build up in his eyes. She turned away and was about to walk away when she felt a hand grab her arm. She whirled around just in time to see his face only centimeters away. Kyra froze and stared at him. Itachi pushed her hair back and leaned down. His breath lingered on her skin sending shivers up and down her spine. He pulled her close by the waist and whispered in her ear "No one gets away with what you pulled over there.." He then quickly stabbed her. Kyra clutched her stomach as pain filled her body. But she did not show it. And before he could pull away Kyra pulled him back and whispered back in a uneven voice "Payback is a bitch, Uchiha." Itachi felt a searing pain on his back. She had just stabbed him. They both fell back on the ground clutching there wounds. Itachi said to her "Damn woman!.." Kyra yelled back "Damn you.." //Flashback end//

Kyra chuckled remembering that day. Even they both had serious injuries they still had energe to argue. They were screaming at each other and cursing each other out that day. After a while they both stopped and HELPED each other up. Yes they did. But they didn't care they had lost a significant amount of blood. She chuckled at the memory and closed her eyes. They used to hate each other so much. If they both were in the same room the room would become dark with anger and intensity. And now she was in love with him. Kyra soon found herself drifting off to sleep.

Me: Leaving you here people..

Itachi:...

Zetsu: Read and Review or I'm going to come and eat you alive...

Reader: -nods frantically in fear-

Me: Awww your so cool -hugs Zetsu-

Zetsu: -smirks and hugs back. Thinking: I wonder what she tastes like..-

Me: -Pulls out sword. Deadly voice- I know what your thinking and if you dare try anything I'll kill you..

Zetsu: Oh really? Prove it...Bitch

Me: Thats it I think its time to make Veggie soup!..

Zetsu: Holy fucking shit!!!!!!...Your crazy!...-runs away-

Me: -stops- Damn mother fucking vegetable I felt like killing some one...Oh well I always have Itachi to kill

Itachi: -Backs away- Stay away from me woman

Me: -smirks evilly-


	15. Chapter 15

Me:...Thanks for reviewing Animechick247.

Itachi:...

**Chapter 15**

//1 month later// Kyra went into the kitchen and began to cook. It had been a month now and her lover was not back yet. She missed him a lot. She grabbed a pot and spoon and began to cook. //10 minutes later// Kyra looked at the boiling soup and stirred it. She was so busy that she didn't notice someone walk in. She jumped when she felt a pair of hands encircle her waist. Kyra smiled with great joy when she knew who it was. Itachi smirked and said "Miss me, my Love?..." She frowned when she realized it he was just a clone. The clone Itachi figured out this and said "Come in the room in 10 minutes." And with that said he 'poofed' away. Kyra shook her head and turned off the stove.

Kyra reached the room and opened the door. She found no one there. Guess he was on his way. She got on top of the bed and laid down. She heard the door open. She looked up to see Itachi standing there with a small smile. But his eyes told her that he was tired. Kyra quickly got up and hugged him. Itachi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Kyra felt his breath tickle her neck as he held her in his arms. Kyra pulled away and looked into his eyes. He stared back and leaned forward. Kyra kicked the door shut and leaned forward as well. Connecting her and his lips together. He swung his hands underneath her knees and lifted her bridle style making sure not to break there kiss. He pushed her against the bed and continued to kiss her more deeply. Kyra moaned and pulled away. She stroked his hair and said sarcastically "A few days. Huh?.." Itachi stared into her eyes and said in low tone "Forgive me...For I was encountered with many problems.." Kyra sighed and hugged him. She whispered "At least your here now.." Itachi hugged her by the waist and flipped her on top of him. Kyra pulled away and sat on top of him. She saw him wince. Kyra quickly moved off him and lifted his shirt, before he could stop her, to find a huge bandage across his stomach that had blood seeping out of it. Kyra looked up at him and said "What happened here?.." Itachi said nothing but looked away.

Kyra went to the bathroom and came back to find Itachi sitting up looking at the wall. She put the damp cloth down on the night stand and walked over to him. She got top of his legs which caused him to look at her. She leaned forward and pulled off his top and cloak. Itachi just stared at her as she removed the bandage. She took the damp cloth and wiped of all the blood. She placed her hands over the wound. Black chakra emitted from her hands as she healed his wound. Itachi just stared at her as she healed him. What would he do without her?. Kyra pulled away and asked with concern in her eyes "What happened, Itachi?.." Itachi looked at her and answered "I was caught off guard.." Kyra looked deep into his eyes and said in monotone "I noticed something...you have had no sleep in a while, I bet your tired and sore as well. How hard was this mission?." Itachi pushed her off and said to her "Don't worry about it." He was about to get up when Kyra grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and rested her head on his bare muscular shoulder. She whispered in his ears "Your not going anywhere. Your too tired and your pushing yourself too much. You can't hide that from me, Uchiha." Itachi closed his eyes and pushed her off. He got up and said coldly with his back turned "I am not hiding anything, woman. And you do not know me at all." Kyra glared at him as he walked away from her. In a flash she was right in front of him. She slapped him hard, he felt stinging pain hit his flesh. She said to him "What's wrong with you?." Itachi looked up at her with shock and anger as he touched his cheek but he said nothing. She said in angry tone "You stupid idiot. Your so stubborn that its not even funny. Look at your eyes. Go look in the mirror you fool. You look so tired and worn out its as if your not my husband Itachi but a zombie brought back from the dead. So what makes you think that I don't know you?. I can practically read you!." She smacked him hard on the head and continued "NOW sit down while I take care of you..You look so tired and worn out that it pains me to see you like this.." She sighed and looked away. Itachi grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes, he whispered to her "You really _do _care about me, Kyra.. But don't worry to much..." Kyra looked at him and said "whatever.." Itachi said nothing but just stood there looking at her.

Kyra pushed him back against the bed and pulled out some oil. She got right behind him and began to massage his tense shoulders. However when her hands came in contact with his shoulders his body immediately relaxed. Kyra kissed his cheek as she continued to massage him. Itachi sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying every second of his wifes touches. After 30 minutes Kyra smiled and said "mmm enjoying this?.." Itachi nodded his head. Kyra smirked and continued to massage his shoulders. After a hour she stopped. Itachi turned around and smiled. She did a good job. He stretched his muscles and bones, which made big 'cracking' noises. Kyra laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. Itachi moved over to her and got top of her. Kyra's eyes darted to him as a small smirk crossed her lips. Itachi leaned forward and kissed her. Kyra eagerly kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a while of making out with his wife he pulled away and moved down. He laid his head on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. Silence came. He whispered after a while ending the silence to her "How is he?.." Kyra chuckled and said "The little brat has been kicking me hard, lately.." Itachi smiled and kissed her stomach. He laid his head down again and closed his eyes. Kyra stroked his hair as she looked down at him. She looked out the window. It was still day time. And she knew for a fact that the members would be wondering where she was. And soon they would come to get her for dinner, disturbing her and Itachi's time.

Itachi pulled away from her stomach and said quietly while staring at her stomach with a innocent frown "He kicked me.." Kyra smirked and said "Serves you right for going away from me and him for a whole month..Hes just getting back at you." Itachi looked up at her and her foolish little excuse. He shook his head and looked down at her stomach. He pulled her top off and touched her stomach. Kyra shivered when his hand made contact with her sensitive skin. He smirked when he felt her shiver. He leaned down to kiss her but before he could there was a knock on the door. He growled lowly. He pulled away from his wife and got up. He put his shirt on and walked to door to answer it. Kyra put her shirt on and sat up. Itachi opened the door to find Deidara standing there with a small smirk. When he saw Itachi the blond's eyes widened a little in surprise. A smile grew on the artists face. He spoke "So you back Itachi,yeah? How was your mission, un?." The red eyed man narrowed his eyes at him and said coldly "What do you want?.." The blond just smiled and said "Dinners ready, yeah." Itachi asked in annoyed tone "So?.." Deidara smiled and said "Well your wife made the food, un. So you do care and you will come, yeah!. I heard what you said to Kisame, un." And with that said he walked off.

Itachi shut the door to find Kyra leaning against the wall with a smirk. Itachi just stared at her and said "What?." Kyra smirked and said "What was that about?." He knew what she meant but he choose to ignore it. Itachi said nothing but just walked up to her. He grabbed her arm and jerked her out of the room, rather violently. He pulled her into the dark hall ways. Kyra struggled against his grip. She said while glaring at him "Let me go, Uchiha." Itachi just kept pulling at her arm. And then finally she got free and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall. She said to him with soul piercing gaze "IF you dare do that again I will kill you, Uchiha." Itachi was sort of surprised. He recovered and grabbed her hand and pushed her off. And then he grabbed her hair and slammed her back against the wall. He pinned both her hands above her head and said "I am afraid I would not allow you to kill me.." Kyra just glared at him. However a little tiny bit of fear and excitement flashed through her eyes. No one would ever be able to detect that flash of emotion that flashed through her eyes but since this is Uchiha Itachi we're talking about. The man caught it. He leaned down with a smirk and said coolly "Aw Is my love afraid?.." Kyra turned her head away. That bastard. She tried to free herself but Itachi only tightened his grip. Kyra winced a small bit.

Itachi stared at his wife. He oddly found her really attractive right now. He liked the fact that he was in control and had her in vulnerable position. She was now of his disposal. He could do whatever what he wanted with her. She was his and his only. (Me: Creepy isn't it?..) Itachi grabbed her face with his free hand leaned forward. Kyra stared at his eyes as he leaned forward. And without warning Itachi's lips crashed onto Kyra's in a strong, lip bruising, forceful kiss. Kyra's eyes widened. She tried to move but she failed miserably, the kiss was too powerful and passionate, so she just gave in and kissed him back roughly. Itachi unpinned her hands and grabbed her waist digging his black nails deep into her skin. Kyra moaned and wrapped her arms tightly around his back. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Itachi pushed her against the wall and continued to hotly kiss his wife. After a while he pulled away quickly when he felt a presence come near. Kyra wiped her mouth and stared at him longly. He stared back at her and said "Come on.." Kyra sighed and nodded. Sasori walked out of the darkness. He looked up to see Itachi kissing Kyra wildly. It shocked him beyond belief. Itachi and kissing? He had never seen Itachi act like this and it shocked him. He then noticed Itachi pull away and look towards his direction. He knew he had been spotted. He watched Itachi turn back to Kyra and stare at her. They seemed to be looking into each others eyes and talking to each other non verbally. Now that can FREAKED him out even more. Sasori stepped out from the shadows and said to them "Come and eat. Everyone is waiting for you two." Kyra and Itachi gave him a cold stare and nodded. Sasori turned around and walked away.

Kyra and Itachi walked into the room. The whole room got silent. Itachi and Kyra sat down next to each other and looked at everyone. They all turned away and began to talk about a lot of shit. Itachi scanned the room and found a man sitting there. He had dark blue hair and icy blue eyes. Kyra glanced at Itachi. She watched him glance at the new member and turn back to the food. She knew he was curios as to who this person was. She said quietly to him while eating "New member, Akaru.." Itachi glanced at her. God she knew him well. Kyra looked back to her food. She finished her meal and took her and Itachi plates away to wash. Itachi got up and left. Kyra came back and left the room to Itachi's room.

Kyra walked in to see Itachi looking out the window deep in thought. Kyra closed the door slowly and walked right behind him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and said "What are you thinking about?.." Itachi said nothing at first. He spoke after a while of silence "Are you happy, my love?." Kyra looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She said after a while "Yea...yes I am. Your with me. I have a little brat whose soon going to come into this world. Why do you ask?.." He said while looking at the sky "I have to tell you something...but before I tell you this and what is going on in my mind...This will not be very good news to you at first. But still know that I love you a lot. And there is nothing that can change that. I have never felt this way for a person like I do now..." Kyra sat by him and said "What is it you want to tell me?." Itachi looked at the sky and said "You want to know the real reason why I married you?.." Kyra narrowed her eyes and said "Yes..." Itachi looked at her in the eyes before looking away. He said in emotionless tone "I married you because of a order that was given to me by the leader not because you were different although you are. He did not want the Uchiha clan to get banished from this world. He wanted me to restore my clan with you. That was one of the real reasons that he made you join..." Kyra stood there looking at him blankly. He married her just to follow a dumb order? What the hell did these fools think of her? Some type of property. That was what angered her inside. She was NOT some ones property. Itachi looked at her face and waited for her reaction. Kyra got up and walked right out of the room with a slam of the door. Itachi sighed and got up. He pulled of his shirt and pants leaving him in boxers. He got into bed and laid down. He hoped she would come back so he could actually talk to her about what he wanted to do without her getting all mad. He closed his eyes and waited for his wife to come back.

//1 am in the morning// Kyra came back into the room and saw Itachi sleeping peacefully on the bed. She walked up to the chair by the window and sat down. She looked out into the dark sky. After a while she got up and made her way to the bed. She got in and laid down. She turned to the side and looked at the wall. She soon felt a arm wrap around her. Itachi whispered in her ear "Are you okay?..." Itachi watched in surprise as she pushed his hand away. She said coldly "Don't touch me.." Itachi glared at her and said in dark voice "I find that quite impossible.." He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face him. Kyra glared at him. Itachi glared back at her and said "I love you Kyra...That was then. This is now. Why are you doing this to me?.." Kyra glared at him and said coldly "Just let me go.." Itachi only tightened his grip on her arm. He glared at her and said "I won't let go of you if you don't tell me.." Kyra was about to counter back when they heard a knock. Itachi frowned. Wonder who it was? It was so late. He got up. He opened the door to find Sekyo standing there. Sekyo laughed nervously and said while rubbing the back of her head "You do know everyones awake?.. And that they can hear you two quite clearly?.." Itachi did not say a word. Kyra got up and walked right beside him. She felt Itachi stare at her with his crimson orbs. Kyra asked "What do you want?." Sekyo smiled and said "Well I was wondering if you to want to truth or dare with us?." Itachi put his arms around Kyra's shoulders and said "No." Kyra pushed his hands away making him growl lowly. Kyra said to Sekyo "I don't have time for games." Sekyo frowned and said "Is there something wrong with you two?.." Itachi glared at the girl and said coldly "Don't get into things that don't concern you, girl." Sekyo frowned and then she smirked evilly. She smirked and said "Well my friends...I am afraid you have no fucking choice!." Kyra and Itachi rose a eyebrow dangerously. Itachi asked in dangerous tone "And why not?."

Sekyo knew she was playing with death when she brought herself to take courage to ask the 2 most fear Akatsuki members to play a mere game. And what she was about to say next was pretty risky and took a lot of guts to do. I mean she was sure Itachi could kill her easily without a second thought. And her sister?...She just couldn't even describe her. She sometimes showed some affection towards her but then other times she left her to die. Sekyo remembered the time when Kyra herself took a kunai and stabbed her about 3 times before turning around and walking off. Sekyo remembered that day clearly. From then on she knew not to ever mess with her. She knew her sister had the guts to kill her and would do it if it were necessary without any doubt. Sekyo said with a small smirk that masked her fear "If you don't then I will show everyone a picture I took of you two.." Both killers who were mad at each other now were all of a sudden teamed up. Itachi and Kyra looked at each other and stepped forward dangerously toward the woman. Kyra and Itachi said dangerously "What picture?.." Sekyo backed away and crossed her fingers. Hopefully they would just agree and not kill her for a damn picture. Who knew blackmailing could be so risky?

//Later// The member who were sitting on the wood floor in a small circle looked up to see Itachi and Kyra walking in with angered looks along with Sekyo. Sekyo made a peace sign from behind the two killers. The plan had worked perfectly fine. Itachi sat between Zetsu and Kazuka. He expected his love to sit right next to him but to his disappointment and anger she walked right by him. She sat right across from him between Sasori and Hidan. Both men gave the two Uchiha's questioning looks. I guess the two were...mad each other. Kyra and Itachi glared at each other. Everyone looked at Sekyo who was sitting between Deidara and Akaru. She shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know they mad at each other before I even got there. You guys heard them.." They all looked at the two who stared at each other and then they both at the same time turned there head away with a scowl. Itachi although was suffering more. He kept glancing at his love.

Deidara smiled and whined "Lets start, un!!!!!." Sekyo hit his head and said "Patience you baboon. Okay heres the thing since I want random people to ask random people we will spin a bottle. The person will spin the bottle and whoever it lands on that person has to choose either truth or dare..." Akaru said with a devilish grin "Sounds like spin the bottle with the bottle and all. Now I like that game..." The men agreed. Sekyo sighed and said under her breath "Men.." Sekyo smiled and said "Who wants to spin?.." Sekyo looked around. No one said anything. Sekyo sighed and said "Fine then I'll spin. Sheesh.." She spun the bottle it landed on Deidara. The blond saw a evil smile creep into her lips. Sekyo asked in sly tone "Truth or dare, Deidara?." The blond moved away from the woman and said "I don't like that look, un.." Sekyo glared at him and said "Answer the fucking question!!!." Deidara replied "Fine then, un...truth.." Sekyo smiled and said "Okay ready for the question?.." The blond said "Bring it bitch, yeah." Bitch she was no ones bitch. Sekyo glared at him and snapped "DEIDARA CALL ME THAT AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL CHOP YOUR DICK OFF!!!!!!!!!.." All the men paled, Deidara scooted further away from her and said "Um..Sorry, un. God chill,yeah..." Sekyo's mood changed in a matter of seconds. The green haired was bipolar...man. She smiled and said "Okay do you still have feelings for my sister?." There was shocked silence. They noticed Itachi's ears perk up. The man gazed at the blond in a dangerous way. Kyra just had a look of indifference on her face. Although they could tell she was curious. Deidara glared at Sekyo and said "I don't want to answer, un!." Sekyo leaned back and said "Too bad...I asked...you have to answer." Deidara sighed and grumbled curses at Sekyo. Sekyo just smiled and waited for his answer...

Deidara took a deep breath and said "...

Me: Leaving you here...

Itachi:...

Hidan: Can I sacrifice the readers?

Me: Only if they don't review -evil smirk-

Hidan: -Turns to readers, dark voice- Read and Review or you will regret it dearly...-pulls out scythe and holds it up to readers throat.

Reader: -nods and runs off-

Me: You are so cool! -hugs Hidan...thinking: What is with me giving hugs? I hate hugs. Oh well-

Hidan: -Hugs back.-

Itachi: -stares at me and Hidan-

Me: aww you want a hug too...

Itachi: -does not react-

Me: -pushes Hidan away- sorry I love Itachi more! -hugs Itachi-

Itachi: -smirks and hugs back-


	16. Chapter 16

Me:...Now where the fuck did we leave off?...oh yeah...Deidara...

Itachi:

**Chapter 16**

Deidara took a deep breathe and said "Okay heres the thing, un. Itachi your wife is hot okay, un...I mean really hot. But my love for her is gone, yeah. It then turned to physical attraction, un. But now that's gone completely, because I have my eyes set on some one else now, yeah." Itachi said nothing and his expression showed nothing as well. So they couldn't tell what was going on in his head. Sekyo raised a eyebrow and said "Who do you like?." Deidara patted her back with a smirk. He wagged a finger in front of her face and said "Now now Sekyo one question per turn, yeah..." Sekyo just pouted and turned away with a 'huff'. Deidara just smirked. Sekyo looked at him. There could so many girls he could like. But which one. I mean she was not the only girl in this organization. There was a lot of possibilities like Mina or the girls that were very high A- ranked members. She figured she'd find out sooner or later. But Sekyo didn't know that she was going to find out much sooner then she'd guess...very soon. Deidara spinned the bottle. It landed on Sasori. The blond artist grinned and said "T or D?." Sasori frowned and said "Truth.." Deidara sighed loudly and said "Why doesn't anyone want to choose dare?. This takes the fun out the game, un." Sasori just shrugged and waited for his question. Deidara sighed and asked "Have you ever...got laid before, un?.." Sasori looked at the blond incredulously. What the hell was up with this question? The blond smirked and said "Come on answer we got a game to play, un! Why aren't you saying anything...Unless you're a virgin." Sasori glared at him. Deidara smirk went wider. He taunted "So you a virgin. Aw poor red head couldn't laid because he was a puppet.." They watched Sasori clench and unclench his hands with anger but he kept his cool. The man sighed and said "I do not need a women in my life. I never thought of them in that way...So no." Deidara stared the man skeptically. The blond said after a while "I need to find you a woman, un!!!!." The red head just shook his head and resumed to being his silent self.

Sasori spun the bottle it landed on Kyra. Kyra stared at the bottle with a bored expression. Sasori asked "Truth or dare?.." Kyra said nothing. Both Hidan and Sasori nudged her. They smiled when heard Kyra sigh. She said "Truth.." Sasori and Hidan looked at her in disapproval. Kyra glared at the two men. For as long as she joined there was only 2 people that she could stand that was Sasori and Hidan. She did not mind them and actually talked to them once in a while. Kyra let out a louder sigh and said "At least I am playing this foolish what more do you want from me?." Both Hidan and Sasori looked at each other. Sekyo smirked and said "Well you would never play if I hadn't blackmailed you and Itachi.." Kyra said nothing. After a while she said "Fine then dare. But if you make me do anything I don't want to do. I assure you I will take my revenge on your beloved puppets...and you of course." Sasori just calmly nodded in agreement. He said after a while "I want you to sing.." Kyra rose a eyebrow. The man smirked and said "I heard you before and your voice is truly beautiful..SO sing a song for us.." Kyra shook her head and said "No.." Sasori replied back "Its either that or having to deal with Deidara and Tobi for rest of the week." They saw her twitch slightly. She closed her eyes and said "Fine then.." Both Tobi and Deidara yelled "hey (un)!." Tobi declared "We're not that bad!." Kyra glared at them making them slightly tremble. She said coldly "You have no fucking idea. So shut your mouth or else I sew it shut forever." The two got silent. Leave it to Kyra to scare the shit out of them with her threats. And they knew for a fact that her threats weren't just empty. She would really do whatever she wanted with them. Kyra sighed and said "And what song would I have to sing?.." Itachi leaned forward and spoke for the first time "I want you to sing Going under..." Everyone looked at the man in slight surprise. Itachi knew songs?. The man did not look like the person to actually spend his time listening to music. But then again there was many things they did not know him. Kyra closed her eyes and said "Fine then.." She began. (Me: Songs called Going under by Evanescence. I choose it because I was listening to it, okay..Don't like it. Fuck you.)

_Now i will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you, still won't hear me (I'm going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when i, thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to, break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So i don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So i can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe i can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

Going under  
Going under  
Going under

When she opened her eyes everyone was staring at in awe. She said coldly "I really have the desire to poke your eyes out and skin you alive." That brought everyone back into reality. Sekyo smiled and said "I did _not _know _you_ could sing like that! That was so cool.." Kyra just said "hn..." Sasori smirked and said "Told you she was good.." They all smirked and nodded in agreement. Kyra said "Never expect me sing like that again.." Itachi's eyes were all over her. He did not know she could sing. She was truly amazing he felt at peace when he heard her voice. He absolutely loved her voice. He watched her spin the bottle it landed straight on him. Kyra asked him coldly "Truth or dare?." Itachi said nothing at first and then he said quietly "Truth.." Kyra said without slight hesitation "What the fuck did you think of me when you married me? Was I some type of property?" Everyone looked at her in surprise. Why the hell did she ask that?. Itachi spat "I am not answering that right now...Later.." Kyra glared at him and asked "Whats wrong? Afraid to say shit in front of others, Uchiha?." Itachi glared at her and said in a angry tone "Your making a seen, woman. We'll talk later. Right now just continue this damn game." Kyra just glared at him and said "Fine then you bastard. Now spin the fucking bottle." Itachi glared at her and spinned it. The members just looked at two in shock. They had never seen them fight like this right in front of them. Both of them kept there problems to themselves. Itachi and Kyra were both not ones to show public affection or anything around those lines. It landed on Mina. Mina smiled and said "Ask me anything." Itachi just glared at her and said "T or D?." Mina smirked and said "Dare.." Itachi smirked evilly and said "I dare you to die..." Everyone chuckled and looked at the woman. Mina just had a angry face. She got up and said "I hate this game." She walked off. Kyra smirked and said "Bitch." Itachi looked at her but to his dismay his wife looked away.

//10 minutes later// Sekyo whispered something in Deidara's ear. The blond smiled and said "Good Idea, yeah!." Itachi looked at the two with narrowed eyes. Deidara smiled evilly and said "I dare you to go in the same closet as Kyra, yeah! For 30 minutes, un..." Both Itachi and Kyra sent the blond a death glare. Deidara nearly wet his pants when he saw the look the two gave him. But he kept his cool and motioned them to go. Both of them did not budge at all. //Later// Zetsu and Kisame both picked the two up and threw them into the closet. They knew by doing that they were going to pay but hey they needed to continue the game and get these two to make up.

Itachi and Kyra both glared at each other in the closet. Kyra moved away from him and got into the dark corner. Itachi heard her curse under her breath. For someone who was cold and was respected by many she did have a very rude attitude. Her words cut you like a knife and to top that off she used very bad language. Itachi always wanted to punish her dearly for that. He watched Kyra close her eyes and rest her head back against the wall. He couldn't stand this. He needed her to be with him. He hated it when things got like this. After a few minutes she felt a hot breath touch the side of her face. Kyra turned to look at Itachi. Itachi whispered "I did not think of you as property my love..I was following orders. And before Pein had given me this mission I had fallen in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I was just to stubborn and blind to know that...I loved you not hated you.." Kyra said nothing but looked straight ahead. And then she felt his hands trail up and down her back. Itachi lifted her chin and kissed her softly. He pulled away and whispered "No matter how mad you make me...no matter how stubborn you are. I can never stay angry at you. But feel like just kissing you instead..." Kyra said nothing. She looked away with a emotionless face. Itachi found this quite unfair. She got to keep her emotions and thoughts to herself while he spilled. She had to understand this was hard for him. Itachi pulled her close to him and said dangerously "Talk to me, woman.." Kyra pulled away and scooted further away from him. He pulled himself closer to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her down on the floor. Kyra looked up at him with a glare. Itachi looked down at her with his glare.

After a while of glaring Itachi leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Kyra pushed him away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She backed away and said "Stop it.." Itachi looked at her and said with small frown "Stop what?.." Kyra glared at him and said "Don't kiss me.." Itachi smirked all of a sudden and asked "And why not?." Kyra glared at him and answered "Because I said so, you jerk..." She then found herself pinned to the floor with him on top of her trying to kiss her. Kyra struggled to move his hands away and succeeded in blocking him. He leaned down to kiss her but Kyra turned her head away and pushed him off her only to have him jump back on top of her. Kyra struggled to keep him away from her face but he overpowered her and kissed her hard against the lips. Kyra's eyes widened as Itachi closed his eyes and continued to kiss her. Kyra tried hard not to kiss back but her love for him overpowered her will and she kissed him back. She felt him smirk into the kiss. After a while he pulled away. Kyra took gulps of air and said "I told you not to!." Itachi just chuckled and said "Well did not try stop me either..." He then grabbed her by the waist and said "Do you forgive me?." Kyra turned her head away but to his satisfaction she did not pull away from his hands. Itachi rested his head on her shoulders and said "Well...?..." Kyra faced him and said with a sigh "Fine." He hugged her. She hugged back and rest her head on his chest. And then there was a peaceful silence.

Itachi kissed his wife again and said "Why?." Kyra looked him in confusion and said "Why what?." He grabbed her arms and pushed her body closer to him. Upon contact her body heated as she felt his hot breath touch her skin. He asked "Why do you make me feel this way? Every time I see you I want to pull you into a kiss and make you mine again and again.." Kyra smirked and said "Its called attraction. Dimwit.. Apparently I am little bit to hot for you..Even a person like me who is exactly like you figured it out. This proves I am smarter than you, Itachi.." Itachi smirked and said in a deep voice "Since you are smarter than me. Then you must know what I want right now.." He jerked her forward and corned her to back wall. Kyra's eyes widened. She looked at the him and then at the door. He was planning on _doing _that, right now? Was he? She turned back to him and hissed "No. Not that right now!Theres people outside. They'll hear us!." Itachi pulled out a cloth. Kyra glared at him and said "No way. I am not going to put a gag over my mouth just so you can fuck me..." Itachi frowned and said "I want you now!.." Kyra crossed her arms and said "NO!." Itachi sighed and said "Fine, my love. Whatever you say." Kyra said nothing but just sat there as Itachi eyed her form. He sighed and rested his head on her lap. Kyra's hands slowly began to stroke his hair.

//Outside the room// Sekyo asked "Hey can you hear anything..?" Deidara shook his head and complained "They talk so softly that I can't a word at all, un..Damn them for being all quiet, un" Sekyo sighed and said "Theres no point. Since we put them in there we haven't heard anything...has it been 30 minutes?.." They nodded. Zetsu got up and moved the huge boulder from the closet door. He opened the door to see the two leaned against the wall. The both had arms crossed, side by side. They both had hair hung over there face making it darken. Zetsu said in uneasy voice "Itachi?...Um Kyra?.." All the members watched as Zetsu all of sudden was jerked into the closet. They heard sickening cracks and then they saw the plant go flying through the air. The man slammed into the wall and slid down, knocked out. Itachi and Kyra walked out with emotionless faces. Kisame stood there, looking at the two. He knew he was going to get hit as well. As fear over came him. Kyra and Itachi walked past him without a word. Kisame turned to them in confusion. What? No attack or anything. And just when he was about to smile. Two kunais came out of no where and stabbed him in the legs. The fish fell on his knees in pain. They all looked at the two Uchiha's who had there backs turned from the fish. The two walked on to a spot on the floor and sat down next to each other. They acted as if nothing happened at all. And had no emotions showing on there faces.

//Later// Sekyo fell to the floor as she laughed her ass off. Deidara pulled away from Sasori's lips. Both men had a angry, disgusted, and red faces flushed with embarrassment. Kyra covered her mouth and buried her face in Itachi's arms. While the other members fell to floor howling with laughter. Itachi did not react as he shook his head and looked down at his wife in slight amusement. Sekyo had just dared Deidara to kiss Sasori for 5 minutes straight. Deidara yelled "That's not funny, un!!!!." Sekyo clutched her stomach and while wiping tears of her eyes "Oh my god. I. Did. Not. Know. You. Two. Were. Gay." Both men glared at her and said "Shut up, bitch. We are not gay!!!!!!!!!!! (yeah, un)." Kyra said quietly making everyone turn to her in slight surprise "That's what you want us to think..." Both looked at her slight surprise and anger. Kyra chuckled and grabbed her husbands hands. Itachi slid a protective arm around her, challenging them to try anything so he could kill them. Both men scowled and backed off. Deidara hovered over Sekyo who was laughing her ass off. He yelled "Its not funny, un!!!!!!..." Sekyo stopped laughing and sat up. She said in serious tone "Your right its not funny." Everyone looked at her in confusion except Itachi and Kyra who had expressionless faces. Deidara smiled and said "Yes, un..." Sasori did not buy the crap the woman had just said. Sekyo got up and said "Your right its not funny. I should have dared you two to sleep together, that would have been funny!." She burst out laughing including the others at their expressions.. Both men yelled in anger "SEKYO!!!!!!!!!!" Sekyo shrieked in surprise and ran as they chased after her. Sekyo ran fast behind her sister. Kyra turned to the girl in annoyance. Itachi looked behind his wife and gave the girl 'go away before I kill you' look. Sekyo glared at him and ran straight for the door. But Deidara jumped her in time before the girl could escape. Her body hit the floor hard with Deidara right on top of her. Sekyo screamed from underneath him "Deidara get off me...you stupid blond chick.." Deidara smirked and said "No, un.." The girl glared at him. Sasori said from behind them "Lets leave them alone.." The two both turned bright red. They both were in a weird position. So it did not look right at all. Kyra sighed and got up. Itachi got up as well. Everyone was busy looking at the two but Akaru turned around to see the black haired woman named Kyra place her hands on the red eyed man, Itachi's shoulders. He looked down at her with a hint of love in his eyes. He watched the woman lean up and whisper something in his ear. The red eyed man whispered something back causing the woman to chuckle evilly. He knew the two were up to something. He watched Itachi slide his hands around her waist causing the woman to get pushed hard against his body. He leaned down and kissed her quickly. Kyra giggled slightly while resting her head on his chest. Itachi smirked and looked up. Akaru quickly turned back before they spotted him spying them. Like I said everyones attention was on Sekyo and Deidara who were getting teased at.

//1 minute later// Kyra leaned down to Sekyo and whispered "Thank you for the picture." Sekyo said something but it came out weird because of the duct tape that was placed over her lips. The girl glared at the couple, but they turned away with small smirks, unaffected by her gaze. The rest of the members were tied up and had duct tape over there mouths as well. Akaru who tied up as well looked at the two in slight fear. Kyra leaned down and said "Sneaky, aren't we?." Akaru unlike the rest had been aware. He was the only one who tried to put up a fight and sneak away. But he failed miserably. Kyra removed the duct tape really fast. The man screamed an 'Ouch!' as a stinging sensation ran over his mouth. Kyra smirked and said "Aw does that hurt..." Akaru just glared at her. She put the tape back and turned to her husband who was just watching her every move. She smirked and said "We should do this often, the Akatsuki will be more of a quiet place then." Itachi nodded and smirked back as he slid his arms around her waist. He then led her out of the room, switching the lights off. Leaving the poor members on cold floor.

//20 minutes later//The members were free. They all thanked Akaru who had gotten them to get free from the ropes. They all sighed and cursed both Itachi and Kyra. They all were tired and it was late so they decided to hit the beds. They could think about revenge on the two killers later, right now they wanted some sleep. They all headed back to their rooms and hit the bed.

//While in the room// Itachi pushed her inside of the room. He go into his boxers and Kyra got into her black night gown. Itachi plopped into bed and laid down. Kyra got on top of the bed but stopped. Her eyes widened. As pain shot up in her stomach. Itachi looked at his wife's expression which turned back to a blank and distant expression. Something was wrong. He asked "What's wrong?." Kyra clutched her stomach and said calmly "Take me to the fucking hospital NOW. My water just broke.." Itachi looked at her with widened eyes. He quickly shot up and grabbed his and her cloak. He lifted her bridle style ran full speed out of the room. He appeared by Kisame's door and rammed his fist on the door. Kyra tilted her head back, while she let out a ragged breath. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain that she was going through. A sleepy Kisame opened the door. Itachi gave him glare and said in dark, angry tone "Tell the leader that my wife and I will be gone for 2 days!." Kyra yelled "Itachi!." Itachi looked down as concern flashed in his eyes. Kisame who was now more awake, said "What happened? Why are you leaving?." The answer he got was a kunai sticking out of his stomach. Itachi disappeared and appeared in the closest hospital of a nearby village.

Itachi slammed the doctor up against the wall and said in a deadly tone "IF anything happens to her or my child. I will KILL you, understood?." The man nodded in fear as he scurried back to the emergency room. Itachi sat down on the chair located outside of the emergency room, with his face rested down on his hands. He rubbed his temples and looked up. He then got up and began to pace back and forth. Questions and worry began to fill in him.

//Later// He walked into the room to find Kyra sitting up on the bed carrying a small bundle. Right beside her was a nurse cleaning something. He found something odd about the nurse but he ignored it and looked at his wife. She looked up and smiled warmly. Itachi smiled back as his eyes darted towards the small bundle in her hands. She held the bundle out to him. Itachi carefully took him into his arms and smiled as he looked at his child. The baby had black eyes with black eyes. Kyra smirked and said "The brat looks just like you.." Itachi smiled and looked softly at his child. He didn't even want to let him go. It felt awkward to him. Holding a kid. Could anyone imagine this? A killer like him holding something so small with care?

The baby opened his mouth and said something and then his baby hands went up. Itachi lowered his head, the baby rubbed his hand on his cheek. Itachi looked into his eyes. It was as if the brat knew who he was. Itachi felt so happy..that this feeling was indescribable. He looked back into the past. IF he had never met Kyra then this...feeling...happiness...he would never felt it. Kyra smiled and said "Aw This looks cute. What do you want to name him?." Itachi handed the child back and said with indifference " I don't care.." Kyra just shook her head "Itachi Uchiha, If you don't help me get a good name for him you will never see me in bed with you again." Itachi pretended to think about it by looking off into space. He said "Well I can deal with it...your not good in bed anyways." He had to stress the last part out. He was lying. Kyra was very good in bed. And right then a pillow was thrown at him along with a kunai. He dodged those items and chuckled. Kyra was glaring hard at him. She said calmly "Fine then. I will not make love to you anymore, I won't sleep with you anymore, and I will stop talking to you..." Itachi smirked and said "You wouldn't last a second." Kyra rose a eyebrow and said "Oh really Uchiha. Then its a challenge." And then Itachi instantly regretted that. He knew just by looking at his wife's eyes. She was dead serious. He did not want that.

Kyra put the baby down on the crib and sat down on the side of bed , which was located right by the bed, with a sigh. Itachi walked up to her and sat down. She did not say a word too him. He leaned forward and kissed her on the neck. Kyra pushed him off with a small smirk played on her lips. Itachi glared at her. So she was serious. He tried to get to her but a voice said "Itachi Uchiha and Kyra Uchiha stand up now." Both Itachi and Kyra stood up with emotionless faces. They turned to find the nurse standing there with 2 kunai's. Kyra picked her child up and said "Who the fuck are you?." The woman had pink hair and pink eyes. She tore of the nurse uniform and revealed a Anbu outfit. The woman said "My name is Diamond, captain of the Anbu squad. Don't try anything because there are squads outside of this room. Right this instant, as we speak. One signal from me and they will come in here and slaughter you. As you can see you have no where to go. So why don't you two give up and let us handle this professionally." Kyra looked at the small device the woman was holding. That was what she was going to use to signal them. Kyra and Itachi looked at each other. The woman all of a sudden disappeared and appeared behind them. She held two kunai's up to there throats.

Both Uchiha's were about to kill the woman themselves when they felt her hands loosen. The woman then hit the floor dead. Kyra and Itachi turned to her in shock. How did she just die? They looked at each other. And then studied her face. She had a calm look. They looked down at the baby. The baby was smiling innocently and looking down at the woman with a small glare. The two looked at each other. They both said "Did..?" They both stopped mid-sentence and looked at their child in amazement. The brat just yawned with a laugh and closed his eyes. Kyra said after a while of silence "He already killed someone. He is abnormally strong. His name will be..Death." Itachi smirked and said "I like it.." He then picked his wife up and jumped out the window.

Me: Bye..

Itachi:...

Kazuka: Read and Review or I'll kill you...

Me: Simple I like it. Want a hug?..

Kazuka: Got money? Then I'll think about it...

Me: -Sigh- Die bitch. -Walks off-

Itachi: -Kicks Kazuka off into space, mutters- Bastard...


	17. Chapter 17

Me:... Thanks Animechick247 for reviewing...Now the rest of you read and review...

Itachi:...

**Chapter 17**

Kyra sighed as she sat down on the couch. They were now currently in a hotel room. Itachi sat right beside her and leaned his back against the couch and closed his eyes. Kyra got up and picked up her child. She looked down at it with a small smile. She stood there looking at his face with a look of love and care. Itachi who was now staring at her got up. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked as his son. The next heir. After a while of silence he kissed her neck and said "Lets go to sleep.." Kyra looked at him and saw a spark of lust flash through his eyes. She laid the baby down and asked slyly "Are you sure you want to sleep?.." She took her finger and ran it all the way down from his chest to his pants. She pulled on the rim of his pants and pushed her body close to his. She watched as a hint of excitement and desire flash through his eyes. He did not answer but picked her up forcefully. He walked into the room and threw her on the bed. He removed his cloak and threw it to side. He then got on top of her and began to kiss her neck hungrily. Kyra moaned and pulled out his ponytail making his long hair go loose and droop to side of his face. She tangled her fingers into his hair and moaned his name. Itachi slowly began to pull off her clothes and caress her thigh making her tilt her head back as he stared at her face. His touches were so perfect, so strong and greedy. She couldn't help feel the need for him to touch her and never stop. Kyra flipped him over and began to trail kisses all over his neck and chest. Itachi looked down at her in surprise. But smirked none the less. He grabbed her head and lifted her up. There lips met in a heated and passionate kiss. Itachi pulled away and flipped her over. Desire and lust reeked in his eyes.He grabbed her top and pulled it off, he ran his hands down her back and unclasped her bra. 

Kyra slightly shivered when she felt cold air touch her chest. Itachi wrapped a arm around her and held her close. He whispered in her ear " Ah...Cold, my love ?." Kyra nodded. And snuggled close to his warm body. Itachi removed the rest of his and her clothing and threw them to the side. He felt Kyra shiver. He quickly covered her and his form with a blanket. He then got on top of her and continued to kiss her. Continuing to where they had left off. Kyra wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Kyra felt his manhood harden. His kisses began to deepen and become more intense and rough, as lust and desire began to take over him. He needed her. He wanted her now. Itachi pulled away from her blood red lips and said in husky tone "I want you now." He pushed her legs open and pulled himself at her entrance but just as he was about to thrust in her...they heard a cry. The baby had woken up. Itachi growled lowly, while Kyra chuckled. She got up and grabbed a robe. She put it on and left the room leaving her husband unsatisfied. She heard him curse as she picked up the little brat. The baby all of sudden stopped crying and gave her a small smile. Kyra frowned and said "Naughty boy, aren't you?." She heard bare footsteps behind her. Kyra looked to see Itachi standing there in his boxers leaving his top half uncovered showing his muscular cheat. His hair was still loose and was a slight bit messy, his expression held anger. He walked right up to her and the baby and looked down at the brat. He gave the baby a emotionless stare. And to their surprise the baby gave a emotionless stare back. Kyra watched a frown appear on Itachi's face. And then...a similar frown appear on her child's face. As soon as she saw that she burst out laughing. Itachi glared at her and said "What's so funny?." He apparently he did not notice the baby's expression. Kyra smiled and said "I love him..." She paused with a evil smirk, she continued "Maybe more then you.." She saw Itachi's eyes fill with so much rage and iciness that it made her flinch. She watched him glare at the child and turn on his heel. He spat behind his shoulder "I don't care...get the child to shut up and come get some sleep." Kyra quickly grabbed his hand before he could leave, she felt him tense, she drew him back to her and turned him around. He glared at her coldly and said "What?..." Kyra smirked and said "I was joking. I love you two equally. Don't be mad at me.." She felt his hand and body relax. Itachi had a expressionless look but she could see that he was happy with her words. 

They heard the baby laugh. The little boy lifted his hands and pointed it at Itachi. Kyra chuckled and kissed him. She took him to the room. Someone needed to be fed. Itachi followed right behind her. Kyra began to feed him. Itachi just looked at the ceiling deep in thought. The baby sighed cutely and fell asleep with a small smile. Kyra smiled and pulled him closer to her.. She said while frowning at the brat "He sure is quiet..." Itachi turned to her and said "Let me see him." Kyra handed him to Itachi. Itachi picked him up and looked down at the child with a flicker of love and care in his eyes. And yet it disappeared. What could anyone say? It was his nature. All his life he was taught to not show any emotions at all. Itachi laid him down and walked up to her. He then picked her up and threw her on top of the bed. Kyra yawned and said "I am sleepy. Forget about making love.." Itachi frowned and leaned down. He nibbled on her ear lobe and said silently "Then go to sleep...I won't do to much harm.." Kyra gave him a small smirk and said "No.." He pulled her robe off anyways and said "I do whatever I please. Whether you like it or not. I will not let you go until I am satisfied.." With that said he thrusted himself hard into her making a loud moan escape from her lips. Her eyes filled with lust and desire. He stared at her expression and smirked deviously. Only he could do this to her. Without a warning he began to pump hard into her, making her scream his name. Itachi smirked darkly and continued to make her scream his name with every hard and deep thrust.

Kyra woke up in the morning to see Itachi sleeping peacefully on top of her with him still inside of her. His face was buried in her chest and his hands were tightly wrapped around her waist. It was impossible to get out of this little situation without waking her husband. Itachi moved slightly and brushed his mouth over her breast causing her to gasp in surprise. His eyes slowly opened and looked up at his wife. Kyra saw a small smile appear on him face though his eyes showed nothing. She smiled back with the same expression. He pulled up and kissed her sweetly. He pulled away and said "So beautiful and all mine.." Kyra chuckled as she felt his arms tighten around her waist. Kyra wrapped her legs around his waist and said "We should get going..." Itachi hands trailed over her ass. He said darkly "Not right now.." Devious and evil thoughts entered his mind as his eyes bore into her.

/Later/ Kyra pulled away from Itachi's lips and looked at the baby who was crying his head off. Itachi sighed with a hint of frustration. But Kyra knew him better. He didn't really care at all. It just seemed like he was annoyed with his son but in real life he was amused. Kyra pulled her lips to his and bit his lower lip. She licked the blood and grabbed his hair. She pushed him close to her and kissed him hard. Itachi kissed back roughly and eagerly. After a second she pulled away and said "We have to leave pretty soon." Itachi nodded and got up with a expressionless face. He walked to the baby and kissed him lightly on the head and then walked off to the bathroom to take a shower. Kyra got up and put a robe on. She grabbed the little boy who had stopped crying and began to feed him. After getting the child to sleep she went to the bathroom to go take a shower as well.

/Akatsuki./ There was two huge 'thuds' Kyra and Itachi frowned as they looked down at the two members. Well everyone found out about the baby and was shocked. They did not know she was pregnant. They didn't even notice. Kyra's stomach wasn't that huge either before, so no one could have told she was pregnant or not. Well out of all the members the two that reacted the most was...Sekyo and Kisame. The two found out and fainted instantly. Kyra frowned at her sister's reaction and said in a quiet tone to herself but everyone heard her "Its was not that big of a news..." Tobi poked her stomach and said "Theres not a second one..is there?.." He poked again but moved his hand away quickly before his hands got chopped off.. Itachi shot the man a glare and said in dangerous tone "Don't you even touch her again.." Tobi shivered slightly and nodded. He mumbled a sorry and backed away. Kyra pulled her baby close to her and left the room with a small sigh. She needed some sleep Itachi had tired her out completely. She heard the door open and close. She opened her eyes to see Itachi there. He took of his clothes off and got into bed. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. He whispered in her ear "Shh...go to sleep, my love.." She looked into his sharingan eyes and soon found her eyes drooping. Her eyes then closed and she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

/5 weeks later/ Kyra disappeared and appeared behind a man. She chopped his head off and resumed killing the rest of the fools. She flipped through the air killed the last of the ninjas. She sighed and leaned against the tree. The leader had been giving many solo missions lately. And to her annoyance. NONE of the people she had to assassinate were challenging. They were all weak and clearly she was getting bored with this. She needed to get stronger. And fighting weaklings was not going to get her far. She sighed and began to walk back to the hide out. '_No one is more of a challenge then him...' _She thought as she walked down the road way. About 10 minutes to the road, a whole squad of Anbus popped out of no where. Kyra sighed and and closed her eyes. She said silently "Your punishment for getting in my way is your _death_." And before they could react Kyra made a bunch of hand signs and put her fingers around her mouth. Then without warning she took a deep breath and let it out, a big huge flame came out of her mouth and engulfed the Anbus in a instant. She heard them scream in agonizing pain of having there flesh burn to ash. Soon the painful cries died out. Meaning everyone was dead. She put out the fire and walked on non-chalantly.

/In the woods/ The two Anbus watched in horror as their friends, families and team mates burned to death. The girl with purple eyes and black hair suddenly burst into tears as she watched her brother and sister die. They were the only family she had and now she had none. She felt so weak and helpless. Why couldn't she help them? Why didn't she? It was like her body froze when she saw that red eyed woman. She clenched her fist as tears of sorrow and anger rolled down her face. Her partner embraced her. Akana threw herself on to the mans chest, and sobbed. The man looked down at her with a look of sympathy. He had long white hair and sliver wolf like eyes. He sighed and said "Shh...don't worry. It'll be okay...we need to go back to Konoha before that woman finds us. Something tells me...she is really powerful and has this very dark aura around her...We alone cannot not defeat her. It is impossible. And if I am correct I think she is part of the Akatsuki..Since she is wearing the required attire of one..." Akana pulled away after a while and said incredulously "Are _you_ afraid of her, Aiden?.." Now this was surprising. Her partner was always brave and now this showed something else. The man looked away and said "lets go." Akana frowned. He never gave her answers whenever she asked him. She then got up and said firmly "No. I am not going." Aiden got up and said with a bit of anger and confusion "And why not?!." Akana glared at him and said in dark tone "I want my revenge.." Aiden grabbed her shoulders instantly when he heard that. He shook her and said with a death glare "There is no way your doing that, you stupid girl!. You are no match for her!. She'll kill you!!." Akana glared back at him and pulled away from his hands. She said "I don't care...She killed the only family I had left just like that. She did not give them any mercy. Did you see the way my brother pleaded for his life? That woman is a monster. I am going to kill her!!." She whirled around to leave but a hand jerked her back. Aiden glared at the girl in front of him and said "Well too bad I will not allow you too...I-." He was cut off, a woman's cold voice said from behind them "I am afraid I can't allow you two leave either." The two Anbus froze in fear as shivers ran up there spines. Their bodies automatically froze. Kyra appeared in front of them. Akana glared at the woman and said while pointing her finger at her "You killed my brother and sister!. Now I am going to kill you.." The girl ignored her fear and lashed out at Kyra. Kyra just stood there with a expressionless look.

Kyra chopped her head off with no emotion. She looked for the man, she spotted him behind a tree, hiding from her. Kyra quickly appeared there and stabbed him in the heart. The man fell to the floor dead. Kyra sighed and said "A messenger.." She looked up and saw a small bird fly through the air with a small scroll tied to its legs. She looked at and said with narrowed eyes "Konoha..hn.." She took out a kunai and threw it at the bird which was flying at high elevations. The bird dropped dead. Kyra caught the bird and pulled off the scroll. She threw the corpse to the floor and opened the scroll. It was a bunch of information about her. She was impressed. She looked at the dead man who was lying in his own pool of blood. She muttered quietly "Sure does his research accurately..to bad he was killed like this...would have made a good spy for the Akatsuki other then Zetsu of course.." She burned the scroll to ashes and continued on her way to home.

Kyra went straight to her room to go hold her baby. She missed him a lot. Who knew she could get this attached to the brat?. She walked in surprise see Itachi sleeping peacefully in boxers with a sleeping baby laying stomach flat on top his chest, with his head facing the right. Itachi had his arms tightly wrapped around the small fragile body.. Kyra couldn't help but smile. This was so..._cute._ It made her warm inside. She silently closed the door and walked up to the two. She kissed Death on his cheek and kissed Itachi on his mouth. She the took off her cloak and made her way to the bathroom. She did not look or feel very clean, her clothes and body was splattered with blood of her victims she had killed mercilessly earlier.

Kyra got of the warm bath and made her way to Itachi and the baby who were still in same place and position as before. She noticed a bit of drool drop from the little cute baby's mouth. She chuckled and sat right on top of the bed, and stared at them. She was jolted into reality when she heard a 'knock'. She got up and answered the door to see Sekyo standing there. Sekyo said to Kyra "Time for dinner, sis.." The girl was about to walk away when Kyra grabbed the girls hands. Sekyo turned to her in confusion. Kyra smiled and said quietly "Look at this.." Sekyo smiled back and walked into the room with Kyra. When she saw Itachi sleeping like that with the baby on top of him. Sekyo nearly died of shock. She walked out of the room and did a little squeal. She said to Kyra who was watching her in slight amusement "That is so cute...wow we should have a tour here. One and a life time to see the soft side of the clan murdering prodigy, Uchiha Itachi." Kyra just shook her head and said "Don't tell anyone of what you saw. He would kill me if he knew that I let you come into HIS room and SEE him like that." Sekyo just smiled and said "Don't worry, I won't sis." Kyra nodded and closed the door. She walked up to her husband and shook him lightly. Itachi's eyes snapped open. He looked down to see what was the warm thing on his stomach. He smiled slightly when he saw his son sleeping and drooling peacefully all over his chest. He looked up to see Kyra standing there with a small smile. Itachi glared at her and said "Don't just stand there woman, get this drooling boy off me.." Kyra chuckled and asked "But why not? It's so cute seeing you two look like this.." Itachi said in a warning tone "Kyra.." Kyra sighed in defeat and said "Fine.." She picked the baby up and held him close to her. Itachi wiped off the drool in slight amusement and disgust. He kissed Death on forehead and said to her "The child is way to quiet for a small baby..." Kyra smiled and said "I know. Did you know he copies your expressions?..." Itachi took his son from her hands and held him close to him. He looked down at Death in wonderment. He said softly " I did not..No wonder you were laughing last time..." Kyra just chuckled and said "He is so adorable...Now put him down. Its time for dinner." Itachi put him down and stared at him. He said with a sigh "I getting too attached to him.." Kyra hit his head and said "Thats a good thing.." He rubbed his head while shooting a glare at her. Kyra just grabbed his hand and led him out of the door.

/Dinner/ Mina slammed the pot of shit on table and turned to leave. She was mad because of the fact that the guy she liked had a baby with that cold bitch. A voice said making Mina stop in her tracks "Wait.." This made the girl turn to the woman. Everyone stared at Kyra in surprise. Everyday was like this. Mina would cook, put the pot on the table and leave. And when they saw the food. It _looked_ so disgusting...and even tasted _disgusting_. So everyone relied on Kyra to cook the food. This had been going on for so long and no one did nothing about it. Kyra always threatened to kill Mina. But she did not do anything, until now. Mina turned to Kyra and spat "What?" Kyra closed her eyes and said "I want you to take this and throw it away. And then I want you to cook a better meal for us..." A anger mark appeared on Mina. The girl shouted "And who makes you the boss?! Huh? You bitch. I am the leader of Akatsuki's niece. You should appreciate that I am cooking for you." And to everyones surprise Kyra remained calm. Kyra said quietly "I did ask you to tell me who you were...Neither did anyone ask_ you_ to cook. I capable of doing that myself..What you call food, Mina is_ trash_..And none of _us_ eat trash so do us a favor and make some _real_ food...or it will mean me putting you toyour _death_...I'm fed up with your _behavior_...foolish girl." Mina snapped in anger and shuddered in fear at the same time. She glared at the woman and pulled out a knife. She lashed out at Kyra. But as soon Mina was about to stab the woman, Kyra disappeared and appeared behind her making her freeze up. Mina heard the woman say "Now what is a girl like _you_ carrying such a _dangerous_ item like that? Shouldn't _you_ be _carrying_ a nail _filer_ instead?..." The members chuckled as Mina's face twisted into a scowl. Mina whirled around to stab the woman who had insulted her so badly a minute ago. But to her surprise her blade was stopped by a hand. Mina looked up at Kyra in surprise. A bit of blood dripped from Kyra's hand. The woman had just stopped the knife with her bare hands. Itachi watched the crimson liquid fall from his love's hands. Anger boiled inside of him. Kyra seemed to notice this. She said to Itachi "I am fine, Uchiha..." Everyone turned to Itachi. Itachi didn't say anything. What did Kyra mean by that? The man had no emotion written on his face at all. He seemed like he didn't care. It freaked them out to see a woman that came to this organization not long ago read Itachi just like that. While they knew Itachi longer than her and still could not read him. Kyra licked off her blood and said calmly"Why do you carry such weapons? Its not made for _weak _fools like you...Now I asked you to go cook this food again so we can eat...I didn't ask you to die, did I?...There is no need to resort to violence...because in that category you will _never_ survive. I am stronger than you and won't hesitate to _kill_ you..." The girl glared at her hard. She raised her hand to slap Kyra. But the woman moved her head away and sent Mina flying through the air. Kyra said quietly "I try to handle things like this in a non violent way...but these _fools_ make it so hard..." With that said she left the kitchen. Mina got up from the floor with a very pissed off and painful look. Her whole entire body was filled with pain. 'Your going to pay...for taking my Itachi...and hitting me...You will pay dearly..' She thought as she stalked out of the room.

/ Later/ Kyra said to Akaru "Did you get the information?.." The man nodded and gave the woman the folder. Kyra nodded and said "Good...Were my suspicions proven correct?.." Akaru nodded and said "Yes...She definitely cannot be trusted.." Kyra nodded and said "You may leave now...Or you can die by the hands of my husband..." She smirked when she saw the man shudder. The man quickly turned away and left the room without a another word. Kyra looked down at the folder with a frown. She said softly "The woman is really trouble..." A dark voice said "Who?." Kyra looked up in surprise and quickly hid the folder behind her back. She watched Itachi's eyes narrow in suspicion. Kyra answered "Mina...who else?.." Itachi looked at her hands and said "What are you hiding, Kyra?.." He took some steps forward dangerously. Kyra replied back non-chalantly "Nothing..." Itachi walked up to Kyra and grabbed both Kyra's hands forcefully. He found nothing. His eyes narrowed at her in suspicion again. Kyra smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. She said seductively "What? You don't trust me?...don't look at me like that..Forget this lets get some sleep.." Her hands trailed circles around his chest and down to his stomach. She pushed her body close to his and grinded her hips to his. Kyra felt him harden from underneath his pants. Itachi pushed her away and threw her on the bed. He got on top of her and kissed her hard. He pulled away and began to kiss her neck hungrily. If she wanted this then he had no complaints what so ever. It had been long since they had made love and he could always get information out of her, in any way possible. A idea came into his mind as he kissed her beautiful creamy skin which smelled of vanilla and cinnamon mixed together. Kyra moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Itachi pinned her on the bed and plunged hard into her. He said in a demanding tone "Tell me, Kyra.." Kyra shook her head and said through gritted teeth "Not right now. I don't want to tell you.." Itachi quicken and deepened his pace making her scream his name in pleasure and pain at the same time. He said through gritted teeth "I don't care, woman tell me now.." Kyra moaned back "No..Itachi stop..." Itachi only quickened his pace, making her breath come out ragged. Pleasure took over her body. She felt so good...but all of a sudden that pleasure disappeared when Itachi stopped, he said in a evil tone "If you want this then answer me." Kyra glared at him as sweat rolled of her forehead. She gave up. Damn him. He knew exactly how to make her give in. He pulled her up and whispered in her ear "Tell me...or it will be torture from here on forth.." Kyra rested her head on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Itachi's eyes widen slightly as shock appeared on his face. Kyra pulled away and said "I did not want to tell you this right now while were doing this.." Itachi looked at his wife and said with gleaming eyes "Finally I have a reason to kill her.." Kyra chuckled and said "I guess you do.." Itachi just smirked. Kyra kissed his lips and said "Mmm. How about finishing what you started?.." Itachi plunged himself into her and said "My pleasure..love.." Kyra closed her eyes as pleasure filled her body again but as soon as it came it left. Because of a babies..cry. Itachi and Kyra both sighed in annoyance. They both got into some clothes and walked up to the crib. And as usual...The baby shut up and smiled as he gazed at his parents. He did this all the time. When he cried he would get quiet all of sudden when he saw his parents. He was a very unusual child but cute none the less. Kyra and Itachi looked at each other and back the child with small smiles. They were happy.

Me:...Leaving you here..

Tobi: Read and Review!!-hugs reader-

Me: I hate you...

Tobi: -Sad expression- Why?

Me: -Slight loud voice- You shouldn't be hugging them..but threatening them. I want Madara Uchiha not Tobi..

Tobi: -pulls off mask, serious deadly voice- Read and Review or else it will be your death..

Reader: -nods and runs away and in fear-

Me: -smirks- Now thats what I am talking about...-hugs Madara/Tobi-

Tobi/Madara: -Hugs back with smirk-


	18. Chapter 18

Me: Thanks Animechick247 for reviewing again. You rock, man. Now for the other people...review.

Itachi:..-sigh-...I want to kill these readers...

Me:...I know...

Itachi: -picks me up and walks off-...

Me: Dude where you taking me!?- Death glare-

Itachi: -Evil smirk, say nothing, keeps walking-...

Me: -grumbles curses-... -Beep- Mother -Beep- -Beep-

**Chapter 18**

/In the morning/ Kyra smirked and began to kiss Itachi's face and neck area slowly. Itachi laid underneath her with a small smirk, his hands roamed and caressed every curve and corner of her body. Kyra smirked back and pulled away from his skin. She traced her fingers around his face and said "You want to get up?.." "No" Was all Itachi said as he continued to explore her body with his hands. Kyra traced the lines on his face and rested her head on his chest, with a small sigh. Itachi looked down at her with a hint of love, and then turned his head toward the ceiling. He soon went into deep thought and silence along with his wife. The two stayed in each others embrace, like that for a while but parted when they head a knock. Kyra kissed him deeply and pulled away. She moved off him and laid herself right beside him, covering herself in black silk sheets. The sun streamed from the window making her frown. Itachi got up and put his boxers and cloak on. He closed the curtains and looked at her. Both of them loved darkness so they always kept the window curtains shut and at night open. Kyra opened her arms. Someone wanted a hug. And he was gladly going to give it to her. He could do anything for her. She was his life, his love, his other half and that made him complete. She was his everything to him. He came up to her and hugged her. She said in his ear "Turn around." He pulled away form her embrace and asked "Why?." Another knock was heard. Kyra turned him around forcefully and grabbed his hair. She straightened it out and tied it up in his usual ponytail. Kyra smirked and said "There Uchiha.." Itachi just shook his head and went to answer the door.

When he opened the door, his eyes instantly became cold and devoid of all emotion. The only two people he would ever show his emotions to was the love of his life and child. He asked in cold tone with narrowed eyes "What do you want?.." Mina smiled seductively and said "You...but my father wants you and that bitch first." And then the next she knew she was slammed hard against the wall, raised high above the ground. Her eyes widened in pain and shock as she struggled to remove Itachi's death grip on her neck, which was slowly killing her. He said in a deadly tone "Don't you _dare_ call _my _wife names in front of me or I will _personally_ kill you...Understood?." He watched as tears brimmed her eyes. She _hated _the fact that he _loved_ the that woman and hated _her_. She hated it. She wanted him. That woman didn't deserve him...she _did_. What did he find so _interesting_ about Kyra? What was it that Kyra _had_, that she _didn't_ have?. She choked out "Y-yes...l-let go o- of me...I c-can't breath!." Itachi removed his hand and let the woman topple to the floor. He asked in more calm, cold tone "Tell me why you are here?.." Mina rubbed her neck and said while choking back tears "My uncle's calling you and Kyra.." With that said she got up and quickly walked away, shakily. Itachi scowled as he watched the woman leave. He hated her so much...that he just wanted to rip her head off and set her on flames. She meant nothing to him. The only woman in his mind was...Kyra. And that bitch could not accept the fact that he loved Kyra and he was not interested in her. She just kept bothering him with her flirty looks and revealing clothes. Itachi knew that woman had no respect for anyone what so ever. He opened his room door with a look of hatred. But as soon as he saw his wife, his face turned from hatred to love. Kyra was pulling on her Akatsuki clothes. He leaned against the flame, with crossed arms and watched her dress with his piercing eyes and devious smirk. Obviously she did not know he was there or else she would have thrown deadly objects at him. Which Itachi had trouble dodging because of the fact that...she was so damn skilled with weapons. She had perfect accuracy and speed. But he had speed also which enabled him to dodge her kunais and...snakes!. Yes snakes. She had the ability to summon them. They all were black with deadly crimson eyes. Kind of like Orochimaru...but she was stronger and a lot more...attractive. They were very terrifying creatures. And the truth was Itachi was drawn more to her when he discovered that ability of hers. Kyra finally looked up, a look of surprise flashed her face and disappeared. She glared at him and said "Pervert!." Itachi chuckled. He said coolly "What's more to see? I have already seen every inch of you thousands of times...Why do you mind?.." She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and said "Whatever.." He won this argument. He smirked in triumph while Kyra gave him a mean look. She grabbed her sword and strapped it on her back. Then they both left the room.

/Leaders office/ "Understood?.." the leader asked as he looked upon his two most strongest members. Both Uchiha's nodded and said "Hai, leader- sama.." The leader nodded and said "Good. Now you are dismissed." Both of them bowed and walked out of the room. Kyra and Itachi walked into the main room. Kyra said from the entrance of the hideout "Sekyo.." The girl appeared before her and said "Hm?.." Kyra said in serious tone "I want you take of Death. Me and Itachi will be back tomorrow. Understood?.." Sekyo nodded and said "Okay.." Kyra turned to her back towards Sekyo and said over her shoulder "IF anything happens to my child...I will personally make sure you a slow painful death..." Sekyo shivered slightly. Kyra walked away and added before disappearing with her husband "And make sure you are nice to him...or it will mean your death. And this comes from experience...so heed my warning.." Sekyo eyes widened. Did she just say...?..Meaning the child had already killed some one. What the fuck?! that just SO fucking messed up. The kids not even age 1, yet. Sekyo muttered incoherent words about how shes going to die by the hands of a baby. She walked back into the hide out with a loud sigh. Her life were in the hands of three people, if she screwed up on this one request her sister had asked her to do. Kyra, Itachi and...the baby himself of course.

/Later/ Itachi swung his wife's legs around his waist as he slashed the last Anbu standing. Itachi moved the kunai to the side and traced it over her chest. Kyra smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck while he supported her up by putting his hands under her ass. Kyra chuckled and said "You are bad.." Itachi pushed her up against the tree and threw the kunai to the ground. He asked with a small smirk "Bad? Then what does that make you?.." Kyra gave him a innocent smile and said "A good girl...what else?." Itachi leaned forward and nibbled her earlobe. He whispered "Wrong. You are a very bad girl -pause- MY bad girl.." Kyra yelled slightly as he sucked on her neck. Kyra said "Oh god...stop...now.." Itachi smirked and said "And if I don't what are you going to do about it?.." Kyra whispered back while moaning a small bit "I'll...I'll let you die right now.." Itachi quickly sprung up and detached himself from her. He turned around killed a Anbu man instantly. Kyra got up from the ground and said in a more serious tone "These Anbu keep coming after our missions. This is not very good sign. They have a very good lead on us.. I was attacked yesterday right after my mission.." Itachi glanced at her and said with narrowed eyes "Theres something wrong here.." Kyra nodded in agreement.

Kyra said quietly "I think I might know...Do you?.." Itachi did not say a word, his face showed nothing. But Kyra knew he had figured it out. She hated it when he did this. He was so silent and emotionless when he was around others. Even though she was the same she still hated it. It was like she didn't know him. And when he was with her alone...he was completely different person. He was a nice, evil, caring, protective husband. But it did not bother her that much...because of the fact that she understood him very well. Itachi said in serious tone "Get rid of it.." He disappeared to go find any other Anbu that was still alive out in the forest. Kyra smirked and said "Yeah I don't think so..." Kyra jumped in the air grabbed the two crows. She examined them carefully, she removed a camera from each crow looked at it and then put it back. She then let them fly off.

Kyra and Itachi bowed to the leader. Kyra said to the leader "We did not finish the mission yet...but there is some news..." Leader nodded, indicating for her to continue. Kyra spoke again "We need to move our location. Just along the way to the village. We were attacked by Anbus. We defeated them and then one more came. Thats not all, one of my previous missions I was also attacked right after completing my mission. The numbers of attacks have increased and it is not a good sign. Today we found two crows that had hidden cameras strapped around them...I am guessing that they are more of these. And just maybe our hideout has been spotted." She watched as a look of disbelief and anger appeared on the leader's face. He got up and slammed his hand on the table, cursing out loud. He said "How could we have missed this?They could be attacking us any time soon.." Kyra stared at him and said quietly "You worry too much.." Both men looked at her. Kyra continued with a small smirk "We have a advantage. I didn't kill the birds like my husband told me to do...I let them go with their cameras...but I put a device on them that way this will tell us where they are going..." Itachi cut her off and asked "How is that going to help?.." Kyra glared at him and said "Well do you know that all crows get together in huge bunch around this part of the forest?.." Silence came. Kyra spoke again "Well I am sure that these crows have been trained so they will go near the ones that have also have been trained and have cameras around there bodies. That way we could get rid of them and just maybe get the location of whoever put these cameras on them in the first place. Judging by the Anbus. They are not from a huge village. But hold ties with Konoha. So it makes it easier to kill them and make sure that they have no videos taken, that show the location of our hideout...And I also know that although this village holds ties with Konoha they aren't the type to actually give out information. I guess they want the fame for capturing and killing the Akatsuki themselves rather than Konoha getting that opportunity..." The leader looked at the woman skeptically, he asked "I like the plan...But how is it that you know so much?.." He narrowed his eyes at her. Kyra stared at him and said "Well I got it from a source...one of the Anbus.." Kyra remembered killing that man when she figured out where he had been from and some facts about his village. She really enjoyed killing him because of the fact that his screams were so painful than the rest of the Anbus. His was more delighting to hear. And sadly she had to kill him quickly or else she would have tortured him and took her sweet time. The leader nodded and said "Very well then. Go finish your mission. And I will have someone else take care of this little problem.." Kyra nodded and tossed him the a device. He caught it and looked down at it. Kyra said "It is used to track the crows. But my plan is not 100 percent correct..so we might have to move our location, Leader-sama." The leader nodded and motioned them to leave. Kyra and Itachi bowed and left. Itachi pinned her to the wall and whispered in her ear "I am impressed...my love..." Kyra giggled slightly (Me: NO she is NOT turning into a GIRLY GIRL...) and kissed him on the lips. Itachi smiled and put a arm around her waist. He then pulled her out of hideout to go and complete there missions.

/After mission/ Kyra leaned against her lovers chest and looked at moon. Moonlight shined over the two black figures that were rested upon a huge tree that was layered with thick old branches, green leaves, and huge flowers. Kyra shivered slightly. It was barely noticeable but Itachi felt it. He took off his cloak and draped it on top of her. Kyra looked up at him and said "What about you?.." Itachi turned to the moon and said silently "Don't worry about it.." Kyra hugged him and said with a small smile "Lets sleep here. I like it.." Itachi looked down at her and nodded slightly with a small smile. He looked back at the moon and got lost in thought. Kyra asked "What are you thinking about?.." Itachi looked down at her again and said "Nothing in particular.. Why do you ask?.." Kyra leaned up and said "Because I have the right too.." Itachi frowned at her and replied back "And what makes you think that?.." Kyra kissed him softly and tenderly. She pulled away with a small smirk and said "Because of the fact that I am your wife. And I care about you and love you. Now there is no other better reason than that..." Itachi looked at the moon and asked "What would I think about that would make you worry about me in the first place? Or is it...that you are curious..?.." Kyra chuckled and said "You figured me out. Yes I am curious...But I still do care about you and love you.." Itachi looked down at with a smirk and said "I love you too, love...Now go to sleep.." Kyra leaned her head against his chest and said "Not until you do.." Itachi looked away from the woman and stroked her hair. He said softly "Your so stubborn.." Kyra smirked at him words and stared into his eyes. He was amused. She asked "Oh really?..Then why don't I just go sleep in another tree?." She watched as panic, anger, and slight despair flash through his eyes. She felt his grip harden around her waist. Itachi said slowly in a dangerous way "I. Don't. Think. So.." Kyra chuckled and snuggled close to him. She said "I was just kidding. I love it when you get mad and serious over the dumbest things. On the contrary I find it very amusing..You could be so stupid sometimes" Itachi's eyes flickered with a amusement. He pulled her under the cloaks and said "Oh really?..I'm stupid?...I should punish you for that.." Kyra gasped in shock as Itachi attacked her neck with hungry kisses. Kyra screamed "Itachi!...You little p-" She was cut off when he crashed his lips onto hers. Kyra soon melted in his arms and kissed him back. She felt his lips smirk. He pinned her to the branch and continued to kiss her roughly.

Kyra woke up in the morning. She felt something warm underneath her. She looked down to see Itachi sleeping peacefully. His hair was a mess and his lips had a satisfied smile spread across it. Kyra put her clothes on. She said to herself "I can't believe he took me right here...on top of this branch...in the middle of the forest..And he called this punishment" She heard a voice say "You liked it...didn't you?.." Kyra smiled and kissed him. She said "Of course I did you fool.." Itachi pulled her off of him and put his clothes on. He sighed and said "Lets go.." Kyra nodded and said with a slight yawn "Carry me.." Guess he tired her out. He picked her up bridle style and disappeared. He didn't she was very light. He could carry for a whole week and he wouldn't get tired.

/A few days later/When Itachi got to the hideout, Kyra now had her legs wrapped around his waist with her arms wrapped around his neck. Her head was rested on his shoulder, and her eye lids were half way open, she had a dazed expression on her face. Itachi looked down at her and called to her softly "Kyra...Kyra baby were here.." Kyra looked up at him and nodded. He set her down gently and made his way inside the hideout with his wife following after him. Kyra laid down on the bed and turned her ipod on. She closed her eyes as lyrics of -Dead Bodies Everywhere By KoRn- rang through her ears. Itachi looked at his wife with a small smirk. She was always like this. She kept to herself and did things like this. On her spare time you would find her reading a book, Training, or listening to music. Itachi held his son in his hands and rocked him back and forth. Death was being quite restless lately. This was big news for them. The baby was usually at peace but... It felt as if something bad was going to happen..Itachi set the baby down right next to Kyra and laid himself right to the left of his child. He looked at Kyra and grabbed a earphone. Kyra looked at him with a glare. She watched a frown appear on his face and then a small smile cross his lips. He said quietly as he handed the earphone back to her "You have good taste in music, my love.." Kyra did not say anything. She slipped past the baby and laid right on top of Itachi. Itachi instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced. After 20 minutes of silence she broke it and said "Lets go train.." Itachi looked at Death to see the child sleeping peacefully. He nodded and pulled her up along with him.

/After training/ Kyra leaned against a tree for support. Her breath was uneven and there was small beads of sweat on her forehead. Itachi who across from her was also in the same condition. This was the best training he had done in his life. It had been a while since he got a challenge. But ever since Kyra came that changed. She was a challenge.That is why he loved training with his wife. She was very skilled, strong opponent. Kyra looked up at him and asked with a hint of concern in her tone "Is that wound okay?.." Itachi looked up and nodded. He removed his cloak and fishnet. It was getting really hot out here. Kyra stared at his muscular chest and smirked slightly. He was very well built. His body was flawless and smooth. To her he was perfect. She glanced at all the scars on his back, she wondered how he had gotten each one. Itachi leaned against a tree beside her and regained his breath. He glanced at the sky. It was getting quite late, and they were in the deep part of woods, which got very dangerous at nightfall. Kyra walked up to him and placed her hands over his scars. She traced each one lightly, but a hand stopped hers and tangled the two hands together. Itachi said "We should get going.." Kyra said "Hai, can we stay here for a while?.." Itachi stared into her eyes and nodded. He encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her down on his lap. He then rested his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. Kyra turned her body around so that each leg was on each side of him. She pushed her body closer to his and rested her head on chest, while tracing his scars again. Itachi opened his eyes and stared down at her. He said after a while "Those two scars on your back...where did you get it from?.." Kyra looked up. When Itachi first made love to her, he had noticed the huge x crossed scars located on her back. By the looks of it was once a very deep wound, that had been healing for while until it had become what it was today. Two faint marks. He wanted to ask her but decided best not to. That time he needed to know her better. Kyra said softly "A battle I had...very long ago..this person was quite strong..And what about yours Itachi? It's all over you.." Itachi looked off into the sky and said "Missions and training.." Kyra kissed him and said "You better not push yourself to hard.." Itachi smiled but said nothing. He leaned forward for another kiss but stopped when he heard a howl of wolf, not very far from here. Itachi quickly jolted up with his wife and said "Lets go.."  
But luck was not with them today. As soon as he said that, many pairs of wolf like eyes were shown from the darkness. Some where red, some were green. But it not matter because the look that they were giving the two Akatsuki members, was of a predator who had found his prey. They soon found themselves circled by these deadly yet furious animals. They bared their fangs and soon began to move in on them, in a slow, dangerous way. Itachi did not lift a eyebrow or anything. Not one sign of fear was shown. Kyra who had the same expression said to him "Don't hurt them.." The male Uchiha turned to her slightly, confused. Kyra smirked secretly and said "You'll see.." She got right in front of him and closed her eyes. She opened the to reveal the snake like eyes that she had. That were crimson and black. She said in commanding tone "Leave now. Never come back. And I promise I will spare your lives.You are no match for us..." And then in a instant. The wolves closed their mouths and backed away. The looks that they had been giving them turned from hunger to love. Kyra closed her eyes and reopened them. Itachi was shocked. He said after regaining his composure "You know them?.." Kyra smiled and walked away. She said from over her shoulder "Nope.." Itachi walked after her and said "Tell me.." Kyra shook her head. A idea entered his mind as he walked beside her. Either way his dear wife was going to give him the answer whether she liked it or not.

/Later/ Kyra slipped into the shower and turned on the warm water. After a while of showering she heard the door open and close. Itachi slipped in with her. Kyra smiled and said "What are you doing in here?.." Itachi pinned her against the wall and whispered "Same reason your here..but I want something more.." He then lowered his head and gave her heated and passionate kiss. Kyra wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, she kissed back eagerly. She just couldn't figure it out. She was so attracted to him. Only he could make her feel this way. Itachi slipped into her and said "So you want to tell me?.." Kyra nearly died. She glared at him and said "You idiot! You make love to me so you could get answers..." Itachi smiled and kissed her neck. He pulled away and said "Thats only one of the reasons...SO tell me.." Kyra sighed in defeat. Since he was this desperate and needed to know almost every fucking thing about her..she decided to tell him. She said "It was part of my training long ago. My father taught me how to communicate with only deadly creatures..It ran in his family so he taught me it.." Itachi nodded and lowered his head again for another kiss.

/Later/Kyra moaned his name, as she raked his back with her nails. She was reaching her climax along with him. Itachi thrust himself 10 times hard into her and then spilled his seeds. He washed her and him up. And carried her back to the room. He laid her down and covered her with a blanket. Kyra smiled and closed her eyes. Itachi picked up Death and put him in the crib. He then got into the covers of the bed with his wife. He slipped in her and whispered "How about more?.." Kyra opened her eyes and chuckled. She got on top of him and said "Mmm..sounds good.." She then lowered her head and planted kisses all over his neck. But both jolted up when they heard Death cry...loud. Both looked at each other and let out deep sighs. Kyra grabbed her clothes and put it on. She walked up to Death and looked down at him. She frowned and became worried when he didn't stop crying. Usually he would stop crying when he saw her. But he didn't...something was wrong. Itachi got up as well with the same frown. He picked the child up and said "What's wrong with you, my son?.." Kyra looked down at him. She said after a while "Perhaps he knows something bad is going to happen.." The baby stared at her and shook his head with a small nod. Kyra's eyes widened. She said with disbelief "The kid just nodded..Did you see that?.." Itachi nodded and looked down at the child. Kyra took Death from his hands and hugged him. She said softly "Don't worry nothings going to happen.." Death just got real silent and closed his eyes. Kyra kissed his cheek and set him down. She watched as her baby drifted back into a peaceful sleep. She looked Itachi who was staring at the child in deep thought. Itachi looked down in surprise when he felt two arms wrap around him. Itachi wrapped his arms around Kyra and led her to the bed. He laid her down and sat next to her. Itachi got up to leave when a hand grabbed him. Kyra asked "And where do you think you're going? You haven't satisfied me, yet..." Itachi smirked deviously and said "Fine then. If that's what you want. But I am warning you my love...I am not going to be _gentle._." Kyra smirked and said "Bring it.." Itachi smirked back and got into bed thinking_ 'Now thats my girl...' _After fucking her hard, Kyra soon slipped into a peaceful sleep. Itachi grabbed his cloak and slipped out of the room. He needed to go and take a walk for a while.

/Weeks Later/ Itachi stared at the pictures in disbelief, anger, and pain. How could SHE do this to him?. Mina gave a fake hurt expression and said "I am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you like this...but she's cheating on you...with Akaru.." Itachi said in uneven tone "Leave now.." Mina nodded and left. She closed his room door and said with evil dark expression "Soon your going to be mine...Uchiha..." She left with the small smile. Itachi picked up a vase and smashed it against the floor. He glared at the floor. He then walked up to the small cupboard and took out a huge bottle of alcohol (Could be whatever. I don't really know any names of this shit). He sat on the chair and opened the bottle. He took a swig and looked straight ahead the wall. How could she..? She lied to him. He was in so much pain that is only pain killer was Alcohol. The love of his life turned out to be some two timing whore. He rammed his fist the chair and growled lowly. When Kyra got back...he was going to kill her along with Akaru. Both Akaru and Kyra were both not at the hideout because both of them had separate missions. She messed with his head. Dark shadows fell over his face as he waited for Kyra to come back.

Kyra stopped half way on the road as some type of pain shot through her heart. Something was wrong. _'Itachi...Death'_ was all she thought as she quickened her pace to the hideout. She just knew something was amiss. When she had these feelings she knew better to trust them. She thought back to what Akaru had said earlier. Mina was up to something. And she had feeling the bitch had something to do with this feeling she had.

Me:...Leaving you here..

Kyra: So your just going to leave them here...

Me: -evil smirk- Yes...

Kyra: -sigh- Sometimes I wonder who the real evil person around here?..

Me:...-silent-

Kyra: -sighs, turns to readers- Read and Review...or else you will die a tragic, slow, painful death by my hands...

Me: Nice...

Kyra:...Yeah I know...-walks off...-

Me: -Thinking: She is way to arrogant sometimes...-


	19. Chapter 19

Me: Okay...Thanks 4 reviewing:...

-Katsu Lover- Remember shes the leader's niece. So they can't really kill her or they would lose there lifes. And I would have killed her too...but not Itachi and Kyra...Haha.

-Animechick247- Chill. Keep reviewing, I'd appreciate it. My stories are not like some of the other Itachi stories. They usually have sad endings or something like that. But mine have good endings. Alright.

**Chapter 19**

Kyra walked into the room, to find it strangely dark. She said in soft voice "Itachi?.." She turned the light on to see Itachi sitting down on a chair with closed eyes and a dark expression. For some reason fear overcame her. She felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach. Something was not right at all. What was wrong with him? She walked up to him and said "Itachi? What's wrong?." Itachi's eyes shot open to reveal his sharingan. Which oddly was a darker shade of red than usual. Itachi's face showed no emotion so she couldn't really understand what was wrong with him. Itachi asked in monotone "Where have you been?.." A bit taken back by his attitude, Kyra replied with a confused expression "On a solo mission...Why do you ask?.." Itachi ignored her question and said in colder tone "How about the weeks before?.." Kyra looked at him with narrowed eyes, she answered back "I was with you and on missions...Why do you ask?...What's wrong?.." Itachi said in a even colder tone which had hatred dripping out of it "Are you seeing some one else?.." Kyra's eyes widened. She nearly died of shock. How could he think...that she would actually do something...like that? She glared at him and said "No..I would never do something that low...I love you only. My loyalty is to you and you only." Itachi was silent. She then noticed two bottles laying on the floor. _'Alcohol' _She thought. She narrowed her eyes and asked "Itachi?...Have you been drinking?.." She moved up to him, and smelled his breath. It reeked with that disgusting poison. She backed away and said "Why are you so silent? What's wrong with you?.."

He stood up and took a swig of another bottle. He ignored her questions and asked in dark, emotionless tone "Explain.." He threw a paper at her. Kyra caught it and examined them. But her expression did not change. It was the same emotionless stare, she always had on. She asked after a while of silence "Who gave you this?.." Itachi moved closer to her making the stench of his breath reach her nose. Kyra could see that he was angry...and something told her there was murderous intent?...towards her, reeking from him. She backed away, he moved forward. She asked again "Who gave you this?.." Itachi took a swig of his drink and said "Who gave me this?...That does not matter...What matters is.." He shoved her hard against the wall, making a surge of pain flow through her back. She closed her eyes and let out a ragged breath. Itachi leaned all his body weight on hers. His head rested on her shoulder, as he pushed her between the wall and him. He said dangerously "What matters is the fact that you slept with another man behind my back.. I did not know the woman that I once loved was a whore...A two timing bitch.." When Kyra heard these words come from her lover...her heart shattered. He didn't love her anymore?. She said in soft tone "You don't love me?...This picture is fake...You have to believe me.." She felt his hot, alcohol filled breath draw closer to her face. He asked "Believe? You? I find that impossible. These pictures are solid proof. Mina does not know any transformation or any jutsus. The woman is weak. This makes the pictures seem more real more truthful...It shows the true nature of you...whore..." Anger filled in her. SO Mina was the one who gave them? She said "You don't trust me?.." Itachi rammed his fist to the wall, right next to her head said in dark tone "Correct.." Kyra asked "You don't love me?.." The same fist rammed into the wall, right next to her head. He said in cold, emotionless tone "Correct. You mean nothing to me anymore..Now get out of my sight." He took a swig of his drink and shoved her to the floor. A tear slid down Kyra's cheek. She looked up at him as her all the hate she had long ago buried deep within began to resurface in her eyes. She said to him "I trusted you...I can't believe you choose the same woman who drugged you and tried to sleep with you. The same woman who wanted to end everything we had. The woman who is working with that _snake_! Shes not a _trustful_ person and yet...you...You threw this all away for her!...All it took you was a few_ phony_ pictures to make you act this way. This proves we had nothing. It was all so you could restore your damn clan that _you_ killed. It was nothing but lust. You know what I hate you!! Bastard!!.." She felt a sting sensation run through her cheek. He slapped her. He had not hit her since they confessed there love for each other...Now this?...Sorrow filled her eyes. Itachi twitched slightly. He smashed the bottle into pieces and began to attack her with it. Kyra dodged all his attacks and backed away. She felt so hurt...Her heart was no more. He...he didn't love her. With him gone. She was nothing. She suddenly stopped dodging, she soon felt something wet stain her stomach.

She looked down with widened eyes to see the glass bottle sticking out of her. She looked at Itachi. He had nothing in his eyes. _Nothing_. It was as if he _didn't _care. He had emotionless face. She fell to her knees and winced as pain shot through her body. Itachi made no attempts to help her. She closed her eyes. She knew this pain was nothing compared to the pain and sorrow she felt _inside. _Kyra got up slightly staggering. She walked past him and headed to the crib. Itachi did not turn around. He just stared at the wall. Kyra kissed Death and said "Good bye, I love you, Death.." She watched a frown appear on his face but his eyes stayed close. The baby was intelligent. I guess this is what he had been warning her about with his excessive crying and expressions. A tear slid down her face, she turned away and walked out of the room. She needed to rest.

Sekyo walked into the hall way heading to her room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Kyra stumble out with a look of emotional pain in her eyes. She then noticed the way her sister's hand was clutched against her stomach. She looked closer to see blood seeping out of it. She gasped and ran to her sister. Kyra put a hand front of her, stopping Sekyo from touching her. Sekyo asked "What happened? Who did this?." Kyra took something from her left hand and shoved it at Sekyo's chest. The red eyed woman said in calm tone "Don't worry. This wound is not bad. Don't follow me.." And with that said Kyra disappeared into a black fog. Sekyo frowned and looked at the picture. Her eyes widened. She yelled "Oh my fucking god...Guys!!." She ran to the main room.

/Later/ Sekyo sighed and said "My sister would never do this..Where is she?.." Hidan came from outside and said "She's justing sitting outside on the roof, looking at the sky deep in thought..she wouldn't even talk to me or Sasori. I've never seen her like this. It kind of pains me...And Itachi we all know how he is...Once you deceive him your dead. And I guess he gave her his cold heartless treatment. That wound on her stomach is proof." Deidara asked " Yeah I know, he's so heartless, un..So where's Akaru, un?.." Sekyo sighed and said "He's on a mission..I think I know who's behind this.." They all looked at her. Sekyo spoke again "Mina.." Everyone looked at each other. Could that woman be capable of doing this? Sasori said in calm tone "You might be right..But Mina does not know any jutsus. Not even the transformation jutsu...that girl is weak...How did she get Kyra in that picture?.. Theres something wrong about this.." Silence came.

/Later- In Itachi's room/ The members all came to him and tried to get him to answer there questions but all of them backed away when he gave them the death glare. They all were about to leave, admitting defeat when.. Deidara came running into the room with a blood arm. He was breathing heavily and clutching his wound in pain. He said in between breaths "Its...Kyra.." He managed to even leave the words 'un' or 'yeah' out. This was probably important than. They all looked at him. Itachi just stood by his son looking down at him with a look of love. But his ears were listening intently at Deidara. Sekyo asked in worried tone with a hint of fear "What's wrong? What happened to my sister?.." Deidara looked at her and said "Orochimaru kidnapped her. I tried to hold him off...but I failed." Sekyo twitched slightly. She asked Itachi "DO you even care?.." The cold reply she got back was a "No.." And then she left the room with a dark expression. Deidara followed behind her with concerned eyes. The rest of the Akatsuki filed out.

The leader heard of this and ordered both Hidan and Sasori to go find her and bring her back immediately. The orange haired man was rather angry at this news. Kyra was one of the best Akatsuki members he had ever had. He did not want to lose her to some vile snake. It raged him. And what really surprised was how much the woman had an impact on him. I guess he did care for her..although she was always cold and emotionless. He knew she was a nice woman. She had let that side of her show many times even though she would never admit that she was being 'nice, and etc.'.

/3 days later../ The two Akatsuki members sighed loudly and yelled in anger "Where the fuck did that fucking bastard take her!?." Hidan shouted in anger as he stalked to his room and slammed the door. Sekyo asked the members "Has anyone seen that bitch Mina?. I've been trying to find her. But she's been missing for 3 days now." They all shrugged. Sekyo sighed and left the room. Sadness filled her. Her sister was gone. She plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling as tears flowed down her cheeks. She soon felt a hand wipe them away. She looked up in surprise to see, Deidara hovering over her with a frown. He said softly "Don't cry, un.." Sekyo did not say anything but buried her face in Deidara's chest. She felt his body tense but soon enough his hands wrapped around her and returned her hug. He stroked her hair and said "Sekyo...I want to tell you something, un..I know its not the right time. Because your sisters gone and all...yeah...but I need to let this out, un." Sekyo looked up at him curiously. She said "What, Dei-kun?." He stared into her black eyes and said "I...I love you..yeah.." He saw her eyes widen. He pulled away and adverted his gaze. He said quickly "Its alright if you don't feel the same away, un.." He looked slightly hurt. Sekyo asked rather loudly "What do you mean its alright? Your telling me if I didn't feel the same away about you, you'd just move on or something?.Your such a heartless, insensitive jerk face..." Deidara's eyes widened, he stumbled for words "No...un...yeah..wait no, yeah..GOD DAMMIT!!." Sekyo giggled and said "I was playing...I love you too Dei-kun.." Deidara eyes widened. He suddenly pulled her by the waist and kissed her hard against her mouth. Sekyo slightly whimpered and kissed back. She pulled away and said in a serious tone "I need to find her..Her own fucking husband won't. Her two friends in this damn Akatsuki can't...what am I going to do?..." Deidara hugged her and said "It will be fine, un.."

Akaru walked into the main room with a small sigh. Everyone including Itachi was sitting down on the chair. The Uchiha had not said a word to anyone since the incident. But everyone could tell he was in pain. Hidan and Sasori were silent throughout the day. Lets just say they couldn't find her and were kind of disappointed and worried. Yes these two had quite grown to her...even though she did scare them with that persona of hers. Everyone got silent and intense as soon as he stepped in. They all turned to Itachi, who had deadly look in his eyes. Both Kisame and Zetsu grabbed each arms of the Uchiha. Akaru looked confused as ever. He asked "Whats wrong with him?.." Sekyo walked up to him and asked in grave tone "Did you sleep with Kyra?.." Akaru nearly jumped up a few feet in the air when he heard that. He said "No. I swear I didn't. That woman would kill me if I even laid a hand on her." A 'poof' was heard. Both Kisame and Zetsu yelled "Shit!...It was a fucking clone!!." Itachi pressed a kunai to the man's throat and said in deadly tone "IF I were you I wouldn't lie...Did you sleep with my wife?..." Akaru shivered, he exclaimed "I am telling the truth I didn't sleep with her!." And just as Itachi was about to chop his head off Zetsu and Kisame grabbed him and held him back. Itachi growled "Let go of me now..fools!.." The two didn't budge. Kisame said to his ex-partner "Here him out first.." Itachi grew silent but still had that deadly look in his eyes. Sekyo handed him the picture. Akaru frowned and said "Mina...That bloody bitch.." They all looked at him. Akaru asked Itachi "Mina gave you this, correct?..." Itachi only nodded. Sekyo asked "But how did she get Kyra into that picture and you? From what I have heard she doesn't know any jutsus. Shes not even a ninja!..." Akaru said "Wrong." He turned to Itachi "Uchiha your wife is a very loyal person. Even though she is very cold hearted woman who scares me the shit out of me!..she is a trustful person. I know this because well...I ...sort ...of made a move on her.." They saw Itachi twitch slightly. Kisame and Zetsu only tightened their grips on his arms. Everyone looked at the man in disapproval. Akaru just shook his head "It wasn't nothing like that. I didn't kiss her or anything just put a hand on her shoulder...I was drawn to her. She is very beautiful...but continuing on...I was _going _to make a move.. But she stopped me and sent me flying through the air. Then that _clever _woman told me to do some research on Mina because she didn't trust her. And if I didn't she would tell you and have me killed! So I had no choice but to follow her orders...Anyways...The fact is that Mina joined Orochimaru so she could get you Uchiha and that man could get Kyra. They sort of made a deal. But I am pretty sure you knew that already, Correct?." Itachi nodded. He was in slight anger because of the fact the man touched his wife. But none the less, he hac cooled down slightly. But what was eating him away inside was regret and pain. Three long lonely nights were hell for him. She had such a impact on him that he couldn't sleep all night for three days straight. Memories of him stabbing her with the bottle kept replaying his minds. The words that he used...that she used replayed in his mind. Everyone else was shocked.

Akaru continued "Anyways about this picture thing..She knows this one jutsu that I saw her perform. Only the Leader and her know this jutsu but I sort of...learned it.." He quickly made some hand signs. The picture on the paper disappeared. He smiled and said "Its all a illusion. The first person who sees it and believes this picture is real.. the illusion stays there..Truth is your wife is innocent..." Itachi said nothing. He pulled away and left the room and went to his with the slam of his door.

/Orochimaru's hideout/ Kyra let out a huge ragged breath. Orochimaru kissed her neck and said slyly "Why don't you just give into me?..." Kyra looked away and said "I would rather die a slow painful death than sleep with someone as low as you." Orochimaru slapped her hard and moved off her. He had other things to do, right now. Every chance he got he would come in here and torture his soon bride to be. He kissed her on the lips and said "Soon...My love..You will be mine...You will become my queen for forever. And we will rule this world..." He let out a cynical laugh. Kyra asked "Well isn't that the Akatsuki's job?. And the only person I'd be with is Itachi.." Kyra 's whole entire body was weak. Her chakra was drained. She had metals shackles cuffed around her hands, making them ache with pain. Her clothes had been ripped by the snake, so it only exposed her chest slightly, her stomach, and upper thighs. Her entire body was covered with She looked at the ceiling and said softly "IF you don't come Uchiha...this bastard might rape me.." She closed her tired eyes and cursed the snake out. Yes she still loved him even with all the pain he had given her. She just couldn't forget him. She loved him to so much it pained her. Threes days without with was torture. She felt so sick. She was chained in another mans room with that same man kissing her and touching every chance he got. She was disgusted with herself. How could she had let her guard down like that? If it wasn't for that little mistake. She wouldn't be here right now. Pain filled her heart, which was wounded because of the harshness of her lover towards her. She opened her eyes and said "Itachi.." She just couldn't bring it upon herself to hate him. NO matter what he did, or what he said. She couldn't blame him either. The picture was great proof. But it pained her to know that now...he did not trust her or even love her anymore. She pushed those thoughts away. All she needed now was for someone to save her. She was always independent. And got out of situations like this on her own. But this one she just couldn't get herself out of. Lets just say the snake sanin was smart. She sighed and closed her eyes again. About a hour later she heard the door open. She opened her eyes too the bastard standing there. He smiled deviously and took off his clothes. Leaving him only in his boxers. He got into the bed and ran his hands all over her body, He stopped and looked at her face. No trace of emotion was displayed on it. It angered him and took the pleasure out of everything. Ever since he'd brought her here, the woman had showed no emotion but hate. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. Kyra glared at his hands. She said under her breath "Damn motherfucking idiot. I just want to take his hands...and chop it into small pieces." She then heard a voice say "I heard that.." Kyra just sighed and said "So what? Good you did. GO screw a fucking donkey.." She felt his arms tighten around her. He whispered in ear "My my...why would you refer yourself as a donkey?...Your so beautiful..." Kyra glared at him and said "Yeah its tragic you _aren't._." Orochimaru just chuckled and buried his face on her neck. She heard him whisper "That attitude will have to go away...if you don't want me to just make the respect I have for you disappear and allow myself to fuck you now..." He licked her neck, Kyra just made a disgust face and fell silent. Orochimaru smiled and hissed "Now thats my good girl..." He buried his face in her neck and fell asleep.

Me:...Leaving you here..

Orochimaru: -appears-...

Me: Hey...-hugs him-

Orochimaru: -smiles maliciously and hugs back-..pleasure to see you..

Me: Yeah great pleasure...now go ahead do it...

Orochimaru: -sighs, turns to reader- Listen to me fool...if you don't review I will take you to my lab and do so many experiments on you...that death itself will seem nothing to you. Hear me!..

Reader: -wets pants and runs-

Orochimaru: -catches reader and kills reader-

Me: Wow...I like your style...-hugs him tightly-

Orochimaru: -smiles evilly and hugs back. Thinking: She has a nice body-

Me: Hey I heard that! -glares at him- Don't make me chop your dick off!

Orochimaru: O.O'


	20. Chapter 20

Me:...Thanx for reviewing

UchihaMadara'sReincarnation- Chill. Your so demanding... Haha. The story will have a good ending. So don't worry about it. Haha.

Animechick247

Itachi:..

**Chapter 20**

"What are you planning to do with her?...she's married.." asked Kabuto. The sanin laughed and said "My my Kabuto...Why do you ask? Are you interested in her?..." Orochimaru's eyes gleamed in a dangerous way. And that kind of frightened the white haired man. Kabuto just frowned and said "No...I am just curious.." The sanin just smirked evilly and said "I am going to make her my queen. I don't care if shes married or not but I am going to make her my bride. I suppose her having two husbands is okay...although she will be with me in my bed chambers every day and night.." The sanin let out a evil laugh, at his brilliant idea. Kabuto just gave a disgusted look and shook his head. Sometimes his master was a little too evil and sick.

/The next day/ Kyra looked at the ceiling. She felt so weak. The snake had decided to make her starve unless she gave into him. She had not food for a long time now, and even though she did not care, she could not deny the fact that her body yearned for it. Kyra held on. She remembered when she insulted him earlier. And the reward she got was a stab on the arm. It was still bleeding and he did not even bother to treat it. But than again so was all the other cuts and bruises on her body. Kyra closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. She heard the door open, Kyra said in a slight soft tone "Orochimaru try anything and you will end up in the same situation like yesterday." Her voice was meant to be threatening but to her surprise it came out in a soft way. How the hell was she supposed to threaten some one with a voice like that? It did not sound the least bit intimidating. A voice was heard from the door way, a shock of way filled her "I am not Orochimaru.." Kyra's eyes snapped open. Her eyes widened when she saw Itachi standing there. After a while of intense silence. She looked away and said "What are you doing here? I was expecting some one else to come..like Akaru. Since I did have sex with him..." Itachi frowned when he heard that. He did not say anything but walked up to the bed.

Rage filled him when saw the cuts and bruises that were inflicted upon her body. And what made his anger turn to murderous intent for the sanin was when he saw her clothes. There was barely anything covering her. He clothes had been ripped apart exposing some of her flesh. He looked closer at her neck to see small bites and marks on it. That sent him overboard. How dare that snake touch his wife? Much less kiss her and and abuse her at the same time. Kyra noticed the strange look in his eyes. It was a look of deadliness, hatred, and anger mixed together. Was it directed towards her?..No she would have been dead by now if it were like that. A name struck her...Orochimaru. He was angry at that sanin? But why did he care? Didn't he say he didn't love her anymore? Questions lingered her mind. He pulled off the cuffs and looked down at her. Kyra turned her head away and let out a small sigh. She was in pain right now...not only physical but mentally as well. Itachi lifted her up bridle style and began to carry her out of the room. She asked him silently "Why?.." Itachi looked down at her. Kyra looked him in the eyes searching for answers, but she found none. He stopped walking and said with a darkened expression "Forgive me.." Kyra looked up at him in surprise. She said after a while of silence "Forgive you? Why should I?.." Itachi started to walk again. She heard him say silently "Because without you I am nothing. I have no life. No reason to live. Without you my life would be meaningless, like before..I love you Kyra.."She was speechless. So she did not say anything she just rested her head on his chest and drifted off into sleep. When she was in his arms...she strangely felt safe. So she let herself go into deep slumber. She had to catch up on some sleep, that man had kept her up all night long. She had to keep her guard up at all times, but in order to do that she had to sacrifice her sleep. Which was no big deal for her...but her body told a different story. Itachi watched her fall asleep in his arms, a smile formed on his lips. She always did that, whenever she was in his arms.

Itachi handed her to Kisame and said "Wait here and keep her safe. I have some unfinished business to attend to." With that said he left to go beat the shit out of the guy who laid a finger on his wife. Kisame sighed and set Kyra down on his cloak that was spread across the floor. He got all the supplies to set camp up here. /Later/ Itachi came back to the area to find Kisame staring at the fire, deep in thought while Kyra was still asleep. Kisame asked "Did you kill him?.." The red eyed man said quietly "He got lucky...Next time...it will not only be broken bones but death for him." Itachi walked over to Kyra and sat beside her. He looked down at her face and then looked up at the sky deep in thought. The only question in his mind was 'Would she forgive him?..'

/ Few weeks later/ Kyra had been ignoring Itachi and paying more to Death. And it had been killing him. So one day in front of everyone he snapped, he threw her over his shoulder and left the room with a very angry looking Kyra. He threw her on the bed and said "Why are you ignoring me?.." Kyra just stared blankly at him. She did not say a word. Itachi got on top of her and said "Answer me , woman.." Kyra just turned her head away. Itachi grabbed her chin and made her face him. Kyra glared at him and he glared back at her. He asked again "Answer me when I ask you something, why are you ignoring me?.." And for the first time in a long time she said "Because I don't want to.." Itachi frowned and said "And why not?.." Kyra answered back "Because I hate you...For trusting that bitch over me." He then felt his heart stop beating. Itachi stared at her, for a moment longer. He then got up and walked out of the room. Kyra sat up and looked at him leave in confusion. Guess she had hurt him more than she had intended to. Itachi never walked out like this. He usually would keep persuading her to forgive him with his kisses and dominate actions and that always worked on her. But for him to give up like this...this was something different. Kyra got up and went looking for him. She went to the main room to see only Sekyo and Deidara there making out like crazy. Kyra sighed and cleared her throat. She watched in amusement as the two shot up 10 feet in the air out of pure surprise. Kyra said "Where did Itachi go?." Sekyo was beat red so she turned her head away in embarrassment. Deidara looked at his girlfriend with a small smile and turned to Kyra. He answered "He went outside.." Kyra nodded and left the two alone.

Kyra placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder. The next thing she knew she was on the floor with a kunai pressed against her throat. She looked up at Itachi. She saw his face soften. He pulled away and sat back down and turned back to staring out into the night sky. Right now they were currently on top of a boulder located not far from the hideout. Itachi asked "What are you doing here?.." Kyra sat beside him and also looked out into the sky. She said after a while "I came here to figure out why you left me like that? Usually you would try something to make me forgive you...and yet you just gave up.." Itachi said after another short period of silence "Because...What I did is unforgivable. I was not thinking right. I was choosing a woman who I knew worked for Orochimaru over the person I love, my wife, the mother of my child." Kyra turned to him and said "Are you hurting..inside?.." Itachi looked at her and turned back to sky. He answered "After Akaru told me everything. I felt regret and pain for my actions upon you. And then that woman...That woman. How dare she? That woman...made my blood boil every time she got near me...That day I was going to kill you...But I didn't. Which is a good thing or I would have to live my whole life without you and the guilt...the pain of my actions. How do you think I feel right now?.." Thats it she just couldn't resist this urge any longer...All of sudden...Kyra hugged him making his body tense. But seconds later he relaxed and hugged her back. She said to him "Mina is dead so don't bring her up. She's long gone...Past is Past. What matters right now is right now and the future...Itachi your not as heartless as people say you are...You are sweet man.. I love you.." Itachi smiled and said "Wrong. I am heartless to everyone else except you and my child..So you can't say that my love..Does this mean I am forgiven?.." Kyra smiled and kissed him. She pulled away and whispered "What do you think?.." Itachi smirked but said nothing. Now he felt happy. His love was back with him. The past weeks were hell from him. Kyra said after a while "You know I would have forgiven you anyways?...It turns out I felt like killing myself for ignoring you like that.." Itachi smirked and said "Oh really?.." Kyra narrowed her eyes when she saw that arrogant smirk "Yes really...now quit giving me that look or else its going to be the couch for you.." Itachi grabbed her waist and leaned forward "What look?.." Kyra squirmed in his arms and said "That one!.." He just smirked and dipped his head low, and captured her lips. Kyra's hands involuntarily wrapped themselves around his neck, and then the next thing she knew she was kissing him back.

Itachi grabbed her legs and swung them around his waist as he kissed her heatedly on the top of the boulder. Kyra pulled away and said in dazed expression "Lets go to the room." Itachi nodded. He helped her up and walked back with her, to inside the hideout. When they got there they saw Sekyo rolling around the floor with Deidara underneath her trying to strangle him. But she soon stopped and leaned down and gave him a kiss. And then they started to make out like crazy. Kyra sighed and said "Fools." With one sway of her hand, a dark green snake appeared. Kyra said in low tone "Teach them a lesson...but do not kill them.." The snake grinned, nodded, and bowed. Kyra and Itachi left the room, they two loud girlish screams. Deidara and Sekyo came running out of the room with a snake right behind them. Kyra chuckled and followed Itachi into the room.

Itachi locked the door and made his way to his wife, who was lying on the bed with nothing but a bra and pantie on. He smirked and ran his hands over her flesh, which sent shivers of excitement up her spine. Itachi pulled off his cloak and said "Its been a very long time..." Kyra just smiled and held her hands out to him. He just smiled and discarded his clothing, he got on top of his wife and returned her embrace. Kyra wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. Itachi pinned her hands to the side and deepened the passionate kiss, making sure she couldn't pull away if she wanted to. Kyra wrapped her legs around his waist, as she pulled every inch of her to his body. Itachi pulled away from her lips and began to trail kisses all over neck, making Kyra moan his name in pure pleasure. Itachi took off her clothes and began to caress every inch of her body. But just as things were getting heated up a knock was heard. Itachi growled lowly. He got up and put his clothes on while Kyra pulled the black silky sheets over her naked form. Itachi stared at her form and then finally answered the door. Sekyo stood there with a unreadable expression on her face. She asked "Exactly intimate are you guys?.." Both Kyra and Itachi shot her a glare. Sekyo just put her hands up in defense. She said "Just chill..." But what the green haired girl failed to notice was the blush that crept over Itachi's and Kyra's faces. Itachi said in his usual cold, emotionless tone "What do you want?." Sekyo frowned and said "Well prince of ice...the leader wants to see you two. He wants you two plus Kisame to go on a mission...like right now.." Itachi glanced at his love. Guess this had to wait. Sekyo said "Hey Kyra?.." "Hn?.." said a voice. Sekyo asked "How can you stand Itachi. The man always has this 'I gonna kill you look' or this emotionless expression. Isn't he boring?.." Kyra said "No. I love him just the way he is. Now LEAVE. Before he kills you." Sekyo looked at Itachi's expression which had the 'I'll kill you' look right now. Sekyo ran away to Deidara's bedroom.

/Later/ Kyra packed her and Itachi's weapons and stuff that they would need for the mission. Kyra sighed and said "He just had to give a mission right now in the middle of the night.." Itachi wrapped his arms around her and said "Its not that bad, my love.." Kyra sighed and said "I just want to spend some time with you and the baby..thats all." Itachi kissed her neck a little and said "Your spending time with me right now.." Right after he said that, Kyra gasped as she felt his teeth bite her neck leaving a small love mark there. Kyra glared at him and said "What is it with you and biting me? Are you a vampire?." Itachi answered "No.." Kyra jumped him making his back slam into the bed with her on top of him. She said "I am going to get my revenge." Itachi just smirked as she tried to kiss his neck but he prevented her from doing so. Itachi quickly over powered her and flipped her over, he said "Your not strong enough, my love." Kyra glared at his smirking face. And then all of sudden a similar smirk appeared on her face making his disappear. Then the next thing Itachi felt was a shot of heat flow through his body. He looked at her leg, and glared at her. It was in between his legs, rubbing his manhood. Kyra smirked and said "The thing about women is that they have very good advantages over men. We could make them go crazy with just a touch. Its called Seduction. In this case Uchiha, I think I am going to win.." And then in one swift movement she flipped him over and bit his neck. Itachi let out a grunt and pushed her off him. Kyra smiled when she the look he was giving her. She got up and patted his head , she chided "Don't get all angry over the smallest things, Uchiha. Now lets go..that fish is waiting out there.." Itachi said nothing but walked out of the room. Kyra just shook her head and followed after him.

Kyra made it to the village with them in 2 days due to Kisame's small breaks. Kyra sighed and walked along the village with her husband. She asked, breaking the silence that followed them "What's the details of this girl?." Itachi didn't turn to her, he answered while casting his eyes ahead "Long blue hair, green eyes, 5'2, her name is Aqua." Kyra nodded and turned away. She said over her shoulder "Very well then I'll leave you two, that way more grounds could be covered." Kisame nodded while Itachi slightly did. She sighed, now he was all acting cold and emotionless just because the fish and villagers were here. She wished that he would show some public affection. After a while of walking around the village, she felt like some one was watching her. She looked around with narrowed eyes and decided to pretend like she did not notice anything. Kyra spotted a small bench near some Sakura trees. The wind blew making the pink petals fall to the ground. Kyra sat down and closed her eyes. For some reason she felt at peace over here, so that is why she decided to sit down. She then felt a shadow loom over her body. Without opening her eyes she said "Itachi.." She felt some one sit beside her and put a warm arm around her waist. Kyra opened her eyes and said "What are you doing here?." Itachi stared at her and countered back "What are you doing out here?." Kyra just glared at him and said "I asked first.." Itachi replied back "Doesn't mean I'll answer you first.."

Kyra growled and jumped him, making his back hit the bench. She got on top of him and said "You are such a bloody jerk.." Itachi smirked and said "You have a short temper.." Kyra growled back "So what If I do?! You got a problem?." Itachi said silently with dazed eyes "...No I don't have a problem with that. I find you very attractive when your angry.." Kyra tried to hide her blush by paling her cheeks, like she did every time...but she failed so she had to look away. Itachi grabbed her chin and lowered her head. He whispered "You look cute when you blush.." With that said, his lips connected with hers. In a sweet kiss. He pulled away and quickly pushed her off when he heard foot steps. A 'thud' was heard. Kyra got off the floor and glared at him. Itachi gave her impassive look, he was about to turn to the sound of the footsteps he had heard a few minutes ago.. but before he could Kyra jumped on top of him and kissed him passionately. Itachi couldn't break away from the kiss, but he looked to side to see if anyone was there but no one was there. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, savoring her taste. He slid his arms around her waist and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Kyra moaned and continued to make out with him. Itachi pulled away and said "Why did you do that?.." Kyra asked "Do what?.." Itachi sighed and said "Nothing.." He pulled her up and said "We have to go find the girl.." Kyra nodded and got up with him with a small sigh. Itachi turned to her and said "What's wrong?." Kyra shook her head and began to walk away but a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her. Kyra turned to him and said "What?." Itachi pulled her closer to him and kissed her. He lifted her into his arms and said "Want some attention?.." Kyra looked into his eyes "Can you read minds?.." Itachi smiled but said nothing. He slid his arm around her waist tightly, and the two walked down the road.

Kyra said "I found her." She pointed to the small stand. A beautiful woman with green eyes stood there by a ice cream shop, ordering sweets. The woman was wearing a white mini skirt with a baby blue tank top. Itachi nodded and said "Wait until she gets to a more secluded area then we'll capture her...But during that time keep a eye on her, my love.." Kyra nodded and looked at the girl, who now had a big smile and was sort jumping up and down. Kyra sighed and said "Itachi..." She got no answer. She turned to her husband to see him looking at something. She said again "Itachi.." Itachi turned to her and said "Hn?.." Kyra asked "What are you staring at?.." Itachi said nothing. After a while of silence he said "I'll be back, my love.." Kyra watched as he headed off somewhere. She turned to her target. She spotted the blue haired woman sitting at a table alone, eating her sweets. Kyra said to herself "Maybe I should...introduce myself to her.." With that said she began to walk towards the girl.

Aqua grabbed her sweets and quickly found a table and sat down, so she could eat them. About half through her meal she heard foot steps coming towards her. She looked up, slightly shielding her eyes from the sunlight. A very beautiful woman stood there with a small smile. She hand long jet black luscious locks that went all the way down to her lower back, and the ,most beautifulest crimson eyes she had ever seen. She wore a long tight black dress which showed off her curves and figure. And to finish it off she had on long black boots that had long metal heels attached to the bottom. Overall the woman was beautiful and Aqua couldn't but feel tinge of jealousy of her beauty, but soon as the emotion came Aqua pushed it out of her mind. The woman said after a while "Hello.." Aqua looked at the woman in confusion and said "Um..hi. Do I know you?." The woman chuckled and said "Excuse me for my manners. Hi. My name is Kyra...and you don't know me. I just saw you sitting here alone and decided to give you company..." Aqua smiled and said sweetly "Oh thats fine, sit down. My name's Aqua. Nice to meet you..." Kyra nodded. Aqua looked at the woman before her, even though she was not a ninja but a healer she could sense, something very dark about her. Kyra spoke making her snap into reality "Is something wrong? You seem troubled by my presence? Am I to dark for you?." Aqua's eyes nearly popped out of her head in shock. How the hell did she know? Kyra chuckled and said with a small smile "I can read people. The way they act by there actions and body language. Although you might not know...but your hand was sort twitching and your eyes, were narrowing at me slightly..That were some hints to me.." Aqua blushed and said "Sorry..." The woman just smiled and said "Its alright.." She asked again "So what are you doing alone here?." Aqua adverted her gaze, she said softly "Well um..my parents passed away during a mission and my friends...well lets say they fakes...thats why I am here alone.. How about you?.." Kyra nodded and said "Oh I am sorry for your loss. Me?..now thats a different story...Lets just say I am on a mission.." Aqua asked "What type of mission?." Kyra felt a familiar presence, she glanced over her shoulder and spotted Itachi sitting at another table right by them. She looked back at the girl and said "Nothing really...its just a normal one.." The girl nodded slightly, but Kyra could tell she was not satisfied with the answer. Aqua looked over Kyra's shoulder and saw a hot guy sitting there. Like the woman he had long black hair tied in a ponytail, beautiful crimson eyes, and lines on his face. Aqua did a little squeal making Kyra raise a eyebrow. Aqua blushed and said "Sorry I forget you were here...Usually when I was with my friends, whenever I saw a hot guy I would do this little squeal." Kyra just smiled and asked "And who is the guy who made you squeal like that?." Aqua shook her head and said "The one right behind you.." Kyra glanced at Itachi, who was staring at her. Aqua frowned in disappointment and said sadly "It seems like he has his eyes on you though.." Kyra just smirked, she got up and said "I think I am going to go get something to eat...wait here." Aqua nodded with small smile.

Kyra made her way to the stand, she felt some one breath down her neck, she turned slightly to see Itachi there. She smirked and said "What are you doing here?." Itachi grabbed her arm and dragged her to a more secluded area, he pushed her up against the wall and said "The question is what are you doing here, talking to our target?." Kyra brushed a strand of his hair away and said "Just getting acquainted. Don't worry about it, Uchiha..you know what?.." Itachi slightly released her but still had her cornered, he said "Hn?." Kyra smirked and said "She has a crush on you..." Itachi gave a disgusted glance at the girl. He said "Tell her I am not interested." Kyra chuckled and said "MM. But that going to break her heart.." Itachi said indifferently "So?..Why should I care?.." Kyra shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder, she said softly "You know what? Its hard being nice, when inside your mind all you can think about is killing the girl...I think I even tore some cheek muscles with all the smiling I did." Itachi chuckled and said "Why don't I make it feel better?." And without warning he pinned her arm above her head and kissed her. After a while he let her go and left her. Kyra followed behind with a small smile. She went to the stand and bought a drink. She got back to the table too see Aqua looking dreamily at her husband. Itachi just took out a kunai and began to twirl it in his fingers. Kyra knew it was a sign. If the girl didn't stop staring at him...lets say she would go eye-less. So Kyra decided to introduce them. Kyra smiled and said to Aqua "You know that man your staring at?.." Aqua turned beat red and said "um...yeah.. I wasn't staring at him...was I?." Kyra nodded a yes and said "He's my husband." Aqua nearly fell out of the chair. She said "What!? Why didn't you tell me?! And I said those things.." Kyra just smirked and said "I don't care. All girls have that reaction...but your reaction was not the least like them. Lets go over there.." Aqua said "NO!." Kyra just grabbed her hand and dragged her there. Itachi looked up from his kunai and said "What?." Kyra kissed him on the cheek and said "I want you to meet some one...Aqua..This is my husband Itachi." Itachi nodded in acknowledgment. Aqua nearly fainted but she kept her cool and waved at him with a small blush. Kyra asked "Want some?.." She held out her drink to him. Itachi took it from her hand, drank some, and gave it back. Kyra said "So..Are you a ninja, Aqua?" Kyra pulled up a chair and sat next to him. Aqua noticed Itachi put a arm around Kyra's waist, and caressed her side. Kyra asked again making her snap into reality, Aqua shook her head said "No. Just a healer.." Kyra nodded. Aqua asked "So what rank are you?." The woman said in slight mono tone "A very high leveled Anbu..Along with him.." Aqua said "oh...So is it true its hard and all...you know killing people?.." She watched the couple look at each other. Although they may have noticed it, Aqua had caught the strange gleam in their eyes, and slight smirk. Kyra turned to her and said "Well killing...we have to do it..but its not that hard.." Aqua nodded and got up "Oh..." She looked at her watch and said "Well I better get going.. Sorry I have some things to do...haha see you later.." With that said she got up and walked away. Kyra sighed and said quietly "Definitely tore some cheek muscles..." Itachi said silently while getting up with her "Don't complain, your the one who brought this upon yourself woman.." Kyra just gave him a small punch and walked away with a huff. Itachi followed behind her in faint amusement.

Kisame threw the woman over her shoulder and said "If you don't shut up Bitch, I going to chop your fucking tongue off." Kyra said to Kisame "Don't make so much noise, you fool." Kisame just grunted, and said "Well its her not me.." Aqua yelled "I can't believe this!...You guys are evil!." Kyra said in dark tone "Don't trust strangers. Now if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut..Better yet. Kisame drain her chakra.." Kisame grinned and nodded. He threw the girl on the floor, Aqua fell to the floor in heap. She then felt pain shoot through her body, and then there was darkness.

After hours, Kisame stopped and said "Its getting late.." Itachi who had been silent nodded. He ordered "Kisame get woods and food. Kyra keep a eye on the girl." With that said he left. Kyra turned to the girl who was now awake since Kisame only drained a small fraction of her chakra. Kyra just had impassive look, she sat down by the tree and pulled out a book. A voice said "What are you reading?.." Kyra did not say a word, she just continued to read. And then the next thing Aqua saw was Kyra do a flip in the air and land on top of tree. She heard a scream of man. Aqua watched in horror as a man dropped dead from the same tree Kyra was on. Kyra jumped down and incinerated the body. She then sat back down and began to read, as if nothing had happened. Itachi came out of the woods and said "The mans dead..." Kyra nodded. Itachi sighed and said "You shouldn't have done that.." Kyra put her book away and asked "Why?." Itachi answered back while searching the woods with his eyes "Information.." Kyra said "I didn't know. He was a threat to us, so I did the first thing that came to my mind." Itachi said nothing but looked around. After a while Kyra said "Kisame's not back yet..theres something amiss here." Itachi narrowed his eyes and nodded in agreement. Kyra said "I'll go find him.." With that said she disappeared into a black fog. Itachi leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. He said in cold tone "Get back here." A gasp was heard, Aqua said "How did you know? I was so quiet though.." Itachi said nothing. Aqua sat back down..she said after a while "Where are you taking me?.." "Akatsuki" was his silent reply. She gasped and said "No way!!." And then in one swift movement she ran straight into the forest. Itachi opened his eyes and sighed. He walked right after her unhurriedly.

Aqua looked back, breathing hard. She kept running until she bumped into something hard and fell back. She looked up to see the red eyed man glaring at her. She said in squeaky voice "Um sorry?.." Itachi grabbed her by the hair and shoved her hard against the tree. Fear and pain shook her body as she gazed at the man. Since the beginning she had met him, she felt so afraid of him. His silent persona only added more to her fear. He was very intimidating and scary person to be around. Itachi said in very low tone "IF you try anything funny, you will have to answer to me. Understood foolish girl?." Aqua nodded. Itachi let her go and turned away and began to walk back to the camp. The green eyed girl scrambled to her feet and followed after him, the man did not even let her catch up. Now Aqua knew, behind his perfect, sexy looks he was deadly heartless killer that did not give a fuck about her.

Aqua and Itachi made it back to see Kyra standing against the tree with a emotionless face, but her arm told something different, there was a huge gash on it. Kisame was sitting not far away with a blank expression on his face. Aqua watched as Itachi quickly walked up to her. He looked at her wound and said "Are you okay? Who did this?." Kyra hugged him and said "I'll live, Kisame." She saw anger flash in his eyes. She added "It was an accident though.." Itachi said nothing but walked up to Kisame. He then punched the fish in the stomach, that force made the shark go flying through the air. Itachi went back to his wife to tend to her wounds. Aqua thought in her head '_So he does have a heart...he cares for his wife...Awwww...Now thats cute..-.." _Itachi turned to his wife fully, so that Aqua couldn't see nothing but the back of his cloak. He kissed her tenderly and nipped at her ear lobe. Kyra wrapped legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her body. He pulled away and said "Are you okay?.." Kyra nodded. Itachi asked "Anything you need to tell me?.." Kyra nodded. She leaned back against the tree and said "We need to get a move on...Theres konoha ninja all over this area...they were here before..so there is nothing to worry about. When I found the fish he was fighting a whole bunch of them. He was clearly outnumbered, so I helped him. And during the battle, his damn sword accidentally hit me. But the fight did end, we killed every last one them. But I have a feeling that there is more.." Itachi nodded and got up, he then picked her up and said "Lets go. Kisame garb the girl." Kisame who had now recovered got up, while grumbling tons of obscenities. Kyra said in annoyed tone "Its not necessary to carry me. I have only a minor injury." She didn't get a reply so she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. A faint smile appeared on his lips.

About half down the road a familiar voice said "Stop right there.."

Me: Leaving you here..

Itachi:...Read and Review.


	21. Chapter 21

Me:...I know this is kind of late...But I was busy...Not much going on in this chapter..Haha.

Thanx for reviewing:

Animechick247

& ForgiveButNeverForget.

Keep reviewing...Hate to say this but it motivates me to continue. Haha. Thanx..

Fuck I am turning all nice and shit..Haha Oh well. Lets begin..

**Chapter 21**

The silver haired Jounin looked around the area, it reeked of blood and death...and yet..there was no evidence..not a trace of a corpse. A man in a wolfs masked said form behind him "It seems like the bodies were disposed of...Who ever did this...most have been a very skilled ninja." Kakashi nodded and said "Yes..." He turned to the man, he asked in bored tone "Have you heard word of the other squads?.." The man shook his head and said "No...nothing. Its as if they vanished.." Kakashi's eye adverted to the seen among him. The only evidence of a battle that was held here was huge dent in a huge oak tree and the eerie look of death and its stench that contaminated the fresh forest scent. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said "I have a feeling these ninja have not yet left the forest." He turned to the men and ordered "Call more Anbu and search the woods!.." The man in the wolf mask nodded and said "Okay..Who do you think it could be? Sound nin?." Kakashi looked again at the seen before him.. He said faintly "I'm guessing... The Akatsuki has something to do with this.." The Anbu's eyes widened. He recovered easily and said softly "Maybe...your right." With that said he disappeared. Kakashi turned away and went the other way with the remaining Anbus.

/After a while of searching.../ Kakashi made a signal for them to spread around the area. He looked at the 3 cloaks and a small figure that was outlined faintly in the moonlight. He made a signal to move, the Anbus stepped out, just when the 4 were about to leave. Kakashi said in loud tone "Stop right there...Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Kyra, and Hoshigaki, Kisame...and...who are you?..." Aqua looked up and said in small voice "They kidnapped me. My name is Aqua." Kyra sent her a glare. Aqua just looked away, a bit intimidated and scared of that dark icy glare that she had been given. Kyra looked up and said in a calm voice "Do you all wish to die, like your friends did?." They all glared at her, while a small smirk played on her lips. Itachi slid his hand on her waist and pulled her between Kisame and him, protectively. Itachi said in serious way "Do not interfere with my work, Hatake. I will ask you once...either leave while you still can or I'll just have to kill you all right here and right now. Choose wisely." No one moved a muscle, as heavy intense silence filled the air. Kakashi raised a kunai and said "Look around you..Your outnumbered...theres even more squads coming as we speak.." Kyra's voice was heard "More to kill...Fine by me.." Itachi looked at her and said in warning tone "Kyra.." Kyra got silent and sighed. Itachi turned back to the Jounin. The truth was they WERE in deep trouble...Don't get me wrong...they were strong but thousands and thousands of them. This was not going good. Itachi stayed silent for a moment before saying in smooth tone "Look around you...notice anyone missing.." A slight panic and shock filled the air. Kisame held out three men, they were all leaders of a squad. Kyra dragged out 6 wrapped in black ropes. She hurled them to the floor and put her feet on their backs. She looked up with a small smirk. Itachi said in monotone "Either let us go or have your tops Anbu leaders of your squads die.." A intense silence followed in. Kakashi said in a stern tone "We still have you outnumbered.." He looked around to see angry glares of some of the Anbus. He continued "We'll make a deal with you.." Itachi narrowed his eyes. Kisame looked at them with a scowl, while Kyra just stayed behind her husband with a impassive look. Kakashi continued "We'll make a trade hand in Aqua for the Anbus. When we make the trade, we will leave you alone." They heard the black haired woman sigh, she took out a kunai and stabbed Kisame and Aqua. Everyone except Itachi looked at as the clones went 'poof', in shock.

They looked around and raised there guards up. Kyra said nothing as they looked around. And then there was loud painful screams as bodies upon bodies fell to the floor. Kisame appeared from behind the bodies with a grin and bloody samhada. Kyra and Itachi got into action, they both ran at inhuman speed, killing nearly half of the Anbus with just Kunais. Kyra flipped back and attacked them from side to side, using only half of her speed. Itachi slit a mans throat and made his way to Kakashi. As soon as two laid eyes on each other, they attacked each other, engaging themselves in a battle between life and Death. Kyra flipped through the air and said to Itachi "Itachi!..Theres more coming..." Itachi looked off to side, before sending the silver haired Jounin flying into the tree. Swarms of Anbus ran full speed towards them. To there surprise, they had wiped out almost the whole entire army of them. But as more of them came, they acted like replacements for the ones that died. Bodies littered the floor and the stench of blood was heavy in the air. Itachi looked at his wife from the corner of his eyes. She was tired, he could tell, but knowing her, she did not show it at all. All three of them were tired, they had just been battling tons of men, in someone else's eye they would have called these killers crazy. Going up against a horde of Anbus. This action they took was sucide. Kakashi asked while trying to catch his breath "Wheres the girl?." Kisame smirked and said "And what makes you think were going to tell you?.." The Jounin glared at him, in distaste and anger. One of the countless things he hated about the Akatsuki...they kidnapped the innocent and forced them join, they didn't care about them, to them people were like tools to be used and thrown away when they got rusty or were of no use to them. The victims did not have a choice either. He knew how it was going to go with that blue haired girl. If she didn't join them, she'd have her life taken away form her, in a second. Thats how cruel and harsh the leader was. Putting his victims, in dilemma, he'd use their fear for their deaths or someone else close to make them join his organization

What lingered in his mind was 'What was so special about the blue haired girl, Aqua? The girl looked as if she could barely hold up a knife. The gentleness of her eyes, told him she couldn't even hurt someone. She was kind hearted person' He looked at the three faces of the dangerous and powerful criminals. Kyra made some hand signs and the hostages that had disappeared from when the battle took place appeared right next to her in a black fog. She said in monotone "Either let your fellow team mates die or leave us alone." Kakashi couldn't help but observe the woman. She was extremely gorgeous and wore clothing that gave her a dark radiance and look. And clearly by nature she was a dark, cold woman. The thing he noticed that stood out most was her personality. He found it very similar to the male Uchiha.

Kakashi said in neutral tone "Lets make a deal...A alternative one." Kyra narrowed her eyes, she knew she, her husband and Kisame were going to lose this battle so she no choice but to probably go along with this deal he was offering. And what made the situation worse was because of the the amount of chakra they had left, it wasn't very little, this would pose a threat of them ever surviving and getting away from this Anbus. Itachi spoke "State it..." Kakashi nodded and said "In exchange for us to let you go and take back the hostages...you give Kyra Uchiha.." Kyra's eyes widened. Anger boiled in him, he was about to say something when he all of sudden felt a hand touch his arm. He stared into her eyes. He instantly read what she was thinking, She was planning on letting them take her. She said "Let me go.." Itachi cast a glance at them and slowly nodded. He sighed, he knew they had no choice. Either way they would lose, if they fought back they would eventually get tired and get defeated. So this was the only solution for this situation.

Kyra stabbed Kisame in the arm and said "Thats for hurting me earlier.." Kisame fell to his knees as pain shot up his body, she heard the shark whine "But Itachi already took care of that!...I have a big fucking bump in my head to prove that." Kyra just swayed her hand indicating that she didn't care. She approached Itachi and said quietly "You better...come get me..or that entire village will die by my hands and then it will be your turn. Just take care of Death..." Itachi nodded. She hugged him, while he just let her. She pulled away and said "Bye..Itachi.." Itachi just gave her a emotionless stare, but she knew how his eyes worked. She saw flashes of sadness and anger flash in them. So she did what she really wanted to do. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a very deep kiss. Itachi stood there not knowing what to do. While everyone's eyes were bulging out of their heads and jaws were dropped all the way to the ground. So Itachi did what he would usually do if anyone wasn't there, without a care about what they thought he was going to give his wife a kiss, he slid his arms around her waist and kissed back slowy. He then pulled away and looked at everyone who still had the shocked looks. Kyra chuckled and kissed him on the cheek, she whispered "I just think I ruined your reputation.." Itachi looked down at her and grabbed her arm, he twisted it behind her back, making a small amount of pain shoot through her body, she said "Itachi.." He pulled his lips close to ear and said "Do that again and it will mean death..You know how I feel about public affection." When she heard those words, it went from one ear to the other. She didn't care...so she flipped away from his grip and kissed him again. Itachi who couldn't resist grabbed the back of her head and kissed back, he then pulled away and pushed her forwards. He turned around and said "Go, my love.." Kyra smiled slightly and nodded. She turned to the shocked Anbus, who had a bewildered look. Her face turned back to its emotionless look. Kisame turned around and said "Good bye, Kyra...Be a nice girl.." With that said he disappeared with her lover, leaving the hostages on the floor.

Kyra looked at Kakashi hands which held chakra cuffs. Kyra looked up at him and said sharply "I have no intention of escaping , or else I would have done so, when you had your back turned..." Kakashi frowned and said "Very well then follow me.." Kyra caught the look of distrust in his eyes, but she did not react and followed behind him wordlessly. Silence came.

/Hokage's office/ Tsunade looked at the woman in front of her who was the cause of many deaths over the past years. Tsunade said "A surviving Uchiha? This is interesting.." Kyra said nothing as she just stared at the woman with her emotionless gaze. Feeling a bit intimidated by her gaze, Tsunade shifted a bit in her seat and asked "How did you survive? And I suggest that you speak the truth or we'd lock you up instead of having you roam free around my village..." Kyra spoke for the first time, in silent yet deadly tone "Free? Followed by your subordinates is not freedom, Hokage..." Tsunade just sent her a glare and said "Put it in whatever term you like, Kyra. But due to the many lives lost by your hands and your ties with the Akatsuki as a member, it is a risk I will never take. Now answer the question. How did you survive?.." Kyra answered back "It doesn't matter. All that matters is I am alive.." She watched as the woman twitched slightly in anger, looks like someone was not satisfied with the answer. Tsunade said in calm tone "Answer me or else I will have you locked up into the dungeons.." Kyra said in serious tone "Then do it.." Not a trace of emotion showed on her face. She was unaffected by the threat. This is what got the Hokage angry, people who acted like this. Tsunade kept herself from jumping the woman and just raised a eyebrow. She asked "So your telling me you would rather be locked up then be able to roam this village...just for not answering a simple question." Kyra ignored the point the woman had made, and said coldly "My past is none of your concern, Hokage." Tsunade said nothing at first then after a couple moments of silence, she sighed and said "As long as you stay here I will have to know a bit information about you.." Kyra said quietly "What is there more to know? My name is Kyra, I am a member of the Akatsuki and I kill.." Tsunade frowned at her words and asked "What about your relationship with S-ranked criminal Uchiha Itachi?. Did you help him murder his clan?." Kyra said after a while "That does not concern you, No." The Hokage grasped the information and went into deep thought. She said to Kakashi "She's in your hands for now..However make sure Anbu are with her where ever she goes. She cannot be trusted." The silver haired Jounin nodded and motioned Kyra to follow him.

Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison "YOUR LATE!!" Kakashi said "Sorry but a-." Sakura cut him off and said "Let me guess you A black cat crossed your path so you had do go all the way around?..." The Jounin just stared at the girl, he shook his head and said "Kyra...come out." A beautiful woman with black hair with blood red eyes, dressed in all black, stepped out from behind him. The three chunins stared at her. Kakashi looked at the woman with narrowed eyes and said to the three "I was late because of her..." Sakura and Naruto asked rather loudly "Who is that?!." Kyra said nothing, as she stared at the weaklings impassively. She turned half way and leaned her back against the tree. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and said "Her name is Uchiha, Kyra..." Sasuke who was also leaned against the tree, look up when he heard that, a flicker of interest flashed through his eyes. Sasuke said quietly "Another surviving Uchiha?..Impossible.." Kyra who heard that, closed her eyes and said silently "Its possible, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke tensed and asked in rather cold tone "How do you know my name? I never met you in my life.." Kyra opened her eyes and gave him a side long glance, she closed her eyes again and said "Your brother told me.." Kakashi mind gave a warning signal when he saw Sasuke clench his fists. The woman just had to say that, did she...Sasuke asked in a even colder tone, with a hint of anger in it "How do you know him?! Where is he?." Kyra did not say a word but ignored him.

Sasuke asked again "Did you hear me? I said How do you know him?.." Kakashi said to him "Sasuke calm down.." Sakura and Naruto just looked at their friend, his face was filled with darkness and rage. Kyra did not answer. Sasuke pulled out a knife and threw it at her, in very fast motion, however to there shock she caught it. It was only 1 inch from her skull and she caught it effortlessly.. She opened her eyes and gave him a impassive look. She disappeared and appeared behind him, but before she could do anything, a bunch of Anbus including Kakashi jumped out, and got ready to restrain her. She held her hand up making them stop. She stated in calm tone "I am not going to kill him." The Anbus faltered a little but kept their eyes on her. She pulled her lips to his ear and whispered "Don't do that again, nor pry into my business, or it will mean your death by my hands, Uchiha.." With that said she disappeared back into her spot. Everyone had a look of awe on there faces, because of her speed, but the chunins were confused. Sakura asked "Why does she have Anbus following her?.." Kakashi paled and said in commanding stern tone "I don't want any of you going near that woman. She is very dangerous and powerful.." Sasuke said "Tch Strong? Yeah right. Shes a girl." Kakashi glared at him and said "She's stronger than all of us put together. Never judge your opponents their gender, height, etc, Sasuke. It is a unwise decision you could get yourself killed, as matter of fact you almost did." Sasuke shot him a glare. Sakura glanced at the woman briefly and said "She can't be that strong can she?..Why is she so dangerous? I don't understand..." Kakashi said "Shes part of the Akatsuki." Fear and shock dawned on them. Sasuke clenched his fists until they turned white and casted a hateful dark glare. The woman just turned her head away and looked out into the sky.

Kakashi asked the woman "Have you reached the final stage of sharingan?." The leaf ninjas sat under the oak tree. Kyra was right across from with her back leaned against a tree. She did not answer. So Kakashi asked again. She finally answered "I did. So?.." Kakashi did not say anything he just looked at her. She stared at the sky with a darkened expression, silence came. But that shattered when the blond and pink haired girl began to argue again. Kyra sighed and said quietly to herself "Ever heard of silence, fools?." The two glared at her, she just turned her head away. They all stared at her but turned away when she shot them a glare. She looked out into the sky, a cool breeze swept across her face, and swayed her long black locks into the air, she closed her eyes wishing to go back to her _home_.

/At night/ Kyra stepped into the room, it was simple one just like she liked it. Dark shades, a bed, dresser, mirror, and her own bathroom. Thats all she needed. She took off her clothes and put on the nightgown she had in her small bag. She heard Anbus, outside in the hall talking about her. She sighed when she heard them say 'lets just fuck' and tons of other stupid remarks. She looked down at her bag, she had been carrying for a week now. It turned out to be handy. She slipped into a night gown, and climbed into bed. She got up and opened the window, a fresh breeze blew in, making the hot air in the room turn to a fresh cool temperature. She turned back to her bed and laid down. And soon drifted into a light sleep.

About 30 minutes later a noise was heard from the balcony window. She shot up from her bed with a knife in her hands. Itachi stood there with a dark expression. Kyra said "Itachi?.." He turned to her and said "Hn?." She quickly got up, closed the windows with the dark curtains. She turned to him and said "What are you doing here? If you get caught there going to kill you!...And what about the baby? Where is he?." Itachi pressed his lips on hers and silenced her. He pulled away and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, he said softly "You worry too much. I came here to get you, I won't get caught and Death is asleep.." She let out sigh and nodded. Itachi pressed his body close to hers and whispered "Did they hurt you?.." Kyra hugged him and rested herself in his arms. Itachi lifted her and laid her in bed with her while caressing her back. Kyra cuddled close to him and said "No...However I did get a chance to piss your brother off.." Itachi smiled faintly, he said "IF they did hurt you, name the names I will go handle them.." Kyra just kissed him and said "I am fine..now take me home...I don't like it here.." Itachi nodded and took off his cloak, he covered her body with it and picked her bag up along with her. He looked back at the place making sure nothing was left and no one was there and jumped out the window, with his love in his arms.

Kyra wrapped her legs around Itachi's waist and kissed him. Itachi pulled away from her lips and said "Get some rest.." Kyra nodded as she laid on top of him and buried her face into his chest. Itachi wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. Kyra whispered "I love you..." She heard him say faintly "I love you too.." Kyra drifted off into sleep after a while.

Kyra woke up up in the morning to see Itachi hovering over her, she smirked and said "Morning.." Itachi just nodded, he got up and went into the bathroom. Kyra smirked when she felt the shower on, she disposed her clothes and grabbed a towel. Very quietly she opened the bathroom door and slipped in. She heard noises coming from the shower, she opened the curtains catching him by surprise. Kyra dropped her towel and climbed into the shower with a small smirk. Itachi recovered and looked her over, with one movement he had his wife pinned to the shower floor. He then leaned down and kissed her deeply. Kyra felt her body heat up as his fingers began to trail over her body, caressing every corner. She moaned his name and smiled.

/Back in Konoha/ Tsunade glared at the Anbus in great anger. She said "She escaped? Left? Gone. Where the hell were you?!I give one mission to keep this woman from escaping...and you fail!!." The Anbus casted their eyes downward. A Anbu spoke "Me and my team were there...but he was so fast...We couldn't catch up to him...Hes skills past ours.." He looked up to see the Hokage's reaction. Tsunade asked "He? Who?." The man answered "Uchiha, Itachi.." Her eyes widened slightly, she said skeptically "Looks like he has found some one he cares for. And I wouldn't be surprised too the two make a perfect match. I knew there was something going on with them..." She paused and said in serious way "I thinks we found his weakness. Her.." The men in the room looked at each other as the Hokage's eyes gleamed. She spoke again "If we can capture her...we will have advantages like finding out where the Akatsuki base is and etc.. However the problem is she rivals Itachi's strength. Shes strong just like him..it will be hard for us to capture her.." All the men nodded in agreement.

Sekyo pushed Deidara away and yelled "Bastard you bit me!." Deidara said "I am so sorry, my love, un.." Sekyo just grabbed a wooden spoon and ran after him. Deidara screamed like a girl and yelled "I SAID I WAS SORRY BABY!...AAAHHHHH OW! OW! GAHHHHH. YOUR CRAZY WOMAN! OW..SEKYO THAT HURTS..NOW DON'T HIT ME THERE!!." Then there was loud thud. Sekyo came out of the Deidara's room and closed the door. A odd smile crossed her face as she skipped to the main area. Some of the members who had came to see what all the noise was about, saw her skip away from his room with a creepy smile. They looked at each other and than at the blonds door. Tobi stepped into his room, to see Deidara unconscious on the floor, with his hands holding his crotch, there was a very pained expression on his face. Tobi paled and closed the door. He said in a grave tone "Stay away from that woman.." With that said he left. Hidan got curious, so he checked it out. He came back with a blank look. He said to them "Listen to Tobi.." One after another each member went. They all shook there heads in disgust, fear, and disapproval. Kyra came out of the room to see the men all in one area, they all had pale faces. Kyra asked out of curiosity "What is wrong with you guys?.." All of them pointed to the door way to Deidara's room. She slowly walked to the door and stepped in. She came out with a small smirk. They all looked at her. She said "If it were me. I would have chopped it off." The all winced. While Kyra just walked back to her room, satisfied with the fact that she had just arose fear of her in the bunch. She did not have time for this, she needed to go satisfy her husband. He still wanted more of her, so she was going to give him that pleasure, since he did save her and all. She walked in and saw him laying on the bed with boxers on. He said in husky tone "Come here.." Kyra obeyed and walked right up to him. With one hand, he pulled her forward with enough force to make her fall on top of him. He grabbed her chin and crashed his lips on to hers. Kyra wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back deeply.

Me: Leaving you here...

Itachi:...


	22. Chapter 22

Me: Sorry it took too long, I had so much homework, tests, and quizzes in one whole fucking week. God these dumb excuses of teachers don't give us a fucking break..Sometimes I just want to take there heads and...-stops- Ahem. Sorry about that...So anyways hopefully I'll be able to update sooner. Keep reading...I am not going to stop this story until I am done. Haha.

Oh yeah...Thanks for reviewing..

Animechick247- I guess I can...-blank expression-

&

ForgiveButNeverForget.

**Chapter 22**

Kyra woke up up to see Itachi wide awake, looking at the ceiling while unconsciously stoking her long jet black hair. She sat up a little, and bring the covers up to her chest. Kyra murmured "Morning...Itachi.." Itachi turned to her and nodded as a greeting, he then turned his head back to stare at the ceiling. Kyra got on top of him and asked "What's going on your head?.." Itachi just pulled her down and said "You really want to know?.." Kyra narrowed her eyes at him and said "Yes.." He flipped her over and said "You are on my mind.." Kyra blinked and asked "What about me?.." Itachi kissed her passionately. He said "I want you.." A smile appeared on her lips. She leaned up and captured his lips, in a heated kiss. She flipped him over and trailed kisses all over his face and chest. Itachi grabbed a hold of her hair and pushed himself in between her legs, roughly. Kyra gasped when she felt him go in her. She said "Itachi.." He flipped her over and said in dark tone "Shhh..." Kyra did not say anything, as he began to thrust himself hard and deep into her.

/Later/ Itachi laid his head on her lap and closed his eyes. Kyra stroked his hair and looked down at his face. What surprised her was the shocking resemblance of Itachi and Death. They both had black hair, coal black eyes had lines that went down to the cheek. They looked a like. But other than their appearance, what amused her was how Death copied his fathers expressions. She sighed as she thought about how smart and strong the child was. She felt so happy...better then she felt when killed her clan off.

/Flashback.../ _Her mother shouted "Kyra get your ass in here...right now!!.." Kyra sighed quietly as she made her way from her room to the family room. There was her mother, standing by the dark brown sofa, with a foul look. Kyra made her way to her and said in emotionless tone "Yes mother.." She glared at her and slapped her across the cheek. Pain stung her cheeks but Kyra made no attempts to let the expression of pain suffice on her face. But her only doing so, made her mother even more enraged. The woman took her fist and balled it up with chakra and punched the girl. However her fist did not collide with Kyra's cheek, but was captured into a death grip by the teenagers hand. Kyra gave the woman a impassive look. Kyra asked in calm tone "What do you want?..." Her mother pulled back her hand and said "DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN...YOU HEAR ME?.." Kyra just stared at her impassively without a word. The woman said "I want you and your scores to go higher. This is not enough. In order to be the best you have to have the highest and more perfect marks. I've noticed Kyra, that you have been slacking off lately...and have been thinking __a lot lately. Thats bad for you...Don't let them get in your way of becoming this villages Hokage later on..." After moments of silence, Kyra said with a trace of emotion "The score that I got IS the highest mark...any more then that is out of the grading system..." The mother was wrong?... The woman just fumed with anger, she did not like to be corrected. And her being corrected by a teenager younger __than her, the impact of this definitely hurt her ego. The woman said in distaste "Don't show your face until one am in the morning. Go train you worthless child.." Kyra closed her eyes and turned around. She left without a word. _

_Kyra sat by a tree and looked out into the sky. All this weight...expectations...bad treatment towards her. Why did she have be this way? Many people wanted to be powerful like her. They would have died to be like her in this village. So many looked up to her and acted strangely towards her...but didn't they know? What she wanted? Did they ask her what she wanted to do with her life? No they piled all this weight on her. She just wanted to be treated equally. Didn't they know? How she wished to have a normal life instead of one filled with training all day long. Don't get her wrong. She loved power and wanted to take every opportunity to pursue it. But over doing it, made her want to kill them. She wanted to be free, be accepted for who she truly was. _ /End Flashback../ So she did, the very next month she killed her entire clan. She was not only being selfish but she had another reason. Her clans intentions were very cruel...they were that desperate to achieve power that they were planning to kill off the weaker people in the clan and go off to control the Konoha and Uchiha clan. To be honest Kyra could care less...but she found this was the perfect way to kill of this worthless village leaving her sister, of course. She just got tired of all this nonsense.

Itachi touched her cheek, making her come back into reality. He asked "What's wrong?.." Kyra shook her head and kissed him, she answered "Nothing..." Itachi narrowed his eyes and said "Tell me.." Kyra looked at the wall ahead and said with a sigh "Just thinking about my past.." Itachi said nothing at first but said moments later "Tell me about your past.." Kyra looked at him and said "I thought Sekyo already told you.." Itachi sat up and put his boxers on. He pulled Kyra on his lap and said "I want to hear it from you.." He nuzzled her bare neck, making her smile slightly. She sighed and began to tell her entire past to him. Itachi just sat there listening intently. And to his surprise he found out so many things that they had in common. He now knew that she was meant to be with him,. The way her views were about her past and the the shinobi world, their beliefs were identical. Every word that came out of her mouth, was understood by him completely. When she finished she buried her face in his bare chest and closed her eyes. Itachi did not say a word, her words replayed in his head over and over again. He finally snapped back into reality and embraced her. He then lifted her chin and kissed her roughly on the lips. Kyra tilted her head back as he trailed his lips all the way down to her throat. She let out a small moan and said "Your so..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence because of the fact that he had shoved his tongue in her mouth and was now kissing her furiously. After a while of making out, Kyra pulled away and walked out of the bed and made her way to Death. Itachi laid his head on top of his arms and watched her lean, tall figure walk up to the child. She lifted him and began to rock him back and forth, silencing the child. Kyra looked up at Itachi, and smiled. Itachi just smiled back slightly and closed his eyes. She turned her head back and kissed Death on the cheek, the baby let out a happy sigh.

Kyra put him down and made her way to Itachi. She got on top of him and laid down, and seconds later Itachi had his arms wrapped tightly around her. A knock was heard, Itachi said "Go answer it.." Kyra nodded and got up, she put her clothes on, walked to the door and answered it. Hidan stood there with a small smirk, he said "We have a new member come to the main room..." With that said in he left. Kyra walked back into the room, to see Itachi standing there fully dressed. He walked up to her and led her out of the room. However Kyra pulled away and said "I am going to meet the person later...The baby's not asleep yet.." Itachi glanced at her and nodded. He said in emotionless tone "Very well then.." He turned and left. Kyra walked right back into the room when she heard the baby let out a small cry.

Itachi got to the main room to see the whole Akatsuki there. He sat down on the couch and silently watched everyone. A man with long silver hair and red eyes walked up. He smiled and said in gayish way "Why hello.." The members looked at each other. The leader sighed and said "He is very strong member...his name is Nick but theres one thing.." Everyone looked up in curiosity. The leader let out a huge sigh and said "Hes gay.." Shocked, awkward silence filled the air. Sekyo said softly "Hes gay?.." She walked up to him and put a finger under her chin while expecting him. She circled him and stopped, she asked in trance like way "Why do all the cute guys have to be gay?.." Deidara yelled from behind "Hey! I heard that, yeah! Exactly who's girlfriend are you, un?." Sekyo waved her hand, as if to dismiss him. She then circled the man again, this made the silver haired man slightly nervous. Why the hell was she circling him like that?!. She stopped and said with a semi innocent face "What shampoo do you use? You hair so soft!! Are you good with fashion?." Everyone anime sweat dropped except for Itachi. He just sat there with a bored looking face. The man said "My hair is naturally soft...And no I am not good with fashion, sorry miss.." Sekyo sighed and said "Dammit. I wanted some help dressing Dei and Leader-sama in girl clothes...-dreamy sigh- They'd make the perfect girls..." Both Leader and Deidara shot the dark green haired girl a glare and said in sharp tone "What did you say(un)?!.." Sekyo just smiled and said "OOO I could just imagine it now...black smokey eyes shadow , dark red lipstick and dark dress for Leader-sama...oh and you need hair extensions...your hairs not long enough... and...a pink miniskirt with a white tank top for Dei...with light pink make up!!.." Both men growled lowly and advanced towards Sekyo. The girl just yelped and ran for her life. The leader turned to Deidara and said in stern way "Punish her. I give you permission to do it.." When Deidara heard those words, a evil grin crossed his face as he left rather quickly to go find his girlfriend and give her a punishment for a lifetime.

Everyone soon filed out of the room except for Itachi and Nick. The man sat next to Itachi and said "So what's your name?.." Itachi said silently "Uchiha Itachi.." The man grinned and said "An Uchiha, eh? Did anyone ever tell you that you are very handsome?.." Was he...hitting on him? Itachi spoke in a cold tone "Yes...my wife did.." He saw a disappointed frown cross the silver haired mans face but that vanished within a second and a sly grin crossed his face. Itachi narrowed his eyes when Nick put hand on Itachi's knee (Me: Oh my fucking god this is funny...Itachi is getting molested by a gay guy!!-rolling around the floor laughing my ass off...-). The guy soon jumped Itachi and kissed him flat on the lips. Itachi quickly shoved the man off him and wiped his mouth off, a disgusted look of hatred was glued on the Uchiha's face as he glared at the grinning man. Itach was speechless and disgusted so terribly. Nick put a hand on his leg again and said "Forgive me...I couldn't help but kiss you..Your so hot.." Itachi nearly puked when he heard that. He shoved the mans hand away and said coldly "If you dare do that again...I will KILL you.." The man pushed a strand of hair out of his face and said "I know you liked it.." He then quickly disappeared behind Itachi and hugged him. Okay now Itachi was GOING to MURDER him. And that murderous intent grew even more when he heard footsteps come right this way, it stopped and a slight "The hell.." was heard. Itachi instantly recognized that voice, his wife. He struggled to get away from man who was holding him in a bone crushing hug, Itachi thought _'Note to self...Give my love a reward later..'_ Kyra said "Itachi?.." Itachi soon felt the grip of the man leave him. Itachi straightened himself out and punched Nick straight in the face, the force sent him flying to wall with a slam, creating a huge dent on the wall. Itachi turned to her, while Nick got up with a pain filled grunt. A drop of blood spilled from the corner of his mouth. Nick wiped it off in disgust and looked up at the woman who had distracted him. What he saw was shocking...He eyed her form. She was very beautiful...but to bad he was gay. Itachi said as calmly as possible "I am not gay nor do I have any interest in pathetic weak person like you. Therefore stay away from me, my wife, and child...or I WILL KILL YOU.." With that said he walked out of the room. Kyra gave the man a glare, she asked "What did you do to him?.." Nick just rubbed the back of his head and said "Kissed him and hugged him.." Shock was what she felt and yet she did not show it. She said "You kissed him?. And you alive? My lover most be a very good mood today..." Nick did not say anything, he became very uncomfortable when her eyes turned dark red. Kyra said in a monotone "Only I am allowed to do that...Want to know what came upon the last person who did that?.." The man shook his head but did not say a word. She spoke again "She died a slow painful death. I made sure every inch of her body was slowly burned and cut while she was still alive. The pain was very hard for her to take so she kept passing out...but I woke her up every time so that way she could feel every inch of pain that ran through her body. Can you imagine something like that happening to you? If you were to kiss my husband again or much less tell everyone that you kissed him, catching him off guard? Can you imagine the pain I would put you through?..." The man gulped and said "I don't want to know...I'm sorry it won't happen ever again..." With that said he disappeared, leaving only small white petals behind. Kyra just sighed and made her way to the room thinking one word _'Coward...'_

She looked around to see Knifes sticking out of the bedroom walls. She made her way to Itachi and said "Baby?.." Itachi didn't look up, but just sat there staring at the wall with a very deadly look. Kyra slid behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She felt him tense then relax after a few moments. Kyra asked "Are you okay?.." She watched as Itachi clenched his fists but not a word was uttered from his mouth. Kyra then took her hands and began to slowly apply pressure on his shoulders. She then began to rub his shoulder, she slowly massaged his shoulders, while Itachi sat there with his eyes close, enjoying her touches. She pulled away after a while and said "Feel better?.." Itachi did not reply, he said moments later "That bastard kissed me...I am going to find a way to dispose of him..." Kyra chuckled, making him glare at her. Kyra got on top of his lap and said "Don't worry about him telling anyone...I took care of him.." Itachi said in slight curiosity "What did you do?.." Kyra pushed him down on the bed and said "Does it matter?.." "Kyra.." was all he said in a warning tone. And thats all it took for her to answer him "I threatened him. He was a coward so he ran away..." Itachi shook his head and said "There was no need for that.." Kyra shot him a glare and said "So your telling me, you would want him to tell everyone about this incident? Meaning you wanted him to kiss you again? Or is it that you liked it?.." And the the next she knew she was pinned to the bed by him. He said in dark tone "I did not mean that nor did I say that...I can take care of myself.." Kyra stared into his eyes and said "Just like I can take care of myself...Uchiha.." Itachi glared at her, moments later he pulled away and said "I don't want to talk to you. Now leave.." Kyra jumped on top of him and said "No.." She then kissed him long and hard, he pulled his head away and said in a slightly dazed way "Don't disobey me.." Kyra just kissed him again and said "Make me.." Itachi shoved her to the floor and said in warning tone "Kyra.." Kyra got up and said "What?.." Itachi said "Leave.." "And if I don't?.." She challenged. Itachi said nothing he just walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm roughly, he threw her on the bed and said in dark tone "Then I will take all my anger out on you.." And before she could escape, her clothes were ripped off her, she struggled to get away but Itachi wouldn't allow it. Many curses/moans/crashes were heard from the room, but no one knew what was going on in there. It sounded like they were fighting and making love at the same time?. This was truly awkward. (Me: -.-')

"God Uchiha!!.." Itachi kissed her neck and pulled away from her tired worn out form. He got up and walked into the bathroom without a word. Kyra looked at all the bruises and bite marks that surrounded her body. She got up and pulled out the blood stained sheets and threw it in the hamper. She sighed and grabbed a towel. She made her way to the bathroom and jumped in the shower with Itachi. Itachi did not say word, but was off into his own world. Kyra wrapped her arms around him and said "You...need to stop taking things so seriously...it makes me worry about you.." Itachi turned to her and softened his gaze on her. He brushed her wet hair back with his hand and planted a kiss on her lips. He said in soft tone "For you I will..." With that said he hugged her and kissed her softly.

/Later/ Kyra searched the area with her Sharingan. She climbed up the hill top and looked down from the cliff. A cool breeze swept across her face as she peered down at the ground below her, anyone could fall to there death if they were pushed down. As she gazed down, a man appeared behind the huge boulders. Another wind blew, Kyra disappeared with it. She appeared behind the man and held a kunai to his throat. She asked "What is your name?.." She felt him shiver in fear, he said in slightly wavering voice "Nathan -last name-..." Kyra asked "Tell me where your headquarters are?..." The man's body shook, he said in fear filled tone "If I do...will you spare my life?.." Kyra pressed the kunai deep into his skin and commanded sharply "Take me to your headquarters.." The man not knowing what to do, decided best to follow her orders then not get killed right now, by her hands. The man took her around a series of twists and rocky paths. Finally after what seemed like forever they arrived at a clearing. It was a dead end with only a cliff wall and a few boulders. She looked at the man, the man quickly performed a few hand signs. Then all of sudden a cave appeared on the cliff wall. Kyra stared at it, she said "A illusion...interesting.." The man asked "What is it that you want?.. Who are you?." Kyra turned to him and answered "Uchiha, Kyra, current member of the Akatsuki, I am here to eliminate your headquarters and the members.." And before the man could make a run for it she chopped his head off, without a trace of emotion.

/Later/ Kyra took her long sword and slashed the mans throat, she moved to the next and did the same, while flipping back and forth, doing moves that had taken her years to master, until the last man died. She walked out of the cave, after cleaning her sword and sheathing it,. She then made some hand signs and watched as the cave and cliff crumpled down to small chunks of rocks. She did more rapid hand signs and watched the entire area engulf in black flames. When she was done, there seemed to be just open ground a clearing, not a trace of a cave, cliff or corpses were found. Without a word she turned around and made her way back to the her home. She made it there in 5 minutes and went straight to the leaders office. She knocked on the door, she heard a mans voice say "Come in.." She walked in and closed the door, she bowed and said "Mission complete, leader-sama." Pein smiled and said "Good job, did you get rid of any evidence?." Kyra nodded, indicating a yes. He smiled again and complimented "Your a fine addition to the Akatsuki, Kyra.." Kyra just stared at him, and then with a devilish grin he spoke again "You look hot today.." Kyra had the urge to roll her eyes, but she maintained herself and said quietly with narrowed eyes "If Itachi knew you were saying such foolish remarks about me like this, he would kill you.." The orange haired man just chuckled and said "I know..Now go your dismissed.." She bowed and left without another word. Pein said softly "Your a lucky man Itachi.." The man looked down and said "Wonder when Konan will be done with her mission?.." He then went off to finish his work.

Kyra made it to her room and opened the door, she caught Itachi holding the baby while nuzzling the little boys nose. Kyra chuckled, making him turn to her, he instantly set the baby down and said "How long have you been there?.." Kyra put her weapons down and said nonchalantly "Long enough for me to see you show some affection towards Death.." Itachi just shot a glare at her care free voice. She pulled out her sword and began to sharpen and polish it. Itachi said "You really do love those swords?.." Kyra did not spare him a glance at all, she only nodded as a response to his question. She frowned as she looked at the edges, this sword definitely needed to be sharpened. She was brought out of her world, moments later when a finger tilted her chin up. Itachi looked down at her with his red soul piercing gaze. A look of annoyance etched her face, as she gazed back at him, Itachi said in emotionless tone "Care to add another to you collection?.." She asked "What do you mean?.." Itachi pulled out a huge black sword, that had intricate designs all over the hilt. She took it from his hands and swung it in her hands expertly. "Ah...beautiful..." Was all she said as she swung the air with elegance and skill. The sound of the sword slicing the air was remarkable. She had never seen such a brilliant sword. She smiled and said "When did you get this?..." Itachi took it from her hands and held it up to her chin, he lightly traced it down from her neck to her inner thigh. He pulled away and said "When we went to go capture that girl, Aqua...When I saw it...it reminded me of you.." He then handed it to her, Kyra jumped on top of him and wrapped her legs around his waist, she hugged his chest and said "Thank you..Itachi.." Itachi smiled and pulled her off him, he nodded in response and left her. Kyra just when on taking care of her beautiful and yet deadly collection of swords. She loved and cherished each one. While most girls had something less deadly to cherish...she on the other hand had deadly weapons like this.

/Some where outside of the Akatsuki/ Orochimaru looked off into the sky, and grinned as a plan formed in his head. Long ago he knew that the Uchiha would come save her, so he made a back up plan just in case. And things were now going to go back to plan as he had once wanted it to. He would now show Itachi...no one got in the way of getting whatever he wanted.

/Later that night/ Kyra woke up in the middle of the night with beads of sweat running down her forehead. She looked down at Itachi, he was fast asleep with a peaceful look. She traced his face with her fingers lightly and looked around. She all of sudden felt like some one was calling her. She had a strong urge to run away right now and find that person. She looked down at Itachi and raised a kunai, a trance like look shaped her beautiful and yet deadly eyes, she was about to stab him when she all of sudden jerked her hand away and threw the kunai to the ground. She looked at her hands. What the hell was she thinking? What had gotten into her? And then very slowly that trance like look returned. She soon found her own body moving towards the window, when her mind was saying other wise. It was as if her body was being controlled.

Itachi got up with narrowed eyes when he felt the warmth of his wife leave him. He sat up and peered into the dark room. He watched as a female figure in black night gown, made her way to the window. He narrowed his eyes again, something was not right. Why was she headed towards the window? He said in loud tone "Kyra.." She did not give a answer, she turned to him and turned back. Itachi caught the look in her eyes. It was like she was in a trance, it was clouded with darkness. She then jumped out of the window. Itachi quickly go up and made his way to window, he grabbed his cloak and put it on before jumping out after her.

Orochimaru said with a evil grin "Come to me...my love.." Kyra smiled and slipped into his embrace. He held her tight and trailed his hands all over body. Not far, Itachi watched with deadly look. Kabuto watched in shock at his master "How?...Wha-What?.. Okay I am lost.." Orochimaru smirked and said "When I was biting her in my bedroom chambers. I put a poison in her body. Now she obeys my every word.." A look of disgust and amusement flickered in the nerds expression. Orochimaru said to her "Kiss me.." Kyra's mouth instantly met his. Itachi clenched his fists and watched the man kiss his wife. He heard a voice say in his head, calmly _'Itachi help me...he shoved his tongue in my mouth!' _ A look of shock filled his expression.

He thought '_Kyra?...'_

_'Yes its me baka...now help me...'_

_'Why are you kissing him?' _Itachi thought with deadly look, and tone.

_'BAKA!!...hes controlling my body...you know how he made those bite marks on my skin?...well he injected some type of poison on my body...he's controlling me..now help me!!...Hes so...fuck ..Itachi if you don't do anything I swear I will kill you...' _ Itachi heard a bunch of colorful words and then silence. He instantly jumped out and said "Unhand her.." The two sound nins looked up in surprise. A twisted smile crossed the snakes lips, he pulled Kyra closer and said "Why hello Itachi...come to see me have my way with your wife?.." Itachi's hands clenched tight into fists. Right now he wanted to tear the man up into the smallest pieces and kill him, but he did not show it. His look remained impassive. Orochimaru smirked and said "Go my dear...kill the man you love...your husband.." Without hesitation Kyra pulled away from his hands and ran straight at Itachi with the sword he gave her drawn. He heard Kyra yell in his mind _'Baby, dodge!..' _ Itachi quickly ducked, the sword barely missed his head. He quickly stood up straight and began to dodge her attacks. Every swing of her sword was so hard to dodge. She was so skilled that first time in his life, it frightened him, She scared him with her speed, her mastery of the sword, her deadly moves...overall she was right...the leader was right...she was powerful opponent which matched his skills...or even better. And yet as he watched her attack him ruthlessly, with every move meant to kill him. He knew this was not his Kyra. When he trained with his wife, he knew she held back on purpose, because of the fear of her killing or hurting him. But as he looked at her now...he knew that she was actually trying to kill him.

/2 hours later../ Itachi dropped to his knees in exhaustion. He just couldn't attack his love, no matter how bad this situation was..seeing her so helpless and not having control over her body made him dodge her attacks instead of striking her. While this was happening mocking laughter of Kabuto and the Sanin filled the air. Kyra brought her sword up against his throat. Itachi closed his eyes waiting for her to kill him. He could hear his love scream in his mind, telling him '_Itachi no...fight back...DON'T LEAVE ME!!..Don't die...don't ...I love you...don't do this to me...Itachi.'_ Her shrieks died out, he felt something wet touch his skin. Tears were falling from her eyes but the woman he loved still had the ruthless inhuman look in her eyes...

Me: Leaving you here...

Itachi: Read and Review...-picks me up-

Me: Dude! What the hell? Let me go..

Itachi: -says nothing, leaves the room with me over his shoulder-

Me: -Sigh- My life sucks...


	23. Chapter 23

Me: Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry this came out to late...but I was busy..and I have been spending every minute I could get this chapter finished...I am hoping I can get the other chapter out earlier then this one...

Me: Thanks for reviewing:

ForgiveButNeverForget

TaintedImpurity

&

Animechick247

**Chapter 23**

A voice said "Kyra...what the hell do you think your doing?.." Kyra turned her head to see a the whole Akatsuki except for the leader standing there with widened eyes. Kyra turned back and looked down at Itachi, she got her sword ready to kill him, however the sword never made contact with his flesh, but instead was thrown away from her hands. Kyra glared the green haired woman, she grabbed her throat and lifted her high above the ground, and tightened her grip to the extent that the girl was turning blue. The girl choked out "Krya...Wh-Whats wrong with you?..." Not a trace of emotion was shown. Sekyo looked into the eyes of her sister, this wasn't her. There was something amiss over here. All of sudden everyone heard a voice say in there heads _'My body...is being controlled..you fools...'_ A look of understanding came upon there faces. Deidara ran towards Kyra and tried to kick her, but the woman merrily blocked it off. The blond flew back, he skidded to a stop and came at her again, he threw a bomb at her, causing the woman to drop Sekyo and dodge it. Sekyo landed in Deidara's arms, he jumped back away from Kyra and asked Sekyo in a concerned tone "Are you okay, un?.." Sekyo smiled and said "Yes..Thank you babe.." He smiled and nodded. Orochimaru who was standing there tensed when he saw the whole Akatsuki there. He ordered Kyra "Finish him off now.." Kyra nodded and grabbed her sword. She turned to Itachi, kicked him down again, she pressed the blade up to his throat and began to press down. A trickle of blood fell from his throat. And that is when Itachi caught it, a slight movement of hesitation, he saw a emotion flicker in her eyes, but it died out as quickly as it came. A pain filled groan was heard, Kyra looked to the side to see Orochimaru on the ground holding his stomach, Tobi was standing right over him with a raised fist. The serious Tobi said "Let her go...or else its going to be your death.." Everyone was definitely surprised, never had they seen Tobi act like this. But Tobi blew the whole facade by giving them a goofy grin. Hidan and Sasori joined in with him, and got ready to beat the shit out the sanin.

Orochimaru stood up and laughed cynically "You think I am going to let her go...you have another thing coming...shes mine and theres nothing you can do to stop her now. Just look at her, look at the way shes about to slit his throat.." Everyone turned around except for Tobi who had his eyes on the sanin. Kyra raised the sword and whipped it forward. But much to her surprise it never hit his flesh, instead it was flown from her hands again. She did not sigh or anything but just turned around and ran to it. However Hidan who flicked the sword from her hand grabbed it before she could get it. The woman just turned around and fixed her trances like eyes on him and the sword. Hidan braced himself, he was in fear right now. He knew he was no match for her...but this was when the benefit of being immortal came in. He moved away from her, just as she was about to punch him. After two minutes she had her sword back and Hidan unconscious. Itachi who still trying to catch his breath tried to get up as well, but his damn body did not allow it. Kyra made her way to him again and raised the sword, and there it was again. Itachi noticed the hesitation again, he saw some tears fall from her eyes, and just as it came it went, her trance like- inhuman nature came back. A voice said _'Kiss me, now!...Itachi do it while you still have the chance...'_ Without hesitation Itachi grabbed her by the hair, pulled her forward, and smashed his lips against hers. He felt her body freeze and Orochimaru's eyes narrow. A soft tone said in Itachi's head _'MMM ...You were always a good __kisser...When I kiss back you'll know that I have my body back..until then...keep kissing me...' _Itachi smirked and continued to kiss her. The members just watched in surprise as Kyra hands moments later, wrapped itself around his shoulders, and her lips responded back to his kiss. She pulled away and nuzzled his nose. Itachi smiled making everyone almost faint. Did he...just smile?. Kyra said in soft tone "Thank you, baby.." Itachi nodded and turned himself to face Orochimaru.

Shock and despair was mixed in his expression. He said "H- how the hell did she get her body back?! I was in control!...Impossible..." It was her will. She wanted her body back so badly that the poison itself could not hold her back. Her strength was completely unbelievable. Never had he seen that poison fail, when it first infested itself in its victim. And yet she proved him wrong, she taken her body back with the use of her feeling for the man she was going to kill. Kyra leaned on Itachi and said "I am tired...That poison has taken a very bad affect on me...Kill him for me.." Itachi picked her up and handed her to Kisame. Itachi turned to the sanin and said in a calm tone "I told you to stay away from my wife...and yet you didn't listen...so now its going to be your death.." With that said he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. The sanin fell to his knees with his hands clawed onto his head, a look of pain and agony appeared on his features. Itachi watched without a look sympathy or pity. Nothing, he only increased the amount of pain.

But minutes later, Kabuto had forced Orochimaru's gaze to release from Itachi's gaze. And seconds later the white haired man had disappeared with his master in his arms. If only Itachi had been closer to them, then this wouldn't have happened. Itachi cursed silently, he cast a glance at his wife, who had now regained her conscious, she had a angry and dark look. She said silently "he's not dead.." She walked up to a boulder by the headquarters and punched it hard, she then walked off to the headquarters. At the first the boulder seemed fine, there was no cracks or anything, and then seconds later there was a large cracking sound. The next thing they knew it was now a pile of small rocks. The punch she had given was so strong, that it frightened them. Itachi looked at Sekyo. Sekyo looked back at him and said "Don't look at me, you go deal with her, shes your wife. And she'd kill me if I went near her!." Itachi did not say a word, but walked away. Sekyo scratched her head and said "He is so hard to figure out..what the hell does my sister find in that guy..?..." Everyone shrugged and made there way back into the hideout.

Kyra laid down in bed and let out a sigh, she heard the door open and close. Itachi stood there, she looked back at the ceiling and said nothing. Itachi made his way to her and said "Are you okay?.." Kyra looked at him and said "I almost killed..you.." Itachi got silent, he pulled his cloak off and slipped into bed with her. He touched her cheek and said "I am fine, my love.." Kyra said nothing, she felt his hand travel down her body, she turned to him and rested her head on his chest. Itachi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body. Kyra looked up and said "You should have fought back..." Itachi looked into her eyes and said before turning away "I know..." "And yet you didn't..." She kissed him on the lips and spoke again in a dark tone "You...didn't kill him.." Itachi nodded and said "I will kill him when I get another chance..the next time he will not escape...he has hurt something that belongs to me..I will make sure he dies a slow painful death.." Kyra climbed on top of him and said "You better.." She nuzzled his nose and kissed him long and hard, Itachi hands gripped her waist. She pulled away and said "I need to get rid of that feeling of his tongue getting shoved down my mouth.." Itachi's expression darkened slightly, he shoved her hard against the pillow and climbed on top of her, he pulled off his shirt and kissed her hard. Kyra's eyes widened when she felt his tongue shove itself in her mouth, a small smirk appeared on his lips as he kissed her ravishingly. Kyra moaned and pulled away "You are...a perverted horny bad ass...Uchiha Itachi..And yet I still love you.." Itachi said nothing but pulled his lips to her throat and began to suck and nibble her weak spot, a slight moan was heard from her. He casted a glance at the door to see it slightly open, he activated his sharingan to see the whole Akatsuki standing there with a look of shock, slight snickering was heard...He narrowed his eyes, Kyra kissed his bare chest and trailed butterfly kisses all over his neck and face. The members were up to something. Itachi slipped his right hand into the drawer next to the bed, while he still kissed his wife, he pulled out a kunai and directed it towards the opening of the door. Kyra who had also sensed the presence at the door, had also pulled out a kunai. She kissed the corners of his lips, and made her way to his mouth, lightly nibbling the lower part of his lips. She felt his lips move up into a smirk. Kisame fell back when he saw two kunais come toward him. Sekyo said "Shit.." Itachi growled "The door.." Kyra said "What?.." Itachi growled again "The door, close the damn door." Kyra quickly got up and closed the door. She came back laid next to him. Itachi put a arm around her and tilted her head up, he captured her lips again and said "No other man besides me will ever kiss you again...I will make sure of it...And if they do..I vow that I will slaughter them.." Kyra just gave him her usual smirk. He leaned down and captured her lips again. He pulled away after a while and said "Get some rest.." Kyra nodded and closed her eyes. Itachi slid his arms around her waist and rested his face on her bare neck, taking in her intriguing scent.

"Your sooooooooo cute..." Sekyo practically yelled as she jumped on top of Deidara. The blond just scowled at her and said "IF you tell anyone...anyone I will KILL you, yeah.." Sekyo just smiled and said "Dei-kun...How about a pink miniskirt instead of white.." The man who was forced to dress as a girl by the threat of no sex or kiss from his girlfriend. He grumbled curses and said flatly "Do whatever you want, yeah.." Sekyo giggled like a over hyper girl and ran to the closet. Deidara just grumble more curses, Sekyo popped her head out of the closet and said "Dei-kun no cussing you little fucker." The blond glared at her and said "But you just cussed right now, un.." Sekyo just grinned and said "So? That rule does not apply to me...bitch.." Deidara fell back on the black sheets of his bed and grumbled incoherent words about killing her. Sekyo popped out and said "I need to put a bit more make up on you.." Deidara all of a sudden snapped "Thats it...yeah!..." He ran after her, Sekyo yelped and ran into the closet, she then realized it was a dead end. Deidara grinned, and made his way to the door, he got in and closed the closet door. The closet was fairly large and held his clothes and her clothes as well. Sekyo had some how got the leader to let her move in with her boyfriend. Her old room was given to Nick and...Akaru. Poor boy had to sleep with a gay man molesting raper. While Aqua was given Henshi's room. Sekyo sank back into the closet and said "Let me go.." Deidara wiped off the make up and threw the clothes to the floor. He got on top of her and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Kyra laughed and said "Itachi.." She tried to shove him off her, but he didn't budge. She spoke again "Get your ass of me...Your breath is tickling my neck.." She laughed again, when she felt him blow lightly on her neck on purpose, she tried to push him off, but his grip on her waist only tightened and he added even more weight on her body. Kyra grabbed his face and lifted it, Itachi stared at her with his emotionless look, Kyra frowned and ran her hands through his hair, she pulled out the ponytail and greedily began to comb his hair with her hands. She pulled of the headband and threw it to the side, Itachi did not object or even care. If it were someone else, he would have killed them for taking off his headband and letting loose his hair. Kyra kissed him on the forehead and laid her head back against the pillow. She asked "I thought you said...to get some rest?...And here you are tickling my neck.." Itachi smiled slightly and nuzzled her neck "I changed my mind." Was his quiet reply. Kyra just chuckled, he moved up and began to slowly pull of her nightgown, Kyra gasped and jumped out of the bed.

Itachi stared at the spot where she had been, and slowly looked up to where she was now. He got up slowly and advanced towards her. Kyra ran for the door, but before she could reach it, a muscular arm had wrapped itself around her waist, preventing her from escaping. Kyra struggled to get out of his grip, but like usual he only tightened it. She felt another arm wrap itself around her stomach and his head rest on her neck. He kissed it roughly and said in husky tone "Where do you think your going?." Kyra answered "Out of here, you horny bastard..Wasn't last night, enough?.." He kissed her neck again and said "If it were I wouldn't be forcing you to make love..." Kyra glared at the wall and said "The words rape, Uchiha...Every time you want me, you just come up to me and tear my clothes off without even asking me...And then you fuck me so hard, that I actually bleed." He smiled at the memories and said "I wouldn't recall it rape...if you respond to me. Don't forget woman you belong to me...I can have you whenever I want.." Kyra hissed a curse and said "Possessive freak. I am married to a man that has big issues.." Itachi said nothing but lifted her bridle style. Kyra looked up at him, with a glare. He just smirked, he found her more amusing when she was angry at him, especially in bed.

Deidara stared at his girlfriend with a look of lust and love mixed up. Sekyo hid herself and asked "Dei..why are you staring at me like that?.." The blond man slipped out of his boxers, and noticed her blush. He grinned evilly and said "Like what you see, un?.." Sekyo turned her head away and said in stubborn tone "I've seen better. I bet Itachi's better then yours. Heck I even believe Tobi's is even better.." Deidara glared at her and said "And how would you know?.." Jealousy and suspicion flashed through his eyes. Sekyo just smiled and said "I wouldn't. Itachi would kill me..if I even got near him...including my sister. And Tobi is um...crazy in the head, so I wouldn't dare. All I have to do is look at you.." Deidara's glare hardened at her. Sekyo smiled and said in a playful tone "Dei your a Transvestite.." Thats it. Deidara jumped her and tried to strangle her. Sekyo flipped him over and said while wagging her finger in front of his face, back forth "Ah Ah Ah a No strangling me..." Deidara's eyes softened slightly, a playful spark lit his eyes. He grabbed her face and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Sekyo's hands instantly placed themselves around his shoulders and kissed him back. Deidara picked her up and carried her to the bed, being careful to not to break the heated kiss he and his girlfriend were engaged in.

Kyra flipped away from her husbands hands, she disappeared and appeared by the door. She opened it and ran out. However something caught her eyes, she froze in her tracks and said softly "Hes not going to be happy..." She took the picture off of the door, posted by the members earlier. A flicker of amusement flickered through her emotionless eyes. She said to herself "So this is what the fools were up to..I am guessing they have more copies." Itachi stepped out of the room, with a aggravated and impatient look. He growled "Come back in here woman.." Kyra hid the picture behind her back and nodded. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her. She walked into the room with him, Itachi shut the door and locked it. He then quickly pinned his wife to the wall and grabbed her arm. He pulled it from behind her, and took the piece of paper that was in her hands. Kyra noticed his expression change to anger when he saw the picture. Kyra touched his shoulder and said "Baby? Are you okay?." Itachi said nor did nothing. Kyra got worried all of sudden, she didn't like it when he got dangerously silent especially right now, when he had just seen a embarrassing picture of him and her together. Looks like there was going to be a slaughter in the Akatsuki tomorrow. The whole Akatsuki was going to die by the hands of her now angry husband. Kyra did not want a unhappy husband right now, she hated it when he got angry. She had to make him some how happy, so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She grabbed his face and kissed him long and hard, she felt him smirk, she pulled away to see a soft, happy look appear on his face. She smiled and hugged him. Itachi lifted her and threw her on the bed. He pulled out a kunai and got on top of her and began to trace her body from the neck to her inner thigh with the sharp edge of the blade. Kyra stared into his eyes with a smirk, as she felt the cold blade, rip her clothes slightly. Kyra shivered slightly as she felt the cold blade, come in contact with her flesh. Itachi lowered his head and captured her lips in a fiery kiss.

/Back at the sanins/ Orochimaru slammed his fist into the table and let out a whole bunch of colorful words. A servant walked up to him and said in wavering voice "You wanted...sake, master.." Orochimaru just turned his face towards the fear fill servant and glared at him. Kabuto walked into room to see blood spattered across the floor, and on the walls, a body of a servant that lay dead on the floor. Kabuto walked around the body and said to the Sanin, unaffected by the corpse his tone was casual and yet held a tense ring to it "You know you shouldn't be killing our own servants off like that we need the alive..." Kabuto winced when he saw the look the sanin gave him.

Kyra squirmed under the covers, she moaned and escaped from underneath the cover. Out of breath she jumped off the bed and held the covers she had dragged out from the bed, close to her body. Itachi turned to her and laid there, naked, with a amusement flickering in his eyes. He said to Kyra "Come back in here.." Kyra moved further back and said "Your too much for me.." A low growl was heard from him, she caught the look of anger flash through his eyes before it turned back to its normal emotionless self. Kyra wiped off the sweat from her forehead and made her way back to the bed, she slipped in and scooted herself further away from him. Itachi causally looked at her, Kyra stared back at him. And the next thing she knew she was under the covers of the bedsheets with him again. She screamed "Itachi!...You baka.." A small evil laughter was heard from him, and then there was moaning of pleasure escaping her lips.

/A week later, at night../ A lone ninja, wearing all black walked up to the entrance of the Akatsuki. The man walked confidently, not a trace of hesitation was in his footsteps, there was no fear in his golden-like eyes. Any other ninja would have purposely took there time getting here, with the knowledge of knowing they were walking into their own deaths. The akatsuki was known for killing off good or bad man, women and children ruthlessly. The man walked up the entrance and waited. Kyra got out of the bathroom, dressed in a black skirt, black top, and black boots. She looked at Itachi to find him sitting down by the window looking out at the sky, deep in thought. Kyra walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Itachi looked at her hand and her red orbs. She smirked and said softly "I am going for a walk with Death..." Itachi nodded and turned back to looking out the window. He looked to the side to her sit, next to him. She said in a distant tone as she looked out into the open forest from the window "What is that you see? I see this cruel world disguised itself with the beauty of nature..." Itachi glanced at her and said "Why do you think of it as cruel?.." Kyra smirked faintly and said "Because my views come from my experiences...There is so much I have seen and been through...too much pain, thats how abandoned my feelings and made sure to never feel again... for so long. I was perfectly fine...Until you came along..." Itachi did not say anything, after moments of silence she got up and said "You want to come with us?.." Itachi did not say a word but stood up in response. Kyra smiled and kissed him on lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back, he pulled away and said "Get the child.." Kyra pulled out of his arms and made her way to child, she picked him up and kissed the child on the cheek.

She spoke to Itachi as they walked along the hall way "He learned how to crawl...today." Itachi smiled and looked at his son, he took him from her hands, and held him close in a loving manner. The child just widened its eyes and gave a toothless grin. Itachi smiled lightly again and kissed his head. When the three made there way to the entrance, a man stood there. Itachi handed the child to Kyra, and removed his smile, and happy demeanor and put on his intimidating, emotionless face. Kyra did the same and edged closer to the entrance. The man had long golden blond hair that went right past his shoulders, golden eyes, a young, angular face. He was dressed in black and looked like he was waiting for someone.

The lone ninja looked into the cave, after about 3 hours he had finally found a way to open the cave, A normal ninja would have never figured it out, it took a lot of strength and skill to actually figure out the secret of how to open it. He gazed into the darkness, of course he couldn't go in without being welcomed. IF he walked in unwelcomed, he knew for a fact that it meant death for him. He saw two figures shape outline the darkness, some how they blended well with darkness, it was as if they were the darkness itself. He waited patiently as they came into view. There was a man, woman, and a child. The man had black hair and deadly, emotionless blood red orbs. The woman who stood next to him, also had long jet black and red orbs, she had a baby in her hands that looked identical to the man. Itachi walked up and said in cold tone, "Who are you? State your business.." Kyra asked after "Do you know where you are at this moment, fool?.." Itachi's face did not show any interest, his eyes just bored into the mans golden orbs, same as Kyra's. The blond said "Yes I know where I am, This is the Akatsuki, home of the most powerful and skilled criminals in this world... but I am not here for any trouble, my name is Haturo. Please lead me to your leader, I have some business with him.." The woman right beside the red eyed man said "What 'business'? Leader-sama did not mention anything about a blond coming over here.." Haturo frowned and said "A deal..and no he is not expecting me.." The woman spoke again "What type of deal?.." Haturo frowned again and said "That does not concern you.." "And why not? A blond man has found his way to our organization, opened our gates which requires great skill and strength to do, and now wants to meet our leader. I don't trust you, fool." The man just stared at her and said "I suppose you have a point you don't know me...You know for a beautiful woman, your persona does not fit you. I was guessing you would be some what kind, caring, seeing to how you are holding your child.." Kyra snorted back "I will be kind and caring to whoever I please, whoever I feel...to who is important to me. Keep your opinions to yourself fool. What is the deal you want to make?.." Itachi stood there silently and watched his wife talk with man. He wasn't complaining. She had some how sensed that he was not in a talkative mood, so she had decided to question the blond instead of having him do it. It scared him to think how she could read him, just by staring into his eyes or movements. It had also angered him to know, that he himself wasn't able to hide his true feelings, from her eyes. He did not like that, it made him feel weak. Haturo said "Do you have a man named Nick in your Organization?.." Kyra said without a trace of emotion "And If we do? What about him?." Haturo said "I came to warn you that he is-" Kyra cut him off "That he is a spy.." This time both men looked at her in surprise, especially Itachi.

Itachi looked at his wife, she did not tell him this. She ignored him and asked the golden eyed man "I was going to kill him anyway..Tell me. How do you know him? And why are betraying him? Unless your a spy as well." Haturo shook his head and said "I am not that dumb, I know how smart you criminals are. Nick is my rival...I needed to find my way of getting rid of him..And when I found out that he joined the Akatsuki, the organization that I had been searching for years just to join, I found this a good opportunity to join.." Kyra looked at him impassively and said moments later of careful consideration "Follow me..However if you try anything. I will kill you right on the spot.." The man nodded and followed her.

/Leaders office/ The leader nodded in understanding at Haturo's explanation of the deal and situation at hand. He said after a while "If your skills and power seem worthy enough for the Akatsuki...then I will have you join. However if it it not...we will have to kill you or erase your memory..." Haturo nodded in understanding. The leader said "Go you are dismissed.." The man bowed and left, along with Aqua who stood there waiting for him so she could show him the room he would be staying in for the time being.Death let out small cry, Kyra immediately silenced him and said "Shh...child.." The baby instantly stopped crying. The leader stared at the child with a faint smile and said "Strange child...But I sense the aura around him...It is very powerful..he will be a excellent, powerful and skilled shinobi.." Kyra nodded, as in thank you for the compliment. Itachi just stood there staring at the leader, in slight surprise. The leader's face soon turned serious "Tell me precisely how long were you planning on taking before telling me Nick was a spy?.." Kyra said silently "Not for a while..." Pein frowned and said "Strange woman..You do know I can punish you for this.." Kyra pointed out "You already do...when you give those foolish comments to me..about how 'hot' I look.." Itachi cast a deadly glare at the leader, Pein shifted in his chair, when he saw the look Itachi had given him. Seriously a man like Itachi in love was dangerous..If anyone even laid a finger on Kyra the man would slit the persons throat in less than a second. The man was way over-protective and dangerous at the same time. Kyra smirked slightly when she watched the seen unfold. Her eyes told the leader that she was going to let out a whole bunch of things the man had done, just to make Itachi even more angrier, enough to have the leader of this organization to disappear without a trace. The leader said stiffly while shooting a glare at Kyra "One of you two can kill him...Now go you are dismissed.." Itachi left with his wife after shooting another deadly glare at the orange haired man. Pein watched the two leave, he said to himself "Damn woman.."

Kyra and Itachi walked along the deep forest path with Death in her arms. Itachi was silent like usual and was glancing at her every once and a while. Finally after a while they made it to a hill top that was surround by long fresh green grass and a few flowers blooming here and there. The hill itself overlooked the suns horizon and sea along with a village below. Kyra sat at the top of the hill and looked down, a cool warm breeze blew making invisible hands pull on her long black locks. She set the baby on his stomach, and watched as the children tried to get up with his hands, but failed from doing so. Itachi sat beside her and watched him also with a look of amusement. He smiled and patted the baby' s head. Death smiled and rolled over on his back, his fingers pointed upwards at sky, looks like someone just discovered the sky and clouds. Kyra chuckled and tickled his stomach slightly, the baby laughed slightly and looked at her with shimmering eyes. Itachi smiled and looked down at the hill. Kyra smirked and said "Get up..show your father what you can do.." Itachi turned his attention back to Death, and waited expectantly. The baby got on all fours and crawled all the way to Itachi. Itachi could not surpass his huge smile, he picked up his child in the air and kissed him on cheek. The baby clapped his hands together. Itachi felt someone's head rest up against his shoulders. He placed the baby on the ground again and wrapped his arm around Kyra. Kyra turned to him and kissed him. Itachi pulled away and said "Smart kid.." Kyra watched as Death made a scrunched up face, that indicated kissing was gross. Kyra chuckled, Itachi said in a playful way which was rare for him "Kind of looks like you...but your face is much more hideous." Kyra glared at him and playfully hit him. Itachi smirked and chuckled at her short temper. Kyra said "You know what? Just go die.." She picked the child up and moved further away from Itachi. Itachi just smirked and scooted closer to her. He took the baby from her hands and placed it on the ground. And then in one swift movement he jumped on top of her and gave her breath taking kiss...literally.

/Later../ Death smiled and clapped his hands together, as he sat there watching his mother and father spar. Kyra threw another kunai and dodged another deadly fatal attack. She flipped back and caught it between her fingers, she twirled in the air and ran forward, with tremendous speed, she disappeared within a second and appeared behind him, she lashed out at him, Itachi twisted his body and dodged the fatal blow. Kyra growled and jumped on top of him. Itachi fell back with a 'thud'. Kyra said in slight uneven voice "Damn...you for being so strong...and fast..." Itachi rested his head back and closed his eyes, while trying to regain his breath from the hard core training that they had done. Kyra buried her face in his chest and said in a calm tone "...Another round after 10 minutes break?.." Itachi looked down at her and wrapped a arm around her waist and flipped her over, he laid his head on her chest and said "Yes..." Kyra smirked and turned her head to see Death making his way over to them on all fours. She smiled and said "Come here..baby.." Itachi turned his head and watched in surprise and amusement as his child came crawling over to them. Once the boy got there he climbed on top Itachi's chest and sat right down, with a impassive look. Kyra chuckled and said "Aww..." Itachi grabbed the child and laid him down on his chest, he said in a quiet tone "Sleep.." A cry of protest was heard from the child, catching the two parents by surprise. Death sat up and moved his mouth slightly, but instead of a coherent words which were understood by most, a bunch of baby words came out. Kyra said "Looks like someone doesn't want to sleep.." Death smiled and laid right back down on Itachi's chest. Itachi looked down and smiled faintly, he just couldn't contain his happiness around his child. He wrapped his arms around the small body of the child and kissed the baby on the forehead. Kyra looked over the hill, as a silent breeze swept across her face, making her face give off a serene, peaceful look. Itachi looked at his wife, and said in a soft tone "Beautiful.." "Hm?.." Kyra said as she looked down, Itachi shook his head and looked off to the side. Kyra kissed him and said "How about the round?." Itachi smirked and nodded. He laid Death close by, and got ready for another round of training. Death sat up slightly and watched intently with a small smile. Kyra looked at him and and said "I assume Death loves fights..." Itachi nodded in agreement and said in calm tone "Eyes here...Or it will be your death.." Kyra quickly turned to, after hearing his words. She instantly twirled in the air and came at him, Itachi blocked off her attacks with a small smirk.

Kyra picked her baby up and said "Lets go...I have someone to murder.." Itachi stopped her and said while staring directly in her eyes "No. I will kill him.." Kyra nodded in understanding and said in dark tone "Revenge is what you will get...I cannot stop you.." Itachi nodded and led her back towards the hideout.

A loud painful scream of a man erupted from the room, a dark smirk graced Kyra's lips, as she waited for her lover to finish the job. Itachi came out with small smirk, and a flicker of blood lust, slowly fading away. He nodded to her, Kyra walked into the room and shut the door. She looked at the deathly pale body and did some rapid eye signs. A pitch black fire surrounded Nick's body. When she was done, not a trace of his body was left. Kyra walked out of the room and said "Done." Itachi nodded and wrapped a arm around her waist. He looked around the dark halls, seeing no one he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her roughly. Kyra moaned in pleasure and kissed back. Itachi hands trailed up down her thigh as he pushed her harder against the wall. Kyra moaned again, as she felt his tongue glide into her mouth, exploring it. She wrapped her hands around his now loose hair and gave a final kiss, she pulled away, and then felt him kiss her jawline and descend lower to neck. A sound of footsteps was heard, Itachi pulled away and straighted her open top, which was exposing quite a bit of her flesh. He straightened himself, and looked up to see Akaru standing there. The man said "Dinner is ready...Have you seen Nick?.." Kyra smirked darkly but remained silent, Itachi answered in a emotionless tone "No..." Akaru stared at them awkwardly and shrugged, he said "Oh okay...If you see him..tell him dinners ready.." Krya asked "Who cooked?.." The man smiled and said "The now official new member Haturo and that beauty Aqua..." Kyra did not say a word. Akaru left, Kyra grabbed Itachi's hands and began to lead him to main room, however he jerked her back, she almost lost her footing but Itachi caught her in his arms. Kyra frowned and said "What?." Itachi said nothing but instead he kissed her tenderly and said "I wish to not eat that food...but your cooking...only.." A faint smile graced her lips. She kissed him and said "So you want to starve yourself?.." Itachi said in low tone "No. I will not starve but make you cook for me whether you like it or not." Kyra shook her head and said "Okay...you controlling weasel." He cast her a dark glare and said in a deadly tone "Repeat that again..." Kyra turned away and said over her shoulder "You heard me.." She was all of sudden was shoved to the wall, with extreme force, he leaned his head forward and whispered in her ear "I have noticed...your beginning to show little respect for me...keep it up and I will punish you dearly.." With that said he pulled away and walked away. Kyra watched him leave, she let out a huge breath and said to herself "Fool. I swear sometimes he scares me.." With that said she brushed off what happened seconds later and went after him.

Sekyo smiled and said after taking another bite "Holy crap! This is good...but sorry its not better then my sisters..." The other members nodded in agreement. Hidan looked at Kyra and said "Have you ever thought about converting to my religion?.." Itachi gave the man a sharp glance, the white haired man ignored it and waited patiently for Kyra's answer. Kyra said after a while of silence "Why do you ask, Hidan?.." This was a SHOCKER. Kyra NEVER answered someone with using their name. And was she being...sort of kind? Hidan said "I want you to convert to it...do you want to?." Kyra ate the last bite of her food and got up, she said quietly "No.." Hidan did not seemed a bit of fazed however a emotion of disappointment flashed through his eyes. Sekyo got up and said "Whoa! Your being nice to the religious freak! Thats new! Why are you being nice?.." Kyra's face remained impassive, she said in cold tone "Because I find Hidan and Sasori's company much less annoying then any of you idiots. Therefore they have gained my respect.." With that said she walked out of the room leaving two smirking faces of Sasori and Hidan. Itachi finished his meal and left also. Without his wife here, he found it a waste of time to stay there. He walked into the room to see her playing with Death. He closed the door and removed his cloak, draped it over the chair. He walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered in her ear "Sing for me..I want to hear your voice.." Kyra looked down at the child who was slowly drifting to sleep, she looked up at Itachi nodded. She set Death down in the crib and sat down on the bed. Itachi laid down by her and placed his head on her lap. He closed his eyes and buried his face on her stomach. Kyra's hands caressed his hair and head slowly. He grunted and said "Sing, woman now.." Kyra smiled and said "Fine then..."

(Nymphetine by Cradle of Filth)

_Led to the river  
Midsummer I wave  
A "V" of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
And through Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones_

Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced, when you left me  
A rose in the rain...  
So I swore to the razor  
That never, enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again

Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your lowliness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key  
Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter...  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, this vampiric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better...  
Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl

Wracked with your charm  
I'm circled like prey  
Back in the forest  
Where whispers persuade  
More sugar trails  
More white lady laid  
Than pillars of salt

Fall to my arms  
Hold their mesmeric sway  
And dance out to the moon  
As we did in those golden days

Christening stars  
I remember the way  
We were needle and spoon  
Mislaid in the burning hay

Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the bind of your holiness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key

Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter...  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, this vampiric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better...  
Nymphetamine

Sunsetter...  
Nymphetamine  
(Nymphetamine)  
None better...  
Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl

Itachi took in every word that came from her mouth, her voice was beautiful and melodic, that whenever he heard her, he felt as if all his troubles, worries, and tension disappear into thin air. Her voice brought him peace and happiness. How he wished things were like this forever. He wished he could be with her forever. He could not deny it, he had fallen deeply for her. And every time in the past when he did deny it...he found it painful...he found it so hard. Every minute without her was every hour in hell. He wanted her to be his, he wanted her. But the more distant he grew, the more painful it was for him..until he finally could not bear it. He had to have her, he did not care what other people thought or the consequences. He was selfish and when he wanted something he made sure that he got it. Back then the word love did not exist in his vocab. His preceptive of love was that it was for the weak. People who were in love were weak. He thought of it as a completely pointless, he did not want to waste time with that foolish stuff, his goal was to get powerful. Nothing else matter at the time. Hate was what had fueled him, he made sure he felt only that emotion. He believed that hate was what made you stronger. And now when he himself fell in love he started questioning his beliefs. Was he_ weak_ because of the fact he was in love with someone?. H e realized how happy he was now. He felt as if he did not deserve because of crimes he committed long ago. What had he done to deserve this happiness? And what surprised him was Kyra had the same beliefs as him before. She was truly his match, the only woman in his life. Itachi was sort of man that only sticked to one woman. He did not have interest in other women, once he found Kyra, he knew he wasn't going to trade her for anything. Even if she were to leave him, he would not love anyone else, but will always love her. But he knew his woman, she would never do something like that. He said to Kyra "Sing another one my love.." Kyra smirked and began to sing again, pleasing her husband again. When she finished, he kissed her and said "Beautiful..." Kyra just stared at him, Itachi moved up and captured her lips again and got on top her

Me: Leaving you here..

Itachi:...

Akaru: Read and Review...


	24. Chapter 24

Me: Okay heres the thing readers...I know so many people have requested for me to make a lemon for Sekyo and Deidara...but I am really sorry but I can't. Why? Don't ask. I just can't, to me its awkward...maybe its because I like Itachi too much (non- fan girl way). Or maybe its because its an 'Itachi story' NOT a 'Deidara story'. So I am truly sorry, but keep reading and reviewing, I appreciate it. But there is a alternative if anyone wants to write a lemon for Sekyo and Deidara, just send me a message, I'll be more than happy to add it to my story. So again really sorry, and don't kill me because I'll just end up killing you first, and then I will get stuck with your annoying ghost haunting me to the end of my days..now if it were to turn out that way...I can assure you I will commit suicide..Haha.

Thanks for Reviewing:

Animechick247

Monkeychick23

**Chapter 24**

Kyra woke up, when she felt herself get lifted. She opened her eyes slightly and looked up to see Itachi's face, he was looking down at her with a evil and yet playful smirk. And before she knew it she was thrown into a tub of icy cold water. She let out a gasp and got up slowly shooting a glare at Itachi. Cold water dripped from her wet clinging clothes, and soaked hair. Itachi stood there with a smirk of amusement. She said in a angry tone "What hell was this for?!.. I am soaked!.." Itachi remained impassive and said "You weren't getting up.." Kyra walked out of the tub and growled "Did you not see me open my eyes when you lifted me?.." Itachi said nothing at first, but moments later a "hn..." was heard. Kyra quickly blocked him from leaving the bathroom and repeated "Hn? You throw me into icy water and get me soaked with my clothes on and all you say is 'hn'.. I am going to kill you!.." She jumped him, making him fall back and hit the floor, along with her on top her. Itachi looked up at her face, as pain shot up his back, he glared hard at her, while a smirk crossed her face, she shook her head, making array of water hit his face, from her soaked hair. Itachi squinted his eyes and quickly grabbed her head, making the splashes of water stop from hitting his face. He said in a low tone "Kyra.." Kyra smirked and said "Its called revenge..but I haven't exact my revenge yet. She pulled him up, and then tripped him over, Itachi fell back into the tub full of water, while Kyra laughed evilly. Itachi got up slowly, every single inch of his body was soaked from head to toe. Kyra smirked and made her way out of the bathroom, however before she could reach the door, she bumped into a bare muscular chest. She looked at the tub to find it empty and looked up to see Itachi standing there with a very scary look. She backed away and said "Baby?.." Itachi caught her waist roughly and growled "Don't you baby me, woman.." He picked her up and slammed her into the tub, he then walked out of the room with a slam of the door. Kyra just shook her head, and pulled off her clothes, getting herself ready for a bath.

Kyra came out of the room, and dumped her some what dried clothes into the hamper, for her to wash later. She spotted Itachi sitting on the coach with the tv, she had bought a while ago, turned on. She walked right beside him and sat on his lap. Itachi pushed her off and said coldly "Theres room in the couch for you to sit as well. There is no need to put my legs in pain." Kyra frowned and sat down next to him. She put a arm around his arm, but to her surprise, he pulled away and continued to stare at the tv. She growled and stood right in front of him, blocking his view of the tv screen. Itachi stood up, and shoved her to the floor, he said in a low tone "Do you wish for me to strike you, woman?.." Kyra got herself of the floor and looked at her arm, she noticed it bleeding, during her fall, her arm had got scrapped against the edge of the table. She quickly covered it up and left him alone, without another word. He did not react but sat right down, apparently he hadn't noticed the wound on her arm. She went into the bathroom and covered it up with bandages. A knock was heard, Itachi walked to the door and answered it, to find Akaru standing there. The man said "Leaders office. Mission for you two.." With that said he left. Itachi closed the door and walked into the bathroom, to see Kyra covering her arm with something, he couldn't quite catch it so he ignored it and ordered "Come with me to the leader's office now.." Kyra pulled her sleeve down quickly and followed after him, after checking Death.

Pein said "You are to going to go on this mission with Deidara and Sekyo...Understood?" They both nodded. He continued "This mission will be similar to others but there is small catch..." He looked at Kyra and continued "The women will have to seduce the men...I want exterminated." Upon saying this, the leader noticed Itachi's body slightly tense. The leader said "Itachi you can keep a eye on her, and she will not need to go to far, just enough to take these men out of the room. These men will not leave the bar unless some woman takes them..Unfortunately thats how stubborn they are." He paused before continuing "There is 4 men that need to be taken care of, there is a 5th which you will not kill but steal a gem and scroll from him, understood?.." They both nodded. The leader said to Kyra "Sekyo and your job will be to seduce them and lead them to a secluded area, where Itachi and Deidara can kill them easily. Kyra you can steal the gem and scroll, since you are very skilled in stealing valuable items without being noticed.." Kyra nodded and asked "Has Sekyo and Deidara received this information?.." The leader nodded and handed her the pictures of the men. He said "Understood everything?.." They both nodded. The orange haired man waved his hand and said "Go..you are dismissed.." Itachi and Kyra bowed and left.

Kyra and Itachi walked down the halls silently, Itachi broke it and said "Do not let anyone touch you anywhere, or this mission will not be accomplished, but a failure and waste of time..Mission or not, if anyone lays a hand on you, I will kill them right then and there.." With that said he walked into the room and shut the door. Kyra stared at where he had been and said to herself silently "I am so worried about you..sometimes..Missions used to be important to you and now...your willing to fail it just for me..Am I really that much of a bad influence on you? " She tore her eyes away and walked to Deidara's room. The blond walked out and greeted "Hey Kyra, un!.." Kyra nodded and said "Sekyo?.." Deidara smiled and said "Yeah, she waiting for you, yea.." With that said he walked off. Kyra walked in to see Sekyo holding up a outfit. Kyra came into view and said "Sekyo...I am not wearing that.." Sekyo frowned and said "Come on...I even got it in your two favorite colors black and crimson..you can't just say that!..Plus Itachi will be all over you when he gets you to himself!." She added the last part with a wink. Kyra said in silent tone, with distant look in her blood red eyes "My husband has to much self control for that.." Sekyo waved her hand and said "If that man can't control his anger when another man even looks at you in the wrong way. What makes you think he'll not lose his so called 'Self control' when he sees you in this sexy outfit?.." Kyra shot the girl a sharp look and said "Sekyo...I know him more then you. So I advise you to shut your mouth..."

Kyra sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs, and brought her chin up to her knees and rested it there. She looked off to the open sky through the windows. Sekyo sat herself across from her sister and said in a slight concerned tone "Are you okay?.." Kyra did not turn her head, she said softly "He...I am worried about him.." Sekyo frowned and said "Whats wrong?.." Sekyo took this quite seriously when her sister opened up to her like this. It was a rare thing Kyra did. Kyra glanced at the curious and concerned girl before turning her face back to the open window, "He doesn't care about his missions anymore, hes always deep in thought, and seems to be keeping to himself more often then usual...I am worried about where he stands in the Akatsuki.." Sekyo frowned again and said "I can't read him at all...but continue..." Kyra let a deep sigh and said "Earlier he said if anyone layed a finger on me he would kill them right then and there...That would screw up our mission and he knew it...he warned me to keep anyone from touching me..Am I really that bad of a influence on him?..If this keeps up the Leader-sama might kill him...and if that man lays a finger on Itachi I would kill him.." Sekyo chuckled slightly, causing the blacked haired woman to look at her. Sekyo smiled and said "Your lover boy is a little to possessive and protective. A tiny bit like you but he is a lot more protective!..In other words the dude has got MAJOR issues. Not even Deidara's like that...man I wish he was like that...but anyways back to you. Kyra you have nothing to worry about..this a good thing. It shows how much he loves you and how much you're important to him...Would you like it if he thought missions were more important then you?. I know I wouldn't if Deidara was like that. And I know for a fact that leader-sama will not kill him for this..Itachi has skill and strength. As a matter of fact, he is the best member of the Akatsuki Leader-sama has ever seen besides you..." Seky0 paused before continuing, "And I think I got to your head..I know your not into this emotional stuff...And well I am. Hope this helps sis." Kyra did not say a word but looked off, with a thoughtful look.

/Later/ A knock was heard, Sekyo put her cloak on and walked to the door to answer it. Deidara and Itachi stood there, Sekyo called "Kyra! Come on time its time to go!.." There was no reply, nor did anyone come. Sekyo added "Itachi's here and he looks pissed.." Sekyo flashed him a 'Sorry had to say that' look. There was a sigh and then footsteps. Kyra came out with her Akatsuki cloak on as well. Kyra passed Sekyo and said silently "Liar.." Sekyo just smiled and said "Sorry had to be done..." Itachi walked on ahead without a word and reaction. Kyra slowed down her pace, making her fall behind from the 3. She wanted to be alone today, she wanted some time to think about a few things. Sasori passed by, Kyra stopped him and said "Take care of Death.." Sasori nodded and left to go take care of him.

/After hours of hours of traveling/ Sekyo said in tired tone "Lets get some rest...at a hotel.." Deidara yawned and said "Yeah!.." Kyra did not respond but looked of into the sky, Itachi spoke for the first since they had left the hide out "Theres a hotel 2 miles ahead, we will rest there for the day. We will leave the place at 5:30 in the morning, so be ready." He grabbed Kyra's hand and pulled her forward, catching her by surprise. He pulled his hand away and said "Stay focused...woman.." With that said he walked on ahead. Kyra and the two followed behind. Today she really did not feel like doing anything. Itachi looked at his wife from the corner of his eyes, he knew she did not have a clue, that ever since they had left the hideout, he had been watching her every move like a hawk. He noticed her hand lightly brush her arm, he could tell by her movements that she was in small amount of pain. A normal ninja or any Akatsuki member for that matter would have never caught the look of pain his wife, had displayed. It was so small, so unnoticeable, it would have been mistakened for a small involuntary twitch of the arm or a small slight movement of it. He quickened his pace, a slight amount of anger rose in him, why had she not told him about her wound?.

/Hotel/ The lady sighed and said "I am so sorry sir, but we have only one room available...the other are taken.." Itachi said to the lady, in his usual strict-normal business way "Tell me the details..." The lady answered "Well its has two rooms..which is a good thing since you have four people staying. Each one is far away so you have your privacy, one bathroom and one kitchen..and a view of the village." Itachi said in a firm tone "Well take it.." With that said he signed the names, and payed for his and Kyra's share of the rent. The lady handed him the key and and said "Follow me I will show you to your rooms.." Deidara and Sekyo went on ahead, but Itachi waited for his wife, she walked past him in a slow pace, he walked right beside her and placed his hand on her lower back, pushing her slightly, forcing her to walk fast.

Once Kyra had gotten inside the room, she sat down and stared at the wall. Itachi locked the door and faced her, he said "Show me your wound.." Kyra looked up in surprise, but quickly hid it, she asked "What wound?..." Itachi growled "I am not a fool, you think you could hide this from me? I will say this again only once show me your wound.." Kyra did not answer, she turned away and looked at the other wall. Itachi growled lowly, no one ignored him. He grabbed her by arm and shoved her hard against the bed, in one swift moment he had other arm's wound revealed. Kyra tried to move away but he tightened his grip on her and tore of the bandages. He brushed the wound lightly with his hands, Kyra looked away, he asked her softly "Why did you not tell me?.." He leaned his forward and licked the blood, that was dripping from it. Kyra answered as she felt the warm, wet tongue of his lick her wound clean "This the reason.." He knew what she meant, she struck it as odd behavior when he licked her wounds clean. And he did not find it the least odd, he liked the aroma and taste of her blood, so he did whatever he desired without a care of what she though about it, and to prove his indifference, the man did not falter his movements until the wound was clean. He pulled away and raised his hands over the wound, black-ish, red chakra emitted from his hands, making the wound disappear. Kyra looked at her arm and said "You shouldn't have waste-.." Itachi cut her off "Get some rest.." With that said he walked over the couch in the room and sat down. Kyra hardened her expression and changed into her nightgown. She climbed into bed and said "Aren't you coming to sleep with me?.." Itachi did not glance at her, he answered coldly, "Don't worry about me.." Kyra's expression hardened again.

/In the middle of the night.../ Kyra felt two warm arms wrap itself around her waist, a muscular male's body pressed against the back of her body. A smile appeared on her face, she turned around and intertwined her legs with his muscular legs, she wrapped her arms tightly around his chest and buried her face in his bare chest. She heard him whisper "I love you.." Kyra whispered back "I love you too.." A smile appeared on his lips, he leaned his head down on her hair and murmured "You would look beautiful in a long black back-less dress..." Kyra looked up up at him, his eyes were fixed on her. Kyra said "Oh really?..How beautiful?.." A smirk crossed his lips, he answered in a low tone "Enough for me to rip your clothes off and take you right and then.." Kyra covered her mouth with her hand, as a small blush tinted her cheeks, she buried her face in his chest and said "Baka.." He just smirked and stroked her long, smooth, silky jet black hair. Kyra whispered "Itachi?.." "Hn?." He breathed out. "What is wrong with you? Why were you acting like this today?.." Itachi looked at the ceiling and said after few moments of silence "Please do not ask.." Kyra moved up and grabbed his head, she tiled his head towards her and said "Why not?..Whats wrong?...What the hell is going on with you?.." Itachi sighed and said after a few moments of silence he spoke "I have a lot on my mind, Kyra.." Kyra moved on top of him and said "So much...that your ugly weasel ass would not tell me?." Itachi frowned at the name 'weasel' He said in annoyed tone "I am not a weasel.." Kyra retorted "Then why is your name weasel?.." Itachi pushed her off and climbed on top of her, "I have to find some way to fix that mouth of yours..." Kyra said bluntly "You still haven't answered my question.." Itachi leaned down and rest his head on her chest. He rubbed his nose against her neck and said silently "...I am thinking about...leaving this organization.." Kyra jumped up, making Itachi fall to the floor, with a 'thud'. She said in shock "Your what!?.." Itachi got up slowly while rubbing his head, he climbed on top of the bed and said in calm tone "You heard me.." Kyra jumped on top of him and shook him "Are you crazy?..Have you lost it?." Itachi remained silent as he watched his wife let out a whole bunch of colorful words. He silenced her with a kiss and said "You and Death are coming.." Kyra sighed and said "Why?.." Itachi said with distant eyes "Akatsuki is not a good place for Death. I want him to be a excellent shinobi not like me.." Kyra turned to him and softened her gaze. She kissed him full on the lips and said "I understand..but your not bad either baby.." He asked "Well?.." Kyra looked off into space and said "Let me think about it for a while.." Itachi nodded and said "I will give you as much as time as you need, there is no hurry.." Kyra said to him "And the leader..he would kill us if we quit..do you hate life in the Akatsuki, Itachi?.." Itachi answered after another moment of silence "No I like it...but it is not a good place for Death.." Kyra moved right on top of him and said "Baby...you are a very good father.." Itachi just smirked, and brought her face down, and pulled her into a intense, deep kiss. His hand ran up her leg, to the slit of her black nightgown, where he rubbed her thigh. Kyra moaned into the kiss and felt him shift his weight to side a little, a explosion was heard, the door flew open with a tremendous force. Itachi pulled out a kunai and threw it at the blond in rapid speed, the kunai lodged into his arm, making Deidara scream in pain "What was that for, un?!." Kyra pulled away from her husbands lips and looked around.

Deidaras eyes landed on Itachis hand, which was rested on her upper thigh, his eyes then landed on Kyra's exposed legs, and then it landed on how close Itachi's face was close to Kyra's lips. Deidara tore his eyes away and turned around along with Sekyo. They both shouted "Sorry..(yeah)" in unison. Kyra said in bitter tone "Idiots.." Itachi lowered her nightgown and said in deadly tone "What are you doing in my room?.." They both turned around to see the two killers give them a murderous glare. Sekyo said in a urgent tone "We have to go!! That chick ratted us out..come on!...Anbus are coming.." With that said they ran out of the room. Kyra got up calmly and put her clothes on with a sigh. Itachi put his clothes on and grabbed a kunai or two. Kyra yawned slightly and calmly walked over to him. Itachi took the hint and lifted his wife in his arms. Kyra smiled faintly and buried her face in his chest. Itachi walked of the room only to find a bunch of Anbus standing there. Itachi pulled out some shurkiens and killed them off instantly. A bunch more came at him, Itachi dodged all there attacks effortlessly whiles still holding on his wife, he twirled a kunai and ran at them in full speed, his speed was unreadable so the deaths of those men were quick and painless. Itachi looked down at his wife, to check if she was alright, surprisingly she was fast asleep. He knew she choose to be that way when she was in his arms, otherwise the slight movement would have woken her up and she would have killed every Anbu here in less then 2 seconds flat. She trusted him with her life.

Itachi scanned the area to find everyone dead, he then calmly walked out the room without another word, with his wife, sleeping in his arms. Kyra shifted slightly and whispered "Good fight,Itachi.." A smirk appeared on his lips as he brought his lips close to hers and brushed it slightly, he pulled away and continued walking. When he got to the front he saw Deidara standing over the body of the woman that given them the room earlier, he smiled when he saw Itachi come over with Kyra in his arms. Sekyo said with blank expression "Don't tell me you fought while still holding my sister like that?.." Itachi did not answer her, he asked Deidara "Is the more Anbus coming?.." Deidara nodded, and said "Yeah, this dead bitch over here ruined my fun with Sekyo and my rest!, yeah.." Itachi ordered "Remove any traces of us every being in here, incinerate her body, and take the money.." The man was about to walk away when Deidara asked "Hey what about our rest, un? I am so tired, un!!..." Itachi was about to say no, but he caught himself when remembered his love, he answered quietly "There is a good clearing to the south approximately 1 mile away. We will rest there and go on with the plans.." With that said he left.

Deidara poked Kyra again with a stick, Kyra shot him a deadly glare which represented a warning for the blond. She rolled over on Itachi's cloak and curled herself in it. Itachi had currently gone out for a walk and Sekyo was just sitting there laughing her ass off, at Deidara's antics. Lets say Deidara just wanted to entertain her and make her laugh, so that is why he had put his life on the line to do this little joke. And while he was doing this, to his deep displeasure he did not get a good reaction out of her, it was either deadly-warning glare that sent him in fear, or a impassive look that did hide her annoyance and irritation with him.

Poke...Poke...

There was a small twitch followed by another from her.

Poke..

Another twitch.

Poke...

Twitch.

Poke...

Poke...

Poke..

"Deidara..." warning tone.

Poke..

"I am going to kill you.." deadly tone.

Poke..

Poke...

Twitch. Twitch. Deadly look.

Poke..

Kyra said in dangerous tone "That is it.." She quickly jumped up and punched him, but the fist did not collide with Deidara's face but some one else. Kyra pulled her hand away fuming with anger, however that faded when she saw Itachi's face. Heavy silence, the damn blond at dodged her punch and Itachi had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Kyra moved away from his face and said "Forgive me, Itachi.." She then disappeared and appeared behind Deidara. The blond froze when he felt the strong presence behind him.

/Later../ Kyra wiped her hands off and made her way to Itachi, the man looked up at her with a impassive look. Sekyo yelled "You didn't have to beat up him this bad...hes on the brink of death!!.." Kyra retorted back "Then maybe he should have stopped poking me when I warned him, you are lucky he is in the Akatsuki..or else I would chopped his head off." Sekyo gasped in disbelief and held him tight, Deidara mumbled a few words before passing out, due to the loss of blood. Kyra turned her husband and brushed his face gently, she said "Are you hurt?.." Itachi shook his head and said silently "I am fine. You hit hard, my love.." Kyra chuckled slightly and wrapped her arms around him, Itachi slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body, without taking his eyes off the burning flames of the wild fire. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth she was feeling.

Kyra walked into the changing room along with Sekyo. The green haired girl said "Come one wear it..It doesn't show to much, but looks great on you.." Kyra stared at the outfit and said "Its too short.." Sekyo rolled her eyes and pushed her into the changing room, she said from behind the black haired woman "Come on!...try it on..." Sekyo heard the woman say "Itachi will be angry.." Sekyo stood outside of the room and said "No you dumb girl! He'll be drooling.." She heard her say in dark tone "There will be a massacre in the club tonight.." Sekyo smirked and said "Yeah your husband will make sure every man who looked at you in the wrong way, die a painful death. That is why you will keep him in control." There was silence, Kyra stepped out of the room and said "Well?.." Sekyo's eyes popped out of her socket when she saw her sister. Sekyo smiled and said "Brilliant, splendid, fantastic, sexy, you look bomb!!.." She heard her sister say in a blunt tone "The obnoxious girl knows vocabulary..interesting..." Sekyo said in offended way "Hey shut up!...now for your hair and make-up..." Kyra looked at the girl incredulously "All I need is eyeliner and a brush.." Sekyo shook her head, "I am not letting you look gothic like you always do!...Its so irritating. Why do you always dress up as if you Satan's daughter??.." the girl questioned. Kyra said nothing. Sekyo spoke again "If you wear your make up the same way you do everyday...everyone will run out of the club in fear." Kyra pulled out a kunai and aimed at the girls heart. Sekyo jumped and raised her hands defensively, "Chill!...I was just joking.." Kyra lowered her kunai slightly but did not put it away "Eyeliner is all I wear. Nothing less nothing more. Understood?.." Sekyo nodded quickly and asked "Well can I at least curl your hair??.." Kyra said "This a small mission. There is no need for this Sekyo.." Sekyo said "Oh come on! Can you at least enjoy this? Please let me curl your hair.." Kyra sighed and said "Fine..Nothing to much or I will see to it that you are punished severely." Sekyo nodded and said "Okay!.."

Itachi and Deidara stood outside the bar and waited for the girls to come out. Itachi was confused, it took his love to get ready in less than 5 minutes unlike most women. What was taking her long? Itachi stood silently scanning the area before him, gathering information and forming a plan for their mission they would attend pretty soon. Itachi looked up to see Sekyo walk out of the room, the girl had a black and dark green short dress on, that had laces around her chest and sides, that showed off her flesh, and to finish it off she had long dark green boots. Deidara whistled and ran at her, Sekyo gasped and tried to run away from him, but he pulled her by the waist and kissed her smack on the lips. Sekyo tried to pull away but Deidara had her pinned there. Itachi eyes flashed somewhere else, he looked at the door, to see it slightly open, a woman came out with the same exact thing as Sekyo was wearing except for the fact it was black and crimson and her boots were black as well. Her lengthy black hair which was always straight, was now curled and looked luscious and elegant as ever. Itachi was astonished, a look of lust was evident in his eyes as he eyed her down. Kyra shifted slightly and pulled on the rim of the dress. Itachi got up from his chair and slowly walked towards her, Kyra tensed slightly and said "Maybe I should change.." Itachi stopped her and said in low tone "No.." Kyra couldn't describe the look he was giving her at all. It was so scary and soul piercing at the same time, he looked at her with a look of a prey, she honestly felt like piece of meat waiting to be devoured. He said in calm voice "The targets are over there..Finish this off quickly as possible. You will seduce them and lead them to that room over there where me and Deidara will come to finish them off." Kyra nodded and slowly made her way to the group men, along with Sekyo. As Kyra walked there she could sense Itachi's body tense and his eyes -blood red eyes- gaze at her, noting every single movement of her muscles and body.

Sekyo smiled and said "Hello guys..." The men looked up, immediately all eyes went to Sekyo and then drifted to Kyra and lingered there. Kyra eyed the targets, she said in Sekyos mind _'Take the two on the left..' _Sekyo nodded and turned to the other men, she sat between the two targets and said "How about a drink for me?.." One of the targets on the right side asked "Who are you two?.." Kyra said in smooth tone "Akio and this is my sister Akana.." The man said "Well what do you want?.." Kyra slipped right beside him and said simply "You.." The man's face showed surprise, but a that faded into a sly smile.

Sekyo: _'So...theres 2 of us and 4 of them...how the hell is this seductions shit going to work.??...' _

Kyra: _'...some how...follow my lead..for now choose one...' _Kyra linked out of her mind and looked at the man right beside her. She grabbed her drink and took a swig. The man smirked and put a arm around her. She felt a presence loom near her from the dark shadows of the bar, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Itachi shoot a glare at the mans hands. Kyra said in his head _'Itachi calm down please...I'll make it up to you later...please do not mess this mission up...' _And to her relief he backed off and sat near the area, but his eyes were still on the man.

The man pulled her up and said "Dance for me.." Inside Kyra felt like killing him right this instant, but she maintained her cool. The other man Sekyo had chosen pushed her up and said "You too!.." He slapped her ass making Sekyo slightly grit her teeth. She looked at Kyra...apparently they were obligated to do so. They had no choice at all. Sekyo cast a weary glance at Kyra. Kyra turned to her target and grabbed his cloak, she pulled him off the couch and said in a seductive tone "How about I do that in there.." She pointed to the door, the mans eyes gleamed with lust and desire. He quickly lifted her and said "I am off guys.." With that said he walked quickly to the door with Kyra in his arms. Itachi got up slowly and made his way to the room quickly. Sekyo pulled her target up and said "That bitch..I want you now!." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the arm, the man just smirked and allowed himself to be dragged. If he was going to get laid by a willing woman, he had no objections to that. Deidara who couldn't contain himself marched over to the room with anger.

Itachi killed the man off and turned to his wife. She wrapped her arms around him and said "You didn't have to kill him that ruthlessly.." Itachi did say anything, he just grunted and slid his arm around her waist in iron grip and pulled her close to his body and walked out of the room. The two of them stood there staring into each other in the eyes, hidden away from everyone because of the shadowy area they were in. Minutes later Deidara came out of the room with a small smile, and a dazed Sekyo, who had lipstick smeared all over her mouth. They spotted the two killers and came over. Sekyo asked "So how are we planning to take on the rest.." Kyra said "These men are weak and pathetic. Fooling them will be easy. I will bring them here in a second, Sekyo I want you to make clones of the other two targets we killed and have them walk out of here, that way they do not think that way no suspicions arise of their sudden disappearance..." Sekyo nodded. Deidara asked "How do you plan to get them here, yeah?.." Kyra did not say a word, she pulled away from her husband's strong grip and made her way to the group of men.

/Later../ Kyra had the two remaining targets killed and the gem and scroll in no time. The four soon headed off towards the hideout. About half way, they all heard Sekyo sigh, "Lets get some rest!!...I am so tired of walking!..I think I saw a hotel around this area..." She looked at Itachi and said "Can we go there and rest?..." Kyra looked at Itachi, the man stood there after a moment of silence, he said in a monotone "We will leave 7 in the morning tomorrow.." And that was a yes. Sekyo jumped up and hopped on Deidara's back. The blond smiled and walked along. Kyra and Itachi just walked side by side behind them without a word.

Kyra plopped down on the bed and ran her fingers through her curly hair, Itachi locked the door and eyed her form. He said in silent tone "You look beautiful.." Kyra removed her boots and just smirked. Itachi ran his hands over her fishnet leggings and pulled them off, he then ran his hands over her legs and made his way up. He then swiftly grabbed her hands in a iron grip and pinned it over her head, he leaned down and kissed her brutally. Kyra moaned, she tried to pull away from his lips that were bruising her lips but failed because of the fact that he had now moved on top of her and had made sure every inch of him was pressed hard against her. Kyra's hand raked his hair, as she felt his kiss soon become more deep and intense. Kyra moaned and said in between breaths "And I told Sekyo that you had self-control.." He pulled away from her neck, she spotted a flash of anger appear in his eyes, he said in a calm tone "I choose to be this way.." With that said his hands began to remove her clothing slowly, while he kissed her all over her neck, lips, and jawline. Kyra's eyes widened when she felt his hand rub hard against her, she moaned "Itachi...what are you doing?..." Itachi said between kisses "Making love.." Kyra just gave him a look. Itachi lowered his head and continued to kiss her, she closed her eyes and let him do whatever he wanted it, she had no objections. She all of sudden heard a noise, come from behind the bedroom door of their hotel room. Kyra pushed Itachi away, making him glare at her, Itachi said with a hint of annoyance "What is it?.." Kyra casted a glance at the door and said "I heard something.." Itachi frowned and said "I didn't hear anything...Maybe you are imaging it.." Kyra tilted her head to the side, and said "Maybe I was...?..." Itachi lowered his head and continued to shower kisses everywhere. There...another noise was heard. Kyra shot up in bed, making her husband fall to the floor with a 'thud' Kyra pulled on her clothes and flipped off the bed, without any hesitation. She swinged the door open, quietly. She backed up against the wall and moved side ways toward the main area of the hotel room, there she saw a man in black standing there, he had a huge bag and was stuffing many things in it. _'...a thief...' _Was all she thought as she disappeared and appeared in front of him, the man looked up and jumped when he saw a beautiful woman standing there with a sharp kunai in her hand. He stumbled back and cursed silently, for accidentally dropping that pen on the floor, this woman had some how heard it. She drew nearer and asked in a calm, fearless tone and yet held something dark and cold in it "Why are you stealing from this particular hotel room?.." The man arched a surprised eyebrow, he was expecting to hear _'What are you doing here?..' _The man said nothing at first and said "I just choose it...it was close to get to.." He heard the woman say "A great fool you are. Stealing from this particular room, the price you will pay is your death.." The man backed away slightly he said in disbelief "You have got to be kidding me!? If I knew some crazy woman was going to kill me I would have never come here. Let me go please!...I need to stay alive for someone!...she needs me!." Kyra said to him "And that is why you are a fool.." With that said she slit his throat. She sighed and looked down at the wallet that fallen from the mans pocket, earlier. A portrait of a small girl was placed in it, she picked it up and looked at the child's picture, she threw it down on the fathers chest and made some hand signs. She watched the body of the father engulf in flame, she did more hand signs and looked at the floor, where the body had been, now not a trace of a body or wallet was seen. She murmured softly "Stealing is not the way to feed your daughter, now because of this you have lost your life and your daughter...will now be orphan for the rest of her life.." A wind blew out of no where, she looked around calmly, the window was not open, then where was this wind coming from?

A cold voice said "What did you see when you saw that wallet?." Kyra turned to face her husband, she sighed and said "A picture of his daughter...age 5 I believe.." Itachi did not say a word more, the picture had now come clear now. He stepped back into the room, expecting her to follow and that she did. Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder and said "If you do not wish toA continue on...then so be it.." He turned to go sit on the couch, but a hand grabbed his arm. Kyra pressed her body close to his and said in cold way "Do you think a death of a foolish thief would get to me?.." He turned around slowly and gazed down at her, and then the next thing she knew she was underneath him, and him on the top. He leaned his head down and gave her a rough kiss before ripping her clothes off.

/Morning.../ Itachi grabbed a kunai and threw it at Kyra's form, he watched as her hand shot up and caught, she twirled it for a while, she then flicked her wrist forward, allowing the kunai to release from her hands and whiz at him with great velocity and speed. Itachi caught it effortlessly and got up from the coach, he made his way to his wife, and threw off the covers, his eyes instantly devoured her naked form, Kyra got up and quickly pulled the covers back up, she shot him a glare before turning to the other side, and closing her eyes. Itachi grabbed her arm in a vice grip and lifted her high with brutal strength, he said in a smooth tone "Get dressed...we will be leaving in 2o minutes.." To his surprise Kyra slumped on top of him, Itachi quickly wrapped his arms around her and lifted her. She said in soft tone " I am too tired." Itachi looked at her in slight understanding, he had to admit last night he had been to rough and merciless with her. He said after moments of silence "Get ready, my love. I will carry you seeing that is partially my fault for being so rough on you yesterday.." A smile appeared on her face, she took a shower and came out with long black capris with a black tank top. Itachi walked up to her and lifted her in his arms, he said in cold way "You...shouldn't get used to this.." Kyra kissed him and said "Too late. There is nothing you can do to stop me from using you like this.." Itachi just smirked at her stubbornness and said "Well then I will use this to my advantage.." He brushed his hands on her ass and squeezed it. He watched her eyes widen, she gasped and said "Itachi Uchiha! You pervert!.." Itachi chuckled darkly and said "Shh.." Kyra silenced down and gave him a glare, as he just smirked in amusement.

Me: Leaving you here..

Itachi: Read and Review...


	25. Chapter 25

Me: Thanks for reviewing:..

Animechick247- Yeah another chapter. Haha.

Chapter 25

Itachi lifted his head up, to show his blood red eyes, which were fixated on the hunter nins. He quickly drew up his fist and collided with a mans abdomen. The man went flying through the air in pain. A few feet away Kyra stood there with a bloody sword and a smirk well played on her lips, a look of a sadistic being was what was shown on her face, as her eyes trailed over the men, one by one, naming how each and everyone of these worthless time consuming- fools were going to die, however she had to admit one thing each and everyone of these idiots had their very own skill and style, which made it slight harder to fight, but easy to kill none the less. Itachi ran forward with ungodly speed and slit the mans throat, another one came at him, Itachi twisted his body to the side, effortlessly and slashed the mans throat. He caught another man's wrist, that was about to collide with his back and twisted it mercilessly to the point where the tall man before him was screaming in pain, 2 huge sickening cracks were heard, one of the man's wrist and another of the mans neck, his body fell to the floor lifelessly. Kyra whirled herself into the air, and instantly chopped a man in half from the head to crouch, great amount of blood splattered everywhere, leaving a crimson mess all over the naturally fresh health green grass, Kyra did a back flip and landed on her feet gracefully, her form soon disappeared and appeared behind another man, she balled up a small amount of chakra on her leg and swiftly kicked the man, brutally, the man went flying through the air and slammed into a tree, where his death took place, a solid branch sticking out of the massive tree had lodged into his heart. Kyra watched the beautiful crimson liquid fall to the floor. She flipped away when she sensed two men coming after her, with weapons drawn and a aura of vengeance towards her for the death of their comrades. Kyra said in a cruel way "Such a pathetic tie you have...why do you assist on fighting a fight you have already lost?." Upon hearing this the two men, only became more enraged, they ran forward without a care, only hatred over their fallen comrades fueling them. Kyra just said in low tone "Very well then...you choose your fate.." She quickly jumped into the air and quickly made hand signs, which were so fast and swift, that all the men saw were a blur of her hands, all of sudden a black flamed fire dragon came out of no where and engulfed them, to their deaths. Kyra landed on her feet swiftly next to her husband.

Itachi said "How many more?." Kyra pointed to the two and said "Only 4 to go...the other two are hiding. My assumption is the 2 others are more powerful then these idiots." Itachi nodded and said "Kill them. I will go kill the remaining two..." with that said his form disappeared. Kyra turned to the two and asked "Ready to die?" The two men looked at each other, they took stance, however a slight sign of resentment was shown, who could blame them? This mere woman had killed a massive amount of their comrades without breaking a sweat. Kyra smirked and made some rapid hand signs, another woman identical to the woman was shown, however there was a slight difference, the clone had a very darker expression that gave the men chills. The man said in a grave tone "A clone..." The other man nodded and said "Be careful.." They both began to make various hand signs. Kyra smirked and moved her body side to side, dodging boulder after boulder, without faltering her expression. Her clone did the exact movements but dodging hot flames. The speed of how they dodged each attack was...indescribable. Such skill and agility scared them, they knew they had sealed their fate when they ignored them the two Akatsukis warning and decided to attack them. Their lives were at stake, and for what? Money...Various villages had bounties put up for these to get two captured for a massive amount of money that would make them live a life without working for 3 generations. Both men quickly did hand signs and attacked both women at the same time, the real woman dodged it however the clone did not, but to there shock, the clone did not disappear as expected but remained still, it seemed unaffected with the attack they had thrown, which had took a massive amount of their chakra, the writhed and burnt body of the clone soon began to heal. Kyra smirked at the mens shocked faces which showed many hints of fear "Surprised? I have been working on this technique for a while, these clones are made of my blood and dark chakra, they are tolerant to whatever you throw at them and will heal because of my ability to heal, they cannot be destroyed unless you kill me...and heres the problem...you can't kill me..." She jumped off the ground and attack them, her clone followed her mimicking her every movement. Kyra and her clone blocked off every attack the men threw at them effortlessly and soon attacked them back. The men flew into the air and slammed into the trees, the air was knocked right out of the mens body. Kyra slowly walked to the men and slashed their throats open with a impassive look, Kyra turned to the clone and made it disappear.

Kyra leaned against the tree and rested her head back, while allowing her eyes to close, a arm wrapped itself around her waist, Kyra said in a calm voice "Zetsu...if you do not remove your hand...you will find it detached from you body.." The plant chuckled and removed his arm, he appeared before Kyra. The light side said "Forgive me for that...but my dark half couldn't resist." The black half said "Shut up. You know you wanted to do that too.." And then the two argued on, until a womans deadly voice said "Give your message and leave...carry your argument else where, I am not in a charitable mood today.." The two sides stopped bickering quickly and said "Leader-sama told me to give you this..This is one portion of the scroll...half a mission...A second will be given by Haturo, tomorrow in the morning." Kyra nodded and took the scroll from the plant. His form soon began to sink into the ground, Kyra watched him leave and looked west, she said "Itachi..." He came out, and asked "What did he want?.." Kyra tossed him a scroll and said "Its only a portion of the mission, Akaru will give another one tomorrow morning.." Itachi nodded and looked over the scroll. Kyra stretched and said "Hotel or camp?.." Itachi said without a glance at her "Camp. 5 miles south of this area..." Itachi turned and left, indicating her to follow him.

Kyra said "Itachi?.." He breathed "What?.." She said quietly "Its cold, come in here with me.." He jumped down from the tree and removed his cloak, laid himself down next to her, and draped his cloak over their form. Kyra wrapped her arms and legs with him, making both of their bodies heat up in contact. A smirk found its way to his lips and stayed there. Kyra said "I decided to leave the Akatsuki with you.." Itachi shifted himself to her, that way he was facing her "Are you sure?.." Kyra smiled and nodded, her smile faded the next second, she said "You know the consequences..right?.." Itachi her grabbed head and crushed it against his chest and stroked her hair, he said "I know...we are not leaving now...but right after the leader accomplishes his goals..." Kyra pulled away and said "How long will that take?." Itachi looked out into the night sky above them and said " Not long we have already captured 6 Jinchuurikis. Only 3 are remaining. Shukaku (One tailed Tanuki Demon) whose host is a boy by the name of Garra, Kazekage of the sand, Nibi (Two tailed Cat Demon) whose host is a woman by the name of Yugito, Nii. And last the Kyubbi (Nine tailed Fox Damon) whose host is a boy in the leaf village by the name of Uzumaki, Naruto..." Kyra nodded and stored the information in her head, she asked "Who are we assigned to?.." Itachi glanced at her and said "Kyubbi..." Kyra nodded and said "I know that kid.." Itachi turned back to her and asked "How?.." Kyra answered "When I was captured that copy cat ninja had me watch his pathetic team train.." Itachi asked "Did they like you?.." Kyra said "No...Itachi...If you're thinking about me tricking them..Its not going to work I assure you of that. They despised me especially your brother..." She chuckled at the last part. Itachi said nothing nor reacted. Kyra rest herself on top of him and kissed him, Itachi kissed back slowly and flipped her over, she looked up at him, with a small smirk. He leaned down and kissed her neck, Kyra asked "Right now?.." He breathed down her neck, and hugged her tight in his arms, he said in a whisper "Yes now...shhhh.." Kyra gasped as he pulled her under the darkness of his cloak with her, and gave her a heated kiss. Kyra slightly pulled her head and hands out of the cloak and made some hand signs. A snake appeared, she ordered it "Kill anyone who is nearby..." The snake nodded and disappeared. Itachi sticked his head out and kissed her jaw line, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down into the cloak without a word.

/In the morning/ Hatoru ran through the area, looking for the two Akatsuki members, after hours of searching he finally sensed a strong chakra coming from deep in the forest, he quickly built up chakra and headed there. Itachi stroked his wife's hair with a hint of love, she gently stirred but did not awaken. He pulled the covers of his cloak over her head and sat down against a tree, his eyes scanned the area, he soon sensed someone coming towards them, and judging by the chakra level, this person had to be a Akatsuki member. Haturo stepped out of the deep forest and into the bear luscious clearing, which was beautiful in its own way. He spotted the Uchiha man standing there, and yet he could not find the other female Uchiha. He looked down to see a cloak but nobody there, he scanned the area, but found nothing. Where the hell was she? It was important for her to know the mission as well, after all the married couple were a team. A cold voice said "Looking for something or someone?.." Hatoru looked up at the Uchiha and said "Yes, your wife. Her presence here will be most appreciated, after all you two are a team and this mission involves you too.." Coldness flashed through the Uchiha's eyes, the red eyed man said "She is not available, so give us the message and leave.." Haturo frowned and asked "And why not? Where is she?.." Itachi shot a cold glare and said "That does not concern you..." Silence came, however that was broken when a sound came from the cloaks, Haturo instantly looked down to see a pair of legs stick out of the cloak, he did not realize that someone was sleeping there, in fact it looked like it was just a pile of the cloak laid down there before. And then it dawned on him, a blush of embarrassment crept across his face, he was a great fool, a low growl was heard from the man across of him "Just give the scroll and leave, fool!.." Haturo cleared his throat and said "Right...sorry about that..here!." He threw the scroll at the man and disappeared into the forest.

A soft, sleepy voice said "Itachi?.." The mans gaze softened upon hearing that voice, he said gently "Kyra.." He watched as she stretched and popped her head out of his cloak., she covered her body with the cloak and looked around, she asked...well more like stated "Haturo was here whats the mission?.." Itachi scanned the scroll and said "We will dispatch for this mission as soon as we give report of the previous mission to the Leader." Kyra nodded and pulled on her clothes, she sighed as she noticed a huge tear on her shirt, she shot draggers at Itachi and said "Itachi...look what you have done.." Itachi looked up from the scroll, he noticed a huge rip on her shirt, that showed her stomach. Kyra grabbed a kunai and cut the lower half, so now it was half a shirt, that covered the top half her body, and yet gave a full view of her lean stomach. Itachi said in a darkened voice "Put my cloak on...your changing as soon as you get back to the head quarters." He then brushed past her without another word, Kyra whispered "Jerk.." Here was another example of him being a controlling/possessive freak. Typical he didn't want anyone seeing her stomach or any other part of her body like thighs, and when she wore that type he would forcefully put his cloak over her body and make sure she wore it until she had changed into another pair of clothing. She sighed and followed right after him. About half way along the way, Itachi stopped dead in his tracks, Kyra walked beside him and said "Something wrong?.." She looked into his eyes, and then instantly knew what was wrong. She said in a low tone "How many?.." Itachi answered "Roughly 10 to 15." Kyra asked "Are you going to be able to take them on?.." Itachi nodded and said "Do not move an inch, there is a trap about a inch away from you.." Kyra smirked and said "I can handle it.." Itachi shot her a glare and said "No you will not.." Kyra shot him a glare back and said "Don't forget Uchiha. My strength and skills rival yours.." With that said before Itachi could stop her she jumped up into the air, she looked down at him and flashed him a smirk. She then landed on the trap and in a flash jumped about 20 feet in the air, millions of sets of kunais whizzed through the air aiming for her, Kyra merely twisted her body in the air in various ways, that seemed impossible for a human body to do. And to Itachis surprise not one kunai had hit her at all, not one mark was on her, she landed swiftly in his arms and let out a sigh, he said in a soft tone "Impressive, my love.." Kyra flashed him small smirk before jumping off his armss.

Itachi ordered her "Take the east...I will take the west.." Kyra nodded and dispersed into the shadows of the forest, as well as Itachi. Kyra swiftly made her way to the amounts of various chakra levels coming from the clearing about half a mile away. She hid her chakra and looked into the area, she spotted a bunch of men standing there. A man with dark hair and eyes, yelled "They're all dead! Who killed them!?.." Another man said with his head bent low in disappointment "Two Akatsuki members by the name of Itachi and Kyra Uchiha.." The dark haired mans eyes widened and said "WHAT?!. You fools!! who told them to attack them?? They are the most deadliest and strongest members in the Akatsuki..you idiots you will be the cause of my death one day!!...no wonder they were all killed that easily..." The man paused before continuing, in a more calm tone "Tell me where are the others?.." The mans said "They should be getting here in a while...they are not far..." The dark haired man and said "Good...after they get here...we need to dispatch this area as soon as possible...we don't where those criminals are...if we stay here any longer it will mean our deaths." Another man from the group yelled "Why can't we take them?!...we're stronger.. and we have them outnumbered...If we capture them and bring them to the village...they will pay full price!.." The dark haired shot the man a glare and said "Shut the fuck up!...if they can kill more 30 hunter nins...our men...in less then 3 minutes! What makes you think we will be able to defeat them!...they are just to powerful...its better to not go for the money...I have heard many rumors telling about how painfully they kill people..they also have the technique called Mangekyo Sharingan a way that can kill you with the use of their eyes..." All grew silent...no one said a word. Suddenly they heard a dark chuckle, a voice said "My my you forgot the details of the blood line...I can send you into a abyss of mental pain...a pain so incredible that it makes death itself seem nothing.." They all quickly turned around to see no one. A voice said "Why must you look there? I am right here.." They whirled around to see nobody. A man said "Come out, woman! Quit playing with us!.." A voice said "Very well then.." A beautiful woman with luscious long jet black hair and blood red irises appeared before them, the dark man questioned "Who are you? What do you want?.." The woman smirked and said "You were talking about me and my husband a while ago...have you forgot?.." The dark haired mans eyes widened to the size of plates, he yelled "Dispatch!.." Kyra said in a dark tone "I don't think so.." All of a sudden loud hissing noises came from around them, the men all looked around to see 6 giants snakes around them, as soon as they saw the huge snakes they all froze on the spot in shock and great fear, Kyra smirked and said "Attack and...kill." She watched as her snakes, one by one, tore men in half, flesh flew everywhere, the stench of death and blood grew strong, and blood curdling screams were heard but was cut short when they were all of a sudden eaten or killed mercilessly by the reptiles. Kyra said "Ah ah ah this is messy.." The snakes looked up slightly and then turned back to feasting on their prey, but while doing they made things less messy.

Itachi killed the last man and did some hand signs, the black flames engulfed the bodies, eliminating every evidence of a massacre ever being here. He said silently "What is my love doing?.." He had been hearing all sorts of the blood curdling screams and noise he couldn't describe, he looked off into that direction and disappeared. Kyra said "Enjoying the view, Itachi?.." Itachi appeared by her and said with a small smirk "Interesting..." A few moments later, no traces of corpses were found, not a drop of blood was shown, to put it simply it looked as if there was no massacre here, the snakes lined up and gave her a bow. Kyra smirked and gave a flick of her hand, motioning them to disappeared. Kyra soon felt two arms wrap themselves around her, her once cold, playful, ruthless demeanor turned to a soft, love struck one. A voice whispered in her ear "You have impressed me.." Kyra smirked and said "Interesting...I never knew anyone could do that.." She was all of sudden jerked around to face him, he looked down at her and said "Well you did, love. Appreciate it, a man of my standards would never say these type of things no matter how impressive of a person they are, it is a rare thing.." With that said he left, expecting her to follow, which she did after calling him a 'Arrogant egotistic weasel..' underneath her breath.

Pein heard a knock on the door, in a silent one. He said "Come in.." He heard the door open and close, but his eyes did not look up, instead his eyes were glued to the papers in front of him, he said in a cold voice "What do you want?.." A womans voice said "Same old bastard.." His eyes widened as he looked up in surprise to see Konan standing there with a smirk. He regained himself and said "Did you complete the mission?.." She nodded, he smiled and said "Come here.." Konan took her time walking up to him, the leader stared at her and and said "You have another one.." Instantly a flash of anger flashed through the womans eyes, he was about to say something else but a knock was heard. He said "Come in.." Itachi and Kyra came in, a flash of interest caught Konan's eyes when she saw the woman, her chakra was indescribable and strong, like the Uchiha's. Pein said "A lot has happened since you left for your mission Konan..." Her expression did not change, she asked "And who might this woman be right here?.." Pein smirked and said "That is Itachi's wife..." And her look was priceless, Pein quickly took a picture and smirked. Konan glared at him and grabbed the camera away from his hands, and in one swift movement it was now broken in half. While this was happening, Itachi and Kyra were talking to each other, Kyra asked "Who is that woman?.." Itachi stared into her eyes and answered "Her name is Konan, leaders partner.." Kyra nodded and said "Anything close?.." Itachi glanced at her and said coldly "How would I know?.." Kyra smirked and said "You catch everything with your eyes...don't lie to me.." Itachi said after a while of silence "Yes.." Kyra smirked and said "Interesting.." A evil glint flashed through her eyes, Itachi moved his head close to her ear and whispered "Don't do anything foolish Kyra.." Itachi turned his head away and looked at the two, Pein and Konan had now stopped screaming at each other, and were staring at the two. Kyra bowed along with Itachi and said in a dark tone "Mission complete, Leader-sama.." The man smirked and said "Excellent..You two are the best members Akatsuki as yet to have..." The killers did not utter a word, they just stared at the man with red emotionless eyes. Konan sighed and said "Don't tell me...shes just like Itachi.." Pein smirked and said "Identical...but Kyra does have a nice side to her but then again...you never really see it..." Konan looked at the woman and asked "So how did they get married?.." The two had completely ignored the fact that they were talking about the couple, that were right in front of them.

Kyra pulled out a kunai, but Itachi's hands grabbed it and pressed it behind her back, he said in a low tone "No..." Kyra looked back at him with a glare and said "Why not?...those idiots are talking about us right in front of us.." Itachi brushed his hands around her waist and pressed his body to her back, he whispered in her ear "Let me take care of this..." Kyra smirked and rested herself back against his chest. Pein said "They love each other.." Konan said "I don't believe it...Itachi is not capable of loving nor is that woman...impossible!.." Itachi hands began to brush against her stomach because of the rapid hand signs he was making, his arms were around her waist and his face held a small smirk, as he watched the leader and his partner jump up and began to block the array of kunais headed right towards them in ungodly speed. Kyra kissed his lips lightly and made some hand signs as well, 3 snakes appeared, and attacked them. Konan screamed "DAMN IT!!" as one of the snakes chased after her, Pein yelled as the other two chased after him "THERE WILL BE SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES FOR THIS...YOU HEAR ME ITACHI!...KYRA!!.." The Uchiha did not say a word, nor did he look affected by the threat the leader had given him, he just wrapped a arm around his wife's slim waist and pulled her out of the room.

"Kyra get back!.." Itachi growled. Kyra turned half and way and stated "No.." With that said she walked off with him following her. He asked "Where are you going? We have to leave.." Kyra glared at him and said "Fuck you..I want to see my baby.." With that said she walked to Sasori's room door, she knocked the door twice. Sasori answered the door and greeted her with a nod "Kyra.." Kyra nodded back and said "Where is he?." The red haired man stepped to the side, inviting her to come inside, Kyra walked in and looked around. The entire room was stacked with puppets and there was some tubes of chemicals, the room itself was illuminated by a fire, the floor was made out of hard wood and had many weapons and tools littered across it. Kyra said silently "Very dangerous room to have my child in.." She pointed to a weapon on the floor, Sasori smirked and said "What did you expect? I won't change my ways just so I can baby-sit your child." Kyra just shot him a glare and said "Sekyo will.." Sasori smirked again and said "I choose against it...they have been going at it since you two left." Kyra sighed inwardly and lifted her child in her arms, she kissed him on the forehead and left the room. Itachi stood out there with a small glare, when he saw her come out of Sasori's room, his face hardened. He asked "What were you doing in there?.." Kyra kissed Death on the cheek and said "Getting my child.." Itachi countered "He could have gotten it for you.." Kyra walked up to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder, she said softly "Itachi...leave it. Its not a matter to argue about..." Itachi nodded slowly after glaring at her, he said "Give him to me..." Kyra obeyed and gave the child to him. Itachi leaned back against the wall and lifted the small body of the child up to his face, he gave the child a small chaste kiss on the soft cheek and held him close to his body, slowly Death's eyes opened, once the child's eyes adjusted to who was staring down at him, a big smile came upon his lips and his eyes lit up in happiness. Kyra walked next to Itachi, giving Death the view of her, his baby coal black eyes widened again with surprise and happiness. A deep chuckle arose from Itachi, he stated "Someone Is happy to see us.." Kyra chuckled also and said to the child "May your smile, never falter..but stay on your lips until the end of your days.." Death's eyes sparked slightly, and a look of understanding was shown. Itachi put a arm around Kyra's waist and said "Who is going to take care of him?.." Kyra said flatly "Definitely not with Sekyo..." Curiosity was what he felt, he asked "And why not?.." Kyra said "He is still a child...I don't him being exposed to _that_ at all..." Then it dawned on him, he frowned in disgust and said "...who?.." Kyra said "Hidan." Itachi didn't seem to like that idea, Krya brushed her lips against his and said "No worries. He can be trusted.." After a while, Itachi finally handed the child to Kyra. Kyra knocked the door, Hidan answered it with a deadly glare, but as soon as he saw Kyra, his gaze softened, he asked "Yes, Kyra.." Kyra smirked and said "Take care of Death.." A whole bunch of curses was heard from the white haired man. He asked "What the fuck about Sekyo?.." Kyra sighed and said "Those idiots can't keep their hands off each other.."

Hidan asked "Sasori?."

Kyra answered "Already did.."

"Zetsu?.."

"Don't fuck with me..He'll eat my baby..." came Kyra's sharp tone.

"Kazuka?.."

"He will sell my baby.."

"Deidara?.."

"Where is your brain?."

"Oh right...Haturo?..  
"Don't trust him...

"Akaru?.."

"Don't trust him either.."

"Aqua?."

"...bitch..."

Hidan arched a eye brow, he asked "Konan?.."

"Don't like her, Don't know her, Don't trust her..."

Hidan frowned and asked "Pein?."

"Absolutely..." she paused making Hidan look at her hopefully.

"NOT!.." Hidan's face faltered, he took the child gently away from Kyra and grumbled a few curses, before slamming the door in her face. Kyra smirked and said "That went well.." Itachi glared at her and walked up to the door, he then slammed his fist on the door and said in calm tone "Open up.." Hidan opened ir and said "Yes?.." Itachi swiftly grabbed the mans collar and shoved him hard against the wall, Hidan winced as pain shot through his back, he stared at Itachi who had small bit of his Mangekyo Sharingan seeping into his coal black eyes, a flash of fear ran through his eyes, a few feet away, Kyra watched in slight amusement. Itachi said in a deadly tone "Two things. One: Don't you EVER slam the door on my wife's face again...Two: If I find one scratch on my child..consider yourself dead. Understood?.." Hidan nodded and winced slightly because of the sharingan's effect on his eyes. Itachi dropped the man to the floor and said coldly "Come woman.." he then walked off. Kyra helped Hidan up, the man staggered a bit and said, "Damn it Kyra...Sometimes I just want to fucking kill your fucking husband!.." with that said he went back into the room and closed the door. Kyra smirked and went after Itachi.

Kyra jumped on top of Itachi's back and said "Itachi..." Itachi pushed her off and said with annoyance "What?.." Kyra glared at him and said "Carry me.." Itachi growled curses at her and knelt down in front of her, he then swooped her off the floor with one swift movement and began to head out towards there destination. Kyra smiled and snuggled up to his chest, even though he was annoyed and a little angry at his wife right now...he couldn't help but smile or smirk whenever she snuggled into his arms or fell asleep in them. He found out that her being in his arms, was comforting, and warm, he wanted her body close to his, the warmth of her pale soft skin touching his, her silky jet black hair, that played with the wind and sometimes glided over to his face and lightly touched it, those blood red eyes that stared at him, sparkling once and while and the words that came out of her mouth, that smooth, cool, calm tone that made his heart skip a beat, and those luscious lips that smiled at him, and made his own lips curve upwards. He couldn't explain it, this feeling he felt was indescribable, there was no word that could describe her or how he felt. All he knew was that the woman in his arms belonged to him, and him only...if anyone attempted to harm her or take her away he would make sure that person would die a slow excruciating painful death by his hands. A person already on his list was Orochimaru, just thinking about the things he had done to Kyra, made his blood boil like never before. The things the snake had done to his wife was unforgivable, and his punishment for the crimes that snake had committed was... death. He heard a voice say "Baby...your nails are digging through my skin.." He looked down quickly to see a small amount of blood streaming down her lower back. His eyes softened, he licked the blood off and said silently "Forgive me...my love.." Kyra nodded before snuggling closer to his chest. Itachi tightened his grip around her and picked up his pace.

/Later../ Itachi pulled Kyra towards him and wrapped a protective arm around her waist, he held up a kunai, silently threatening the men to take a step further. Kyra turned her body, so that she was now facing the other side of him, North and South. She held out a kunai as well and said "What are your names?.." Itachi tightened his grip around her waist and listened intently. The leader of the group of 6, that had surround them, said coolly "Ryo.." A man with red hair said "Fire..." A man with black hair and sliver cool eyes said in a quiet way "Ice.." Another man with green hair said "Dakota.." A man with dark brown hair and pale green eyes said in a hard tone "Uzmito.." A man with white hair and purple eyes said "Scar.." And last a man with Dark blue hair and white eyes said "Aisu.." Ryo asked "What is your names?. Starting with the hot chick.." Kyra shot him a glare and said "Uchiha Kyra.." Ryo nodded and said "You?.." "Uchiha Itachi.." Ryo smirked and said "Looks like we caught some Uchihas.. What business do you have here?.." Kyra answered "Our leader..has a deal to make with you regarding some issues.." Ryo looked up and said "And if I decline?." Kyra answered "Then you die, the choice is yours, choose wisely.." After a while he said "Prove to me...you are worthy...Get yourself out of this situation and we'll talk. Your not the only ones who are strong here...My men here are strong as well...and I am sure you have noticed you are surrounded...we have you caught in our trap." A smirk formed on both killers lips. A woman's voice said "...its the other way around.." They all looked looked behind them to see the woman and her husband looking down at them from a top of a huge snake. They men retreated back and said "Impressive.." Krya smirked and said "I can summon more. Do you accept?.." Ryo nodded, Kyra said to the one of the men "I would not do that if I were you.." The man looked up at her, and asked "And why not?.." Kyra explained "If you attack those clones, they will explode and you will all die..." The men looked at each other, Ryo said "Impressive...you have us trapped both ways. I am glad I did not decline..or else we would have been dead by now.." The men looked at them. Itachi grabbed her waist and jumped down from the snake, the cloak of his flew up in the air along with hers, as they both landed gracefully on their feet.

"So that is all?.." Itachi nodded, "In order to keep the hideout a secret, it would be helpful if you killed whoever came across this path. Seeing how your hideout is close to ours, and the path of travel leads to us.." Ryo nodded and said "Okay..No problem..My boys can kill anyone that comes around here..Anything else?.." Itachi said coldly "No. We will be going now." Ryo stopped him and said "How about dinner? Or maybe a night here? It is getting later.." Itachi nodded after some moments of thinking about it. Ryo smirked and said "Ice...Take them to a spare room.,They will be staying here tonight.." The man nodded and said silently "Please follow me.." Kyra and Itachi nodded and followed him. Fire asked Ryo after the two left "You want me to kill them?.." Ryo shook his head and said "No...leave them alone...let them stay peacefully they are not a threat.." Aisu asked "Are they strong?.." Ryo's eyes flashed, he said "Strong enough to kill us all with out breaking a sweat...just be glad they were here for business or else we would have had some trouble right now.." The men grew silent and looked off to where they had gone.

Ice said "If you need anything...just call us.." With that said he left. Itachi closed the door and faced his wife who was laid in bed, in a night gown. He walked up to her and removed his clothes, he slipped in bed with her and wrapped his arms around her body, he asked "Are you tired?.." She said softly "yes.." Itachi buried his face in her neck and whispered "Then get some rest...I will not wake you in the morning..I'll let you sleep..." Kyra kissed him and said "Thank you..Itachi.." He smiled and pulled her close to his arms. All of sudden a sound of loud thunder was heard, Kyra pulled away from Itachi and looked out the window. She said "We will have to stay here for one more day.." Itachi came up right beside her and sighed grumbling curses about storms. A knock was heard, Kyra walked up to it and answered it, a man with red hair looked back at her, he said "My leader told me to tell you..that since there is a storm..you can stay one or two days more.." Kyra nodded and was about to close the door, but his foot blocked it, he looked into her eyes and said "You must know...you truly are beautiful. And soon as we saw you...we felt something that we have never felt before...-pause- My point is that we are not the only men in this place...there are middle class members...who are complete sick heads, be careful when you're here, a true beauty like you to die like this would be a shame.." With that said he left. Kyra turned to Itachi who had a dark angry look in his eyes, he said "I'll be back.." Kyra stopped him and said "No Itachi.." She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the bed, she pushed him down and laid herself right on top of him, she soon felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. He flipped her over and said sternly "I will be back.." Kyra grabbed his arms and said "No...The last thing I need is more men fearing me...Come on they start to act strange around me when you scare them." He pulled away and said "Good." Kyra grabbed him again and said "No..." She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him over, and in one movement she was on top of him with a small smirk. Itachi glared at her and tried to shove her off, but she didn't budge an inch. He said in a dangerous tone "Move, you stubborn woman." Kyra kept her ground and said "No.." "Kyra.." came a warning tone. Kyra knew the consequences that was going to come upon her when she said "No.." Itachi grew slightly angry, he began to make hand signs, Kyra moved her head to side, when she saw a small flame aim at her, the hot air went past her right ear, before disappearing. Kyra smirked and said "The best you got...let me show you something better." She then leaned down and captured his lips in a fiery kiss, she did not a get a response, so she began to kiss him more deeply, and then slowly his arms wrapped themselves around her, and his lips soon began to move back with hers. He pulled her forward and flipped her over, taking full control of the kiss, he pulled away slightly to kiss her jawline. He then pulled away completely with a smirk, Kyra cursed herself and said "Untie me.." Itachi kissed her one last time before he left, with a stern "No..".

/Later/ Itachi got back to find Kyra sitting on the bed with her eyes closed, and chakra bonds still around her. He let the bonds go and watched her eyes snap open in surprise. Once she laid eyes on the Uchiha, she turned the other way and let out a 'humph...jack ass...' Itachi chucked in amusement. He slowly walked up to her and said "Kyra?.." She shot him a glare and said "Go die.." Itachi smirked and said "Make me.." Kyra grabbed a kunai and threw it at him, he dodged it effortlessly and asked "Is something wrong, my love?.." He knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it from his stubborn wife. She glared at him and said "You are whats wrong." Itachi smirked and moved closer to her, and said in a silent way "And why do you say that?.." Kyra said "Stay away from me..." Itachi moved closer and said "You haven't answered my question.." Kyra pushed him away and said "Because you are wrong..idiotic egotistic fucking cheating weasel.." She turned around and faced the other away. Itachi glared at her back and walked up to her, he placed his hands around her waist and began to trail his hands up her shirt, Kyra stopped him and shoved his hand away. She then laid herself on the bed and said "NO touching me." Itachi frowned and slipped in bed with her, he whispered in her ear "And why not? Denying the pleasure of having me touch you is not going to make things better." Kyra shot him another glare and said "Pervert.." Another smirk crossed his face, as he watched her scoot further away from him. She closed her eyes and said "I am going to sleep if you try anything I promise I will murder you.." Itachi smirked and scooted closer her body, he wrapped a arm around her waist and whispered "You can't kill me.." He then buried his face in her neck and fell asleep.

/Morning/ Kyra heard a 'knock' she shifted in bed to find Itachi sleeping peacefully. She sighed and got up, she was about to climb out of bed, when a voice said "Where do you think you're going?..." She looked at Itachi to find his eyes still closed, Kyra answered "To get the door.." He let go of her hand and turned the other way. Krya answered the door to see Ice standing there, a flash of fear passed his eyes, Kyra caught it and wanted to murder her husband, the man said in a calm tone "Breakfast...if you want to eat.." Kyra nodded and asked "What did Itachi say to you yesterday?.." The man had a surprised look, but that faded the next the second, the man answered "H-." He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sharingan eyes glaring at him in a deadly way. Ice cleared his throat and said "You can ask him that yourself. Breakfast is down the hall way, take two lefts and you'll see a big door, go through there and that is where you will find the breakfast room. Bye miss." With that said the man left. Kyra turned around and shut the door, she said to the Uchiha "What did you do to them?..." Itachi got up and began to put his clothes on, he said impassively "Don't worry about it.." Kyra glared at him and said "Uchiha...answer me now.." He looked up surprised, with her behavior. He said to her "I said don't worry about it." Her glare hardened, she said in deadly tone "Don't worry about it? I'll show you..."

/5 minutes later/ Itachi stared at his hands, he said "How did she..?.." He couldn't seem to find the right the answer as to how she had gotten him to spill. Itachi had never actually told hr anything whenever she demanded it...until today. He got up and turned to comfort his now angry and shocked wife. He said "Kyra.." She glared at him and said "No...you have serious issues.." He sighed and said in a low tone "They just need to know what belongs to me.." Kyra cast a glance at him, his face was now engulfed in dark shadows, his longs black hair covered his eyes as he stared at her. Kyra reached out and brushed his hair aside, she said softly "That look scares me.." A small grunt was heard, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his body. Kyra bumped into his well built figure, and stayed there as he kissed her neck and lips lovingly. He pulled away and wrapped a arm around her, he asked "Hungry?.." Kyra said "No..we should get going?..." Itachi stared out the window and said "Yes...we have another mission to attend to right after this. And staying here any longer will be a waste of time.." Kyra nodded in agreement and said "Should we let them know? Or should we just leave. Either way is fine with me.." Itachi said "Lets go.." Kyra nodded and jumped out the window right after him, however a voice called out "Where are you two going?.." Kyra and Itachi turned to find Ryo standing there. Itachi answered "That does not concern you." Ryo asked "Aren't you going to stay a day longer? The storm will back today.." Kyra answered "We have no business here...and don't worry. I know how to handle storms." Without waiting for a answer the two disappeared. The man sighed and said "Oh well..suit yourself..." With that said he walked back inside to go take care of over grown children. He heard crash after crash as he got near the breakfast area. When he opened the door, he saw food lying everywhere and his members fighting each other. He sighed again and said "I swear these idiots act more like children then members of a dangerous organization.."

Me: Leaving you here..

Itachi:...

Haturo: -Death glare- Read and Review...


	26. Chapter 26

Me:..No reviews. Now thats sad...but oh well..

Itachi: -sigh- come here..

Me: No..

Itachi: Darkness...-warning tone-

Me: Ah...fuck you..

Itachi: -Death glare-

Me: -smirk- Now lets continue..

Itachi: -glares again, throws kunais at me-

Me: -blocks it off, effortlessly- Bad Uchiha...

Chapter 26

The black haired woman looked out into the stormy sea, winds picked up and blew across her face, giving her appearance of a stormy goddess standing over the rocks near the shore. A man walked swiftly up to her and embraced her from the behind, a small smile appeared on her face and her blood red irises sparkled slightly, she said softly "Do you think it is wise to go out there in this weather?.." Itachi leaned forward and placed his lips close to her ear, he answered "No it is not...look over to your right.." Upon saying so Kyra turned her head to right to see a huge black crow resting on the rocks of the shore, a smirk placed itself on her lips. She said silently "Beautiful..." Itachi smirked and said asked "Judging by your word..I take it you like it?.." Kyra nodded and turned to him, he ordered the crow "Lower yourself.." The crow obeyed and lowered his head for her to getting on, Kyra jumped into the air and landed on the crows back in one smooth movement, Itachi followed after without hesitation. He placed his hands around her waist and ordered the black bird "Head South, a few hundred miles, a small village will appear, you will drop us of into a secluded area not far from the village, understood?.." The crow moved its head back and fourth, nodding his head, and in one swift movement it lifted the two into the air. Kyra looked over the seas and said "This mission better be...worthy. Or I will personally have the leaders head on a silver platter." Itachi's blood red orbs gleamed with silent amusement, but not a word was spoken from him, his eyes only casted downward, enjoying the darkness and tempers of the seas and the roars of the winds rushing past him, and his wife. The force of the wind was sending her jet black hair back into the air, and softly brushing up against his face, a sweet scent of vanilla and roses filled his nose, he inhaled it deeply before brushing it to the side, slowly. Kyra's blood red orbs raised itself up to the gray stormy clouds, that began to turn a darker shade of gray. She turned her self around and wrapped herself on Itachi's chest. Itachi looked down at her and wrapped his arms around his wife, he heard her say "Night, baby." He smirked and looked out into the sea, he whispered softly in her ear "Sweet dreams, my love.."

/Later/ The bird landed in a clearing, that was located deep in the forest and yet was not far from the village. Itachi lifted his wife bridle style and jumped down on the ground. The bird left without a word. Itachi laid her down and scanned the area, making sure everything was clear and safe, he looked down at her again. Itachi knelt forward and shook her. Kyra instantly got up and said "Hn?.." Itachi smirked at her and said "Get up. We need to go.." Kyra sighed and pulled herself up, she said in dark tone "Where is this old woman's house?.." Itachi looked off ahead and said "Follow me..." Kyra nodded and followed after him, as they began to jump from tree to tree, growing speed, in order to meet their destination faster and get this tiring mission over with.

/Hours later/ Kyra walked up to the door of the old womans door and said to Itachi "I wonder how the old woman would react?.." Itachi stepped forward and pushed her aside, he knocked the door and waited calmly for the old woman to answer. A white haired, woman answered the door, she said in a calm, croaked tone "Yes, how may I help you?.." Itachi was about to answer, but the old woman that nearly came up to his chest pushed him aside, abruptly, and came up to Kyra, she asked "What is your name, dear?.." Kyra glanced at Itachi, who now had a deadly look, then back at the woman, she answered softly "Uchiha, Kyra.." The woman's eyes crinkled up and a smile spread across her face, she grabbed Kyra's arm and said "Come inside!.." But just as the woman was about to pull Kyra any further, a cold voice stopped her in her tracks, "Where do you think you're going with my wife? We are here for business only. You have something the Akatsuki wants." The woman looked at him and said "In the house, you dimwit! And you and your organization can wait so shut it, boy!." She turned to Kyra and said sweetly "Come in my dear.." Kyra covered her mouth to stop herself from giggling, as she watched her husband's face turn from surprise to menacing glare. And yet before the woman could take another step further, his voice stopped her again, "We have no time. If you do not give what we want we will _force _you too.." This time the woman turned fully towards him and appeared close to him, she gave him very scary glare and raised her cane, she then hit him hard on his knee with it, she chided him "Don't sass me boy!!." Itachi winced slightly and got on one knee, damn could that woman hit hard. The woman turned around and said "Come in my dear.." She turned to Itachi and said "And you scumbag...once you step into this house, you are to show respect towards me...seeing to how I have your pathetic organization's scroll!...Hear me?!.." With that said she gently led Kyra into the room, the blacked haired woman gave a quick glance at her husband who was now up and glaring at the old woman's back. She gave him a smirk of amusement before walking in with the old woman. Itachi growled curses and hesitantly walked in, this was going to be a annoying and very long mission.

The old woman said "Let me see your hand, my dear.." Kyra obeyed, she had no intention of harming the woman, and the old woman herself seemed harmless and very amusing. The woman looked at her hand and caressed it, she said "Your entire life has been filled with sins...so many lives as been lost from these hands. They are tainted and yet hold a small portion of a nice girl.." Kyra did not say a word, Itachi who was sitting beside his wife, looked disinterested and had his emotionless face on, and yet he was listening to the words the old broad had to say. The woman spoke again "Well...it seems to me...you have had two lovers.." she paused, with a frown, "Although...the first one...I am assuming is dead..." Kyra pulled her hand away and said in cold voice "You cannot tell that much by merely looking at my hand. What are you hiding?.." The old woman smiled and said "Smart girl you are..I am psychic. Just by touching your hand I can tell your past, present, and future...It was gift I was born with. Theres not much people like me right now...its a rare to have gift like this. Back in the old days I was praised for having such a gift and it was used for good...Now...peoples minds have changed, a dark era has begun, people now days use this for their selfish needs and bad intentions.." Her eyes became grim, at the thought of this. She all of a sudden looked up and said "You boy! Go make some tea.." Itachi did not budge nor did he say anything. The old woman repeated "Go make it!.." Itachi said in cool tone "Isn't it your job to serve us.." And that comment, was hit on his head with a book. The old woman said "Shut up,boy and go make it...You will find all the necessary tools on the counter.." Itachi gave his wife a glance before exiting the room.

The old woman looked at Kyra and said "Is he your true soul mate?.." Kyra frowned and said "Such personal information you do not need to know..." The old woman frowned and said "I see you are just like him...cold, arrogant and dark..." Kyra said nothing. The old woman sighed and asked "So how many kids do you have?.." Kyra glared at the woman and said "Why do you want to know?." And the next thing Kyra knew, she was hit with a hand on her head. The woman said in aggravation "Don't be so stubborn and tell me!. Its not like I will tell the whole world, my dear!.." Kyra grew silent, with her deadly red orbs fixated in the woman. The old hag said "Now. From the beginning. How did you meet?.." Kyra sighed and said in a annoyed tone "He came to me, on a mission to get me to join the Akatsuki along with my sister." The woman smiled and said "Now your opening up...good...does he love you?..." Kyra sighed and said "Obvious questions. Yes he does, otherwise I would not be with him right now.." The old woman frowned and said "When I looked into your memories one of your feelings were of betrayal...did he betray you?..." Kyra cursed herself and said "I can not believe I am opening up like this. No it was not betrayal. He was innocent, that bitch drugged him.." The woman smiled and said "Your feelings for him are true..but I have to know his as well...now for the important part..my dear...a great betrayal will occur in your life pretty soon...The question is...will you be able to look past the obstacle and not lose your happiness? Or the other way around? That is my warning.." Kyra asked in _slight_ interest "What type of betrayal?.." Kyra's eyes began to glaze with coldness. The old woman sighed and said "That is for you to figure out not by my dear. I cannot tell you...it is not my place. It is a test that you will have to pass on your own." And then the old hag completely changed the subject and bombarded her with questions.

Itachi stepped into the room with a tray of the tea, he set it down and sat down next to Kyra. He looked at his wife to see a very distant, cold, annoyed look resided in her red orbs, he narrowed his eyes and asked in a deadly tone while pulling out a kunai, "What did say to my wife?.." He heard Kyra say in a warning voice to him "Itachi...Don't you dare.." He glared at her, she softly lowered his hand that held the kunai and whispered "Its nothing...Remember our mission.." Itachi faltered his hand and relaxed himself and yet his blood red orbs radiated with protectiveness and deadliness. Kyra shifted behind him and said quietly "This old woman asks to many personal questions.." Itachi ignored her comment and said to the old woman, calmly "Hand over the scroll. We need not to spend to much time here.." The old woman ignored his order and said "My my my...you sure are protective over your rose, boy..What would do if I told you that her death was near?...perhaps right now?.." A look of hatred and pure deadliness was shown in his eyes, he said in deathly tone "I would make sure you die a slow painful death.." The old woman's eyes gleamed in a way, she smirked and said "Then prove to me..Go save her now!.." And before Itachi could ask, a silent scream was heard, Itachi quickly turned around to see Kyra wrapped around a vine, she glared menacingly at the old woman and said "Let me go now.." The old hag smirked, she ignored the womans order and said to the male Uchiha "Save her...Those vines are slowly draining her chakra, as well as her life. And while doing that my beautiful plant is also squeezing her to death, if you don't do anything then lets just your wife will be a goner, boy." Itachi gave the most scariest glare at the woman, the hag spoke again "By the way killing me will not benefit you in 3 ways. 1. Once I die, the plant will instantly kill her. 2. I wouldn't mind dying..my time is coming up, so there is really no pleasure in that.. 3. What good is revenge going to do? It will not bring her back to life..." Kyra said softly "Itachi don't come near..its a trap...these plants can detect almost every single movement. If you even step closer to me thousand of these vines will come at you..I am a fool, I should have never let my guard down. If I find a way to get out of this, I swear I will kill you old hag.." The old woman chuckled and said "Careful what you say, my dear.." On cue the vines wrapped tighter around her, making Kyra's glare harden on the woman. The old hag said "Now...You have to choices boy, Leave your wife here, and walk away with the scroll your leader desires plus a book that can teach a lot about the sharingan and how to use Mangekyo Sharingan to the fullest extent without it having side effects on you...or risk your life to save her and die trying, Choose wisely power or death.." Itachi grew silent, but his face remained impassive. Kyra tensed, was he really going to do leave her in order to get that book? Maybe she was mistaken for him loving her.

The old woman waited silently for a second, Itachi stared down at his wife, and then in a flash he disappeared. The two women watched as he began to dodge the fast vines that lashed out on him, his speed...itself surpassed the lethal vines, this shocked the old woman, perhaps she had underestimated the boy. Itachi twisted his body and withdrew a kunai, in one move and slash he had his wife freed and in his arms. He then quickly threw her over his shoulder and made some hand signs, in instant the vines were burnt away. He reappeared back to his spot and set his wife down, Kyra looked up at him and hugged him, Itachi slid a arm around her waist and turned to the old woman, the old hag stood there with unnaturally gleaming eyes, she said "Congratulations you have passed the test, boy." Itachi glared at the hag and said coldly "You have no right to test me, hand over the scroll now.." The old woman sighed and walked over to the small cabinet, she pulled out a scroll and said "I do...I needed to know how much you loved her, here,boy.." She handed him the scroll and spoke again "By the way the book I said earlier does not exist...a-." Before she could say anything, Itachi had slit her throat open. Kyra watched as the lifeless body of the old hag hit the floor. She then felt his grip tighten around her waist, he pulled her forward and said "Lets go.." Kyra glanced at the body once more before following her temperamental husband.

Itachi pinned his wife to the tree and asked "What did she tell you?.." Kyra turned her head away, refusing to tell him anything. He continued to abuse her with his words and blows, but the hits were nothing hard on her, he made sure they weren't, this was his love he couldn't hurt her. Kyra did not utter a word, he said dangerously "Kyra..." Kyra remained silent while wincing slightly, Itachi's eyes all of a sudden softened when he saw her expression, he loosened his hold on her and pulled her into a hug, Kyra hugged back instantly, latching onto his shirt, burying her face in deep into his chest she let out a unsteady breath. Itachi looked down at his wife, he said "Tell me.. I wish not to see that look in your eyes.." Kyra remained silent, she couldn't say anything. How could she tell him?. She knew that old woman was not lying, but telling the truth. Kyra had a thing for knowing who was telling the truth and who was not, so this gave her major advantage in concepts like these. Itachi placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her face softly, two red eyes that matched his looked up at him. He leaned down and whispered "If you don't tell me...there will be consequences." Kyra jerked her head away and hissed. Itachi glared at her and pulled her head back, he demanded "Tell me now woman.." Kyra jerked her head away from his grip and backed away, she said silently "I can't...its for you to not to know." She then quickly disappeared into a black fog. Itachi let out a frustrated growl, and shook with slight in anger, he took his fist and punched the tree with so much force that the tree itself shook. Itachi pulled his hand, away to show a dent evident in the bark. He cursed and said "Kyra.." A voice said from behind him "I disappear for a second and you manage to hurt yourself.." Itachi swiftly turned around and grabbed his wife by the arm, he pulled her in front of him, and shoved her against the tree. He expected to see her looking up at him, but instead her eyes were on his bloody hand.

Kyra pushed his hand off her throat and examined the wound, her fingers lightly caressed it while wiping the blood off. Itachi jerked his hand away and said coldly "Don't worry about it.." Kyra glared at him and pushed him, she grabbed his hand again and said with the same cold voice "Shut the fuck up.." She then pulled out a kunai and made him sit down. She said darkly "You have bark stuck inside of your wound..." He just grunted and looked straight at her. She carefully and gently cut it open a little and took out the bark, that was in there, she then took a bottle of water and cleaned it, making sure all the blood was gone, and there was no traces of bark or anything in it, she then raised her hands over his and closed her eyes, instantly a black chakra emitted from her hands, making the wound disappear. She opened her eyes and stared into his icy red orbs. She sighed and said "We should get going.." She got up and held out her hand, Itachi grabbed her hand and lifted himself up. He grabbed her hand tightly and said in a intimidating way "Are you planning on telling me?.." Kyra shook her head and said "No...this is for me to know only...its about the future.." She noticed his hand tighten around hers more, she struggled to get out of his arms but he held on, she stared at his hands and said "Let go.." He only grunted and swiftly picked her up, and then began to head back towards the hideout. Kyra stared at his face and said "Your a unpredictable weasel.." Itachi looked down and said "Don't give me the privilege of dropping you, Kyra.." Kyra buried her face in his chest and tightened her grip around him, he heard her say "Do that I swear I will make you sleep on the coach.." Itachi smirked slightly as he turned his head back up to the road and concentrated on looking ahead rather then the beautiful woman in his arms.

/Later 2 weeks/ Kyra pulled Itachi's arm and said "Come with me to the village.." Itachi did not budge from his seat, he put the scroll down and said with annoyance "No...Go find someone else.." Kyra glared at him and said "And who do you propose? They all are annoying in their small way.." Itachi said "Even Hidan and Sasori...who I forbid you to see and yet you still go and see..." He said the last part with the slam of his fist on the desk. Kyra just glared at him and said and grabbed his hand, she raised his hand to her lips and kissed it lightly. She said softly "Quit hurting yourself.." Itachi gaze softened, he pulled on her top of his lap and asked "What is wrong with Hidan and Sasori?.." Kyra answered "I don't want the whole villages attention, Hidan's foul mouth will get the whole village staring at us.." Itachi frowned and said "You have one too." With that comment her received a glare from her, he added "Point taken, Sasori?.." Kyra sighed and said "I will never be able to shop with such a impatient man..."

"Zetsu?.." Itachi asked.

"I do not wish to see him eat people alive.." Kyra said with a disgusted frown. Lets just say a unpleasant image came into her mind.

"Deidara?."

"Itachi.." Kyra growled in anger, the man just chuckled.

"Sekyo?.."

"She will buy the whole entire village...that sister of mine...is such a spender."

"Kazuka?.."

"That man is to greedy..."

Itachi frowned and asked "Konan?.."

"I hate her already..."

"Kisame..."

"Itachi...that idiot will scare Death with that face of his.."

"Good point.." Itachi chuckled.

"Pein..." said Itachi in a dark tone.

Kyra sighed and said "There is nothing more strange then having a the Akatsuki leader follow you around the village..and not mention with a mouth like his, I am surprised you or I have not killed him yet...that pervert..."

Itachi glared at the floor..

He asked moments later "Madara...not Tobi.."

Kyra grew silent..

She said "That could work, Madara is mature, but I will have to force him to be him not Tobi..." Itachi nodded and handed her cash, he said "Good...buy whatever you desire, my love." Kyra smiled and kissed him on lips, he kissed back and pulled away, he said "You do that one more time...and I won't allow to go at all." Kyra just smirked arrogantly and walked away with a small sway of her hips, she could feel his eyes boring holes on her back.

Itachi pinned Madara to the wall and said darkly "If I find one scratch on her you will pay for the consequences." Itachi let the man fall to the floor and walked away. However the man's voice stopped him, he chuckled "You sure are growing soft..Have you forgot? that I am your sensei, your superior. Have you Itachi? I was the one who helped you back in Konoha and yet you treat me like this...explain. Is she making you go soft? I thought her being with you will make you stronger due to her personality...but I guess I was wrong. Maybe killing her would be the answer.." And the next thing Madara knew was he was pinned to the wall with a kunai shoved up against his throat...Itachi said in deathly way "Do not bring the past up, you were merrily a tool to use back then, and now you mean nothing to me. You are no longer superior to me...but inferior fool, who I could in a second kill...like I warned earlier.." He paused pressing deep in the other Uchiha's neck "If you lay one hand on her...if I find one scratch I will kill you Madara.." With that said he threw the man to the floor. Madara got up to his feet, his eyes were widened at the man before him, the hate in Itachi's eyes -the deadliness- was indescribable, it even brought fear and shock to Madara himself. The hatred and anger running off him was so tense that Madara's body shivered slightly with fear. Madara's body shook as he grew silent. Then moments later the Uchiha ancestor said to the man in a tone that clearly betrayed what he was feeling "Does she know the real reason why you married her? IF not maybe I should tell her..See if she finds your company pleasing then..." A smirk graced Madara's face, as he awaited for the reply or should say physical contact from Itachi's fist or leg colliding with his body, just so he can collapse in a bloodly heap. Before Itachi could reply a womans voice said from the shadows "No need to Uchiha, My husband already told me.." Both men looked up in surprise, as Kyra stepped out from the shadows. Itachi quickly appeared before her, and had one hand strongly wrapped around her waist, the look on his face said it all to Madara, it clearly stated for him to back off, and that she was his, and if he went against...well you know it'd be his funeral the next day.

Kyra asked Madara "What are true intentions, Uchiha?.." Madara frowned, and played dumb "Whatever do you mean?.." She replied in a harsh way "Don't fuck with me, dipshit. I asked you what your true intentions are. I know Pein and Konan both report to you..Pein is simply posing as leader to the Akatuki, but in truth he is inferior to you. And you are a member." A look of total shock was evident on his face, Madara looked at Itachi and said in a menacing way "Did you tell her of this?.." Itachi looked directly in the eyes of his wife, before glancing at the ancestor before him, he stated "No." Madara knew Itachi never lied, then how did she know?. He asked her with narrowed eyes "How do you know?." Kyra ignored his question and said to Itachi "I want to cross him from my list. I don't trust him, Meaning you will have to come with me to the store.." Itachi let out a sigh, both of them ignored the now angry Uchiha. How could they just ignore him like that? Madara said in a ice tone "Kyra...ignoring me can lead you to punishment. Now answer my question how did you know?.." Kyra smirked as she rested her head on Itachi's shoulder "I know many things.." Madara glared at her and said "That does not explain anything. I have found you the most complicated member to figure out. Where you get your information, is unknown to me. However if you do not tell then I will make sure Pein eliminates you.." When he said the last sentence he saw Itachi's eyes lite up in rage. Madara added "Unless of course you answer a simple question...then Itachi here would be able to calm down, and the Akatsuki will be able to keep such a powerful member.." Kyra chuckled, making Madara's eyes narrow to slits. Madara asked dangerously "What is funny, woman?.." Kyra smirked and said "Although you may hold authority, Uchiha. I know for a fact having Pein as leader, also can be rather...troublesome. I know he does not like your orders and decides against it sometimes. But have me eliminated? Now that would be something you would have to do yourself...Pein needs me in this organization. Compared to all the fools/weaklings I am by far the most strongest along with Itachi here. You think he would let the Akatsuki lose a strong member like me? Pein is not a fool Madara..." That had struck something and a point, Madara glared at her and said coldly "And how would you know this? Your crossing your limits as a member, do not say things that will result for a cruel punishment. And If Pein doesn't allow this then I have no problem doing this job on my own. Killing you will be something I would find...rather amusing and _pleasuring_.." Kyra smirked again, the woman was playing a dangerous game "I don't think Itachi nor the leader nor Sasori nor Sekyo nor Hidan would allow that..." Itachi's grip tightened around her waist as he glared at the man. Kyra pressed herself closer to his warm body. Madara scowled and said "They won't be able to do anything...or else they will be killed as well.." Kyra retorted "Then where will this organization stand? Killing off the members is not the answer Uchiha Madara.." The man scowled and said "Disrespectful woman, Do not forget your a member, don't pass the limits. Watch what you say." Kyra smirked again and said "You are also.." He growled "Kyra.." His tolerance with her talking smart was running thin.

Itachi blocked of the kunai from hitting his wife, and said in a warning tone "Madara..." The ancestor said calmly "She has a mouth on her...Consider yourself lucky, if Itachi was not here, I would have killed you. Don't take me lightly, woman. If I want to I can kill you easily for talking with such disrespect. I will figure out how you know so much and when I do prepare to face the consequences." With that said turned around and left. Kyra chuckled and said "The greatest fool of them all is Madara.." Itachi smirked slightly and pulled her back into the room. Once inside he asked "How do you know so much?.." Kyra smirked and said "I can read minds Uchiha. You'd surprised of what people think about...thats how I get my information.." A disturbed looked flashed through his eyes, Kyra shook her head and said "I don't use that on you Baka..." Itachi nodded in understanding. Kyra sighed and said "Now come on...I want to go to the villages. I need new weapons and clothes." Itachi said in a serious tone "Kyra.." Kyra answered "Hn?." He pulled her towards him, and looked directly in her eyes, he said "Do not take Madara lightly. He is not a person to mess with, my love. Only doing so will result in your death..." Kyra scoffed and said "He is not dangerous...Do you know what he was thinking when he said those things to me?.." Itachi asked in interest "What?." Kyra leaned back against the wall, this gave Itachi the chance to corner her there like a predator, "He was only bluffing. The man was questioning himself, if he could really kill me...I think I he has taken a great liking towards me since the day I came here.." Itachi face hardened, his fist clenched, he said in a hard tone "What else was he thinking?.." He was begging for her to feed his now angry mood. He looked at the wall with a hard stare, he soon felt two warms hands wrap themselves around his neck, he heard her say softly "No need to become all angry about it...now I demand you to take me to the village.." Itachi sighed in a irritated way, his body relaxed as he stared at his wife blankly. After moments of silence he murmured "Despite the fact that your personality is identical to mine, you still manage to be annoying.." He lifted her in his arms and walked out of the room, with a smirking wife.

/At the village/ Itachi led his wife to a nearby store, Kyra ran in there and quickly began to look for the things she needed. She unlike most women shopped for only necessary things, she did not waste her money on worthless things like for instance cute shoes. Any guy would like to go with her because of the fact that she was very quick with shopping and was not so snappy. Itachi waited outside of the store, his eyes scanned the endless amounts of villagers doing there own shopping for their needs. His eyes narrowed when he saw a group of girls looking at his direction and giggling like crazy. He sighed, whispered "I don't need this.." He ignored them and continued to scan the area, his eyes all of a sudden stopped, a smirk crossed his face, he leaned off the wall and walked over to the area. Kyra came out of the store to see Itachi waiting there with a expressionless face, he asked "Done, My love?.." Kyra shook her head and said "I want to buy some weapons..." Itachi nodded. She then heard shuffling of feet and girlish giggling. She snapped her head towards the direction and narrowed her eyes. She then felt a arm latch onto to her waist, she looked up to see Itachi's red orbs. He said silently "Lets go.." Kyra nodded and allowed herself to be pulled away by him.

"Itachi..." He didn't answer, he kept his eyes closed, face expressionless, and fists clenched. She sighed and said to the flock of girls that had surrounded him "He's already taken by me. Now back off or else..." The girls looked at each other and then at her. One of the blonds asked him "What do you see in this bitch?.." Kyra noticed his knuckled turn pure white, she looked cautiously at him and then the girls, and said in a deadly tone "Go...or else I will be forced to kill you.." Kyra instantly noticed the fear filled eyes and shivers that went through their bodies when they heard her voice. The blond one said "Shes so intimidating..I bet thats why hes with her. She scared him with that look of hers and forced him to be with her..." Kyra scoffed and noticed Itachi twitch slightly. Today, Itachi was not in a good mood, and she also knew that he was struggling to keep his anger in check. Although, if he were in a good mood he would have not been bothered by this small flock of bitches...but today was not the day. It seemed almost everything that moved, was what he wanted to kill. Kyra grabbed her katana and pulled it out with one swift move, and pointed it threateningly to them, she said darkly "This is my last warning.." She noticed them move back a little, Kyra stepped forward and placed a evil smirk on her lips, her red orbs blazed with blood lust. Upon seeing this the flock of girls took a run for it. Kyra stopped walking and let out a sigh "Troublesome fools (Me: Shika like...haha.)." She turned to Itachi would not had his eyes open and face directed towards her. Kyra brushed a piece of hair out of his face and said "Are you hurt?.." Itachi shook his head, indicating a no. She asked in a bemused way "So how was it getting jumped by a group of screaming girls?.." Itachi glared at her, Kyra just smirked and grabbed her bags, she said "Coming or not?.." Itachi growled lowly and came after her. Kyra nearly screamed in surprise when she found the ground beneath her disappear, Itachi looked straight ahead and walked on without another word. Kyra just smiled and snuggled close to his chest.

/-Small flashback-/ _Kyra walked out of the weapon store to find Itachi missing. She looked around, but couldn't him anywhere. And then finally a few minutes of searching she caught sight of a figure running towards her, in the midst of the forests. She quickly stepped to the side, in order to prevent getting into a collision. She looked closer to see Itachi actually running away from a flock of girls, who were screaming at him, in fan girl ways. Kyra nearly fell over, just to burst out laughing. The look on Itachi's face was complete horror. Of all things to be feared he was afraid of fan girls. And then the next thing that happed was total shock to her, all the girls all of sudden dove into the air , and jumped on top of him. Kyra frowned and choked back the __laughter that was threatening to come out. She then quickly made some hand signs in order to get them off her husband_./-End small flashback-/

Kyra stopped him and said "Itachi.." Itachi stopped walking and looked down. She said "I need to buy some stuff for Death.." Itachi nodded and placed her down. She smirked and said "Thank you, Baby." She brushed her lips before leaving. A boy by there whistled. Kyra shot him a glare and continued to walk. Kyra got back to see the familiar blond, she walked up to Itachi, and did something that made Itachi eyes harden and cause him to bite his lower lip. The blond was from the flock of girls earlier, she walked away with a smirk. But she did not make it far, a kunai was thrown and was now lodged into the back of her head, the blond's body fell to the floor with a 'thud' Kyra walked up to her husband and said "Itachi.." Itachi snapped his head towards and glared at her, with something she couldn't describe deep in his eyes. He grabbed her hand and lifted her. Kyra looked at him and asked "What did she do?." Itachi did not reply but quickened his pace. Kyra looked at the direction they were going, she said "Itachi. Where are we going? This the not direction to the hideout." Itachi said nothing, his silence was starting to bother her.

After a while, Itachi stopped in the deep part of forest, he dropped Kyra there and bit his lips. Kyra got to her feet and said "Whats wrong?.." Itachi pushed her back down to the ground and climbed himself on top of her. He grabbed her arms and pinned it to the floor, he then leaned in and captured her lips. She did not kiss back, something was not right. That bitch must have done something. She kissed back slowly but looked at his arm from the corner of her eyes, she then saw it, a small prick on his arm, that had a small amount of blood on it. She pushed him away and said "She drugged you didn't she?, That bloody bitch!.." Itachi covered her mouth with his and kissed her again. She pushed him away again and said "Snap out of it, Uchiha.." Itachi only growled and said "Shut up.." He then leaned down again, but she knocked him out before he could do anything else. She sighed and made some hands, in a instant a giant snake appeared. She got Itachi's body and herself on top of the snakes head, and let out a tired sigh. The snake looked up at her, waiting for orders, she said softly "Back to the hideout, and take your time." The snake nodded and slithered its way down the forest, heading for the hideout.

Me:...

Itachi:...

Death- -scary baby tone- Read and Review or else I will be the cause of your death. Foolish mortals my names is not Death for not reason.

Me/Itachi:...O.o...-.-'


	27. Chapter 27

**Me: I know I haven't been updating that well...its because my mom took out my computer so I haven't been able to get on as much, and upload the stories. I'll try uploading more of the chapters whenever I get the chance. **

**Chapter 27**

**Kyra stroked Itachi's hair as she awaited for him to wake up, he was in there room, with his head laid against her lap. She bent down and kissed him lightly before moving back up to stroke his hair again. Itachi groaned slightly, as he struggled to open his eyes, he felt someone's warm lips touch his briefly before moving away, he felt a hand then begin to stroke his hair. He opened his eyes to see Kyra staring right at him, he growled lowly while taking his hand to rub his throbbing temples. He heard a voice say "Baby you need some water? Are you okay?.." Itachi moved his eyes to her and asked "What happened?." Kyra sighed and said "You got drugged again, and you were going to rape me so I knocked you out and brought you back here.." Itachi stared at her in silence, she asked "What?.." He did not say anything, moments later a cold voice said "Is that woman dead?.." Kyra turned to him, and smirked "You killed her yourself.." Itachi nodded and slowly closed his eyes, Kyra took her hand and soon began to stroke his hair again. Itachi opened his eyes and said "How is that you are able to stay with me?, How is that you are able to see me as the same?..." Kyra frowned and said "Because I love you..and it wasn't your fault you were drugged.." Itachi turned his head to the ceiling and closed his eyes, he did not utter a word. Moments later he heard a chuckle come from her, he looked up and asked "What?.." Kyra leaned down and kissed him on the lips, she said softly "I remember the look you gave when you were jumped by those insolent girls.." A small smirk appeared on his lips, he leaned forward and whispered "Really?.." His hot breath touched her lips, making Kyra nearly lean down, and close the gap. Itachi looked at her eyes, and then lips, and very slowly he grabbed her chin and pulled her forward, in order to close the gap and make their lips meet. He flipped her over and continued to kiss her, in a light but intense way, making Kyra's heart race. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss, while wrapping her legs around him. Itachi slid his arms around her waist and crushed her down against the bed, making sure she couldn't escape him and the kiss he was giving her. He pulled away and said "I know you were jealous, But for now I'm going to rest my love..." Kyra glared at him, sharply, before backing off moments later, nodding. He just smirked and placed his head on her lap and closed his eyes.**

**/Later/ Kyra walked into the training room, she asked Itachi "Wheres death?.." Itachi who was sitting down said nothing but looked off to the right. He said moments later "Look.." Kyra looked up to see two hands come right behind Itachi and place themselves over his shoulders, Death appeared and crawled his way over Itachi's shoulder and down his chest, he made his way to the floor and to Kyra who was standing a few feet away. He raised his hands, silently demanding her to pick him up. Kyra leaned down and picked her baby up and said "He already knows chakra control?..Meaning he could be walking up walls now?.." Itachi nodded but said nothing like usual. Kyra glared at him and said "Are you even impressed?.." Itachi said nothing, but after a few moments a quiet "Yes" was heard from him. Kyra smirked and said "Good, because I am.." She kissed Death on the cheek and said to him "You need a bath you little fool.." Death smiled and clapped his hands together. Kyra turned to leave, but she found Itachi right in front of her, blocking her from going. She asked "Yes, Itachi?.." Itachi stared down at her, in a intimidating way but said nothing. Kyra poked him on the chest two times and said "What is it?." That serious look was beginning to worry her. He looked down at her and said "I want you to come somewhere with me later tonight..Dress nicely, in a formal way." Kyra narrowed her eyes and asked "Where?.." A small smirk appeared on his lip, he leaned forward and grabbed her chin, and then forcefully he kissed her lips, making sure to devour every inch of her mouth in the process, he pulled away minutes later and said "You'll see my love.." With that said he kissed Death on the cheek and left the room. Kyra stood there comprehending how she could get so dazed when he kissed her like that. She shook her head and headed towards the room, she needed to take someone a bath and worry about trivial matters later.**

**/Hours later/ Kyra laid Death in his crib and kissed him softly on the cheek, a small smile was shown on his round baby soft face. Kyra smiled to herself before placing a blanket over his small body. She turned away and walked into the closet in order to find something to wear. Ten minutes later she was in a dress and had everything taken care of. When she got out of the bathroom, she was greeted by someone she knew but never, in this appearance that shocked her beyond belief. She stared at Itachi who was now standing there in a black suit, with a smirk plastered onto his face, and red and black rose in one hand. Kyra said after moments of standing there, "Who are you, fool? And what have you done to my husband?." A small smile placed itself on his lips, he held out one hand and gave her the rose. His eyes trailed up and down her body. She was wearing a simple but elegant black backless dress, that suspended below her knees, and hugged every inch of her curves. Itachi placed a small kiss on her lips and breathed "You look beautiful my love." His hand rested themselves around her waist and stayed there. Kyra stared into his eyes "What do you have planned?.." Itachi said "You'll see." With that said he pulled her closer and turned her around. He reached into his pocket and took out a blindfold, and then placed it over her eyes. Kyra said "Itachi! What the hell-..? She was cut off, by him placing his hand over her mouth. She glared at nothing and said nothing, as she felt herself get lifted bridle style without warning. Itachi said in stern tone "Don't make noises woman." Kyra did not utter a word, she just kept quiet thinking where the fuck was the idiot taking her?**

**Itachi made his way out of the hideout by jumping off the high window from there room, and heading straight out into the forest by jumping tree to tree, smoothly. Kyra just lay in his arms looking no where, saying nothing, and making no movements. But the thing that she was enjoying was the rush of the wind, pushing against her skin and the thousands of invisible hands sweeping her hair away from her face and into the air gracefully. Overall it was calming and peaceful for her so therefore she had no complaints. After a very long time, Itachi stopped and set her down, he grabbed her waist with one hand and pulled off the blindfold with the other hand. Kyra looked around to find herself and him in a village, standing right in front of a restaurant. Confused she turned to her lover, Itachi eyed her expression and said "We are here for dinner..." Kyra couldn't help but smile a small warm smile. Itachi smiled back slightly and led her in. Once in, they were greeted by a waiter, he had long silver hair that went just right below his shoulder and pale grey eyes. A small smile graced his lips as he greeted them, his eyes met Itachi's and then turned to Kyra, who stood there without any emotion. He said "Do you have reservations?.." Itachi stepped right in front of Kyra and said "Yes..." The man narrowed his eyes and said "Last name?.." Itachi placed one arm around Kyra's waist and said "Uchiha." The man nodded and looked down the list and said "Ahh." He put the folder down and said "Follow me.." The man led them to the very back of the restaurant, that was very secluded and had some privacy there. The silver haired man smirked and said "The waiter will be here to take your order." Kyra sat down right across from Itachi and looked at the menu without a word. The man turned to leave but before he did, he said "Miss.." Kyra looked up, he smiled and said "You look beautiful.." With that said he left. Kyra who was now unaffected looked at Itachi who was now clenching his fists together hard. Kyra placed a hand on his knee, from underneath the table, she said in cold tone "It was just a compliment don't ruin this, even if I wish to see you kill him, don't do this." Itachi closed his eyes and nodded, he said "How do you do that?" Kyra asked "What?.." Itachi opened his eyes and stared directly in hers "Calm me down, just by you touching me, my body seems to respond by relaxing other then tensing. Explain." Kyra stared at him and said after moments to silence "I don't know...Perhaps your imagining it? Or your body has gotten used to me touching you.." Itachi said nothing. After a while he said "What do you want my love?.." Kyra said "Food." Itachi restrained himself from kicking her and said calmly "Be more specific." Kyra smirked and said "Something that tastes good." Itachi glared at her and said "Kyra.." Kyra chuckled and said "What?.." He swiftly moved right beside her and had her by the waist. Kyra looked up at him with a small smirk, and said "Whats the matter Itachi? Let go of me.." He glared hard at her and then without warning crushed his lips against hers. Kyra let out 'mph' and fell back against the chair, he pulled her up and continued to kiss her, he pulled away moments later and said "Don't play with me Kyra." Kyra wiped the blood from her lips and neck where he had placed a knife before. Itachi sat in his chair and straightened his tie and suit. Kyra sat up and said "Idiot. What would have happened if someone saw your little act earlier?" Itachi set his menu down and said with indifference "Then I would have killed them." He drank a sip of water that was there. He set it down and said impatiently "Where are those idiots?.." Kyra sighed and said "And you say I am impatient." Itachi shot her a glare before smirking and said "Impatient, and short tempered and slightly dumb." Kyra glared at him and said "I am not dumb you fool!." She glared hard at him, making his smirk widen a great deal. She just grumbled curses about his ego and how huge it was, and other complains against him, that did not make sense at all to his ears.**

**The waiter eventually came along, it was a woman with blond hair and blue eyes, she smiled and shifted her gaze right to the male Uchiha. Kyra almost rolled her eyes, but she stopped herself. One of these days she was going to mess Itachis face up to make sure he looked so ugly that anyone who was to even glance at his face, they instantly would go blind. She smirked at the thought. As she looked at him, she noticed his eyes were on her only, curiously she wondered why he was staring at her like that, so she decided to look into his mind. Itachi was looking at her when he noticed her eyes widen and a light shade of red tint her cheeks, he watched her glare at him before looking away to the side. Itachi smirked, knowing full well why she had blushed. The waiter asked "How may I take you order?.." Itachi said without taking his eyes off Kyra, "Get us the special." The waiter nodded, but from the corner of her eyes, she could tell the woman was somewhat disappointed. The woman flipped her blond hair back and said "Is there a drink you may like, sir?." Itachi who still had his eyes on his wife said "A bottle of your most expensive champagne and that is it, leave now." The waiter nodded and left. Kyra glared at him and said "Pervert." Itachi's smirk widened. His eyes glided down her body and said "Call me whatever you wish...though you shouldn't have been reading my mind." Kyra turned her head away and said "How was I supposed to know you were thinking this way, right now, about me like that? I would have never entered your mind." Itachi said with indifference "Your fault not mine." He smirked and rested his hand on her knee from underneath the table, her eyes widened. He was acting way out of his persona right now, he never really did such things, like this, he was never this touchy and etc with her out in public. Today was different. Kyra did not respond she just stared into his eyes. He moved his hand up the slit of her dress and ran his hands through her legs to her upper thigh. He stopped and moved her leg over his lap, he then slowly began to massage them, she sighed and closed her eyes, as his hands smoothly glided here and there, rubbing and pressing against pressure points, massaging over the tense parts of her leg, all this caused her to relax. After a while, he let her leg down from his lap and smirked. Kyra opened her eyes and smiled slightly making his smirk turn to a small smile as well.**

**The waiter came again and handed them their food, she asked again "Would you like anything else, sir?.." Itachi said "No." The waiter left, Itachi turned to his wife and said "Kyra there is somewhere else we will be going, so we will not spend to much time here." Kyra nodded and slowly pulled up a glass of the drink and sipped it. Itachi watched her like a hawk, eying her movements. She licked her lips and placed the glass down, Itachi asked her "Enjoying this or not?.." Kyra smirked and said "Maybe I am..." Itachi looked up at her, she said again "Maybe I'm not.." She watched as a frown formed on his face. She smirked and said, "Chill uchiha...I love it.." This caused a smirk to form on his face. Kyra ate her food, without a word, Itachi did the same. Kyra looked up, she said "You know what?.." Itachi looked up and said "What?.." Her eyes swept behind him and back to him, she asked in a low tone "How is that everywhere we go, we tend to attract problems?.." Itachi turned his head to the side, and looked back, making it seem as if he was merely glancing back, so suspicions wouldn't rise. There he saw the waiter standing by the booth, eying him, and a couple of girls in the corner. Itachi turned back to her, and glared at the plate. Kyra brushed her long black hair to the side of her head, and stood up, this caused Itachi to look up at her, curiously. She walked up beside him, and gave the girls a glare, she put her hands on his shoulders and whispered"I'm sick of this, I'm going to screw up your face one day Uchiha." She then leaned down and gave him a kiss, she licked his lips and bit down on a little, she moved her lips over his, in one last kiss and pulled away. She looked up at the girls in the corner and shot them another glare. She sat back down across him, she looked over his shoulder to the see the girls head now turned away from her husband, but amongst each other, whispering bullshit to each other. A smirk formed over her lips, she looked at her husband. Her eyes told her that he was shocked. She crossed her legs and said "What? I told you I'm sick of it..." Her smirk widened as she added the second part "And of course, I got to show them whats mine.." Itachi's eyes narrowed and she threw her head back and laughed. He smirked all of a sudden and said "Never have I seen you act this way.." She chuckled and said "Well you always act like that towards me, why not take a taste of your own medicine?.." She lifted her glass with one hand and sipped it. She placed it down, and got back to eating her meal. Itachi just stared at her, he adverted his eyes back to his food and ate, he said in a quiet tone that sent shivers down her spine "I like to see more of that attitude in bed.." Kyra narrowed her eyes and said "Aren't I brutal enough for you?" Itachi just smirked and said "Maybe.." Kyra narrowed her eyes again, as he said "Maybe not..." She glared at him and threw a butter knife, Itachi caught the knife between his index finger and thumb, a look of amusement was glued onto his face. Kyra just tossed her hair to the side and placed her hand under her chin, she glared at her plate and flipped him off. She said "Wipe it off weasel." Itachi frowned, as he watched her eat the rest of her meal and finish the rest of the wine. He said a while later "...you look...so hot and amusing when you get angry.." He watched her look up at him, and flip him off again. He said with a smirk "When and where my love?.." Kyra looked at him with widened eyes, she said "Perverted weasel, I did not mean it like that, but then again how can you fuck me, you have no-" He cut her off and said in dangerous tone "Kyra.." She smiled and added "Dick.." Itachi shot her a deadly glare, Kyra just smirked and said boldly "Typical Uchiha.." Itachi said nothing but got up and came towards her, Kyra backed down into her seat, so she was far away as possible from him.**

**She scooted further as he came closer, a flash of silver caught her eye, she looked down at his hands to see a knife. She looked up into his eyes, as he made his way there. And the next thing she knew he was real close to her face, and had the knife pressed against her neck, he breathed on her face and said in quiet but deadly way "I will have to take care of that mouth of yours, from now on, every disrespectful word that comes out of your mouth that is against me..I will see to it, you are punished severely, either I will use my bloodline on you or worse. Understood?.." Kyra looked at him without a trace of emotion, she asked "Since when do I ever listen to you and your meaningless threats? Which mange to scare others or even intimidate them while with me, I feel nothing, I have my own will, I can do anything I want, no one can stop me...call it rights. Don't forget Uchiha, I can handle any punishment, because unlike others I am way powerful..and that bloodline of yours is no use, when your victim has the same bloodline as you..." All she could see on his face was pure malice, she added "And this is your idea of dinner? Meaningless threats and sharp objects shoved up my throat. Not to mention the people around here.." Itachi just stared at her, not a word came from his mouth, he shifted back slightly but still had the knife shoved against her throat and his other hand, dug deep into her waist. He glared at her, but still kept silent. Kyra became quite uncomfortable with his stare and silence, she asked "What? Loss of words?.." Itachi said nothing but continued to stare at her. She tried to push him away, but he kept his ground. She tried to push him away again, but again she failed, and Itachi now had his whole body pushed against her. She looked over his shoulder, too see if any eyes were on them, but to her surprise everyones eyes wasn't on them. She then realized the something, the spot where she was sitting at this moment, was hidden from the eyes of the people in the restaurant. Well that explained about Itachi's behavior of having his knife stuck to her throat, no one could see them because of the huge plant that was rested right in front of them for decoration of the restaurant. She looked at Itachi, with the looks of it, he knew she had figured it out. She shifted back, but found herself backed into the wall, she asked Itachi "What are planning to do?.." He kept silent, he all of a sudden wrapped his entire arm around her waist and made her stand up a little. He moved his knife to his other hand and put both arms around her waist and pushed her up against his body. He studied her face before saying in a low tone "Such a big mouth," he moved up his right hand from her waist and trailed one finger over her mouth "Wonder what would happen if I were too..?..." A dark smirk appeared on his lips, Kyra squirmed in his arms and said "Basterd.." He tightened his grip and shoved her hard against the table, he sliced her right arm open and licked off the blood, he sliced her other arm and licked off the blood there as well. While he did that, Kyra just looked at him in the eye, she said nothing and made no attempts to show any emotion. She allowed him to slice her, this is one of the ideas of punishment, it was never a big one, but he made sure it hurt later, when fresh wounds were exposed to salt or other chemicals, it stings like crazy. She knew she was going to get more, he pulled away and made his way back to the table, he sat back down in his chair and straightened himself out. Kyra stood there and looked at the wounds, she sat back down and said "Pathetic retard." He flicked his hand at her, Kyra quickly caught the knife that was about to slice right through her heart. She flicked it back to him, and just glared at him, as he caught it without any effort.**

**After a while of silence, Itachi got up and made his way to her, he held out his hand, demanding her take it. Kyra just stared at his hand, and turned her gaze to his eyes. He said quietly "Come on...love." Kyra sighed quietly and grabbed hold of his hand, he lifted her off the chair. He wrapped a arm around her waist and said quietly "10 minutes of dancing, is all I would do, I don't like to dance, but I'm doing this for you." Kyra nodded, walked with him to the dance floor. She said "Who knew? That something this formal in a world where fighting and becoming strong is what ninjas strive for." Itachi said nothing but wrapped one hand around her waist and the other hand around her hand. Kyra rested her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. Very slowly he began to lead her, slowly, as classic music played in the background. They both soon got lost into each others arms, it seemed as if nothing mattered at the moment.**

**/Later/Itachi stood there with his wife, under the moonlight. He looked down at her, her face was lighted up by the moon, which made her dark beauty even more intriguing. She said quietly "So beautiful, How did you manage to find this?..But..it looks so familiar" Itachi looked at her and asked "Do you know where we are at this moment?.." Kyra said after a while "We're in the star village, aren't we?.." Itachi nodded, he said after a while "I used to come here a lot, I had a mission to attend to here, this mission was a long one, so I was here in this village for a long time, during my free time, I found this place and used to come here and train, day and night.." Kyra's eyes widened as she pulled away, and said "No way!.." Itachi looked at her questioningly, she said "What? Don't you remember ever seeing a girl in a black dress that used to come here, the same girl who hated you and wanted to kick your ass?. The one who you used to fight with!? The girl who had the same mission as you?! Don't you remember _me?_!.." Itachi's eyes widened, he said slowly "No..you can't be...her." Kyra glared at him and said "Do you still have that bruise on your ass, Mr. Bloody fuckhead?.." Itachis eyes widened again, he said "Dumb bitch.." She smirked and said "Now you do..? hmm? How the hell did I know I was going to marry someone I hated a long time ago..?.." She looked off, she then smirked and jumped right on top of him. Itachi fell back against the floor, she smirked and said "I never saw you that day, you were supposed to see me, one last time before you left the village.." Itachi said "I didn't have time for that, I had to leave.." Kyra hit him on the head and said "So your saying you didn't have_ time_ for _me_? And you made a promise, Uchiha..You broke it.." Itachi wrapped his arms around her and said "Forgive me, at that time we were both different. And during the time, when we spent time arguing endlessly, I got to know you and read you...I know when I left without meeting you one last time, that you were strong, and wouldn't care, like the way your acting now..We each had our separate goals, we each wanted power.." Kyra nodded and said "True...but I was angry at the fact that I was stood up like that, but to be honest I wasn't going to come either.." Itachi smirked and said "I knew it.." Kyra said nothing and then said moments later "You know whats strange, you were the first person to actually pose a challenge..." Itachi nodded and said "And so were you to me, never had I seen someone my age so powerful." Kyra smirked and said "And now you admit it, what a perfect timing, Uchiha. You didn't admit it back then, I even had to push you around, and bother you so you could admit I was powerful, but you still didn't say it, and now.." She trailed off, he looked up at her and said "Past is past, now you are my wife, so I can tell you anything I want to.." Kyra just looked down at him and said "Hmm, I want to know something...What did you think of me back then?.." Itachi closed his eyes and placed his arms underneath his head, he said "I thought of you as selfish dumb bitch, who had way to much ego, was a over-confident fool, you were annoying, a pain, and yet a powerful beautiful girl who I might add I had a small crush on." Kyra rose a eyebrow and said "Repeat the last part again.." Itachi opened one eye and said simply "No." Kyra poked him and said "You had a crush on me?.." Itachi did not respond, he said "You were different then all the girls..." Kyra said a while later "Well...I had a crush on you too." She then hid her face in his chest. Itachi opened his eyes and looked down at her in surprise. He said a moment later "Oh really??.." Kyra twitched, she knew he was smirking right now. She mumbled "Wipe it off weasel.." And then the next thing she knew she was underneath him, pinned to the ground. She looked up, as he studied her face, he said quietly "My view of you has changed.." Kyra said "Meaning, you feel more close to me, because of the little history we had in this particular place?.." Itachi nodded and said "Exactly." He leaned down and gave her a very passionate kiss, he pulled away moments later and said "Every time you were near me, just standing next to me, I just wanted to grab you and kiss you. But I had too much self-control so I never did it...but now..." He trailed off and leaned down again for another kiss.**

**/Back at the hideout/ Kyra walked into the main area with Itachi, the room was dark, the light switches were off. Kyra looked around and pulled out a kunai, Itachi did the same, Kyra pointed to two lumps on the coach. He nodded, as he made his way over there, with Kyra right behind him. Kyra quickly vanished into thin air and appeared next to the light switch. She looked at Itachi, he nodded his head, Kyra flipped the switch on too see Kisame sleeping there, all cuddled up with a giant teddy bear. For a moment, Itachi and Kyra just stood there, not knowing how to react. Slowly the overgrown fish stirred and then woke up, he looked up to see Itachi standing there with a emotionless face, he looked the other way to see Kyra standing there also. He looked down and turned very blue, he quickly got up and said "I...um...Its my...umm.." Kyra waved him away with her hand and said quietly "Just don't say anything." She walked away, awkwardly. Itachi followed her, with a small shake of his head. He sometimes wondered, that if someone was to tell that the infamous shark demon slept with a teddy bear to the Anbu's, how would they react?. **

**Itachi slipped past Death's crib and made his way to his wife. He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, Kyra moaned slightly and just stood there, he brushed his hands over ass and made his way up her back, he then quickly untied the dress, the dress fell off, down below her knees. Kyra moved back and shifted away, she jumped in the bed and covered herself with blankets. Itachi just stared at her with a smirk, he pulled off his clothes and threw it to the side. Kyra said "No.." Itachi said nothing but advanced towards her. **

**Kyra yelled at him "Let go of me you idiot!!.." Itachi just tightened his grip around her hands and continued to kiss her neck. She continued to struggle, and this made Itachi annoyed, he pulled away from her neck and growled "What is it woman?.. I haven't even started to make love to you and you already screaming. Stop this instant.." Kyra growled back "Your raping me! And you tell me to be quiet! Never Uchiha! Never!.." Itachi tightened his grip and growled "My son will awaken now quit screaming!. And this isn't rape. You are enjoying it woman! Now silence.." Kyra glared at him and said "What makes you think I'm enjoying this? Hmm?.." Itachi looked down and at her said quietly "Your smiling, your eyes reek of pleasure, and your not using your full strength, meaning you like it when I am forceful and brutal. You like making yourself hard to get. Now does that answer your question." Kyra just stared at him in shocked silence. Seeing to how she wasn't going to say anything. He decided to continue on to what he was doing, he leaned his head down again and began to kiss her neck gently. Kyra just laid there allowing him to continue on, he moved up so his lips was now over her jaw line, kissing and teasing. Kyra shifted underneath him and whispered his name. He moved over her lips and nibbled on her lower lip. He whispered "I'm not going to let you sleep tonight.." A dark smirk was glued to his face, as soon as Kyra heard that she quickly shoved him off, she made her way to the closet, grabbed a night gown, and put it on. She said in a stern tone "If it involves me not sleeping, then forget it you horny fuck head.."**

**She made her way to the couch and laid down. Itachi got up from the bed and made his way to her, he looked down at her, as she looked up at him. Moments later, Kyra turned away and closed her eyes. He got right on top of her, he lined up his body with the back side of her body, he whispered in her ear "Kyra.." She didn't even open her eyes. He whispered again "Kyra.." Kyra did not budge, he leaned down and slowly kissed her cheek, her eyes fluttered, but remained shut. He whispered "Kyra..." He slid his arms around her waist, he brushed her long black hair to the side and buried his face, in the back of her neck. He blew on her neck softly and said "Kyra my love.." He heard her whisper back "I said no.." He leaned down more, so his hot breath was now touching her neck, he whispered "Since when do I ever listen to you?.." His hands trailed down her thighs and back to her waist, he dug his fingers into her sides, and pulled his lips close to her ear "...You know...you want this.." He began to kiss her neck, slowly, slightly biting the flesh, and then kissing it softly. She closed her eyes and let a small moan. He quickly grabbed hold of her waist and flipped her around, he pinned her hands above her head and gave her a brutal kiss. Kyra turned her head to side as Itachi lowered his head back to her neck. He got off her and picked her up bridle style. He walked back to the bed and slammed her down. Kyra looked up at him with a small smirk, she said "I told you...no.." Itachi glared at her, he growled and pounced on her. Kyra let out a small cry of surprise, she yelled "Uchiha!." He did not say anything but attacked her with kisses and bites. Kyra wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Itachi Uchiha you are one dead son of a bitch..." She let out a small gasp, when she felt him bite down on her neck. She squirmed underneath him, which intrigued him more. He pulled away slightly and looked at her, he said quietly "...When you struggle it makes me want you more.." Kyra replied back as he began to take her nightgown off, "What did they put in your food?.." Itachi stopped what he was doing and looked at her with a frown. He said "Well aren't you nice, love?.." Kyra chuckled and said with a small smirk "Yeah I am the nicest woman you will ever see.." Itachi leaned down and said quietly "Too bad I like the bad ones.." Kyra giggled as he leaned down and planted butterfly kisses every where around her neck. She heard him whisper "You are my bad woman.." **

**Kyra pushed Itachi away, when he tried to take off her nightgown. She smirked and said silently "No.." She made her way to the window before he could get her and jumped right out of it. She heard him curse, and hurry his way after her. She turned around and ran straight into the forest. As soon as she got in the woods, she was greeted by a black wolf with stunning wild, yellow eyes. She smirked and nodded. The wolf just bowed and walked away. Kyra soon heard footsteps, she narrowed her eyes and looked at the direction, the next thing she knew was on top of Itachi's shoulder and was being carried back to their room window. He slammed her onto the bed and said "Don't you ever do that again." She smirked and asked "Why not?..." He leaned down and pulled his lips to her ear, he whispered "Because if you do my love... then I will chop your legs off." Kyra glared at him, as she watched him smirk and pull his lips to her neck. He began to kiss her again. Kyra whispered to him, "Just try to chop my legs off, I will chops your legs off instead...fool." He flipped her over and kissed her brutally, he did not respond to her little threat. He pulled off her nightgown, and pulled away. His eyes eyed her form, like a snake did to its catch. She stared back at him, as he gazed at her, he noticed the small smirk that was planted on her lips. Kyra covered herself in blankets and moved away from him. He just gazed at her, and moved closer to her, he ripped off the blankets and slid his arms around her waist, and lips to her neck. Kyra glared at him, and tried to shift away but he had his arms tightly coiled around her.**

**Kyra moaned as Itachi pushed himself between her legs, he slowly began to pump himself deep into her. Kyra wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tilted her head back, Itachi leaned down and kissed her neck, as he began to pick up his pace. He heard her moan his name quietly, he grunted and began to pump harder into her, slamming himself against her. Kyra moaned slightly louder, telling him to pick up his pace. He smirked and picked up his pace. Kyra moaned "Itachi.." He asked as he slowed down a bit "Like this don't we?.." He watched her glare at him, he winced when he felt a stinging pain come from his back. He said with another smirk "Careful with your nails woman.." But despite his little comment, she dug her nails deeper into his back, making Itachi pick up his pace, and grunt curses. Kyra raked his back with her nails, as he continued to fuck her. She felt many sensations run up and down her body. She moaned his name louder, when she felt him pump real hard and fast into her. He grunted, quite breathlessly "You feel so nice...baby.." Kyra said nothing but pushed herself against his body, and gave him a kiss, he responded back but kept his pace. He grunted again, as Kyra let out a pleasure filled moan. She said to him "Faster..Itachi.." He nodded and began to slam into her, Kyra felt a burning sensation in the pit of stomach, all of sudden a blast of pleasure filled her. She moaned his name over and over again, she was heated up and she was enjoying this. They both froze when they heard Death cry. She heard Itachi growl angrily, she looked up at him and said softly "Calm down.." He just stared down at her, and to her surprise he began to move in and out of her. She removed her hands from his back and said "Baby stop, Death is crying." Itachi pinned her hands above her head and continued to slam into her, making Kyra close her eyes and moan, he growled "Let him cry, a few minutes of crying will not harm him at all." He buried his face in her neck and pushed himself deeper. Kyra hissed at him "Itachi Uchiha stop.." He stopped and looked up. She pushed him off and put her nightgown, she studied his face to see dark look etched on it. She turned around and made her way to Death without a glance back.**

**He grabbed her by her hair and slammed her onto the bed, he got on top of her and put his entire body weight on her, he then leaned down and whispered something in her ear, Kyra looked at him with widened eyes, and then quickly tried to scoot away. Itachi only chuckled and tore her nightgown off, he leaned down and buried his face in her neck, and swiftly pushed himself into her. Kyra squirmed under him, making a dark smirk appear on his face. She looked at his face and poked him in the forehead, he frowned, she smirked and poked him again, this made him frown again. He looked down at her and said "What?." Kyra looked up at him and said nothing. She poked him again, this time he glared at her, she merely glared back and poked him again. Itachi grunted and said "What are you doing, woman?.." Kyra poked him again, Itachi just glared and decided to ignore what she was doing. He swiftly began to slam into her, making Kyra stop and gasp in slight shock. He smirked at her reaction and quickened his pace, he said "Wrap your legs around me, and place your hands around my back woman. I love the pain you put me through when I fuck you.." Kyra just glared at him and turned her head away. Itachi growled curses and said "Stubborn woman." He grabbed hold of her thighs roughly making sure to get his nails deep into her skin, he then shoved her legs around him. After that he grabbed hold of her hands, and forced her to put them around his back, he then continued to shove himself deeper and faster into her. Kyra just arched her back, and allowed him, she moaned his name over and over again, her hand trailed up and down his back, and then to his hair, she untied the ponytail, and clawed at his scalp. Itachi smirked to himself, he leaned down and began to trail kisses on her chest. He slammed himself a couple of more times into her before spilling his seeds, he then collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. Kyra brushed his hair out of his face, and kissed his forehead. Itachi looked up at her with a small smile, he buried his face on her chest and closed his eyes. Kyra whispered "Satisfied now, baby?.." Itachi replied back, coolly "I'm not done with you yet, my love.." Kyra just chuckled and said "Your right about one thing.." He lifted his head and asked "And what's that?.." She answered "I do play hard to get.." Itachi just chuckled and buried his face on her chest again, he whispered "And thats what makes it fun.." He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms more tightly around her, while Kyra played with his hair.**

**Kyra woke up in the morning to find Itachi just laying there, staring at her. Kyra looked at his face, and said "How long have you been awake?.." He buried his face in her bare chest and said "Long enough." Kyra stroked his long black hair and said "We have a mission today.." Itachi looked up and nodded, he stated "With Kisame and Sekyo." Kyra replied back "I'm not looking forward to this.." Itachi chuckled slightly and kissed her, Kyra wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Itachi moved his entire weight on her and pushed his lips harder against hers, roughly making out with her, he grabbed hold of her wrists tightly and pinned them by her sides. Kyra struggled to move, but he had her pinned their. She pulled her head aside for air, Itachi just stared at her breathing heavily, Kyra let out a breath and said in a uneven tone "My lips.." He looked down at them, droplets of blood were there, he leaned down and flicked his tongue over her wound. Kyra closed her eyes, she soon felt him flick his tongue in her mouth and slowly began to kiss her again, she opened her eyes slightly closed them back and kissed him back. He frenched her for a long time before pulling away, he got up and said "I'll be in the shower love." Kyra just stared at him in a dazed state. He smirked and leaned back down on the bed, he said softly "I have been making love to you and kissing you almost everyday and you still become this way." Kyra shot him a glare and threw a pillow at him. Itachi caught it and chuckled. He frowned right when another pillow was thrown, and it slapped right onto his face. Kyra chuckled and giggled slightly. Itachi removed the pillow and glared at her. Kyra looked at this expression and said "Oh shit..." She quickly hid under the black sheets. Itachi growled and pounced on top of her. He ripped off the blankets and grabbed hold of her, he lifted her bridle style and made his to the bathroom, he looked down at his wife as she thrashed and squirmed in his arms. He nearly lost his balance twice but managed to reach the bathroom. He threw her on the bathroom floor and slammed the bathroom door shut, locking it. **

**Kyra came out an hour later with a her husband, she had a towel wrapped around her body, while he was dressed, his hand was around her waist while she was staring straight ahead. He stopped walking and turned to her, he made her turn to him and kissed her softly. He pulled away and hugged her, she hugged back and pulled away. He said "Get dressed.." He made his way to the bed and laid down, he placed his hands underneath his head and looked at his wife. She glared at him, making a small smirk appear on his lips. She knew very well, he wouldn't leave so she grabbed her bra and pantie and quickly put it on, before he could see her flesh. Itachi frowned, but Kyra could still feel his eyes bore into her back. She pulled out a black and red dress and put it on. She then grabbed fish nets and put it over her legs, she put on some fingerless gloves and weapon holders. Itachi tossed her kunais and shrukiens, Kyra caught them all placed them away. Itachi got up, Kyra eyes quickly landed on him, she looked at his hands to see him carrying a kunai. She stood there, as he came to her, he stopped right in front of her. He then all of sudden grabbed her ass, Kyra eyes widened as he smirked evilly. He pushed her up against his body and tailed one hand down her thighs and up, he slid the kunai in the holder that was on her thigh. He then took that same hand and tilted her head towards him, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. He pulled away and said "You look beautiful." With that said he left the room. Kyra just stared at where he had been, she looked away and shook her head and began to comb her hair.**

**Kyra came down to the dinner table to see the members sitting there, eating food. She spotted Itachi and made her way to him, she sat next to him, he turned to her and smirked while nodding. Kyra just flashed him a smirk back and took out a plate, she grabbed some food, sat down and began to eat. All of sudden, out of the blue, Sekyo ran into the room screaming her head off. Deidara got up and said "Whats wrong, un!?." Sekyo said in grim tone "Theres a snake in my room!." Everyone turned to Kyra, Kyra stopped eating and looked up at them sharply, she said "Just because I am able to summon snakes does not mean I put it there you fools, now look away or I'll rip your eyes out of there sockets." They all turned away, Sekyo asked "Can someone take it out?.." They all turned to Kyra, Kyra glared at them, she said "What are you cowards? Fearing something thats not even half your size. Do it yourself..." They all just glared at her, Kyra just looked down and continued to eat her food. Sekyo said moments later, in a very grim tone "Kyra...its twice my size.." Kyra looked up sharply and said "Re-phrase that again, in a calm and loud tone.." Sekyo screeched "Its twice my fuckin size!!." Kyra pushed her chair over and walked out of the room, Itachi quickly got up as well and followed after her. Then soon the entire Akatsuki followed behind the two. When they got there just in time to see Kyra chop the snakes head off, she said lowly in coldness and hate "Orochimaru.." She made a final slash and the snakes body chopping it in half. She picked up a chunk and examined it, she narrowed her eyes and said to Itachi "Itachi..I think.." He walked out of the room, pretty soon they heard another hiss come from somewhere and the sound of flesh being cut open. Itachi came back and said to them "Go check all of your rooms immediately.." All the members ran out of the room, then something hit Kyra, she said with widened eyes "Itachi!...Death!.." Itachi quickly pushed past Sekyo and ran out of the room along with Kyra. When they got there they saw a blood everywhere but she could't identify whose it was, Deaths or the snakes?. Kyra said softly "Oh shit.." She looked around and called softly "Death...Death!.." Itachi brushed past her, looking everywhere. He heard a small noise, he turned around quickly to see Kyra pointing to a lump of the ground, she fell on her knees and drew her breath in. Itachi ran by her side and embraced her in his arms, he said softly "Its okay my love.." Kyra choked on her tears and buried her face on his chest. He pulled her up and slowly made the way to the small lump that was hidden beneath blankets by the overturned crib, everything was a mess. How could something like this happen in such a small amount of time?. Itachi withdrew the blankets to find his baby son overturned, laying on his stomach with blue-ish lips. And for the first time in his life, he felt so much pain that he couldn't explain it, all he could say it was unbearable, he found something stain his cheeks, finding out the next second it was droplets of tears. Kyra reached for Death, she lifted him in her arms, all of a sudden she stopped crying silently, she glared at the child, she said coldly "Itachi its a bloody clone!." Itachi wiped his face and said "What?.." She repeated in a harsh voice "Its a bloody mother fucking clone!.." She threw the clone against the wall. She got up and said in a harsher tone "A pathetic mother fucking clone, whoever has my fucking child is so fucking dead!.." She growled, making Itachi stand up and walk up to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and said "Calm down..anger is not going to solve anything.." Kyra was about to say something but Itachi's glare made her just close her eyes. **

**He walked away and looked around the room, he reached the end of the room, a piece of paper caught his eyes. He leaned down and reach down for it. He said to her sharply "Who is Spike?.." Kyra turned to him with slightly widened eyes, she said "And how would you know him?.." Itachi narrowed his eyes and repeated "Who is he?.." Kyra said "My fucking sensei to which I made a deal with, in order to save my sister, but I killed him, hes long gone by now." Itachi handed her the note and said "Seems like your wrong. What else are you hiding from me?.." Kyra looked up at him, and looked away "Forgive me for not telling you, but he was past and when I came here I wanted to start new, forget about my past.." Itachi glared at her and said "Well thats something you just can't do..But I'll ask again what else are you hiding from me? And I want the truth. My sons life is in danger, maybe if you told me this earlier, then maybe this would have never happened. You are held responsible, now answer me.." Kyra glared back at him and said "Either way it wouldn't have matter if I told you or not, I thought the bloody basterd was dead, and this is the last aspect of my fucking past you have discovered, Uchiha, I'm not hiding anything else.." There was moments of silence and then quietly he asked coldly "What type of deal did you make with him?..." Kyra sighed and said "Something you might not like, that is why I killed him, but I don't understand, unless he faked his death...THAT SON OF A BITCH!." Itachi nearly slapped her for her curses and loud tone but he restrained himself, knowing full well that his wife would hit him back a lot harder, and then they would end up fighting and after that kissing each other, it always ended up like that, he didn't know how or why it just did, there was something about her that he couldn't describe that made him sometimes lose his self-control, which he never showed but dealt with it by leaving her presence. He sat down and said "Well?.." Kyra said softly "I..I sort of made a deal with him to give Akatsuki information out in order to get Sekyo's ass saved.." She watched him tense, stand up, Kyra saw his eyes glaze with coldness, she added "But I didn't give any info, this was long ago before you and I were married..and then after I fell in love with you I decided against it, It wasn't only because of my love for you but also my loyalty to this organization, so I came to conclusion of killing him. That basterd has been after me ever since my long dead mother decided to assign a special sensei to me, and well he became obsessed with my power, after he saw my skills and uncommon strength, so I removed him out of the village by framing him. It was the only way, besides I didn't need no one to train me. I could do that myself" Itachi just sat there not knowing how to react, to be mad at her for doing something so stupid or just understanding her and dealing with the situation at hand. She said "Well do you believe me?.." He nodded and said "Where will we find this Spike?.." Kyra looked at the note and made some hand signs, all of a sudden more handwriting appeared on the note, she noticed Itachis eyes, which were narrowed dangerously, she said "A little trick he taught me a while back."**

**Kyra read out loud "At the 'bloody' cliff after sunset next Monday..." She glared at the note and read the last part "P.S Your little brother will not be harmed, unless my directions aren't followed, you may bring one person but that is all." She stropped reading and smirked all of a sudden, she said "Isn't he dumb? My bloody brother, thats my fucking son!.. which means he doesn't know I'm married, well isn't he going to be shocked to find you there instead of Sekyo?..I always took Sekyo everywhere with me and he thinks its the same like before, hes dead wrong.." Itachi slid his arm around her waist and grabbed the note from her hand, he read the rest of the note "Hope to see you soon my sweet Kyra, its been a long time, I'm pretty sure your strength has increased.." Kyra cursed silently, Itachi crumbled up the paper and threw It aside not wanting to read anymore of the unimportant trash written on it. He made her turn to him, with iron like grips and said "What was he to you?.." Kyra said "Nothing, he was just some fool who was assigned to be my bloody sensei." Itachi looked at her and asked "Why did he write my sweet? How old is he?." Kyra said "Quit asking so many questions, if you want to know why he wrote that then ask him, and for your information hes 7 years older then me. And to ask all your other questions that running through that head of yours...No I don't love or like him, and I never did, and I never slept with him. And no and yes and no, yes, no, no, no, no." Itachi stared at her in stunned silence, she giggled at his face and said softly "And you can lighten up he won't touch a hair on Death's head, if he did, then he knows I would do something to pay him back, so no worries for right now. After all those tormented weeks of training in the past I can read him like a bloody book." Itachi grabbed hold her shoulders tightly and said "And what if he has changed?.." Kyra said in a cold tone "Trust me Uchiha, if he does hurt Death he knows I will track him down and murder him, therefore ruining his bloody pathetic plans. And he can't allow that." She removed herself from his grip and began to clean up the area, Itachi left the room to the leaders office.**

**Kyra sat on top of the bed staring at wall across from her, even though she knew she had nothing to worry about she was still worried about Death, many questions formed in her head. Itachi came back in the room just to see her sitting there like that, staring at the wall in deep concentration and yet she had a blank look in her eyes. He walked up to her, he expected her to turn to him but she just stood there still as a statue. Itachi placed his hand on her shoulder, she made no reaction, he frowned and called her name once, she made no movements, he said again "Kyra.." She did not look up. He sat down next to her and embraced her, he saw her blink, and then finally she said softly "I don't even think that fool knows how to change diapers.." Itachi looked at her in surprise. She added in distaste, "Rashes more my child.." She grabbed a pillow and threw it all the wall, she then slumped back against the bed and said harshly "That bloody mother fucking rotten gay ass!.." Itachi got on top of her and said "Cursing makes you seem less...beautiful.." Kyra turned away and said "I don't give a fuck.." He moved his lips close to her jawline and kissed it slowly, and then he moved over to her mouth and gave her a small kiss. He said quietly "Calm down...I will make sure nothing happens to our son.." Kyra looked at him and said "What if something does?.." He replied back "Nothing will, you told me this yourself, it would ruin his plans and I'm assuming he would not like that..." Kyra just let out a sigh and said "I hate this..trouble is never far.." Itachi brushed her hair aside and said "What you expect criminal life to be as? Its just the way it is, thats why you have to cope with it...deal with it.." Kyra said nothing but just let the words sink in. She looked up and said "Since when do you say this shit like this?.." Itachi glared at her and said "Do you prefer I let you dwell in your foolishness? Believe me woman I have no problem doing that. Dealing with this situation at hand is already enough, but you are just bonus PAIN." She just kicked him in the shin in response, Itachi only grunted and shifted all his weight on top of her. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, Kyra pulled away and stared at him in surprise, he said nothing but stared at her face. She all of a sudden glared and flipped him over, she then threw punches at him left and right, Itachi smirked with amusement, and blocked off all of them, she said in angry tone "OUR BABY IS IN TROUBLE AND YOU...AND YOU..." She growled, not even finishing her sentence and began to throw more punches, Itachi just chuckled with more amusement as he blocked them off. **

**/Leader's office/ The leader looked down at the two members, he ordered "You are to bring me some one, It will take about 3 to 4 days depending on you 4, after that you may go and get your child." He then took out a small scroll and handed it to Kisame, but before he could do anything with the scroll, Sekyo snatched it from his hands and opened up the scroll, she smirked and said "Pretty chick, who is she?.." Kisame glared at the girl and snatched the scroll back, he said "Such a bad mannered bitch..And if you really want to know who she is then why don't you actually read the fucking name thats given here?.." Sekyo glared back at him and said "Shut it fucking fish face.." Kisame said in a angry tone "How many times do I have to tell you? Thats not my fucking name." She just sticked her tongue out and said "Fish sticks, fuck face, fish face, overgrown bitch ass fish.." Kisame pulled out his huge samhada and said "Thats it!.." But before he could chase her, he heard the leader yell "Stop this once!.." The next they knew they were on the floor, groaning in pain while clutching her stomach, with Itachi and Kyra standing over them. Kyra tossed the scroll to Itachi. He turned to the leader and said "We will be done in 4 days.." The leader nodded and said "Alright, and make sure these two fools don't mess this up, I need her.." Itachi nodded and gave them a glaring glance, silently warning the two loud mouths to not mess this up or else it will be their deaths. The two just looked away, silently mumbling words. Itachi and Kyra silently left after bowing.**

**Kyra looked at Itachi who was just staring at the picture in deep concentration. She took it from his hands and said "Whats so interesting..?.." She looked at the picture with a frown, he said silently after a while "I thought she was dead.." She looked up and said "Meaning you know her.." Itachi nodded, and said quietly "A girl from the past, she was my friend, but on the day I murdered my clan I thought I killed her also, but I have been proven wrong." Kyra said nothing. He looked up at her to find her, looking at the wall ahead of her. She said softly "Right, I'm going to get some sleep." She walked away, Itachi followed her. She got in her nightgown and slid into her side of the bed. Itachi pulled off his clothes as well and got in. He moved closer to her and slid his arms around her waist tightly, and buried his face in her neck. He said softly "Good night my love.." Kyra kissed him on the cheek and said "Good night.." She then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Itachi stayed awake for a while just staring at her before closing his eyes and falling into sleep.**

**Me: Finally done with this chapter..**

**Itachi: Read and Review.**


End file.
